Yasuo's Big Ass Adventure
by KingPiece11
Summary: The sequel to The Mis-Adventures of The Unforgiven. A crystal that can grant the user one free wish has been discovered in the depths of the Shurima desert. It's up to Yasuo and the rest of his team to find this crystal and bring it back to the Institute of War. Will Yasuo finally see his brother again? (Lemons, Harem, Femdom, Humor, Long Story, AU, and OC.) Enjoy everyone!
1. The Adventure Begins!

Chapter 1

"Yasuo, you are just the guy I am looking for!" Ez, short for Ezreal, ran up to me with eyes sparkling with excitement, oh brother. I was just about to get a drink, when the little kid stopped me dead in my tracks. "Yasuo I want to ask you something, would you like to join me and some of my other friends on an expedition across Valoran?" He asked. I sighed.

"Look I really…" Ezreal cut me off before I could answer.

"What we are traveling for is a crystal that will give the user one free wish! Ezreal stated. I rubbed my chin before shoving the little kid out of my way.

"What a load of bullshit." Ezreal frowned upon my answer, but smiled.

"Don't you want Yone back?" he asked. I froze at his answer.

"My brother is dead, he is never coming back." I said with coldness in my voice. I turned around to open the bar but I heard loud clicking of heels approach me.

"Yasuo, Ez, is not lying; we discovered a crystal hidden deep in the Shurima dessert. I would like for you, Ez and his crew he handpicked to scout the area and bring back the crystal at once. In the meantime while you are away, the institute will send all of the champions on vacation. You have one week to return with or without the crystal. Do I make myself clear Yasuo?" she explained. I rolled my eyes at Mrs. Kolminyke.

"And if I say no?" I answered.

"I will make sure Ahri "charms" you again and you have nightmares about anal-"

"FINE! What time are we leaving?" I asked, sounding very irritated.

"Tomorrow at two o'clock. Our first stop is Piltover. It should take us about eight hours to get there by train. Make sure you pack your necessities, Yasuo." I groaned and started to walk back to my room before Mrs. Kolminyke called my name.

"And Yasuo?" she called. I turned around to look at her.

"Riven cannot go, she will be on vacation with Irelia and Yi in Ionia." I nodded and walked faster to my room. When I made it to my room, I found a note on my bed. It read:

_Hello Yasuo,_

_This is Ahri, and guess what! I am going on the trip with you! It's going to be so damn fun! Wukong isn't coming with me so it's just going to be me,you and Ez._

_Kisses!_

A trip where am I stuck with a horny fox, a kid, and wait! Maybe I can ask Anthony to come along. I dropped my poorly packed suitcase and ran to the park with my legs running in circles like a cartoon. When I reached the park, Jinx was running in circles with her arms out like an airplane. Anthony was sitting on the bench behind her, laughing at the way she was moving.

"Anthony please tell me you are going to that trip thing!" I yelled.

"Nope, Jinx is taking me on a trip through Piltover." I pinched my forehead and sighed.

"Damn it." I sighed and walked back to my room in disappointment. While I was walking I felt a hand pat my back.

"Sup Yas!" it was Vi, and she was grinning hard.

"Hello Vi." I said.

"Guess what bro! Ez picked me to go on that crystal bullshit! So you're lucky as hell." I arched my eyebrows, making a confused look on my face.

"How does that make me lucky?" I asked.

"Easy man, you will have somebody that you haven't killed yet in your head to tag along with you."

"Well I guess that does make it a little better," I said. I made a small smile on my face. Vi ran off to go hug Caitlyn while I walked back to my room. Well at least Vi can ease my nerves a bit, and who knows, maybe I can learn more about Ahri. I opened my room door and packed the rest of my clothes.

"Yasuo, where are you going?" it was Riven, and she had a concern look on her face. Riven appeared in my room so quietly that I didn't even hear her.

"While all of the champions are away, I was forc- asked to go on a trip to recover some bullshit crystal." I took a seat on my bed and looked into Riven's still concerned face.

"Please don't get yourself killed…" She said, the sound of her voice was shaky. I smiled and stood up, giving Riven a tight hug.

"I won't die Riven, and when I get back we are going somewhere special! Understand?" I asked. Riven smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Okay." She answered. "Take my sword." She said.

"But Riven I-" She put a finger to mouth to silence me.

"I don't want to hear it Yasuo, take it. It's something to remember me by."

"Thank you Riven, I will be safe." I said, giving her a kiss. Riven slowly trailed her fingers on my chest before leaving my room. I sighed and packed the rest of my belongings. Two days until I leave, watch how they go by so fast.

* * *

Two days later

See how fast those days went? I was standing outside of the institute, waiting for the next train ride to Piltover. I was standing beside Vi, a flirty fox, Ezreal, and Katarina. I don't know why Ezreal picked Katarina out of all people considering she has a bad temper and will rip anyone to shreds in the matter of seconds. Everyone had seemed like they packed there whole room inside of their bags, while I only brought with me the essentials: Riven's sword, my sword, and stuff to for making sure my hygiene is in order. Being too into my thoughts, I didn't noticed that someone was tapping on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Yas, is this crystal thing real?" Katarina asked. Katarina was dressed in her usual attire, the tightest black suit on earth.

"I doubt it, but then again my Wind Wall can deflect Blitzcrank's one thousand pound robot fist. So anything is possible." Katarina snickered at my response.

"Well you are the only human in the league that has super powers." She said back, making me have a blank expression on my face.

"Twisted Fate can teleport, Tryndamere can't die, etc." I answered.

"You are the only human who didn't go through a freak accident to have super powers." Katarina explained, folding her arms.

"I don't have super powers, second you actually wanted to go on this trip?" I asked, trying to change the subject of me having super powers.

"No I didn't, but when I heard that this crystal can really grant wishes, then I might as well see if it's true or not. Also Garen had business with Demacian troops and what not." I nodded my head.

"I was forced to go on this trip." I admitted. The train finally arrived. The train was silver on the front, and had yellow seats inside. I stood up, but was stopped by Katarina.

"This isn't the Champions train Yas." She said to me.

"We have our own train?" I asked. Katarina nodded her head yes. "Why?" I asked.

"Yes we do, just in case a fight breaks out, no civilians get hurt." She explained.

"Makes sense." I said back. Another train came along, and the train looked almost identical to the previous train.

"All aboard guys!" Ezreal yelled. We all boarded the train, with me going last. When I walked through, the inside of the train was completely different then what I saw from the windows on the outside. The train was the same size on the outside, but the inside was a fucking mansion on wheels. The train didn't have an upstairs surprisingly, but every part of the train had a different room on it. A kitchen, a dining room, and every Champion had a room of their liking. What sparked my interest was the bar. Then a sudden thought came to my head.

"Who is operating the train?" I asked out loud. Everyone looked at me and laughed.

"Yas you really need to get out more! These trains are automatic, they have a robot driver." I raised any eyebrow at Vi, but accepted my fate just in case this "robot" fucks up and kills me.

"Well where's my room?" I asked. Ezreal spoke up first.

"Well that's the bad news Yasuo, the train isn't big enough to hold four rooms. You will be sharing a room with Katarina. I hope you guys don't hate each other." He explained.

"You are telling me this big fucking train can 't magically make four rooms?" I asked, getting laughter from everyone. Ezreal waved his hands in defense.

"Sorry man! I don't make trains!" he said. I sighed and sat down on the very soft couch by the bar.

"I need a drink…" I said.

"Me too..." said Katarina.

"Shit make that three!" Vi joined in.

"I'll pass." Ahri said. I raised an eyebrow at the Nine Tail Fox.

"You don't drink?" I asked. Ahri giggled at my question. I, on the other hand, didn't fine shit funny with what I just said.

"I don't handle alcohol very well my friend." She admitted. I nodded and got up to pour myself some sake.

"Old school, huh Yas?" said Vi. Her choice of drink was beer.

"Sake is old school?" I asked, taking a seat on the red bar stool.

"Yeah, been around for fuckin' ages. Taste like shit." She said bluntly.

"And so does beer." I said back, getting a laugh from The Enforcer. I never tasted beer, the awful smell and it reminded me of piss. Katarina sat beside me, with a glass filled with red wine.

"Cheers." She said, with a very sweet smile.

"Hell yeah!" Vi yelled, a nasty burp in between. I smiled and clanked glasses with them.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Katarina passed out after her second glass of wine. Vi went to her shared room with Ahri. Ezreal apparently had a "captains" room so he went to the front of the train. I sighed, then looked at Katarina. Her eyes was closed, as she rested her head on the bar. She looked so peaceful laying there, so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb her. I went against my thinking and picked Katarina up, her hair stretching to my waist. I walked slowly, because if I drop this red head assassin I will be visiting my brother sooner than I thought. I made it to our room, and kicked the door open. I felt the walls looking for a switch to turn on the lights, but I accidentally heard a bump.

"fffffffuuuuccckkkk" I heard under me. I accidentally bumped Katarina's head on the wall beside me. "Where am I?" she asked. I finally found the light switch, flipped it on and her green eyes gave me an evil stare. "Why the fuck are you carrying me?" she asked.

"You fell asleep on the bar, so I thought maybe-" Katarina cut me off.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" she said. I rolled my eyes and sat her down on her bed. Our room was very simple, a tall brown drawer in the middle of two beds. A closet with hangers on the left side of the room.

"Katarina, you are very hot headed, so why I would wake you? Just take the nice gesture I did for you." I said, with a smirk. Katarina gave me the same smirk back, only she looked so damn sexy.

"Like something you see Yas?" she asked, making me scratch my head nervously.

"I think it's time for bed." I said, taking off my blue shirt. Katarina eyes widened as she looked over my naked chest.

"You have a bird chest haha!" she said. I rolled my eyes and looked in the closet for clothes. The closet was actually bigger than I thought, and there was two whole sides for me and Katarina to share.

"Whats wrong with my chest?" I asked.

"It's so small. You are more skinny then muscular. Where does most of your strength come from?" she asked.

"Are you calling me weak?" I said, closing the closet doors.

"Well you did beat me, so you aren't weak. It's just most men I know are muscular and that usually shows how strong they are. You are just a skinny Ionian with no muscles, but can kill people in a instant." She explained. I walked over to my bed and gave Katarina a stare.

"I feel like you are trying to diss me." I said. Katarina gave me a smirk.

"Eh, I can't diss you if it's already true Yas." She said, licking her lips.

I raised an eyebrow at the assassin. She is playing games with me, and the way this is going I already know how this is going to end. "How about to you show me some of your strength Yas?" she asked, standing up in front of me.

"How can I show you?" I asked. This is going to end in two ways. Either we are going to have sex, or I ask Ahri to switch with me.

"Stand in front of me." she said. I stood up in front of her. Katarina was shorter than me, her head reaching my neck.

"Pick me up, and put me against the wall." She said.

"O…k…" I said slowly. I moved my hands and picked Katarina up by her hips. I walked over to the front of our small room and placed her on the wall. Our bodies was touching in all the right places, making me have an uncomfortable hard on.

"Now let's see how long you can hold me up." She said. Katarina leaned her head onto my neck, and bit my neck softly. She tugged my skin a little with her teeth, then let it go. She licked the side of my neck, then moved her head back to my face. "Did you like that?" she asked.

"Are you drunk Katarina?" I asked back.

"Maybe…" she said. I picked Katarina off of the wall, and laid her on her bed.

"Go to sleep." I said.

"I like a man who gives me orders." She said, licking her lips.

"You are drunk Katarina, You aren't yourself." I explained. I shut off the lights in our room, and got into my bed. I got under my covers and sleep took over me. I all could hear was the train riding on the tracks, and Katarina's snoring.

* * *

Some Hours Later

"mmmm" I heard. I awoke, but I couldn't move my arms or legs. My eyes adjusted to the dark room I was in, and the sound that was coming outside of my window. We were still riding to Piltover, but there was another sound I heard, and it was closer than before. I moved my head downwards to see Katarina sucking my manhood, with that same unforgettable smirk.

Riven is going to kick my ass.

* * *

**Hello Readers! This is my new story I am going on for a while. This is the sequel to The Mis-Adventures of The Unforgiven. If you have not read that, please read it first. If you don't feel like reading it, then try your best to follow along. I will update this story every Wednesday, so expect a update. I might update twice in one week if I have time. Thank you all for reading the first chapter of this story. This story will contain Lemons, bad jokes, love, everything you can expect. **

_**-Later.**_


	2. It's Just Sex, Nothing More

Chapter Two

"Why the fuck are you giving me head!?" I asked, trying to move my hands and legs. I was handcuffed to the bed, with my underwear on my ankles.

"Shut up and enjoy it." She said to me. I groaned under my restraints, trying to shake Katarina off of my dick.

"Katarina, I am in a relationship with Riven." I explained, knowing well that she didn't give a fuck.

"I don't give a fuck." She said. I saw that one coming. "Garen hasn't fucked me in three damn weeks. I am so damn horny that it's driving me mad. Now fuck me!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes, until Katarina took my whole member into her mouth. She slowly went up and down, making sure her tongue touched every part of my incident manhood. Her lips and tongue work felt so good that I didn't want her to stop. Katarina lifted her head slowly and with a _plop_ sound, my member came out of her mouth. "Everyone is sleep Yasuo, and we won't reach Piltover for another two hours. So why not enjoy yourself with me?" she asked. I sighed at her offer.

"I am a man of honor." I said, sounding like I didn't even believe what I just said.

"You fucked Ahri." she said back.

"I was charmed." I argued.

"You was never under any spell you liar. Now whether you like it or you don't, I am still going to fuck the shit out of you." She said. Katarina stood up, and her body was a sight to behold. Her hourglass figure with black tattoos on her hips was beautiful. Her pink nipples, shaved womanhood, and that smirk was amazing. Katarina climbed on top of me and grabbed my penis. "Don't tell any one." She whispered, and sat down on my hard member. Her pussy was very tight, that I almost cummed on sight. Katarina started riding me, her big orbs bouncing in my face.

"tch…" I moaned. Katarina smiled at me, and opened my mouth with two fingers.

"Suck." She ordered. She put one of her round orbs in to my mouth. I sucked her pink nipple like a baby, while she was speeding up the tempo. "S-Shit!" she screamed. Katarina put her soft hand on my forehead, and moved my head upwards. "Kiss me!" she yelled. Katarina kissed me hard, her tongue dominating my mouth. Katarina broke our kiss, and held onto my shoulders. "G-gonna c-cum!" she yelled. I felt a gush of warm liquid on my manhood as Katarina slowly got off of me. Another _plop _sound was heard, disconnecting us from each other. "I didn't forgot about you, my _honorable_ Samurai." She purred, putting emphasis on the word honorable.

"Fuck you…" I coldly said. Katarina made the same damn smirk on her lips.

"Awe, did I hit a nerve? I am surprised you didn't try to break out with your wind powers. The handcuffs I used aren't that durable, so why didn't break out?" She explained while jerking me off.

"I can't focus with you fucking me." I said. Moaning a bit from her jerking me off.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Just admit that I am good in bed. So good that you _didn't _want me to stop. You are a trained samurai, just like I am a trained assassin. We both know you can break out of these cuffs any time if you _wanted_ to. Now lay there like a good little boy and cum for Me." she said, throwing the truth in my face. Katarina was right, she felt really good that I didn't want her to stop.

She felt better then Riven…

I quickly moved my head side to side, dismissing the thought. No woman is better in bed then Riven. I suddenly felt soft lips on my man hood that broke me out of my thoughts. Katarina took my whole member into her mouth again, that I felt her saliva slithering down my dick. My penis couldn't take it anymore. My manhood started to throb inside of the red head assassin's mouth. Katarina noticed this and stopped sucking me.

"You aren't good enough to cum in my mouth." she said to me. I rolled my eyes, but closed them as I shot cum straight into the air. "Someone hasn't had sex in a while haha." She laughed.

"Arrgh, let me go." I moaned.

"That's a cute way of saying it." Katarina said. That same fucking smirk on her damn face. Katarina un-cuffed my restraints and sat on the other bed.

"I should fucking kill you." I said coldly. "I just cheated on Riven!" I yelled. Katarina opened one of the brown drawers and took out a small white box.

"Eh, you will get over it. It's not like I have feelings for you. It was just sex. I still think of you as a friend slash training partner. Oh and you have a really small cock. It's smaller than Garen's. I think you are seven inches? Garen's is nine, and he has no idea how to fuck." My face reddened as Katarina continued to make fun of me. "You can fuck, and I really want to see if you can eat, but that's for another day if I ever need someone to fulfill my desires. Anyway do you smoke? I always like to smoke after sex." Katarina handed me the white box, but I was still embarrassed at what she just said. "You are a bitch Yasuo. Just wanted to let you know. You stood there and took it." she said, with that smirk. "You smoke?" she asked.

"No I don't smoke you horny bi-" I stopped myself from saying the last word. Even though Katarina is wrong, she still is my friend. I respect her as a woman to not her call her a bitch... even though she called me one a few seconds ago.

"Bitch? Ha! Do you know how many women called me a bitch? I take men from there girlfriend's, wives etc. I don't call myself a whore if all of these men come to me first." Katarina opened a hidden window beside her. The red head crossed her legs, took a lighter out of the brown drawer, and lit her cigarette. "Yah know, you are the first man to almost call me a bitch. I only expect that from women, but from a man? You really are a **_bitch_** Yasuo. If I never knew your story, I would think you were nothing but a punk. You are way too soft. You killed plenty of trained assassins in Ionia. You even beat me in the Rift. So explain to me why you would let me take you like that?" she asked. I sighed, then stood up to find my clothes.

"I don't know anything about women." I admitted. Katarina emerald eyes widened.

"You? You are a handsome man, I am surprised you don't have a lot of women at your hands. But that is not an excuse for letting me **_rape _**you. If you really loved Riven, why did you let me fuck you?" she asked. I sighed louder this time, at her questions and not being able to find my boxers.

"Because it felt fucking good. Anymore questions?" I asked, still annoyed that my boxers are nowhere in this damn room.

"Yes, I would like to know, were you a virgin when you came here?" she asked.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" I asked back.

"Over here, under my bed." She said. I smacked my forehead, and slid my hand across my face.

"Stop playing games with me, and give me my clothes." I said. Katarina smiled and took my clothes from under her bed.

"Take them." She ordered. I raised an eyebrow at her. I walked slowly to her, making sure to see if she had anything up her sleeves. I moved her legs out of the way and saw my clothes under her bed. I put one hand underneath the bed and pulled my clothes out. Luckily Katarina didn't do anything behind my back.

"I am leaving this room and everything that happened here stays here." I said, finally putting on my boxers.

"Sure kiddo." She said to me. My eyebrows twitched when she called me "kiddo".

"I am not a kid." I said.

"How old are you?" she asked me. I opened the door and took a deep breath.

"I don't know." I answered.

"I understand." She said as I closed our room door. I looked around the train and found Vi on some type of square device. It had a screen on one side, while the bottom of it was filled with small buttons.

"Hello Vi." I greeted. Vi turned her head and smiled.

"What's up Yas?" she asked.

"I am okay, what is this contraption?" I asked. Vi stared at me blankly for a few seconds, then started laughing.

"It's a laptop bro. I really didn't believe that Piltover was the only city state with technology." I sunk down into the comfy couch I was sitting down on.

"I have a lot to learn." I said. Vi nodded her head. "I am surprised you left Caitlyn at the institute." I said. Vi sighed, and closed her laptop.

"Cupcake had to go to Piltover for this awards ceremony with that jackass Jayce." She said, her tone filled with anger. "I couldn't go because apparently I haven't been in the police force long enough." Before I could say anything, a loud voice echoed through the train.

"Arriving in Piltover in five minutes." A door opened in front of us and out came Ezreal to greet Vi and I.

"Alright my crew, we are staying in Piltover for a few days. I have to attend the awards ceremony with the rest of the Piltover Police Department. With that being said, I ordered you guys a nice ride so you can get to the nearest hotel. Vi will drive it, and since we are Champions, we get discounts. Meet me at the Piltover Gates in four days from now. Is everyone else sleeping?" he asked.

"Ahri is still sleep and I haven't checked on Katarina." Vi answered.

"She is smoking." I said. Ezreal shook his head and snapped his fingers.

"Good thing that hidden window came in handy. All right everyone get packed, we are leaving." The train slowed down and eventually it came to a stop. "Also you will all get your personal cell phones from here on out. Your cell phones already have everyone phone numbers." Ezreal turned around and walked back to the front of the train.

"Vi, what the hell is a cell phone?" I asked. Vi's blue eyes widened yet again, and she laughed even harder this time.

"You have a lot to learn Yas. A lot to learn, and I am just the woman to teach you it!" she yelled, holding a thumbs up. Looking at how goofy Vi looked actually put a smile on my face.

"Time to go!" someone yelled behind us. Ahri ran past us and waited at the train doors. "Look at all the people! Ooooo! Look at the high buildings! Oooo! Look…"

"Ahri we get it. Can you quiet down?" Asked Katarina, who was scratching her head. I laughed at Ahri's childlike behavior. The train doors opened and we all exited one after another.

"All right guys, the car is parked outside. You can go to any hotel but try and find something near. I will see you guys in four days." Ezreal explained. Ezreal left us, and I tapped Vi on the shoulder.

"The ceremony is that long?" I asked. Vi rolled her eyes.

"They have the ceremony, then the next three days they have different events to go to." I nodded and followed Vi until we reached a big square "place" where a lot of vehicles were sitting.

"Here she is!" Vi pointed. It was a sliver car, with four doors. Everyone opened a different part of the car, where I was in the back with Ahri. "By the way, I drive fast, so you might want to buckle up." I raised an eyebrow at the words "buckle up" until the car took off, almost flying, up a hill. I bumped my head into the seat in front of me, making my vision blurry.

"Shit!" I yelled in old Ionian language.

"I told you to put your seat belt on Yas!" Vi said.

"What is a seat belt!?" I asked. Everyone laughed at my response.

"A lot to learn Yas, a lot to learn." Vi said again.


	3. Uncle!

Chapter Three

"Welcome to vice hotel! How many will be staying with us?" asked the man behind the brown counter. He was wearing a green outfit that had a lot of golden buttons on it.

"We got four my man, all need separate rooms, and room service when we need it. We will be staying for four days." Vi explained. The man behind the counter raised any eyebrow at Vi.

"Officer Vi, You do know since you guys are champions, everything is free right?" he said.

Ignoring the conversation, I looked around the hotel. We were on the first floor of the hotel where most of the people were at. The tiles on the ground were painted yellow, and so many flat screen t.v's hanged on every corner.

"What do you mean there isn't enough rooms!" Vi screamed, smashing her fist on the counter. "We just got off of a train where we had to share rooms! You can't make a exception or something?" she asked. The man laughed at Vi.

"Officer Vi, just because you and the rest of your party are Champions, doesn't mean you are immune to regular citizen rules. We have two rooms available in the pent house suite." Vi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, do you mind getting someone to take our shit?" she asked.

"Sure, be back in a moment." The man turned around and went through a set of doors behind him.

"Well, we gotta share rooms again. Who is with who?" she asked. Suddenly everyone turned around and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well since you're the only guy here, pick someone to share the room with you, it only seems fair." I sighed.

"Can't I pick randomly?" I asked.

"Yasuo, just pick man." Vi said. I rubbed my chin, and smiled.

"Pick a number between one and four." I said. All three ladies looked at me confused.

"Ugh, one." Vi picked.

"Three!" Ahri cheered.

"Two" Katarina said.

"Vi is my roommate." I stated.

"Awwwww!" Ahri pouted. The man came back with a yellow cart.

"Officer Vi, we are short staffed tonight, so here is a cart to carry your bags." Vi waved her hand in his direction.

"Thanks bro." she said. The man actually bowed to the Enforcer and left us to ourselves.

"Yasuo get the bags for us." Vi asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Get your own damn bags." I said coldly.

"Come on, have respect for your fellow women Champions." She pleaded.

"tsh, respect? Half of you are whor-" Katarina covered my mouth with her hand before I could finish what I was saying.

"Look let's just put the bags in the cart so we can get to our rooms. I am tired." Katarina said while I struggled to escape her grasp. Vi helped everyone put their bags onto the yellow cart. We rolled the cart into a nearby elevator. Vi pushed the up button, and the elevator opened up. We rolled the cart inside the elevator, and everyone hopped in.

"All right ladies and gent, our room numbers are two-zero-one and two-zero-two got it? Tomorrow we are going to the water park because I said so. So I hope you packed your swim gear." I sighed, while everyone else sounded excited.

"You okay Yasuo?" asked Ahri. I folded my arms.

"I hate the water." I said. The elevator doors opened, and I pushed the cart onto the hallway.

"Please tell me that a trained Ionian swords man, who has fucking wind powers, can't fucking swim?" Katarina asked. I felt my eyebrow twitching.

"I rather not go." I said, keeping it short and simple.

"Yasuo, You are going whether you want to or not." Vi said, putting her hand on my chest. I pushed Vi's hand away and walked past her. "I hope you know you are sharing the room with me, I got all night to make you have a different decision." She taunted me. I turned around to see Vi's blue eyes and a smirk.

"We will see." I said. I turned around and walked down the rest of the hallway trying to find our room.

"Yasuo are you blind? The room is right here." Vi pointed out. I turned around and Vi pointed at the numbers on the door.

"I am tired." I lied.

"Right, well your tired ass better wake up for the water park!" Katarina said. I rolled my eyes and walked into our hotel room. Our hotel room was very spacious, with two beds in the middle. A kitchen in the other room, and two bathrooms. I took my bag into my room while Vi rolled the rest of her bags inside. The room was painted all white and door was painted brown. It was a carpet floor mostly except in the kitchen and bathrooms.

"Vi, Why do you have so many bags?" I asked. Vi took her shirt off, revealing a gray beater. My eyes widened at her body. She was built like a man, but had woman features. Her chest was very big, and had a six on her right breast. Vi licked her lips and smirked.

"Remember when I told your ass I got all night to make you go to the water park? Let's have a little spar, fist to fist. Whoever says uncle first wins." Before I could say anything, Vi tackled me to the ground.

"Ah!" I yelled, my back feeling like it was torn apart from the inside. Vi put a hand over my mouth and smiled.

"Say uncle bitch." She said in a whisper. Vi straddled my waist and punched my chest several times. Every punch was harder then the last. I had to find someone way to get Vi off of me.

"_Choryon!" _I yelled. A gust of wind blew Vi off of me and she landed on the other side of the room.

"Wanna play rough huh, wind boy? I can play fucking rough!" Vi yelled. Vi got up and her white beater ripped to where it was barely hanging on her body. Vi rose up slowly and patted down her grey sweat shorts. I got up as well and took a stance. "Bring it Yas!" she yelled. Vi ran towards me and threw a left hook. I quickly blocked her hook and she grabbed my hand with her right hand. Vi pulled my arm and the rest of my body with her. "Tibbers taught me this move!" She wrapped her arms around my back squeezed tight.

"S-shit!" I yelled. Vi was squeezing the life out of me.

"Say it!" she yelled. "Say uncle Yas!" she taunted. There was no way in hell I would give in. I looked down to see one of Vi's pink nipples out. I quickly grabbed Vi's nipple, which made her moan in pain.

"Ugh!" she yelled. Vi dropped me onto the floor hard. I quickly got up and tackled Vi to the ground, making her gasp for air.

"Say uncle Vi!" I yelled. Vi smiled and grabbed my neck. She pulled me closer and connected her lips with mine. Her lips was soft compared to hard she can hit with her fist. I broke the kiss after a few seconds and started into Vi's beautiful blue eyes.

"Fuck me." was she said before she grabbed my neck again. I tried to break free but Vi wrapped her legs around my waist. "Riven doesn't have to know nor Cupcake Yas." Vi grabbed my neck softly and guided my lips back to hers…

She is right no one has to know…

I kissed Vi softly on her lips and used my fingers on her pink nipples. Vi broke our kiss to nibble on my neck.

"So good…" she moaned. Vi unwrapped my waist and pushed me off. "Let's take a shower. I am sweaty." Vi said. Vi got up and walked to bathroom and waved for me to follow. I undressed and followed Vi into the bathroom, only to find a beautiful naked pink haired woman turning on the shower. Vi grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathtub. "Wash me up Paintbrush Head." She said. I took the nearest rag and soap bar in the tub. I lathered up the rag and washed Vi's body starting at her chest. Vi was a little taller than me that it felt a little imitating to look up at her but her body was so pretty that I didn't care at all. I started washing her big orbs first, then slowly moved down to her… "No you can wash that a little later. Here give me the rag, it's my turn Yas."

. I passed her the rag and she turned around. Vi snickered when she saw looked at my chest, but started washing me at my neck. "Let vi take good care of you, she knows best." She said. Vi softly washed my neck, ears, chest, even my underarms, just like a caring mother would to a newborn baby. "Does that feel good?" she asked. I looked the other way but she grabbed my face softly and kissed me. I broke the kiss and grabbed Vi, pushing her on the bathtub wall. Vi rubbed my hair, then untied it. My black hair stretched all the way to my lower back. I kissed Vi on her neck and rubbed her breast with my hands. I took both of my hands and using my wind technique, lifted Vi into the air. I turned the shower off and looked at Vi's blue eyes.

"Let's continue this on the bed Vi." I said. Vi nodded and started kissing my neck. I held Vi unti we reached on of the bed's and gently let her down. I started kissing Vi's body and leaving a trail of kisses to her womanhood.

"Lick me." she said. I opened Vi's legs and noticed how wet she was. I lowered my face onto her vagina and stuck my tongue deep inside. "oooh! Yas-u-ooooooo!" she moaned. I pulled my tongue out of her and stuck two fingers inside of her wet pussy. I fingered her slowly at first, then sped up the tempo when I started to lick her clitoris. "I am going to cum Yas!" she yelled.

. I took my fingers out of Vi and licked deep inside her, waiting for her tasty juices. My wish was granted as Vi flooded my mouth with her sweet cum. I rubbed my mouth and crawled up to Vi and kissed her soft lips. "Damn I taste good." She said with a smile. "Fuck me Yasuo." she said. I got off of the bed and grabbed Vi's legs. I turned Vi over and smacked her ass getting a moan from the pinkette. I pulled my manhood out and stuck inside of Vi's womanhood. The tightness of Vi was fucking insane that I actually came inside of her without actually moving. "You came already? Hahaha!" Vi laughed. "Was it too much for you?" she asked.

"tsh.." I said back. Vi pulled my dick out and kissed me.

"You are pathetic Yasuo. Pathetic at fighting and in bed." Vi said to me. I raised an eyebrow at Vi.

"Lay down." I said. "Now!" I shouted. Vi smiled and laid back on the bed, with her ass up in the air. Seeing her in this position like this made my manhood rise faster than before.

I stuck my penis inside of her, only to feel the tightness again. Vi's walls felt like there were squeezing the dear life out of my dick, that it made almost come again. I grabbed onto's Vi rather large butt and fucked her as hard as I can.

"Shit Yasuo!" she said. Vi grabbed onto the bed sheets and moaned loudly. I reached my limit after going in and out of Vi three times. I filled Vi up again that my cum was leaking out of her. "Thank you Yasuo. By the way, what did I tell you to say again?" she asked, without putting much effort into thinking about what she just said I answered.

"Uncle?" I said. Vi laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Get your trunks ready."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I appreciate you all and will try and respond to all of them! See you guys next chapter! Sorry for the wait.**


	4. Swimming Lessons

Chapter Four

I opened my eyes slowly, only to feel a warm presence beside me. I moved my head slowly to see Vi sleeping on my shoulder. I took a look at the pinkette, and the way her face looked sleeping on my shoulder made me smile a little. To see a foul mouthed, tough as nails police officer very peaceful in her sleep was actually very cute. I turned my head to look at the celling. So far this trip really isn't so bad, I haven't gotten into any weird…

I cheated on Riven.

Twice.

I don't understand what's wrong with me. I am an honorable samurai raised in Ionia. Why can't I control myself around women? The bigger question here is, why do these women like me so much? Is it the way I look? The way I act? I am just a skinny samurai who has a haunted past of killing. I have no real strength, no charming one liners and I barely flirt at all. It really puzzles me that these beautiful women like me so much. Then there is my first love…

Riven.

Riven is my lover. I cheated on her. I know no one has to know, but don't I love Riven? The shades from our apartment window made the ceiling darker than usual, but not to the point where you couldn't see anything. I sighed and continued to talk to myself just like Jinx does when she is killing minions on the Rift.

"Shoot you! And you! Ooooh! You want some bullets too?" She would say to herself. The light outside dimmed a little, making the room back to its darkness state. My mind drifted back to those thoughts, the thoughts of me cheating on my first love.

"Good morning Yas." Said a soft voice beside me. Vi had just woken up, her ocean blue eyes looking into my black ones.

"Uh.. Good morning Vi." I said, sounding a little nervous. Vi made a small smile on her lips, then gave me a peck on my cheek.

"I enjoyed last night Yas." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Vi stretched her arm around my waist and rested her head on my chest. "Don't feel bad bro." She said to me.

"Don't feel bad?" I asked.

"I know you are in a relationship Yas and I am too. But I couldn't take it anymore. You are the first man I ever had sex with and probably the last. I couldn't control myself last night man, I was so fucking horny and you are pretty sexy to be honest with yah. Well your bird chest is funny to look at and you are kinda small." Hearing this made my eye twitch.

"I made you cum didn't I?" I asked. Vi snorted at my question.

"You got lucky." She said back with a smile.

"What are you going to tell Caitlyn?" I asked. Vi closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I can't just say ""Hey Cupcake! Guess what? Yasuo fucked me!"" Because Cupcake would kill me." Vi giggled a little to her answer. "This is just a memory Yasuo, don't kill yourself over it. No seriously bro, really don't kill yourself." I rolled my eyes at her nonsense.

"I see that. I will keep that in mind Vi. What time are we going to the water park?" I asked. Vi put a finger to her lip and tapped it a few times.

"After breakfast." She answered. I stretched my arms in the air and put them behind my pillow.

"When is breakfast?" I asked. Vi stretched her arms and the covers slowly moved off of her chest. Curiosity took over my actions as I took a look at Vi's large orbs. Looking at Vi's breast made my manhood get another hard on. If I wasn't with Riven I would fuck the shit out of …

"You know what the time is?" she asked. I sighed and looked at the celling again.

"There isn't a clock around here." I said, my lips curling into a smile.

"Where is your phone smartass?" she asked.

"Somewhere hidden underneath our clothes. Where is your uh… phone thing?" I asked. Vi turned her body away from me to reach for something beside the bed.

"Its eleven-thirty A.M." she said. "We can go get breakfast in like a hour or so. After that we will head to the water park." She stated. "I am going to take a shower, want to join me Yasuo?" she asked. I sighed and looked at the ceiling again.

"I will stay here." I said. Vi shrugged her shoulders and pulled the covers off of her.

"Awe! Look at Yas, tryin' to actually be _honorable_ this time. Listen Yas, aint nobody in Valoran has the least bit of honor in them. You never know, Riven could be fucking Yi right now. Just a thought for yah bro." She said. Those last words stung me. Would Riven really cheat on me if I wasn't there? The same thing couldn't be said about me. I sighed louder this time, making Vi turn around. I stared at her body but quickly looked back at the ceiling. "Sorry to break it you yah Yas, but you can't fuck the ceiling." Vi folded her arms and giggled at her joke. I sat up and pulled the covers off of me.

"Hurry and take your shower Vi." I said, my voice sounding very low.

"Nah, what's wrong Yas?" she asked.

"I really am The Unforgiven now." I said. Vi rolled her eyes and walked towards me.

"Stop acting like a bitch man. We fucked, now get over it." Vi leaned down and put two fingers under my chin. "I got something that will help you forget about your problems." Vi pushed my chin up to her face and pressed her soft lips against mine. She broke the kiss softly and got on her knees. Vi put her hand on my chest and with a soft shove I was on the bed looking at the ceiling again. I felt a warm embrace around the tip of my penis and soon came Vi's tongue. Her tongue circled around my manhood like a snake circling around its prey. Vi took her mouth off of my dick and with her soft hands she gently grabbed my penis. Vi moved her hand up and down on my dick, and the tense feeling that was building inside of me was breathtaking. I grabbed the bed sheets as Vi took my hard member inside her mouth.

"ahhhh!" I moaned. I couldn't take it anymore. Her slob, the way she teased me as she went slow one second and fast the other. Vi let go of her grip on my dick with her hand and used those to play with my balls. "V-Vi!" I moaned. My actions weren't my own as I grabbed Vi's head with my hand. I made her take my whole dick inside of her mouth. Vi didn't even gag as she continued sucking with the same force before. Vi quickly pulled her mouth off of my dick as I was just about to come.

"My face." She said. I couldn't understand what she meant, until she used her big orbs and put my dick in the middle of them. Up and down her tits went on my dick, the smirk she made on her face and her licking the tip of my penis was driving me mad.

"S-shit!" I yelled. I came onto Vi's face with so much force that I thought I would of poked her eyes out. My chest was going up and down as my breathing finally stabilized.

"That should take your mind off of "other things". I am going to take a shower now." She said with a smile. Vi licked her lips slowly as she stood up. She walked to the bathroom but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her ass. The way her ass giggled with every step she took made me want to take a shower with her. I laid back into the bed staring at the wall again

"Why can't Riven have an ass like that?" I thought to myself. I sighed and slapped myself in the face for thinking of such a thing.

One Hour Later

"Everyone got there swim shit ready?" Vi asked. We were standing in the hallway of the hotel with towels, goggles, and other things. Ahri was wearing a purple a swimsuit. It had a small hole in the middle of it so you could see her belly button. Her tails had their own holes. Katarina was wearing a regular red swim suit. Vi's pink swimming wear showed her stomach more than anything and had her name "Vi" on the back of her trunks. I was wearing my blue shorts as normal. "Let's go!" Vi yelled. We all walked to the elevator and Vi pushed the down button.

"So Yas." Katarina said. "Why do you not like the water?" she asked. I sighed and scratched my head.

"I just don't." I answered. Something flurry grabbed my neck and pulled me towards Ahri.

"Leave Yasuo along Kat! He can come to the kiddie pool with me!" Ahri yelled. Katarina shrugged her shoulders and turned to face the elevator doors.

"Pussy." She said. Ahri's tail let me go after almost making me pass out.

"Forget that meanie Kat, you can come with me to the kiddie pool!" Ahri said with a smile. The doors opened and we all walked to the front of the hotel. We walked to our car and Vi opened the back of the car.

"Put your things in the back people!" she said. I didn't have any things with me so I opened the back door and sat in the back seat. After a few minutes of packing, everyone sat in their seats. "Yasuo please buckle up man." She said. I put my seat belt on and the car moved forward. I leaned my head onto the side of my seat and closed my eyes. Soon I fell in a nice calming nap.

_Some Years Ago_

_"Today we will learn the art of swimming and maintaining your breath underwater. Yasuo, my star pupil, why don't you come up first?" My master asked me. I took a deep breath and walked up to my master. "Yasuo, I want you to carefully get inside of the pool, I will hold onto your arms." He said to me. _

_"No problem gramps!" I said with a toothy grin. I walked up to him and took a deep breath. I slowly looked down at the water and back at my master. I looked back at the water and stuck one foot inside. My master started to talk to the other students while I got inside the pool. I stuck my foot farther inside of the cold water until I accidently lost my balance. _

_"Brother!" Yone called out. I fell inside of the pool and started to freak out. I tried to breath but only water came down in my mouth. I was losing my mind and soon my vision started to get blurry. I awoke coughing up water as my master was beating on my chest. _

_"Yasuo! Are you all right?" he asked. I turned to look at the pool beside me and back at him. My eyes started to get watery and soon I was crying rivers. _

_"The water is scary master!" I yelled. I stood up and ran straight to the door which lead into the temple. _

"Yasuo?" I heard. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ahri big yellow eyes.

"What…" I said in a sleepy voice.

"We are here silly!" she said cheerfully. "Vi and Kat are already gone to the big pool. So it's just me and you!" I wiped my mouth of slob and stretched my arms. "Come on Yasuo! Unbuckle your seat belt! I have to teach you how to swim!" I unbuckled my seat belt until it hit me. How the fuck does Ahri know I can't swim?

"Mind telling me how you know I can't swim?" I asked. Ahri giggled and kissed my cheek.

"I am a seductress, when someone is experiencing a deep feeling of emotion I can sense what's going on in that person's mind. Now let's go!" she yelled.

"Look Ahri I think I am go-" One of Ahri's tales grabbed my arm and soon she was dragging me on hot concrete ground.

"No-ugh-you-ugh-aren't!" she said while trying to pull me. After minutes of pulling me she finally let me go.

"Finally! Well there is the big pool over there, the kiddie pool is over here!" She said cheerfully. I stood up and looked at the water park. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining bright beams in my face. There was a crazy looking slide with water coming out from the end of it on the left side of me. on the right was a small pool area with many of little kids inside. I took a deep breath and turned around. "Yasuo what's wrong?" she asked.

"I hate the water." I said.

"I will help you get over that fear Yas Come." She said. Ahri took her hand out and gently grabbed my hand. I followed Ahri until we reached a part of the pool where no kids were swimming at. "I want you to walk in the pool but don't go too far to where the water level is above your neck." I nodded and walked into the cold water. I walked further and further until the water reached my chest.

"Now what Ahri?" I yelled.

"Good! Here I come Yassie!" She said. Ignoring the ridiculous name she called me, I looked at my reflection in the water. I wasn't scared at all. Suddenly my refection turned into my child self and I was crying.

"Yasuo what's wrong?" Ahri asked me. "Are you crying?" she asked. I wiped my tears away and smiled.

"I didn't drown Ahri!" I said with a smile. Ahri smiled back and gave me a hug.

"I am proud of you Yasuo! You are one step closer to getting rid of your fear! Now let's start by kicking your feet. I want you to give me your hands while my tails will keep you above the water." I nodded and stretched my arms out to Ahri. Ahri grabbed my hands and her tails slowly pushed me up onto the water's surface. Now kick your feet Yasuo!" she yelled. I moved my legs and feet back in forth making splashes in the water.

"Hey Ahri am I doing it right?" I said, with a smile I couldn't control. Ahri giggled and gave me a peck on my forehead.

"Yes Yasuo!" she said. "Now my tails are going to hold your legs while I let your hands go. I want you to moves your arms like you're crawling in a cave." I did what was told and as Ahri let go of my arms and I did the crawling motion. The water was moving in front of me which made my body move forward. "You are doing great Yasuo!" I smiled and Ahri took my hands. "Now Yasuo let's put it all together! I am going to let you go completely." She said. My stomach started folding into a knot from nervousness.

"Ready." I said. Ahri nodded and let me go. I quickly moved my arms and legs and my body moved forward.

"I am doing it Ahri! I am really doing it!" I yelled.

"Yasuo! You… far!" I heard someone yell behind me. I noticed I was moving to fast and I started going to the deeper section of the pool.

"Oh shit! How the fuck do you stop!" I yelled. I quickly focused my body and summoned the power of the wind to stop myself.

_"Choryon!"_ I made a wind wall appear in front of me, blowing me and the water back to other side of the pool. The wind I made started to pick itself up and soon I was flying to the other side of the pool. "Look out!" I yelled.

"Gotcha!" I hears someone yell. I felt furry tails around my body and I was pulled back to the center of the pool. "You okay? I forgot how to teach you how to stop." Ahri said, giggling.

"It's okay, thank you for teaching me how to swim Ahri!" I said with a toothy grin!

"You are welcome! Now let's swim underwater!" My eyes twitched at the word "underwater."

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

**Thank you for your time everyone! I am loving the reviews and I will respond to each one! Criticism, flaming, and questions are appreciated!  
**

**Later.**


	5. Ionian Dog

Chapter Five

Eleven-thirty P.M the clock read. I was in the hotel room wearing my trunks and sandals ready to go swimming. Only difference here is that I am going alone. I enjoyed swimming so much with Ahri today that my body is begging to get back in the cold relaxing water. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to our hotel room. I closed the door behind me very carefully to make sure the click sound wouldn't be so loud that it would make Vi wake up. After closing the door, I walked at a very slow pace to the elevator. Finally making it to the elevator I pushed the down button and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for the elevator. The elevator opened up and no one was in it thankfully. I stepped inside the elevator and pushed the one button. Once I was on the first floor I walked outside the front doors and looked around the barely lit parking lot. The moon was full in the dark night sky, and there was a light breeze flowing making the air have a little coldness to it. I put a finger to my chin and started to think I took another slow breath and focused my chi into my legs. Within a few minutes I started to float slightly above the ground and soon I was hovering in the air. I opened my eyes and moved my arms slightly forward which made my body move slowly in that direction. With a grunt, I moved my arms backwards which made me gain more speed. Once I had enough speed, I put my arms out like the wings of a hawk and was gliding in the air. "Thanks Syndra! Haha! Wahoo!" I yelled. I had a huge grin on my face as I glided to the water park with the wind watching my back.

I arrived at the water park minutes later. Before slowing down to land, I saw a huge lock on the front black gates of the park. I flew over the locked gates and dove straight into the deeper section of the pool. Once my body hit the pool time began to feel slower as the cold refreshing water was relaxing my body. I slowly kicked my legs as I moved towards the top if the water. My head came above the water and I took a breath of fresh air as I continued to kick my feet to stay above the water. I took another breath and sunk back underwater, making sure to breathe when needed.

I practiced every swimming stance Ahri taught me: the backstroke, freestyle, dog paddle, and the dead man float. I got it all down flat like my wind technique and soon I was out of breath from all the swimming I was doing. I swam to one of the little ladders on the side of the pool, and climbed out. Water was draining out of my trunks, and my hair stretched all the way to my back. I walked to one of the chairs by the pool and sat down. My breathing was slowing down, and I started to relax. The moonlight shined above the pool, making a white reflection in the water. I leaned back onto the chair, making the top half of it lean back with me. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes until I heard walking nearby.

"I taught you well." The voice said. It was a soft female voice with a seductive tone. The Nine-Tailed fox Ahri.

"How did you know I was here Ahri? And second how did you get here?" I asked. My eyes were still closed, so I could only hear Ahri's actions.

"I stole Vi's keys. I was worried about you Yasuo. You snuck out of the hotel. I heard you walking through the hallways. I followed you all the way here." I opened my eyes and turned my head, but the moonlight made Ahri's Yellow eyes glow. Ahri was wearing a black coat and her tail tips were black. "Yasuo, I would like to ask a favor of you." she said. I sighed and sat up on my chair.

"What?" I said. Ahri licked her lips and started to undress. She didn't have any close underneath her coat. Her big round breasts with pink nipples looked very tasty, so tasty that my mouth started to water. Her pussy was neatly shaved and those eyes felt like they were luring me to her.

"Fuck me." she said bluntly. I sighed and stood up. My body tried its best to jump straight onto Ahri, but I walked passed her. "It's the least you can do." She said.

"I can't Ahri." I said. I turned around and looked at Ahri, but she licked her lips even more.

"Why?" she asked. "Are you feeling guilty? Guilty that you fucked Katarina and Vi? Guilty because you cheated on Riven?" she said with a smile. Her words stung me like a bee and was making my anger rise.

"Shut up Ahri." I said, sound like a little kid. Ahri walked closer to me and I took a step back. She smirked at my movement.

"You sound so pathetic Yasuo. You didn't think I wouldn't find out? I can sense sex a mile away and there you were. You had fun with them didn't you Yasuo? You wished Riven could have those features like Vi, or the mouth like Katarina. Face it Yasuo, you can't be trusted." The words of Ahri kept replaying in my head, making me tighten my fists. Then I thought of something, let's fight fire with fire.

"Coming from the biggest slut in Valoran? Haha! I only cheated twice, you never even had a stable relationship." Hearing this Ahri's smile slowly faded away. "You dated Wukong how long before you fucked another man or woman? At least I feel bad about my wrong doings, you don't give a shit." Ahri eyes started to turn Red, and blue fire flames were starting to circle around her body. "Now look at you, a five star whore with her clothes off begging me to fuck. Filthy Ionian fox. Go back to the forest where you came from." Ahri walked towards me and stared straight into my eyes. We were so close that I could feel her breath on my nose. With one quick motion Ahri grabbed my neck and actually held me in the air. I grabbed Ahri's arm and tried my best to summon the winds but Ahri tails quickly grabbed my arms.

"Argh! Let me go Ahri!" I yelled, choking I between words. Ahri released me from her hold and I fell on my back hard on the concrete floor. "You asked for it Ahri." I threated. Ahri summoned her orb and threw it at me. I rolled off of the concrete floor and dodged her orb. I launched myself at Ahri, but something kept my foot in place. Ahri's tail lifted me into the air and I was hanging upside down.

"Little Ionian dog. Nothing but a murderer and a whore. You can't be trusted at all. I am going to make sure tonight will become a night mare for you every time you sleep." My eyes widened at what Ahri did next. "Foxfire!" she yelled. Ahri's flames burned my clothes off but didn't burn my skin. The blood started to rush to my head, and soon my vision was getting dizzy. "Let's have some _real _fun you Ionian fuck boy. Now wake up!" she said. Ahri's tails grabbed my ankles, arms and neck. She turned me around so that I wouldn't pass out. Ahri put a hand to my chest and trailed her hand all the way to my cheek. "To think that you are the only human that can satisfy me is behind my control. Wukong fucked me a lot but it just wasn't enough for me. I want you Yasuo, and you will fuck me, whether you like it or not! Now kiss me!" she said. I moved my face away from Ahri, but she slapped me and held my jaw. "Did I say you could move your face?" she asked, her red eyes staring directly into my black ones.

"I didn't say you could kiss me. My master told me not to kiss dirty animals." I said with a smirk. Ahri smacked my face harder this time that I think she left a mark on my face. I smiled after she slapped me, making her facial expression worthwhile.

"I am tired of your fucking mouth." she said to me. "But I think it's time to stop playing around with my food." She said with a smile. Ahri dropped me onto the concrete ground again, only to jump on my chest. Ahri didn't use her tails to subdue me like before but I was still weak from her holding me in the air. "Let's skip the fore play and get to the main deal here shall we?" she said seductively. Ahri grabbed my manhood roughly and positioned herself over my body. Her pussy was dripping with wetness that I saw her leaking around my dick. "I am so wet Yasuo!" she yelled. Ahri sat on my manhood with her wet pussy, making sure to swallow me whole.

"Shit! T-Tight…" I said. Ahri started to slowly rise up and down on my dick. Each time she hit the bottom of my penis, the wetness started to make lines connecting from her ass to my thighs.

"ooooh! Fuck!" she moaned. I gather enough strength to push Ahri off of me, but her tails quickly grabbed my arms and pinned me onto the concrete. "Did I ever say Yasuo you can touch me? Huh did I say it?" she asked. I looked away from Ahri but she grabbed my jaw yet again. "Answer me!" she said. Ahri slowly released my jaw, but it felt like her tempo increased ten fucking fold. Ahri's pussy felt so slippery and tight that I started to lose my vision. Every pump, every kiss she placed on my lips or neck made me so close to insanity that if she stopped I would jump right back on her.

"A-Ahri!" I yelled. I couldn't help it anymore. I didn't care about Riven, swimming or even finding that dumbass crystal. All I wanted was Ahri. I wanted her to fuck me until I passed out under her. The lust has finally taken over my mind. Thoughts of fucking all three women flashed in my head, each one better than the last. Ahri grabbed my hair and yanked me towards her.

"Who do you love Yasuo?" she asked. Ahri kissed me deeply in my mouth, her tongue dominating mine. Ahri broke our kiss, only slob connected us. "Answer my question Yasuo, who do you love?" she asked again. Ahri questions flew over my head as all I could think about was releasing cum into Ahri's heavenly pussy. Ahri grabbed my back and bit my neck hard, then kissed the spot she bite. "You are my prey and I am the predator. And the prey can never have their way." She said. One of Ahri's tails grabbed the base of my dick and held on tight. "Beg to cum my prey." She said. Ahri slowly took herself off of me and started jacking my dick.

"Please…" I whispered. Ahri mouth widened as she heard me beg.

"I didn't hear you, what did you say?" she said. Ahri jacked my dick slow, her soft hands rubbing all of my sensitive spots.

"P-please make me cum…" I moaned. Ahri smiled, her fangs were showing how much of a preadtor she can be.

"Some Ionian swordsman you are. Fucking pathetic." She taunted me. "But tell me one thing before I make you cum, who do you love Yasuo?"

Ahri leaned he self towards me, letting one of her tails jack my dick for her. The furriness of her tails was worse than Ahri using her hand.

"Please… just make me cum." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Ahri smiled and kissed my neck.

"You don't love Riven anymore right?" she asked. Flashbacks of Riven appeared in my mind, all of the good times we shared, including when we had our first sexual experience together. "She wouldn't love a worthless samurai like you would she? She wouldn't want a little **_bitch _**like you right?" she whispered into my ear. My dick started throbbing harder, and my legs started to shake under Ahri. More flash backs crept into my mind, and I felt water in my eyes. "You lied to her, betrayed her Yasuo, You never loved Yasuo. Say it." whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears flowed through my eyes as finally let my thoughts out.

"I never loved Riven! I am a disgrace to her! Please make me cum Ahri! Please! That's all I want!" she said. Ahri smirked and undid all of the bindings on me. I finally came, and that's all I wanted. My breathing was fast as Ahri laid in top of me. "I cheated on her Ahri… Please make it stop. My heart, it hurts." Ahri kissed my lips softly.

"You will always have me Yasuo. You always loved me Yasuo." she said to me. Ahri was right, Ahri was there for me since I joined the league.

"I love you Ahri." I said, before closing my eyes. "And no one else." I whispered.

"I love you too Yasuo. I will always take care of you. Don't love anyone else but me." she said before I passed out under her.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! Update came a little early todat becasue of events that happened this week in my personal life. Thank you for the reviews and views my friends! Also Yasuo will not be treated like a fuck toy thought out this story so please dont think that lol. Next chapter will be up next Wednesday. **

**Also, all of the characters abilities are very OOC so take it with a grain of salt. **

**One more thing, these are fillers, the main story line will be coming in a few more chapters. I want to have fun with Yasuo and the gang before setting them off becasue making the whole thing story based is so boring lol.**

**Last thing, if you noticed by now, this story is lemon galore so just a heads up.**

**Later my friends. **


	6. Monster

Chapter Six

_I was standing or more like floating in white empty space. I was just floating there, my hair untied, sword missing, and no clothes on my back. I moved my mouth, but no words came out. My body wouldn't move no matter how much I struggled. "Yasuo?" I heard a soft female voice in the distance. "Do you remember me Yasuo?" the voice said again. My head started to have aches as I tried to remember the voice I am hearing. "You betrayed me Yasuo!" The voice started to raise in volume as my eyes started to water. I didn't feel any sadness at all so why are my eyes watery? "I loved you Yasuo!" The female voice was screaming at me and I couldn't stop crying. The pains in my head stopped as a body started to form in front of me. It was a woman's body, but with no face. She was wearing very familiar arm- _

_My head started to hurt as I tried to remember the female body that was floating in front of me. _

_"__You fucked them Yasuo!"  
"I loved you Yasuo!"  
"Yasuo!"  
"Yasuo!" _

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. I opened my eyes and sat up. I could barely breathe and my head was feeling like it was tearing itself apart. I looked around and noticed I was in a dark room, sitting up on a comfy bed. I had warm covers over me. A low white light was shining through the window, probably a full moon tonight. Suddenly the voices in my head started screaming the words:

_"__Yasuo! Yasuo! Love me Yasuo! You lied to me!"_

"Please! Ah! Fuck! Just… shut the fuck up!" I yelled again. I started holding my hand to my head as the intense pain started break me apart. "Who are you!?" I yelled.

"Yasuo! Calm down!" I heard a voice say behind me. It was Vi, and her face was full of fright and concern. The light from the window made her blue eyes and pink hair have a low glow to them. "The fuck is wrong with you man?" she asked. "It's four in the fucking morning!" she yelled. The pain started to go away and my breathing was finally at a stable rate.

"Just a bad dream. I am fine." I said. Vi face had the "I don't believe that bullshit." Look on it. "What?" I asked. Vi grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to her.

"The fuck you mean what? Yasuo you were screaming in your sleep! Tell me what's wrong now!" she yelled. Between the both of us yelling, I am surprised no one can hear us. I sighed and stared at the pinkette. Vi is right, I need to tell her what's wrong with me.

"I had a dream about my brother." I lied. Vi had a look that seemed to know when she hears bullshit or not.

"Yasuo, you want to go for a drive?" she asked. I moved my head up to the look at the ceiling and back down to look at Vi's concerned face. "That's what Caitlyn does when I am upset." She explained.

"No. I am fine." I said again. Vi gripped started getting tighter as she was holding me.

"You aren't fine. Ahri told me you sneaked out last night. Me and Kat was worried sick about your monkey ass! You could have been dead for all we know! Ahri found you at the pool passed out. Did someone attack you? Why did you sneak out?" she asked. I pulled away from Vi, and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't remember." I answered. I rubbed my face and looked at Vi. There was tears coming from her blue eyes. "And why do you care? Especially Katarina." I asked. Suddenly My face felt a hard slap from one of the softest hands in all of Valoran.

"Go to fucking sleep. I am tired of your bullshit answers. I am fucking worried about you Yasuo. Can't you see that shit?" she said. I sighed and laid back under my covers. I rubbed my face and stared at Vi.

"I guess I deserved that one." I whispered to myself. I sighed and laid back under my covers. "All I remember is leaving, swimming, and seeing Ahri when she came to the water park." I explained. I heard Vi's body turn around, her hands slowly moving around my chest. "When Ahri came I blacked out." I said.

"You must of passed out from the swimming. But tell me this Yas, what dream you had? I want to know the truth." She said. "You are screaming late at night for no reason. I need to know." She said. Vi turned her body around and slowly her hands were on my moving up towards my chest and her body was touching mine. She was holding me tightly, and it felt so good.

"Why do you care Vi? Aren't you the toughest woman in Piltover?" I asked. Vi nudged her head against the back of my neck and I could feel her breathing.

"I am a tough son of a bitch, but in the end I am still a woman. I care about yah Yas. And after we fucked and I kinda like yah. I want to know what's wrong with you man. You are the only man I had sex with, and as you know that shits tends to stick for a woman. Now tell me what's wrong." She asked again. I sighed and turned around to look at Vi.

"This woman, she is in my dreams. She kept screaming that I betrayed her. Every time I tried to remember her my head started to break apart." Vi moved one of her hands to scratch her head.

"Yasuo, do you know who Riven is?" she asked. Riven? That's the woman's name?

"I don't know who that is." I answered. Vi raised an eyebrow.

"Yasuo, please tell me this cheatin' thing really didn't get to your head." Vi said. "You loved Riven a lot, but we all fucked up and you cheated on her with us."

"I cheated on this woman? Why would I do that?" I asked. Vi turned around and pulled the covers over her body.

"I don't know why you would do it. Just know you did it. Get some sleep paintbrush head. I'll figure out why you don't remember anything in the mornin'." I sighed and turned towards the ceiling.

"Who is this Riven? Why did I love her? " I whispered to myself before closing my eyes.

Some Hours Later

"Yas! Yas! It's eleven-thirty! Get the hell up man! We are going to the arcade! Come on let's go!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes slowly to see a pink blob in my vision. My eyes started to focus and the pink blob turned into Vi's face. "Go get your genie pants! Everyone is waiting outside." I sat up and scratched my head. I looked at Vi and her outfit. She was wearing a grey T-shirt and black sweat pants. Her clothes actually fit her body instead of the usual tight clothes she wears at the Institute of War. Vi walked to the front door and turned the knob. She was wearing white sneakers to match her outfit. "Oh and I bought you some sneakers man. Why on earth do you wear sandals for?" she said. Vi walked out of our hotel room but opened the door and peaked her head out. "Hurry up Yas, we are downstairs in the lunch area." She instructed. I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Okay." I simply said. Vi closed the door behind her. I pulled the covers off of me slowly and walked on the soft carpet floor. I walked to my bag and opened it. "Where are my bathroom things?" I said out loud. Instead of taking the time to look for it, I picked my bag up and turned it over. Everything fell out of the bag and onto the carpet floor. I dropped the bag and looked through the mess I made. I found my toothbrush and toothpaste but there was another item I never seen before. It was a broken sword with a cut through the middle.

"Who's sword is this?" I said out loud. The sword had green symbols on it, but it looked so useless. I didn't question it much so I threw the sword to the other side of the room. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "I still look good for an old man haha." I said. I don't know my age so I assume I am in my thirty's or forty's. I brushed my teeth and used a towel I found on the sink to dry my face. I put the blue towel on the sink and went back to the living room to find my pants. I got dressed and found the sneakers Vi bought for me. The light blue sneakers had white clouds on them. The bottom of the shoes and shoestrings were white. There were a pair of white socks inside of the shoes. I took the socks out and slipped them on. I put my foot in the one of the shoes and it actually fits my foot.

"How did Vi no my foot size?" I said out loud. I didn't think about it too much and put my other foot in the other shoe. I stood up and walked around with my shoes on. They felt really comfortable and looked nice. I looked around for my blue shirt but there was another shirt on the small glass table by our bed. The shirt had a note on it.

_"__Yas I bought you a new shirt btw. Its wayyyyy better then your old shirt man! I think I got the perfect size for yah. Go ahead and try it on. Your going to like it lol!" _

"The fuck is "lol" and "btw"? I said out loud. I reread the note Vi wrote for me and I raised an eyebrow at Vi's grammar. She writes the same way she talks. I put the note down and grabbed the shirt. The shirt was a plain blue T-shirt. I put it on and pulled my hair out of the head pocket. I grabbed my sword and walked out the door. I walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. The elevator opened up and I stepped in. I pushed the one button and the elevator closed. The red numbers on the top of the doors ticked down to the number one. The elevator opened and I stepped out.

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN YOU OUT OF PANCAKES!" I heard someone yell from a nearby room. I walked to the room with a sign out of it that read "_Dining Area." _I pushed the red double doors open and I saw Vi grabbing a waiter by the collar. "Look man, momma needs her pancakes! Now make them or I am going to punch the breaks off of you!" she yelled. I smiled and looked around. The Dining area seemed very bland because there were two main colors, white and brown. There was a tables and chairs on one side of the and all of the selections you can chose from on the other. There was four flat screen t.v's in the center hanging from the wall like a chandler. Since all of the champions are on vacation there were no league games on. The floors were painted white and all of the chairs and tables were painted brown. I walked through the maze of chairs to find the rest of the team. I saw Katarina eating eggs and bacon. Ahri was eating waffles, eggs, and bacon. Ahri and Katarina's outfits were simple just like Vi's. Katarina had on a black shirt with black shorts. Her shirt had the words "Death lotus for the win!" her shirt was small enough to cover her breast but not her stomach. Katarina got up and a small light flashed from her belly button. She had a silver button of some sort on her. She was wearing black sneakers to go along with her outfit. Ahri was wearing a pink shirt and white shorts. She had white sneakers with pink at the very top of them.

"About damn time! I want six of them! With extra butter!" Vi yelled. I sat down beside Ahri and put my sword under the table. We hand a circle table with four chairs around it.

"Hey Yasuo, did you sleep well?" Ahri asked me. The way Ahri smiled and her yellow eyes looked was so fucking irresistible that I had to tell the truth.

"No, I keep thinking about a woman named Riven. Do you know who that is Ahri?" I asked. Ahri giggled and snapped a piece of bacon in half with her fingers.

"Nope. Never heard of that name. I have a question Yasuo. Why are you thinking of other woman when you can think of me anytime you want?" she said. Her eyes started to turn pink and I couldn't stop looking at them. "Don't you know I love you?" she said. Ahri leaned over and kissed my lips softly. She broke the kiss and her eyes were back to yellow. Seeing this made me feel like I seen this before somewhere. I didn't think about it much and smiled.

"I love you too Ahri. I always loved you. Ever sense I met you in the league. You were the only woman I loved." Ahri smiled and pursed her lips, licking them from side to side.

"Good boy. Now open wide for a piece of bacon. I know you are hungry." She said. I opened my mouth and Ahri slid a piece of the salty bacon into my mouth. I chewed it and swallowed it. Ahri smiled and continued eating her food. Katarina and Vi came back with Vi having a stack of pancakes on her plate.

"Sup Yas! We are about to leave in a few minutes so get you some food bro." I nodded and got up to find a plate. "Oh and we are leaving tomorrow. Ez is coming back because the ceremony got canceled early." Vi stated I walked passed everyone but someone grabbed my arm. It was Katarina and she had a mean look in her face.

"We need to talk privately. Now." She said. I sighed and Katarina got up. We walked to the buffet line and I picked up a plate. "What did Ahri do to you?" she asked. I scoped some eggs on my plate.

"She didn't do anything to me. I left to go swimming and I passed out when she got there." Katarina raised an eyebrow while I grabbed a few pieces of bacon.

"Yasuo, you know Ahri is a sneaky who-" I stopped what I was doing when I heard Katarina disrespect my Ahri. I quickly grabbed Katarina's throat and slammed her head on the sliver buffet line.

"Watch your mouth Katarina. Got it? Don't talk about my Ahri like that. Or I will kill you." Katarina didn't respond but instead gasped for Air.

"Ya… le…. G…" she tried to say. I picked her up and threw her to the ground. Katarina's eyes were widened in shock and horror. She was still gasping for breath as I felt someone grab my shoulders.

"The fuck Yas! The hell is wrong with you!" Vi yelled. Ignored Vi and grabbed a biscuit.

"You think you can choke me and get away free handed!?" Katarina yelled. Katarina jumped on my back. I quickly grabbed her arms and threw her to the front of the dining hall with her knocking over a few tables. I focused my chi to my feet and jumper high in the air towards the red head whore. I landed right beside Katarina and grabbed her throat again.

"YASUO! STOP!" I heard someone say. I ignored them and pulled out my sword.

"Don't worry I will make this fast Katarina." I said. Katarina grabbed my arm but kicked her in her gut. She coughed and her arms dropped to her side. I raised my sword to end her miserable life but someone grabbed my arm.

"Yas! Let her go now! Stop this bullshit man! We are all friends!" Vi yelled. "She didn't mean what she said. Stop this!" I looked at Katarina's face one more time. All the color was drained from her face and her eyes was about to roll back from the lack of oxygen. I let her go, and she dropped onto the floor. "Yasuo let's talk now! Meet me outside. Also apologize to her." I looked at Katarina and back at Vi.

"Fuck you." I said coldly. "My apology is there. Now I need to eat my breakfast." I walked back to the buffet line with all of the waiters looking at me with wide eyes. "I would get back to cooking before I do something I might regret." The waiters ran off to the back while I picked up another biscuit. I walked to my table and sat down by Ahri.

"Thank you Yasuo. You protected me and my name. I love you." she said.

"I love you too." I said back.

_"I created a monster. Oh how I love it." _

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! See you next Wednesday! **

**Later my friends. **

**P.S Ignore Vi's horrible grammar haha.**


	7. You Don't Know Who I Am!

Chapter Seven

I finished my breakfast with Ahri and headed out to find Vi. I walked to the front of the hotel and waited in the parking lot. The wind flowed strong against my hair, making it wave slowly. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I looked around and with Vi nowhere in sight, I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for her. Suddenly I was lifted off my feet and slammed back first into the wall. My vision blurred for a second before Vi appeared, holding my collar.

"Yasuo, the fuck is your problem?" she said, her face very close to mine. I looked the other way but Vi cupped my jaw and put my face back into position to where I can look in her eyes. "Answer my question before I whip your ass!" she yelled. I smirked and closed my eyes.

"Make me." I said. I opened my eyes again to see Vi's fist heading for my stomach. I used the wind around us to blow Vi off of me. She landed on her feet and put her fists up. "Tch, I have no time for games Vi. You know I can kill you without your gauntlets right? So why waste your time?" I said. Vi sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Look you pissed me off. Why did you fight Katarina?" she asked. I leaned back onto the wall Vi assaulted me on.

"She needs to watch her mouth." I said. Vi put a hand to her face and squeezed her fore head.

"Yasuo, what did she say?" Vi said, her hand still on her forehead.

"She called my Ahri a whore." I said. Vi took her hand off of her forehead and put it back on her hips.

"Your Ahri? Since when was Ahri "Yours?" Vi asked. I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth but someone came through the front doors. It was Ahri and Katarina.

"Are we going to the arcade?" asked Ahri. Vi sighed and pulled out her keys.

"Yasuo we are going to finish this conversation tonight. Understand?" she said. I smiled and walked past her, bumping her shoulder.

"My pleasure." I said with a smirk. Vi smirked back shoved me out the way.

"heh." She laughed. "You don't know who you are messing with." She said. Vi unlocked the car doors and we all took our seats. I sat in the back and Katarina actually sat in the back with me. Katarina closed her door softly and folded her arms. Vi started the car and soon we were on our way to the arcade.

"I am sorry." A voice said beside me. It was Katarina and she actually said "sorry". I raised an eye brow and looked at her. "I know you heard me. I am sorry." She said again. I looked out the window and back at her.

"The deadliest assassin in Valoran is saying sorry?" I asked. Katarina cheeks turned a light pink and she looked the other way. "You are fucking pathetic." I said coldly. Katarina turned to me, her bottom lip shaking. Her eyes were watery like she was about to cry.

"Shut… up…" she whispered. I turned my head to look out the window.

"Didn't your trainers or masters' teach you how not to be a pussy? Stop your whimpering. What's done is done. Now for the future you should know when to watch your fucking mouth. Got it?" I said, smirking at the window.

"Go… got it." she said. "I didn't mean it…" she whispered. Her voice was shaky like a little child in trouble.

"Shut up Katarina." I said. The reflection in the mirror showed a tear coming from her eye.

"What's going on back there? Don't make me turn this motha' fucka' around!" Vi yelled, her face looking at the rear view mirror.

"Heh, everything is fine, focus on the road before you kill us Vi." I said. I looked at Vi's hands and they were gripping the steering wheel hard.

"I am tired of your mouth Yasuo. You pick this time to grow some balls huh?" she said. I laughed under my breath and smirked at Vi.

"You mean the balls you had in your mouth last night?" I said. I heard Ahri giggle in the front seat. The car jerked to the left hard and stopped in a parking lot. Luckily we didn't crash into any cars on the way to the arcade.

"We are here. Yasuo stay in the fucking car." She yelled. Ahri and Katarina open their car doors and got out. The sound of car doors closing filled the car up with noise and after a minute or so, the car was dead silent. I started into the rear view mirror into Vi's eyes and her stare felt cold as Ashe's arrows on the Rift. Our stares made the tension in the car so thick and breath taking that my heart started to pump out of my chest. I unbuckled my seat belt and put a hand on my sword, just in case Vi wanted to get physical. Vi gripped the steering wheel and took her hands off of it. he sighed and unbuckled her seat belt. Vi got out of the car and opened her car door. She quickly closed the front door with a hard slam. I closely watched Vi as she opened the back door of the car, but she didn't sit down inside. Vi opened the trunk of the car and the sounds of her searching through out things were heard. My grip on my sword tighten, waiting on vi to get in the car. She closed the trunk with a loud thud and suddenly I heard Vi scream outside.

"Ahh!" she screamed. The car flipped downwards and I fell face first on the hot concrete. The car fell back down in its position like before. I quickly rolled off of the ground and stood up, rubbing my face to get rid of the dirt that was on the concrete. I put my hand to grip my sword, but my heart sunk inside my chest when I couldn't find it. "Looking for this fuck boy?" Vi taunted. I looked up to see Vi holding my sword by the handle, twirling around in a circle. Vi also had on one of her metal gauntlets on. Vi slipped off her gauntlet and it the weight of it cracked the concrete under her. Vi threw my sword onto the other side of the car so there was no I could reach it without going through the Piltover Enforcer. "Yasuo you are so weak that I can beat you with one finger." She said. I raised an eyebrow at Vi.

"One finger? You aren't a magician so what's the trick?" I asked. Vi laughed and put one hand behind her back.

"There is no trick haha, just my strength. Come here since you got balls now." Vi taunted. Without thinking about Vi words, I quickly ran to Vi, raising a fist in the air. Vi dodged my punch and put her finger to my chest. With a flick of her finger, she pushed me back in the air, and I landed hard on the ground.

"Fuck! My damn back!" I screamed. I heard footsteps coming towards me and Vi's face blocked the sunlight that was flashing in my eyes. "Where the hell did, ugh, did you get all of that strength?" I asked.

"I might not be human, hell I might actually be an alien from outer space. Me being an alien is what most people think. I know for as long as I lived, that I trained long and hard to get my strength. But understand fuck boy, that I am the strongest out off all of us. You are weak like I said. Now get up, go get your sword, and meet us in the arcade. We are all going to have some fun in that mother fucker like a big ass happy family. Then afterwards me and you are going to have a nice ass talk when we get back to our hotel. You lucky I didn't break your sword." Vi walked off but she stopped. "Oh and I didn't do this for kat. I did this so you can understand who really dominates around here." Vi faded away in the distance as I tried to get up off the ground.

I gathered my things and closed the car doors. I walked to the small arcade building in front of me and looked up at the big red letters above it. "FOOD AND FUN! PILTOVER ARCADE!" it read. I looked back in front of me and opened the doors. The arcade had carpet floors and the lighting wasn't mostly dark. The arcade machines and lights on the ceiling lit up the place. I saw the rest of my team purchasing tokens from the clerk at the register.

"All Day Passes please." Vi asked. "Oh and I would like the "_give me a discount before I fuck your face up deal"_ please." The young man gulped and rung us up.

"That will be five gold p-please." He said nervously. Vi smiled and paid the guy.

"Thanks man." She said. Vi turned around and gave us green rings to put on our arms. "Everything is free and we are staying for a minute so play as much as you want." She said. I took my bracelet and snapped it on. "But first let's try this four player game real quick. Vi waved for us to follow and we all walked behind the Enforcer. After a few minutes of walking through the maze of machines we found a big T.V with four pads big enough so you can stand on them. "Welcome to one of my favorite games! Pogo Painter!" she said. "The goal of the game is to use your pogo stick and paint as much of the board as you can. Once you have enough painted you can bank in your points with the purple boxes." Ahri jumped beside me in joy.

"That sounds so cool! Can I use my tails as the pogo stick?" Ahri asked. Vi smiled and scratched Ahri ears. Vi smirked at me when Ahri purred.

"Yep! It's a virtual game so you can play how you want. Alright step on the panels and we can start." We all stepped on a portal and Vi strapped a helmet on us. The helmet felt comfortable around my head, and soon lights started to flash in my face. I opened my eyes and I was in a jungle of some sort, holding some type of toy. It had two handles and a spring at the bottom. I was standing in an arena full of grey squares. "All right ladies! Let's do this!" I heard someone yell. Vi, Katarina, and Ahri were all standing on similar toys as me but they had different versions. Vi had shoes that had fire coming out of them, Ahri was using her tails, and Katarina was using springs. I climbed on my stick, and my hands felt as if they were glued on the handles. I put my legs on the other two handles and I started bouncing over and over again.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!" A voice screamed at us. Everyone started to move and there toys were changing the color of the grey squares. I looked down and my color was blue. I watched my team paint the arena around us and purple boxes started to appear. I watched as Vi went through the purple box, and a number appeared on her head. It was the number ten in orange. The numbers floated away and she continued to bounce all around the board. I moved my body forward and I hopped to a square. I colored it blue. I hopped to another square, but suddenly I floated all the way up to the dark sky. I heard a voice scream: "Vi wins!" then I heard Vi scream "oh yeah!" I floated back to the arena and the process begin again. This time I understood the game and followed along with everyone.

I hopped and hopped, trying to score as much as I can before the timer ran out. The timer ran out and I looked at Vi and she flicked me off. "Yasuo wins!" I smiled and the next round began. Vi won the series with me coming a close second. The game finished and we were back in the arcade. "Wohoo! Vi is still the best!" Vi screamed.

Time passed on and I enjoyed myself at the arcade. I lost to Vi in almost every game, but Ahri made it up to me by kissing me in one of the racing arcade machines. Katarina didn't really play much, she sat at the bar drinking and making bets on sport games. Once everyone was ready to go we all went back to the semi destroyed car that Vi fucked up, and tried our best to keep the car intact all the way back to the hotel. Once we were at the hotel Vi grabbed my arm and rushed me into the nearest elevator. Vi hit our floor button and slammed against the back of the elevator. "The fuck are you doing kissing Ahri?" she asked me. Vi took my arms and put them behind my back. "Tell me the spells she put on you!" she yelled. I grunted at Vi's grip on my arms, but she was a strong woman. I tried to use the winds but the elevator doors opened and she grabbed my arms and pulled me all the way to our room. She unlocked the door and threw me inside and she locked us in.

"The fuck is your problem Vi?" I asked.

"I want to know what did that fox bitch do to you! Yesterday before you went to the pool you were the badass Yasuo that had a sensitive side. Now you are a ruthless fuck head that thinks he is the shit all of a sudden." I raised an eyebrow at Vi, but smirked at her.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, making Vi's face turn a slight red. "Vi if you have feelings for me I think you should look for someone else. I am way out of your league. I don't want a foul mouthed dyke as someone of interest. Ahri actually knows how to speak properly. Now I am going to ask Katarina to switch places with me so I can be with my Ahri." I stood up but Vi started to laugh.

"Yasuo, you know you had sex with me right? I remember when you couldn't stop staring at my ass." My face had a confused look on it, as I don't remember having sex with Vi at all.

"I never had sex with you Vi." I said. Vi eyes widened as I said that.

"The fuck you mean you don't remember? We fucked HARD right here. I had the time of my fucking life with you and you don't remember?" she said. Tears started to come out of Vi blue eyes. "I know it was a bad thing to do, but that shit is stuck with me. I will be damned if you don't remember us making love on this fucking bed. I am going to find Ahri and make her talk." I took my sword out and pointed it at Vi.

"You will have to kill me if you want to touch my Ahri." I said, my voice getting very low and deep. Vi smirked and pulled out her cell phone.

"Aye Kat, you can bring her in now." She said. The door opened behind Vi, and on a rolling chair was Ahri, her tails was taped to the chair, and her tails were on taped to the bottom of the chair. Katarina ripped the tape off of Ahri mouth but Ahri stayed silent. "Now Ahri, you mind telling me what spell you put on Yas?" Vi asked. Ahri smiled and pursed her lips, licking them.

"Well I charmed him. It's a new spell I whipped up that no man can break. This spell is different because it makes the victim choose. Yasuo has the choice of loving me or Riven. I wiped his memory clean of specific events so he doesn't remember him loving Riven, or remember him having sex with you two. The memory spell is finally complete and Yasuo can finally be mine." Ahri explained. I smiled and put my sword away. "Yasuo was always meant to be mind and no one else's. It's better that way." Ahri finished.

"Thank you Ahri, I knew this Riven person was a useless human being with the sword she someone slipped into my bag. Her sword is broken just like her." I said. I walked towards Ahri and ripped the tape off of her. I carried her in my arms and I walked past Vi. "Ezeral will be here tomorrow. We should get some rest." Ahri snuggled into my arms and she kissed my neck. I closed the door behind us but I felt lighter somehow. I ignored it and walked into Ahri's hotel room. Not paying any attention to the room I kissed Ahri and hugged her on the wall. Ahri felt over my body, until she stopped and her mouth made a gasp noise. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yasuo your sword is missing!" she yelled. I softly dropped Ahri on her feet and rushed back to Vi's room.

"Where the hell is my sword?" I yelled. Katarina pointed a gun to my head and in the heat of the moment I had no way of defending myself. I raised my hands in surrender as Katarina cocked the pistol back, ready to end my life. Katarina moved to the side and I saw Vi with her gauntlets and my sword in one of her metal gloves.

"This is for your own good. You will be forced use Riven's sword. Maybe that can get your memories back." Vi said. Vi took a part of my sword in on glove and the handle in the other. She cracked my sword in half and threw it on the carpet floor.


	8. I Want The Old You

Chapter Eight

"My sword! My fucking SWORD! All my life that sword has been with me! You think you can break it? I am going to kill you!" I yelled. Veins started to show around my skin. The wind around me started to swirl and soon flowed around me like an aura. The winds started to move faster and faster, and objects started to spin around the room. My hatred for Vi fueled my rage, and the only thing I can think about was killing the pink head dyke. "Ahhh!" I yelled. I dashed to Vi so fast that the winds knocked Katarina against the wall, knocking her out cold. Vi took a stance, ready for her death. Vi swung her fist as I got close, but I quickly dodged it and tackled her through the concrete wall. I didn't care if I died, just as long as Vi died with me, I would be at peace. I grabbed onto Vi's waist and closed my eyes. "Finally going to see you brother." I said softly. I opened my eyes and Vi had her eyes closed, but her mouth had the same fucking smirk as always. Time felt as if we were going slow, just sitting in the sky falling to our deaths.

"I want the old Yas back... I would of fell in love with the old you." she said. My eyes widened as Vi's gauntlets pushed steam out of them. Vi screamed as her gauntlets pushed through my stomach, but the winds around me made a shield to protect my body. "Fucking passive!" she screamed. I ignored her and punched her in her stomach, then a quick jab to her face. Vi spat out blood, but that same smirk came back. Vi grabbed my back and cuddled her head into my neck seconds away from hitting ground. I punched Vi one more time before everything went black.

Some Time Later

I slowly opened my eyes and I was blinded by bright white lights. I was laying down in a soft bed but my body couldn't move. Before I could examine the rest of the room, there was a pink headed woman on another bed beside me. She was peacefully sleeping on the bed beside me, but she had a smile on her face. I turned my head to look towards the ceiling and asked myself questions.

"What happened yesterday?". "Who is that woman?" and more importantly "What the hell is my name?" I said out loud. A door opened from the left side of the room and a short woman with a nurse outfit came in.

"Akali! Is Yasuo and Vi going to be okay?" Another young man came in with blond hair. Akali shook her head and looked at me with her brown eyes.

"Vi is okay. I don't know how she survived the fall but she didn't have any serious injuries." The pink haired woman turned on her side and mumbled some words in her sleep.

"Ooooh, Yasuoooooooo….. Shittttttt….. Cupcakkkkekeeeeee….. At the same damn time….." Vi said in her sleep. Everyone stared at Vi and rolled their eyes. Akali continued her announcement.

"Yasuo had bruises on his arms and legs but he should heal up in a matter of hours. Unfortunately he hit his head pretty damn hard when they fell to the ground. For some reason he didn't have any scars on his head." A woman with white tails ran into the room we were in and gave me a huge hug.

"I am so glad you are okay Yasuo!" she said to me. The woman gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek.

"My name is Yasuo?" I asked, having a confused look on my face. The fox woman yellow eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "And who are you?" I asked. Akali put her hand on the woman's shoulder and continued.

"Ahri, Yasuo has lost his memory. He hasn't lost his material memory as in he knows what room we are in. Watch." Akali pulled a pencil out of her pocket. "Yasuo do you know what this is?" she asked.

"It's a pencil." I said back.

"See? He just lost his personal memory. So it is very hard to tell when he will get his memory back. Also please don't hit him on the head like in the cartoons. It _won't _work." Putting emphasis on the word won't. Ahri sighed and sat down in a chair beside us. Another woman came in the room, she was wearing a tight black suit and had red hair.

"Hong long exactly does he have to wait before his wounds heal?" The woman asked.

"I have no idea Katarina. We assume a few hours so you can sit here and talk with him I guess. I will take the casts off of his arms and legs." Ahri pulled out a short saw blade from her pocket. She walked to me, her heels clicking on the ground, and pulled the covers off of me. She carefully sliced my casts in half and they broke onto the ground. I rubbed my arms as Akali sliced my leg casts off. "There, that should do it." she said. I sighed and layed back down. "Something the matter Yasuo?" she asked me.

"Who am I? I can't stop asking myself that question. Was I a bad guy or a good guy?" I asked. Ahri rubbed my arm and kissed my cheek.

"You are in love with me Yasuo. That's all you need to know." I shrugged Ahri off of my shoulder and looked at everyone else.

"Am I in love with Ahri?" I asked. Katarina rolled her eyes and Akali pinched her forehead.

"You aren't in love with her that crazy fox. I would stay far away from her if I was you." Vi was sitting up, stretching her arms. "Oh and your welcome by the way. I saved our asses before we hit the ground. My blast shield came in handy." She explained. I scratched my head and looked at Vi.

"Where were we?" I asked. Vi put a thumbs up and smiled, her teeth actually sparkled.

"We were falling from a plane in Piltover! I saved yah!" she said. I scratched my head and laid back down.

"I need my memory back." I said. "Isn't there someone out there that can get my memory back?" I asked. "Actually scratch that, if I was falling out of a plane, I must have been a really dangerous lunatic." I said. Katarina stood up and walked to the doorway of the room.

"Yas, you really don't want your memory back. I promise you. You were a fucked up person." With that being said she left the room. I sighed and looked back at the ceiling.

"I must have really upset her. I think I should apologize for whatever I did." I said. I got up but Ahri put her soft hands on my chest.

"No, she always have an attitude with everyone. Lay down and rest Yasuo." I politely moved hands out of my way. Even though I don't have any clue what's going on, I don't want to have bad blood with anyone.

"I understand you want to me to rest and I respect that Ahri. But I need to speak to Katarina. Akali did my clothes survive the accident I apparently was in?" Akali shook her head yes and walked to the other side of the room. I looked at Ahri and smiled. "Don't worry, I will be back soon. I see you really care about me, so I guess I must of cared about you as well." Ahri smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Vi didn't tell you the full story. When you get back I will tell you who you really love." Ahri said. I nodded and Akali came back with my clothes.

"Woah, I really had style!" I said with a smile. Akali giggled at my enthusiasm.

"Well these are the clothes you had on when you first came to the league. The clothes you were in the quote on quote accident were burned." Akali explained.

"Well thank you. I will find Katarina. Excuse me." I said. I slowly got up and slipped on my blue shorts and blue scarf. I put on my brown sandals and walked out the room. I walked towards the nearest elevator and pushed the down button. I walked in and pushed the on button. I have a hunch that Katarina should be outside taking a breather. I walked out of the hospital, smiling awkwardly everyone who said "Hi" or "What's up Yasuo!" The sun shine was bright in the sky, and a few fluffy white clouds were sailing along slowly. I walked down the rail leading to the parking a lot. I spotted a red head woman, smoking a cigarette, leaning over a silver rail. I walked up towards her and leaned over the rail with her. "Enjoying yourself? It's really nice today." I said, breaking the ice. Katarina blew smoke out of her mouth and flicked the cigarette away.

"What do you want? Can't you see I want to be alone?" she said, her emerald eyes looking into my black ones. I sighed at Katarina.

"Whatever I did when I had my memory, I apologize dearly." I said. Katarina huffed and looked away.

"You can't fix it." She said. Oh boy this is going to be harder than I thought.

"What did I do?" I asked. Katarina's body language made it seem she was very uncomfortable. She shook her head and then looked back into my eyes.

"Just know we were friends, until that Ahri whore charmed you again." She said. I scratched my head and smiled.

"Well if Ahri charmed me, I guess I wasn't myself haha." I nervously laughed. Katarina smiled and giggled at my nervousness. "I have a question, before I was charmed, did I treat you friendly?" I asked. Katarina smiled and leaned her back on the sliver rail.

"Yes you did. You taught me lessons that no one taught me. You are my only real friend. In Noxus I didn't have friends at all. Only family." She said. I stood up from the rail and put my hands around Katarina's waist.

"I did that? Thank you for telling me that." I embraced Katarina and gave her a soft hug. Katarina hugged me back and I broke the hug. I looked at her face and there was a scar on her left eye. "Did I do that?" I asked. Katarina giggled at my ignorance.

"No. No you didn't do it hun." She said. I smiled and put my hands in my pockets.

"Well I am going back to my room. Thank you for accepting my apology." I smiled and Katarina smiled back. I waved Katarina good bye and I walked back to my room. When I got there Vi was fully dressed, wearing a pink T-shirt and blue jeans. Ahri was wearing a pink shirt as well with a picture of an animal named Rengar and the word kitten under it. she also had blue shirts and pink sneakers.

"So what now?" I said. I felt a hand on my back. I turned around to see Ezreal.

"Time to start the trip! Rememberrrrrrrrrrrrr… oh yeah that's right you lost your memory. Well I will explain on the way. We have a new car by the way. The old car was smashed in an uh…" He coughed. "An accident." I raised an eyebrow.

"Accident?" I asked. Ezreal waved his hands in defense.

"Don't worry Yasuo, everything is fine. Now, we should be leaving. Next stop is… oh boy. We are going to Zaun." Vi opened her mouth, but Ezreal cut her off. "No we can't just drive around it. We have to travel through Zaun." Vi closed her mouth. "Once we get through that hell hole, we have another hell hole to go through, and that's Noxus. Everyone understand?" Everyone in the room nodded their head. "Okay, let's get back to the hotel and pack our stuff." I followed everyone out of the hospital room.

We reached the black car Ezreal was talking about. "So who is the smallest?" he asked. Everyone looked around and then at Ezreal.

"You, shrimp." Vi said with a smile. Ezreal rolled his eyes and sat in the back seat. Katarina and Ahri sat beside him. I took a seat in the passenger side while Vi took the driver's seat. Vi started up the car and soon we were off to the hotel.

Some Time Later

"So this was our room?" I asked. Vi face started to turn a little red. We reached the hotel a few minutes ago and we were sea

"Y-yeah man. Look bro just find your shit so we can go." She said to me, her voice sounding irritated more than angry. I walked over to Vi and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Vi turned her head towards me, and her blue eyes were sparkling. Tears were about to fly down her face before I stopped them with my hand.

"You don't have your memory! You don't know what happened in this bed!" she yelled. My face started to get hot and I scratched my head.

"Uhh… Did we uh…" I said nervously.

"Yes idiot. One of the best times of my life." She said.

"I am sorry I can't remember what happened here Vi. But I know it must have been great for both of us!" I said with a nervous smile. Vi smiled but her tears kept coming. I walked towards Vi and gave her a hug. Vi hugged me tight and put her head onto my shoulder.

"I want the old Yas back…" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. I rubbed her back softly and slowly. I didn't say anything to Vi, but I kept rubbing her back. Vi pushed me away from her, breaking our hug.

"Your stuff is over there. I packed your stuff for you." I nodded and walked to the blue bag on the floor. There was a black handle poking out of the bag. I grabbed it and pulled out a broken sword. It had green writing on the bottom of the sword. I waved the sword around and the way the sword was broken made it kind of useless.

"Vi is this mine?" I asked. Vi walked towards me and looked at the sword for a few moments.

"Yep, it's yours." She said. I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't shake the feeling but it looked so damn familiar. Suddenly my head started to hurt a bit and I dropped the sword. "Yas, you all right?" I asked. A name started to scream in my head, over and over.

"Vi, Who is Riven?"


	9. Who Do You Believe?

Chapter Nine

"Vi?" I asked again. Vi, with her blue eyes widened, swallowed very loudly. Vi looked away and continued packing, Ignoring my question. "Vi, Is this her sword?" I asked again. Vi raised her head to look at me, her face full of worry. She looked away again, zipping up her bag. I sighed and put the sword back in my bag. Vi stood up and walked towards the door, but I threw my bag at the door with enough force that the door closed with a soft click. "Tell me who she is Vi. It's written all over your face that you know" I said. Vi still gave me the silent treatment. I started to get annoyed at her silence but it looks like I won't get any answers from her. I gave up with the questions and walked to the door. "You win Vi." I said. My lips curled into a smile as I picked up my bag off of the carpet floor. "I guess she wasn't important huh?" I asked. I looked up to Vi's face and she had a small smile on her face.

"She was never important. She was a very cruel woman, she even left you with a broken sword. I stayed silent because I don't want you to know about your past." She said. I opened the door in front of us and Vi went out first. I walked behind her and closed the door. We walked to the elevator and Vi hit the down button.

"So this Riven person, how was she horrible?" I asked. Vi sighed and shook her head.

"First, she was your wife. Then she cheated on you with this guy called Yi. Afterwards she came back to your home and took everything you bought for her and left you with that broken sword." Vi explained. Everything she said sounded so terrible that I didn't want to believe it.

"This really happened?" I asked. Vi shook her head and patted my back. She gave me a big smile and pointed her thumb at her face.

"So you know what you did? You said "Fuck you Riven! I am done with you!" Then afterwards you left your home and you wondered until you reached a city called Piltover." She said. The elevator finally came on our floor and it opened up. We stepped inside and the doors closed. I leaned on the back wall of the elevator and looked at the ceiling.

"Man, my life sucked." I said. Vi laughed as she hit the number one button. "But I have to ask Vi, how did you know this?" I asked. Vi turned around and put her bag on the floor. "Because I was your best friend in Piltover. I met you when I found you outside my apartment, shivering in the rain. I asked you to come in because you would catch a cold outside. You came in and told me why you were homeless. Then you started crying because the pain she caused you hurt your heart so much, so I understood. You lived with me for a while until one night we got drunk and we both went into my room." Vi pulled a red button on the elevator and suddenly it stopped. "And guess what we did?" she asked. Still being shaken by the sudden stop of the elevator I didn't even notice what Vi did next. Vi walked up to me, and since she was taller than me, I had to look up into her blue eyes. She licked her lips and kissed mine. Her lips were soft and soon her tongue was dominating my mouth. "We had the best day of our lives in my room. I will never forget the days we made love after that. We even made love in that hotel room we were just in." she said. Vi leaned onto me and kissed my neck, making me moan and shiver under her.

Vi leaned back and looked into my eyes again. Those blue fucking eyes and those soft lips were driving me crazy, which made me think, did I love Vi? I took a deep breath and my saliva felt like a rock going down my throat. My stomach felt as if it had butterflies in it, but all of that went away when Vi kissed me again. I closed my eyes and all I could think about was the tall pink headed woman that had probably the softest lips in the world. Vi broke our kiss and rubbed my long hair. I opened my mouth to speak but Vi out a finger on it. "I know what your thinking Yas, and yes we fell in love right in that room." Vi smiled and slowly got on her knees, taking off my shorts. Vi knew exactly what I was thinking, but before I could say anything, my shorts and boxers were off. Vi took one hand and softly grabbed my dick.

"V-V-" I couldn't even get her name out of my mouth. I felt so weak when Vi put her mouth onto my manhood. "tch… S-Shit" I moaned. I looked down to see Vi looking at me with those blue eyes, and I closed my eyes as she sucked even deeper on my manhood. I could feel her saliva reaching down to my balls, and her tongue circling my dick like a snake looking for its prey. I banged the wall of the elevator as Vi put her other hand on my balls, feeling them as if she was massaging them. Vi slowly moved her mouth off of my dick but still jacked me off with her hand.

"You love me Yas?" she asked. I looked down and she was staring at me with those damn lusty blue eyes, and she had a cute smile on her face. I nodded yes but she stroked my dick faster with her hand, taking me to my breaking point. Vi noticed I was about to come, but she stopped and looked at me again. "You love me Yas? I want to hear you say it." I opened my mouth but Vi made things harder for me by taking her hand off of my dick, and slowly sucked the tip of my dick.

"I-I love you…. Vi…." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Vi put her hand back on to my manhood and stroked me fast. The tension was rising and I desperately looked around the elevator to hold onto something. I looked down and gently grabbed Vi's pink hair and came into her mouth. Vi swallowed it all, and didn't even choke on it. My breathing started to slow down, and Vi took her mouth off of my dick. I slowly fell down and she was sitting on the floor of the elevator. Vi kissed my cheek and stood up.

"Let's keep this to ourselves okay Yas?" My head was still spinning in circles after the blowjob Vi just gave to me.

"Ok…" I said. Vi pulled the red button again and the elevator was moving downwards.

"Oh and by the way, if I catch you even touching Kat or Ahri, So help me Kayle that I will kick your ass and theirs! Got it?" she said. I nodded and stood up. I pulled my boxers and shorts up just in time before the elevator hit the first floor. The doors opened and Ahri was standing in front of the elevator, her arms crossed. Vi walked out first then I walked right behind her while Ahri stared at me.

"Ahem!" Ahri coughed behind us, getting our attention. "So you guys had fun huh?" she asked. My stomach sank when she asked that question. I looked over to Vi who had a smirk on her face.

"Hell yeah we had fun." She said. "He moaned my name Ahri without me using _force_" she said, putting emphasis on the word force. Ahri tapped her foot and waved her finger at me.

"Come here Yasuo." she said. I had no clue what was going on so I walked up to Ahri.

"Yeah?" I said, sounding nervous. Ahri smiled and her tails slowly wrapped around my body.

"Who do you love Yasuo?" she asked. "Don't look at Vi, she doesn't exist right now, it's just you and I okay?" she said. I tried to turn back but Ahri's tails whipped my head back to her. "Now I will ask again, who do you love Yasuo?" she asked. Ahri leaned in for a kiss when suddenly a fist punched her dead in her cheek. Ahri's tails released me as she fell to the ground. Ahri rubbed her cheek as I felt someone grab my shoulders. It was Vi and she picked my bag up.

"Watch out for her. She tried to charm you just now. She is really good at manipulating men to get what she wants. Now let's go to the car." Vi said. When we got outside Ezreal was sleeping in the back seat. Katarina was standing in front of the car, smoking a cigarette. Katarina spotted us and flicker her cigarette away.

"Hey Yas, sit in the front with Me." she asked. I nodded and Ahri finally came out of the hotel. "Hey fox! Hurry up!" she said. Ahri walked over to us and her shoulder bumped into Vi's, but Vi didn't really move at all. Ahri opened the car and slammed the door when she closed it. Vi snickered at Ahri's behavior and opened the front seat. I opened my side and we both sat down and closed our doors. Vi started up the car and we were off. "Hey Yas, get some sleep man." Vi said with a smile. I nodded and leaned my head onto the car. Music started to play in the car, with Vi saying "This is my shit!" I closed my eyes and the lyrics of the song echoed through my head.

_"__I want you to breath this all in….  
And I gotta stay high all the time  
And I gotta stay high all the time  
To keep you off of my mind…  
And I gotta…  
Off…._

I could barely hear the lyrics anymore as my sleep started to take over.

Some Hours Later

"How yah doing Cupcake?" I slowly opened my eyes and heard Vi's phone conversation. "I miss yah…" she said. It wasn't the right thing to do, but I pretended to sleep so I could hear her conversation. "Well I guess I will talk to you later then since your busy." Vi hung up her phone and I pretended I was just waking up.

"Are we in Zaun?" I asked. Vi smiled and checked her phone.

"Nah, we have about two hours left." I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" I asked. She didn't have a map or hand written directions.

"My phone Yas, haha." Vi put her phone to my face and It was a map of where we were going. I scratched my head and looked the other way, embarrassed.

"Sorry Vi." Vi smiled and leaned back into her chair. She was driving with one hand. I looked out the window and something popped into my head. "Hey Vi, can I ask you something?" I said. Vi turned the radio down even though it wasn't loud.

"Was sup Yas?" she said, smiling. I sighed and rubbed my thumbs together.

"Vi, since you are my best friend, and I actually trust you. Can you tell me who I was?" I asked.

"Sorry Yas, I don't know." Vi said, sighing.

"Oh." I said, disappointed.

"But Yas, Just know you are my baby, so your past doesn't matter anymore bro! Now give me a kiss." I smiled and reached over to kiss Vi. Our lips connected, and as usual she dominated our kisses with her tongue.

"Damn Yas, you taste so good." I stood there dumbfounded as my face turned red. Vi looked at me and laughed. "Awe, is my Yas blushing?" She laughed and kissed my forehead. "Love you." she said.

"Love you too Vi." I said back.

"Go back to sleep babe, you need to rest." I put on my seat belt and leaned against the window. Weather Vi is telling the truth or not about my past, I hope this one is true. I closed my eyes and sleep took me over again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! See yah next Wednesday! **

**Any ideas or criticism is welcomed! **

_**-Later.**_


	10. WHO THE FUCK AM I?

Chapter Ten

"Welcome to Zaun!" I opened my eyes to see three children around our car. I looked over through the car windows and and noticed we were surrounded. "Get the hell out of the car!" A young boy with white hair that was the shape of a bird wing and dark skin was standing on the car. Vi honked the horn and it made the boy laugh. "Last warning!" he yelled. Vi growled at the boy, and opened her car door. "Oh so you want to…. Vi?" The young boy stopped talking and jumped off the front of the car. "Vi, When-how- you are really alive?" he asked. I observed the boy even more and he had white face paint on, and was wearing plenty of gadgets on his waist. Vi smirked and waved her hand.

"Sup Ekko!" she said. Ekko waved for his guys to back off of the car. I opened my door and looked at the boy even more. He had a sand clock on his back and a glowing blue sword strapped on his side. Vi walked up to Ekko and gave him a hand shake. Their hands moved in different directions almost as if they were saying a secret message. I heard car doors open behind us and out came the rest of our group. Ezreal was still soundly sleep in the back seat.

"So, how is life treating you Vi?" Ekko asked. Vi rubbed her head and smiled nervously.

"See, Ekko, I kinda have a job now man. I am a cop in Piltover." Ekko eyes widened and he pulled out his sword.

"The fuck you mean you are a cop? Are you a fucking sell out?" he asked. His voice sounding very cold. Vi raised her hands in defense.

"Look I am a good cop! I wont bust yah if you aren't doing nothing bad." She said. Ekko stared at Vi for another minute and put his sword down.

"You are still Zaun to me Vi." He said, looking at the ground. Ekko was shorter then me and it made Vi look like a giant. Vi rubbed Ekko's head and smiled.

"Cheer up kiddo!" she said. Ekko quickly grabbed Vi's wrist and looked into her eyes.

"Please, Vi, is my doll okay?" he asked. Vi had a confused look on her face when she heard the word doll.

"Doll?" she said. Ekko sighed and released her wrist.

"My Jinx… she was with us in our gang remember?" he said. I leaned on the car and listened to their conversation. Man, I love leaning on stuff for some damn reason.

"Brooooo! Did you know she was my sister?" Vi said. Ekko eyes widened at Vi's statement.

"Sisters? Really?" he asked. Vi shook her head and smiled.

"She is even older than me! Oh and sorry I left to go to Piltover by the way, I couldn't stay in Zaun anymore. Piltover really helped me become who I am." Vi explained. "Oh and Jinx, she uhh…. has a boyfriend…" Vi said. Ekko swiped his thumb across his mouth and smirked.

"Boyfriend? Haha! I hit it first, am I right boys?!" he yelled. Katarina smacked her forehead while Ahri rolled her eyes. His crew clapped at his remark.

"Last thing I remember before she left us Ekko, you were too afraid to even hug Jinx, let alone fucking her." Ekko rolled his eyes and turned around.

"You stayin' for a while Vi? I need to ask you some questions." Vi raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at us. Ezreal was still sleeping in the car while everyone else stared right back. Vi sighed and turned back around.

"Yo, I can stay awhile. But my crew is staying with me." Ekko shrugged his shoulders and waved for us to follow. Ahri woke up Ezreal and we followed Ekko into the dark clouded city. I looked at the sky when we reached the city gates, and the clouds changed from white to dark grey. The sun was nowhere in sight, and it seemed like it could rain at any minute. As we walked through the streets of Zaun, There was little children running around, with torn clothes. Grown men and woman were sitting beside houses and shops begging for money. I felt pity for the life these people live but there was nothing I could do to change it.

"This is it." Ekko said. We were standing in front of a wall. Ekko walked up to the wall and tapped it three times, waited, then tapped it three more times. A brick slid out of the wall and someone's eye was looking at us. "Yo, it's me, Ekko. I got a few friends with me, they are friendly." The eyes disappeared and the actual wall opened up. "Alright, don't say shit, don't look at anyone, and stay by me. One wrong move and these boys will tear you up." We all shook our heads, while Ezreal hid behind Ahri's tails. Ahri giggled and patted Ezreal's head.

"It's okay Ez!" she said. Ezreal didn't respond to Ahri at all.

"Al right let's go." Ekko said. We followed behind Ekko and the door closed behind us. We were in a barely lit bar that was filled with… kids.

"I'll think I'll get the car guys." Ezreal said as he ran out of the bar.

"Ekko, who the fuck are these clowns?" a boy said from across the room. Suddenly the boy was lifted into the air by his underwear. I looked behind us and Katarina was nowhere in sight. I looked back to see her smiling, holding the kid with one hand by his underwear. Ekko and Vi erupted with laughter, while Katarina was bouncing the kid up and down like a Yo-Yo.

"Don't you have any respect?" Katarina said to him. The kid whined and actually started to cry.

"Please! Please let me go! I won't be bad anymore!" the little boy said. Katarina smirked and threw him across the bar. He crashed into some of the wooden tables beside us.

"These boys will tear us up? Ha!" Katarina mocked. Ekko rubbed his head and sighed. "Just follow me to the back please, and don't fuck anyone else up." We followed Ekko, but received so many frightened stares from the kids in the bar.

"They are so little I can eat them up!" Ahri screamed.

"Please don't eat us!" a little girl, probably at least ten, was begging for her life. Ahri patted her head and hugged her.

"I was just joking hun, I won't eat you." The little girl smiled and hugged back. I smiled at the kindness Ahri showed towards the little girl.

"Hurry up!" Yelled Ekko. We all sighed and walked to the back of the bar. There was a brown door with his name on it. He opened up the door and there was a huge desk in the middle. Four chairs were in front of the desk, and a big red chair was behind it. "Alright, I can tell you are all League champions, am I right?" League champions? I scratched my head and stayed silent. Maybe the conversation might lead to my past.

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Katarina. Ekko leaned back in his chair and plopped his boots on the table.

"I want to join!" He yelled. "I did plenty of research on this place and it's practically a fucking utopia! Also there seems to be counselors of high ranking people with magic that can change almost anything in Valoran!" Vi folded her arms.

"Ekko, In order to join the League of fuck heads, you have to have some type of special skills or be a part of a major family." Ekko sighed and leaned back.

"Is there any way I can prove myself?" he asked.

"Well I guess you can come along and help us on this quest. We are traveling to Shurima to find this crystal. Afterwards we are going back to the institute of War. I guess when we get there you can ask the high counselors to get off there lazy asses and help you." Ekko smiled and put his feet back onto the floor.

"Great! But I would like to prove myself a little early. How about a one on one duel. Just a little spar to see if I can handle a League champion. How about it?" he asked. Vi rubbed her chin and Katarina took a knife out. "I want to fight you. You seem like the strongest in the group. Ekko pointed his finger at me.

"Me? I think you should fight Katarina, or Ahri. I am not a League champion as far as I know." Vi patted my back and smiled.

"You got this babe! Alright Ekko your on!" she said.

**"****BABE?" **Katarina and Ahri said in unison. Vi laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Yes Yas is my baby. We will meet you outside Ekko. Be ready in twenty minutes.

"Vi we have talking to do when this shit is over." Katarina said, while leaving the room.

Twenty Minutes Later

I was standing in front of Ekko with the broken sword my ex-wife Riven gave me. How the fuck am I supposed to fight with this? More importantly how the hell do I fight? I stared at the sword and looked back at Ekko.

"Alright let's fight! Show me what yah got bro!" he said. Ekko dashed to me with his sword lighting up. I stood there dumbfounded and he smacked me in the chest with his stick. The impact pushed me back a little, making me almost fall. "Come on! Fight back!" he said. Ekko reached in his back pocket and threw a blue disc that expanded its normal size tenfold. I stood there like a sitting duck. The disc was flying at me and I watched it getting closer and closer to my body.

"Move your ass Yas!" Screamed Katarina. Suddenly the sword I was holding started to pulse in my hand, and then I did something only a super hero would do.

_"__Choryon!" _I yelled. A wall made out of pure wind appeared in front of me, destroying Ekko's flying disc. "Holy shit, did I do that?" I said. I looked at the sword again and the green writing was glowing.

"Heh, this might be fun!" Ekko said. With my attention sill on the broken sword I was holding, I wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around me. I felt Ekko's stick hit my side, which pushed me across the street. I fell on my back, but quickly got up. The sword pulsed again but this time I heard words in my mind.

"_The swords mirrors its owner" _It was a woman's voice.

"Yas! Get your head in the game!" Yelled Katarina. I looked up to see Ekko dashing towards me. I quickly moved back but a blue bubble appeared around us. I looked down to see white lines around me.

"Come get me!" Ekko yelled. Ekko dashed into the bubble, and suddenly I couldn't move my legs.

"Argh!" I said.

"Oh yeah!" Ekko yelled. Ekko threw another disc and the sword pulsed again in my hands.

_"__Choryon!" _I yelled. The gust of wind was back, and it deflected Ekko's disc. Ekko's bubble started to dissolve and the sword pulsed again. The green writing on the sword started to slowly turn blue, and wind started to flow around it.

"The fuck?" I said out loud. Ekko jumped back and put his sword up. "I have no idea what's going on." I said. Ekko raised an eyebrow at me.

"I can tell." He said.

"Let's just call it a draw." I said.

"Agreed." Ekko said. I stared at the broken sword and wondered to myself. Is this sword the answers to my past? I walked up to Vi and gave her the sword.

"What's wrong Yas?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said. Vi opened he mouth but Ekko interrupted her.

"So am I in?" he asked.

"Hmm, tell us how to get out of Zaun, and your in." Vi said. Ekko nodded.

"Let's get out of here tomorrow. I have to pack. I have a place for us to sleep tonight. We can sleep in my place. Follow me." We followed Ekko back into his hideout, then to his office. Ekko pushed a certain part on his desk and the wall behind his desk expanded backwards. The back wall opened up nothing but a carpet floor. "I guess you guys can find a place to sleep. I have some extra covers from when my crew comes over." We all got a cover and went to a different side of the room. Of course Vi pulled me with her and drowned me under her covers.

"Damn you smell good Yas." She said to me. Vi pulled the covers over us and snuggled onto me. Vi snuggled her head onto my chest and put her arms around my waist. Vi kissed my neck and put her head back onto my chest. I enjoyed Vi's embrace and kissed but something was still on my damn mind.

That fucking sword.

Who voice was that? Why did the color change on the sword? Does the sword actually know my past? I let out a loude sigh which got Vi's attention.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked.

"Who the fuck am I?" I asked. "I can't get over my past. I made winds come out of my body for fuck sakes." My voice started to sound irritated.

"Calm down Yas, maybe the sword had a side effect or something?" she said. "Just enjoy yourself with me man, don't get to worked up." I raised an eyebrow. Every one of these girls except Katarina tries to make me forget my problems and love them.

"Vi, are you lying to me?" I asked. Vi sat up and looked me in my eyes.

"Why would I lie to my baby?" she said. I sat up and asked her the same question.

"Vi, tell me the truth. Who am I? One of you know. We aren't leaving tomorrow until I get a valid fucking answer." Vi smirked and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I told you who you are, but if you think you can just say shit like that? Who the fuck you think you are?" I smirked back and stood up.

"You are lying Vi. If the story you told me is true, why would Riven leave such a powerful sword?" I asked.

"I am not lying." Vi said, are eyes staring at each other in some kind of intense staring battle. "I told we fell in l-" I kicked the covers over Vi's face and quickly grabbed the sword.

"Yasuo? Where are you going?" Ahri asked.

"Away from here damn it. I have wind powers so I need to know who the fuck I was. I need answers damn it and none of you know anything." I heard footsteps coming down the hall and Ezreal came out of the door way. Suddenly someone gripped my arms from behind.

"You aren't going anywhere Yasuo." It was Katarina whispering in my ear.

"Let me go damn it! I need to find out who I am!" I yelled. The sword pulsed in my hand.

"I told you, you were a fucked up person. Enjoy this new life with us." The sword pulsed again.

"I don't want a new life! I WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM!" I yelled. The sword pulsed again, and wind erupted from the sword. Katarina was blown away and the sword grew three times it length. The sword was filled with blue ancient writings and wind flowing around it.

"_The sword mirrors it's owner." _The voice again. This voice sounded so familiar and so soft.

"Fuck this!" I couldn't think straight at all and my moves were on instinct only. My feet had wind flowing with it and suddenly I flew straight in the air. Wind was surrounding as and formed a hard shield around me. I blasted through the wall and was above the city of Zaun.

"WHO AM I!" I yelled. I had no brain at this point, and the wind around me took me where ever it wanted.

Please, someone, anyone, who the fuck am I?

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter... I hope you enjoy the story so far!  
**

**Any ideas or helpful advice are appreciated!  
**

_**-Later**_


	11. The Wall Has Been Broken

Chapter 11

I never made it out of Zaun, in fact I fucking crash landed inside of the tallest castle like building in Zaun. "Shit my head… Where am I?" I said out loud. I was in the top floor of the castle, everything in this room were surrounded in darkness. I stood up slowly and walked through the darkness, bumping into objects, causing them to crash and break. The objects sounded like glass bottles more than anything. I kept walking forward with my hands out front of me just in case I walked into a wall. I finally hit a wall but moving my hands around it I felt a door knob. I sighed of relief as I turned the door knob. I opened it and what I saw next shocked me. There was a "thing" but it was in the shape of a human. It was made entirely made of green "jelly". It was sitting down at a desk full of glass bottles and worn out books. I looked around me and I was actually in a laboratory of some sort with a whole bunch of pictures around. Some of them had the titles "ADC are useless this season!" Or "The rift jungle magically changed on its own. Will there be new strategies?" The room was huge and there was a upper level of this room. There wasn't any light except the blue light from the huge glass bottle in the middle of the room.

"Hmm, If I take camp a and use smite, then go straight to camp b, maybe just maybe, I can back and solo the dragon. Shit, that doesn't even make sense." The thing had a male voice, and sounded intelligent. "Oh hey Yasuo." He knows my name?! "I heard you crash into my castle, not cool bro. Whaddya want? I am busy at the moment." The thing turned around and he had no teeth, nor any pupils, just yellow eye balls.

"Do you mind explaining how do you know my name?" I asked, very curious on his answer.

"What are you talking about bro? We were on the same team plenty of times man! After your branic Summoner told everyone that we were good together in synergy. Sounds pretty gay to me haha!" he said. His tone of voice and laughter actually had the vibe of a good person more than anything.

"Heh, but this will sound crazy at first but I lost my memory a few days ago. I was wondering if you can tell me who I am since you know my name uh..?" I asked.

"The names Zac man, and sure I can tell you all I can. So you know what that means right? It's story time!" Zac yelled. I raised an eyebrow as Zac stretched one of his arms and grabbed me. His fist actually didn't squeeze me to death, it felt as if he was just holding me in place. His fist soon morphed into a chair I could sit on. Next he did something that you could only see in a child cartoon. He actually pushed the background of his lab off and pulled a background of a room with burning logs. Zac jumped and suddenly had a suit and tie on. "Sit down ole mighty airbender and gather around uncle Zac. For I will tell the story of well… mostly everything I can remember about you." I nodded and sat down in the gooey chair. Zac hands morphed into a actual fucking book.

"How the hell do you do that?" I asked. Zac laughed and morphed some reading glasses out of his hand.

"Magic bro, now this is the story of Yasuo, The Unforgiven!" Zac opened his mouth but a long sigh came out of his mouth. "SINGED! HURRY THE HELL UP MAN!" he yelled. A older voice yelled from the distance.

"Look you fucking pile of green shit! This drink can take a while to make!" The face I was making looked incredibly stupid. Zac cleared his throat and started again.

"Magic bro, now this is the story of Yasuo, The Unforgiven!" Zac opened his mouth again, but another sigh came out. "FUCKING SINGED! I AM TRYING TO HELP A CLIENT HERE MAN! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DRINK?" he yelled. An older man, wearing a cloth over his mouth came out from behind Zac and passed him cup with blue liquid.

"Here! Shit! You lucky you are my son or so help me KAYLE I wouldn't have created you! Oh hello Yasuo." He knows me too?

"Yeah, yeah you old fart. Now Yasuo if you would drink this please." Singed left the room grumbling some words. I nodded and drunk the blue drink. It didn't have a taste to it all.

"Now as I was saying…" Suddenly everything started moving backwards in a fast motion. There was white lines going up and down and white words in the corner of my vision that read "Chapter 11" which switched to "Chapter 1 the Misadventures of the Unforgiven." Then once everything stopped my vision turned black and white. I started to feel sick, but Zac patted me on my shoulder. "Don't lose your lunch kid. Welcome to the Past! Also don't touch shit, and stay in the shadows! Now let's watch." I nodded and looked around. We were in a dark cave, and my stomach suck when I saw me… walking up. I studied how I looked, and I had on the same exact clothes. Also I had another sword for some reason. "Anything look familiar to you?" Zac asked. I nodded no and we continued looking. "Haha, of course it doesn't! Get it? You lost your memory and uh... never mind." I rolled my eyes and look as the past me walked up the steps and flames flew up witch every step he took. Then after wards he knocked on the door a few times. The door opened up and he stepped in. "Quick grab onto my back Yasuo." Zac said. I grabbed his back and we turned into green goo. We slipped through the walls and hid behind some of the big rocks in the room the Past me was in. We waited for what seemed like hours until the past me started talking to someone or himself.

"Your name, sir?" The voice called to him.

"Yasuo." he replied back.

"Why are you hear Yasuo?" The voice asked.

"I am here ... "Champion" and prove to ... that I am ..."

"Hmm, interesting, so you do not wish to join the league?" he sighed and rubbed his chin.

"If it makes me closer to ... then I will join." He answered.

"Very well Yasuo, but first we must prove that you are here because of what you are saying." The voice said.

"I understand." He said. The past me was taken by white light and he disappeared. Suddenly white lines was in my vision yet again and Time started to move forward. Next thing I know, we were outside of this huge castle and it was nighttime.

"Follow me Yasuo." Zac said. I nodded and we walked through a garden of some sort. After a few more steps we saw a golden garden with three people in it. Ahri, my past self, and a woman with snow white hair. She was wearing armor and what sparked me the most was what she had by her side…

She was holding MY SWORD?

"Zac who the fuck is that woman?" I said.

"Easy buddy, that is Riven. Under time control rules I cannot give any information on the people we see. We are on a name to name basis." I rolled my eyes and the trio of people started talking.

"My life has been a living hell because of you." my past self said still scratching his head. Riven walked to him and gave him a tight hug.

"My life was a living hell to, but you know what? I got over it. I know of your past Yasuo, I know... but it was your ... choice to not listen to you. I had to follow orders, just like when your... told you to leave. We ... Yasuo, we were ... I know I can't bring your ... back, but please, I just want you to know ..." Riven pulled back and they was face to face, but I didn't realize tears was flowing from my past self face.

"... is gone, … , but this place, this fucking place taught me shit I never learned when I was a kid. I made friends here, everyone here I met so far respects me even the …. Thanks to your fox friend over there I almost lost my virginity, and lastly, I finally found out what I want to do with my life. I will miss …. , but ….. will always be with me." Riven eyes started to water. "Riven, all I want in life is to be happy, that's it. Here I don't have to worry about being a …. or being a …. I can be fucking Yasuo, myself, and live a new life, but I always wanted to live a life with someone by my side." Riven put both of her hands around him and gave him another tight hug. "Fuck I can't stop the tears coming from my eyes, Riven….. myself. I don't have to … anymore, I can be myself, and I want to be myself with you Riven. Your …. mines, why not start …. ?" Riven pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"…..." he smiled and the tears stopped flowing from his eyes.

Something wasn't right here, some of their words I couldn't hear. Also my hands started to get wet. I was… crying?

"Zac is it me, or I couldn't hear anything and why am I crying?" I asked. Zac patted my back and shook his head.

"Somethings you aren't meant to here Yasuo. Your mind is controlling what you hear. You are crying because this how you felt during this time. That's the way this shit works. Man this scene did feel a little rushed don't you think?" I raised an eyebrow and focused on why I couldn't hear nothing.

"So, explain to me what happened so far." I asked.

"You are a champion in the league. That sword you are holding is Riven's sword as you can see. That's all we have been shown." Suddenly white lines flashed in my vision and it fast forward to another scene. Soon we were in the park area and there was around four people there. Past me, a young brown skin boy with an afro, a skinny tall woman with long blue hair, and an even taller man with a very nice mustache.

"Hello Jinx, Anthony has something her needs to say to you." Jinx put her rocket launcher down and walked towards Anthony. "Yes Anthony?"

Anthony face started to blush, "Jinx, I uh… I.." Jinx looked at Anthony in a confused manner.

"Spit it out!" Jinx yelled. "You have been acting weird for the past week, and I hate it! What's wrong Anthony? You're always so nervous around me. Tell me now or I won't be you friend anymore!" Jinx pink eyes started to water.

"Oh for fuck sak-" My past self started to say but was cut off by Anthony.

"Jinx I like you! I like the way you laugh, the way you hug me, the way we make fire crackers, ugh, your awesome Jinx, and I really want to kiss you and-"Anthony was cut off by Jinx's lips. I and my past self smiled.

_"__The kid is finally growing up."_ I said out loud. The fuck? When… I didn't even open my mouth…

"Your mine." Jinx said.

"Yours?" Anthony said again.

"MINE!" Jinx yelled again. Jinx grabbed Anthony's arm and pulled him to another part of the playground. Jinx sat him down on a slide and kissed him again. Jinx hugged Anthony and started to suck her thumb like a baby in his arms.

"Ah, young love, it's such a bless to see them like that eh Yasuo?" The tall man said behind my past self

_"__It sure is Braum, it sure is."_ I said, mimicking my past self at the exact time he said it.

**"MAN! THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"** Why can't I remember this shit?! But I can say it clearly?" I asked, on the brink of losing my mind. Zac laughed and patted my back for the umpteenth time.

"Hmm, it seems to be working." Zac said. Again, white FUCKING lines appeared in my vision and it fast forward to another scene. We were in the same place and my past self was talking to Anthony.

"Sorry to bug you Yasuo, but I just wanted to say Thank you." Anthony said. My past self smiled and patted his back.

"You're my ….. Anthony, if you need any guidance or help, you can always ask me." Anthony started to laugh.

"Well, Yasuo, can you teach me how to use a sword?" he asked.

"….." my past self said back with a smile.

What did I say? I am surprised I didn't …..

_"__Sure Kid." _My mouth opened up again with my saying shit. "Zac I think I got enough for now, how do we get back home man?" Zac nodded and once again pulled the fucking background and pushed the back ground of the lab back.

"Success! My memory potion works!" Zac said. I scratched my head. "Well Yasuo that's all I can show you. If you want to see more you have to wait until next Wednesday."

"What does the days of the week have to do with anything?" I asked. Zac laughed and slapped his knee.

"Just kidding. Hmm, You might want to go back to the instuite of war. Or word around the street is, you can go to shruima and get that crystal. Yah know that crystal that grants wishes?" he said. "Maybe you can get your memories back." I nodded and offered my hand.

"Thanks Zac. Say was I friendly with you in my memories?" I asked. Zac smiled.

"Man, When I tell you about the wombo combos we did.. phew… Anyway, Take this map, and get to shurima." I nodded.

"Thank you man. One more thing, how the hell could you move the background?" I asked. Zac laughed and pointed at the wall.

"Look at those pictures on the wall." I walked to the back wall of his lab and there were three pictures. One with me and Anthony in the front, with many different people in the back of us doing poses. Next picture had me wearing some kind of metal suit, staring into the eyes of a woman with white hair but her face wasn't shown. Lastly was a picture of the woman with blue hair, hugging the neck of Anthony, but he seemed a little older. I sighed and realized what I was looking at.

"Easter eggs, heh." I said before leaving. As I walking out, I looked on the map. The shortest path is to Shruima is to go through Noxus. Now I need to find a car. Suddenly keys fell from the celling.

"You should take the car on your left Yasuo." It was Zac and he was so small that I didn't even notice he was on my shoulder. "That car is really fast, and its blue." I sighed and took the keys.

"Thank you Zac, I don't know if I can repay you with anything." Zac jumped off of my shoulder and morphed to his normal size.

"Eh, Its what I do. Now leave, I have to figure out how the fuck do I kill dragon before ten minutes." I nodded and hopped into the small black car. The car didn't have a roof so I could easily hop in. I turned the car own and Zac opened his garage. I pressed the petal and I was off.

On to Noxus.

* * *

**Again, Sorry for the Late Chapter... Ideas or Advice is apprecaited. I reply to all of Reviews as well. **

**-Later. **


	12. She is back!

Chapter 12

Thanks to Zac for letting me borrow the car and Vi for teaching me how to use GPS, I made it to Noxus. Noxus is fucking creepy. The sky seemed to stay dark, and it felt as if the shadows themselves was watching me. I drove into the city lines of Noxus but something hit me…

I was hungry. My whole body felt weak because of this. I drove through the dark streets of Noxus and found a much lit restaurant of some sort. It had a lot of people in it, laughing and having a good time. I parked my car in the nearest parking lot I could find and got out. I closed the door behind me and walked into the restaurant. When I walked in, the first thing I saw scared the shit out of me.

Vi was sitting there, with her head on the bar, knocked out. I ran towards her, and shook her to wake her up.

"Vi! Vi!" I yelled. Vi opened her eyes slowly and when she saw me her face turned angry real quick.

"WHERE THE FUCK YOU BEEN AT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She yelled. The whole entire bar went silent. I scratched my head but Vi punched me in my face… hard. I rubbed my cheek and looked at Vi. Her eyes were red and it looks like she was crying.

"Excuse me, I own this bar. Take this elsewhere." A woman, wearing a black hat and had purple hair was talking to us. She was holding a black stick with a crystal in it. She had the same body type as Vi only hers were more of a model then Vi's.

"Fuck off Leblanc." Vi said. Leblanc sighed and waved her wand.

"Please Vi. I have no time for this. You know I can kill you now since we aren't in the League." The League? She is a champion?

"I don't have my gauntlets right now. I am taking this fuck head with me so he can be safe." Vi pointed at me. I stood up and rubbed my cheek.

"Ah, Yasuo, I never seen you up so close before. You are really handsome I have to say." Oh shit…

"Back off bitch." Vi said coldly. "He's mine."

"Oooo! Feisty aren't you? Look Vi I know Caitlyn haven't gave you any pussy in a while, but you don't have permission to claim someone like Yasuo." Vi eyes widened and she immediately punched forward. Leblanc disappeared and chains circled around Vi's neck.

"Argh!" Vi choked. Leblanc appeared behind Vi and kicked her in the gut. Vi slowly fell to the ground and spit came out of her mouth.

"Now I will be taking Yasuo with me." Leblanc wacked Vi with her stick, knocking her out cold. "Come with me Yasuo, I need to talk with you." she said. I looked at Vi one more time and I really didn't feel anything. I walked out the bar with Leblanc. "Now child, I would like some answers. One, why did Vi over react when she saw you?" Leblanc asked. She took me to a nearby park and we were sitting on a bench.

"I lost my memories. She told me we were best friends and I loved her. Obviously that's not true at all if this Caitlyn person gives her the goods. So I want to ask Leblanc, do you know who I am?" I asked. Leblanc rubbed her chin and I actually blushed when I looked at her body. I have to admit she is a really pretty.

"Sorry Yasuo, in the League I have never met you personality, but I can help you with your problem. Follow me to my house and we can get started." I nodded and followed her like a lost puppy.

After a few minutes of walking we were in front of a huge castle like house. It was manly black and had a huge painting of a black rose in the middle. "Follow me, I live alone so you can relax." She said with a smile. Her smile felt warm, so it made me smile back. We walked to the front of her house and she opened the front doors. "Stay close, I have traps in my house. I need to deactivate them. One false move and you could lose your head." I gulped loudly and followed her. We walked all the way to her room, and soon she pushed me inside. LeBlanc shut the door and reopened it a few seconds later. "Can't let you see me code sweetie." She said. I nodded and sat on the couch. Leblanc's room was very big, and almost looked like it could be another house. From where I was sitting, her kitchen looked very modern, and it even had a bar. The main colors of her house was black and red, and she had all carpet floors. Before I could explore her room, Leblanc gave me her hand. "Yasuo mind following me? We need to head to my other room." I nodded and felt her hand. It felt soft, so soft that it could actually melt at any time.

"What's the other room?" I asked. Leblanc put a finger to my lips and guided me to the room. I followed her to another room, and she pushed me in. it was a dark room until she turned on the lights. I looked around and it was a room full of spell books and old pictures. "What's going on?" I said, sounding confused.

"I always wanted to fuck in my library. Now come here." she said, waving a finger at me.

"Look I just need my me-" Leblanc waved her hand and a zipper appeared over my mouth and actually zipped it up.

"Shut up. Now let's get you undressed." She said with a sly smile. Leblanc snapped her fingers and my clothes actually walked off of my body.

"MMMM" I screamed. Leblanc laughed and kicked me onto the floor. She grabbed the zipper and unzipped my mouth.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. Leblanc laughed and slapped me in my face.

"Shut up. You are mine now. No matter how much you fight, my magic will always prevail. I would like you to meet my twin **La**blanc." A ghostly version of Leblanc came out and soon her flesh became real.

"Lablanc, how nice of you to join us sweetie. Yasuo would love it if you sat on his face. Isn't that right Yasuo?" I shook my head no but Lablanc sat right on my lips. I felt someone hands on my chest, then their palm opened up.

"Lick." Leblanc said. My tongue moved on its own and I started licking Lablanc's pussy.

"Oooh!" she yelled. Suddenly the door to Leblanc's spell room flew across the room. Lablanc got off of my face and the familiar faces of the team I was with was at the door.

"Damn Yas, you just can't stop huh?" Katarina said. I opened my mouth but that stupid zipper on my mouth zipped me shut.

"So, you think you can come into my house, and ruin my fun?" Leblanc said, her clone however disappeared. Vi seemed to not be in the mood to talk so she charged in, Ekko followed her lead. Leblanc laughed and tapped the floor and chains came from out the floor. Everyone legs was grabbed and then their arms.

"Shit!" Ekko yelled.

"Ah! Let go!" Ahri yelled.

"Fuck." Katarina said calmly.

"ARGH!" Vi yelled, of course her being the loudest. Vi"s gauntlets let out a lot of steam but even her tech couldn't break free.

"Dumbasses, do you think you can beat me outside of the league? I can use my full magic abilities!" Leblanc laughed but I noticed she didn't bind me. I quickly got up and grabbed my sword… while I was still naked.

"Ignoring that I am naked, I have to ask. Without these spell books, could you use any of your tricks?" I asked. My sword pulsed and it slowly extended making a growling noise. Leblanc rolled her eyes and chains appeared around me. I had no clue what to do, but my sword pulsed. Multiple wind walls appeared around me, blocking all of her chains.

"The fuck?" Leblanc said. I took this opportunity to quickly slash a section of her library. I jumped up into the air, like holy shit I didn't even know I can go up this high. I came down hard and slashed a whole section of her library. "You fool!" she said. Suddenly the section I slashed exploded into my face. I flew back towards Leblanc, knocking her out. I scratched my head and looked in front of me.

"Ouch my head…" A female, almost as tall as me, wearing the exact same clothes as me, and… you have to fucking me over right now.

"Female Yasuo?" Vi said, her voice confused.

"A female me?" I said.

"Damn she is hot…" Ekko said. "Wait… if it's a female version of Yasuo.. Does that mean… oh fuck. I just called you hot Yasuo…" Ekko said.

"Ignoring Ekko, I thought the female you only existed for like a day." Katarina asked.

The female me had very good features, which I caught myself staring at. She had a hourglass body, and a scar on her nose. She had small black spots on her cheeks, and purple eyes. Her hair was black and tied in pony tail, similar to mine. The female me put her hands on her hips.

"Yas, you are coming with me." she said. Wind gathered around her feet and wind gathered under me. I flew across the room, still fucking naked, and she caught me. "We need to talk, oh and I got your clothes don't worry. See yah!" she said. Suddenly she flew, with me holding on her neck for dear life, out of Leblanc's castle back towards… where ever she is going. "Yas, where are we?" she asked.

"LET ME DOWN! SHIT!" I said, being scared of heights.

"Such a pussy…" she said, giggling at me. We flew straight down to the ground, and she let me down. "Here are your clothes. Now I have some questions. If we are the same person, how am I alive?" she asked. I quickly got dressed and leaned on a nearby tree. We were the middle of a large forest.

"Leblanc spell books created you." The female me scratched her chin.

"Odd, I remember being created in the rift." The rift?

"What's the rift?" I asked. The female me shook her head.

"Beats me. All I remember is beating the shit out of Veigar, then getting fucked hard by Riven." Wait… Does she…

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"You are Yasuo, the Unforgiven, and that's it haha." I rolled my eyes.

"But you had sex with Riven right? So does that mean Riven was in a relationship with us?" I asked. The female me shook her head.

"Yep! We fucked hard. Problem was… I had your mind at the time. Now I have my own. Man, you are sexy as fuck by the way." She said, her face getting red. I squeezed my forehead, and sighed.

"Never mind you aren't any help to me." I said, sitting down on the soft grass.

"What's wrong Yasuo?" she asked, taking a seat by me.

"I lost my memories. I have no fucking idea who I am. Secondly every one want's to fuck me for some reason." The female me put her arm around my neck.

"Cheer up man! I am sure you can get your memories back. Oh and what's the deal with you having Riven's sword? I got your, well ours, sword right here." She pulled out a blade, with a cloud on the end of it. "This is our sword. We can make wind tornadoes and shit like that. We just say the magic words. Here let me show you." She stood up and walked in front of me. "It's okay if you stare at my ass by the way haha." She giggled. I looked away because she was right. I looked back more focused on what she was doing. She took a deep breath and put her sword in the air. She moved her sword and a gust of wind appeared from her sword, then it formed a tornado. _"Hasagi!"_ She yelled. It ripped through the trees and disappeared. She put her sword away and turned around. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Holy shit… I used to that?" I asked. She laughed and sat down in front of me.

"Fuck yeah! But for some reason I can do more things then you. I can fly, make people levitate, all that good shit." She explained. I sighed. I was really powerful when I had my memories.

"Do you have a name?" I asked. She scratched her head and looked down.

"Nope. Remember I came from you so that kind of makes me your daughter? If that's the case I just called my dad sexy haha! Or I could be a sister? Or just a normal friend. I guess you can callllllll meeeeeeeeeeee. Oh! Call me Yasumi !" I nodded and leaned my head on the tree.

"Yasumi , that sounds okay. Well I don't know how long you will last, but can you please teach me those techniques? I need to know!" I asked. Yasumi laughed and leaned on the tree with me.

"I don't know how I do them! I just yell these bad ass words and boom! I and shittin' tornadoes. Then I even have this cool move where If someone is In the air magically fly to them, Say something like "_Sorye!"_ and boom! I slice them up and slam them to the ground baby!" I have to say, she has the slang of Vi for some reason if she came from me.

"I guess that makes sense in a way. On my way to the next town." I said, getting up.

"You have grass on your ass Yas. Haha!" she laughed, her giggles were very cute. I wiped off my pants and walked forward.

"Coming with me? I don't think you have nowhere to go." I asked.

"Hell yeah! Where we going?" she asked. I pulled my map out and looked at the locations. "Next stop is, Bandit city?" I said. She nodded and jumped on my back.

"Piggy back ride!" she screamed. I quickly grabbed onto her legs and she leaned her neck onto my shoulder. She felt like a feather on my back so I didn't mind carrying her.

"Do you mind if we find somethin to eat Yas? I am really fuckin hungry." She said. I sighed and thought back to that horrible bar Leblanc owned.

"I guess we can find something on the road. Can you wait?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Why are we going to Yordle town?" she asked.

"I have no fucking idea. I just know I need to get to shurima. There I can get my memories back." She nodded. I finally made it out of the forest and we were back on the street with the bar on it. I quickly ran to the car and she hoped off of my shoulders.

"Cool car!" she said. I nodded and jumped in. Since the car didn't have a roof I ignored opening the door. Yasumi mimicked me and jumped in. I turned on the car and we were out of Noxus. "Hey Yas, I am going to get some shut eye. Wake me up when you find a place where we can get some grub at." She said.

"Don't worry. Get some rest." I said. Yasumi smiled and leaned back in her seat. It's great to have someone with me on this journey.

* * *

**Sorry for the Late upload, Personal life gave me a delay. Also If anyone has a better name then Yassie you can give me your suggestion. Thank you for reading!  
**

_**-Later**_


	13. Big Brother Zac Explains

**Patch Notes:**

**Fixed some mistakes on earlier chapters. **

**Changed Yassie to Yasumi. (Name can change if anyone can come up with something different. Thank you Hero LumiEre Lumanite and TheLastYukami for Suggestions. both of you names sounded good so mixed up together.)**

**Changed dialogue in chapter 12 to fit the moment. **

**Changed update date to Sundays instead to Wednesday. Expect a update next week Tuesday. After wards it will be Sunday from now on. **

**Changed the title pic of the story for a idea of what Yasumi looks like since she will be in the story from here on out until she dies. (I kid.) **

**Have any questions for me, ideas, criticism, flaming, anything you can review or pm me the old fashion way. **

**_-Later, Thank you again for everything._ **

* * *

Chapter 13

After an hour of driving, the sky started to get darker. It was approaching nighttime.

"So how who is the babe?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Zac? Are you in my head?" I asked.

"On your shoulder. I put a small blob of me on your shoulder just in case you get into some deep shit. Man why didn't you fuck Leblanc?" He asked. I sighed and focused on driving.

"Tired of having sex. I want memory back so when I do have sex. I can at least remember the feeling of who I am having sex with." I explained.

"So you are telling me, EVERY woman that you talked to so far, wanted to FUCK you, and you DENIED it. THE FUCK?" he screamed. I gave a light chuckle at his question.

"I just don't want to have sex, maybe the old me loved sex I guess. That's why all these women are crazy over me. Hell Vi, almost killed Leblanc because of that shit. Man, I love cursing." I said. The radio in the car started by itself and some actually good music started playing. I looked at the radio and it read:

**_La La La by Twisted Fate Feat. Sona and Vi. _**

Vi raps? The music stared to get louder than usual. "Zac did you turn on the radio? I like the music but can you did please turn it down, Yasumi is sleeping." I actually could hear Zac's sigh.

"Why are you suck a PUSSY? Holy Kayle man, you are way too soft. Anyway what I really wanted to tell you is that, I found out why your sword does the sickest shit." He jumped onto my then in the back seat. Zac grew to his original size and started to explain.

"Listen, Riven's sword is somehow knows your memories. So in order to get them back, you have to bring out the potential of it. Also the sword acts on its own. If it sense in your feelings that you are in danger it will" Zac put two fingers up and moved them up and down. "Protect you. Or as I like to say, turn on the bull shit." I laughed at Zac's explanation. "Now before you even ask the question "Hows dos eyes gets the swords tooos thes fullest of pwurls?" Well you can't. Only Riven would know that answer." I nodded and ignored Zac's mimic of the question I was about to ask.

"Where is Riven?" I asked. Zac hands morphed to a book and he suddenly had glasses on his face.

"She is in Ionia fucking the living shit out of Ireila bro. I am sorry." He said, even though I didn't feel anything. "Yes I know, the old you would have ripped my face off. Her location Is in Ionia but I have no idea what she doing. But that wouldn't be the best way to come about this. Get to Shurima. Also please fuck Yasumi man. Later." Zac shrunk back to his size and jumped onto my shoulder. My mind started to wonder at what Zac said.

"The old me would of ripped his head off. So I guess what Yasumi said was true. I did have a relationship with Riven, but why? Shit, if I could hear what my past self was saying when he talked to her.

"I have to pee." Yasumi purple eyes was staring into mines. She must of woke up when I was thinking about Riven.

"We are coming to an exit, you can pee at a gas station." Yasumi smiled and yawned. She stretched her arms out and started messing with the radio.

"Yasuo playlist?" she said. She clicked a button and music started to play. It made the car bass go bananas and had someone repeatedly say "We Rise, We Fall." The song actually sounded pretty good. I guess that's why it's named after me.

"This is the shit!" Yasumi said. "We Rise, by Sona. Man Sona got some beats!" she said. "Sooooo Yasuooooo, what'cha want to talk about?" she asked. I sighed. Only thing I wanted to talk about was who the fuck I am.

"Nothing." I said. Yasumi made a pout face. She looked really cute doing it.

"Nothing? Come on mannnn! That has to be something you want to talk about? I know in that big head of yours, you are thinkin about somthin. Let it all Yas." She said. I sighed again.

"Who am I…" I said. Yasumi sighed very loudly.

"I get it Yas, You don't know who you are, but shit let me tell you somethin. I don't know who I am too! Honestly, I was just born yesterday. You think I give a fuck? I know full English and I know how to kick ass. That's all I need! Yas you lost your memory but you can't keep acting sad and shit!" I sighed, but stayed silent. We were coming on an exit so Yasumi can pee. We drove up to a gas station and Yasumi made me jealous by flying into the fucking store.

"Why can't I do that…" I said softly. Suddenly… no…. please…. THE WHITE FUCKING LINES CAME BACK.

I was standing outside in a parking lot in the same car looking at the hotel we were in before we left for Zaun.

"I have to swim again…" a past version of me said as he came out of the hotel.

"Swim?" I said in a whisper.

I watched my past self put a finger to his chin. He took another slow breath and looked like he was focusing hard. Within a few minutes He started to float slightly above the ground and soon was hovering in the air. He moved his arms slightly forward which made his body move slowly in that direction. With a grunt, he moved his arms backwards which made him gain more speed. Once he had enough speed, he put his arms out like the wings of a hawk and was gliding in the air. "Thanks ….!" He yelled.

"Fuck! I can't hear shit again!" I said loudly. I got another look at my past self face and he had a huge grin on my face as he glided down the street. "I can fucking fly?" I said out loud. I started up my car but the white lines appeared which put me back in present time. My vision blurred for a second before Yasumi cute face came into view.

"I am finished bro. We can leave now." She said. I shook my head and started up the car. "You okay Yas?" she asked. I nodded but I couldn't keep the huge grin off of my face.

"For some reason I saw a flashback of me in the past! I was flying out of this hotel!" I said, sounding like a kid. Yasumi rolled her eyes.

"Yasuo didn't I say not to worry about your past?" she asked. Her voice didn't have the cute free voice she usually has. Her voice sounded very soft and stern, "I know what you need to get your mind off of that shit. Focus on the road." She said. I raised an eyebrow but she quickly grabbed my shorts and pulled them down. She then pulled my underwear down and looked into my eyes. Her face was full of red and she looked very embarrassed.

"What the fu-c-kkkk ahhh…." I said. I was at a loss of words as her mouth sucked the tip of my dick.

"Oh shit… She is really sucking your dick! What you should do is make her pay for that. Grab her head Yasuo, show her who's boss!" Zac said.

"Why the f- shit! Why are you still herrrrrreeeee Zacccccc." I moaned. I couldn't think anymore. Yasumi spit was slithering down my dick, and moved slowly around my balls. Her sucking felt identical to Vi, very rough and she swallowed me whole. Yasumi stopped sucking and looked at me.

"Shut up Yas! I can't make you feel better with you moaning like a little bitch!" she said to me, her face still red as a tomato.

"How are you going to let this little slut talk to you like this Yasuo? Call her a bitch! Make her gag, show her who is boss!" Zac screamed in my ear. No matter what Zac said to me, I couldn't do any of those things. It didn't feel right at all, even though Yasumi was dominating me. I closed one of my eyes as Yasumi used one of her hands to rub my balls.

"Where the fuck did you learn this?" I said. Yasumi stop sucking but kept one stroking my dick.

"Momma Vi." She said. "She did it to you Daddy… She made you forget things." Hearing her say that made those dreadfully white lines appear, WHILE I WAS FUCKING DRVING.

I awoke in a kitchen of the old hotel we were in. It was very dark. I got up slowly and saw my past self sitting on the edge of the bed with Vi standing above him. I took a swat and watched the events unfold.

"I got something that will help you forget about your problems." Vi said as she pushed his chin up to her face and pressed her lips against his. She broke the kiss and got on her knees. Vi put her hand on his chest and with a shove he was on the bed looking at the ceiling again. Vi slowly put her mouth around the tip of his penis. Vi took her mouth off of his dick and with her hands she gently grabbed his penis. Vi moved her hand up and down on his dick. He grabbed the bed sheets as Vi took his member inside her mouth.

"F-F-Fuck!" he moaned. Vi let go of her grip on his dick with her hand and used those to play with his balls. "V-Vi!" he moaned. He grabbed Vi's head with his hand. He made her take the whole dick inside of her mouth. Vi didn't even gag as she continued sucking with the same force before. Vi quickly pulled her mouth off of his dick for some reason.

"My face." She said. She used her big boobs and put his dick in the middle of them. Up and down her tits went on his dick, making him moan even louder.

"S-shit!" he yelled. He came onto Vi's face and she licked her lips. "That should take your mind off of "other things". White lines appeared again and I was suddenly I felt something rush out of my dick. I came fast into Yasumi mouth.

"Now that should take your mind off of other things." She pulled my underwear and shorts back up and fiddled with the radio.

"Zac, why the FUCK did she say I was her daddy? Second why is she saying Vi is her mother? THIRD, these DAMN LINES are killing me!" I yelled. Yasumi raised her eyebrow and looked confused.

"Daddy, are you okay?" she asked. My eye twitched at her calling me daddy.

"Yasumi I am not your father! Vi is not your mother!" I said, sounding mad.

"Yes you are my daddy. Vi is my mother. Katarina is my auntie and Ahri is my step mom. Oh fuck you for cheating on my mother with that fox whore. At least you came back to mommy." Both of my eyebrows were twitching and I almost crashed the car into the side of the road.

"Where are you getting this shit from!? Just a minute ago you were sucking my dick and calling me Yas. Now I am your father. You don't make any sense at all!" I yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me daddy. I was just tellin you how I was born." I slapped myself because this can't be happing.

"You were born from a fucking book!" I yelled.

"A book? So now you are telling me that because you don't want me? Don't make me cry Daddy!" she said, her eyes looked as if they were going to burst of tears soon.

"Yasuo, I have the solution to all of your problems. Now first let's get her to sleep." Zac jumped off of my shoulder and morphed into his size and put his hand around Yasumi mouth.

"MMMMM" she yelled. Zac took his other hand and gently hit her head. She fell asleep fast as hell.

"You are a weird one Zac. So explain what's going on." I said. Zac morphed his head to where he had yellow glasses and a white beard.

"I highly calculate that you done fucked some shit up." I rolled my eyes. "First when you went ape shit at LB's castle and slashed all of her books, you actually torn threw one of her spells called "Twin magic." This spell separated your alter ego which at the time was already made by Veigar. Next Yasumi had a mind of her own when she was created, and since she was only alive for one day, she doesn't remember shit. Now this is when the CRAZY SHIT HAPPENDS. As time progresses she will only remember everything you do. So now she thinks Vi is her mom because you had sex with her. Eventually she will fuck you all the time because of what Ahri did to you. She will always dominate because of how you acted. Think of it as a woman who is ALWAYS on her period. She will change every day. Right now she calling you daddy and will have sex whenever you want it. I have to go Yasuo, someone is breaking into my lab. I'll check on you in a few days." Zac morphed small again and jumped into my hair. I sighed and a thought popped into my head.

"He didn't explain to me about the white lines!" I yelled. I sighed and fiddled with the radio. A song started playing. A piano played with a child's voice.

_You've been acting awful tough lately, smoking a lot of cigarettes lately but inside, you're just a little baby…_

I tapped my shorts to the beat of the song as I was heading to bandit city.


	14. My Name is Yasuo, The Unforgiven

Chapter 14

"You have got to be kidding me." I said out loud. "Why is everyone so short? And really hairy?" I said, again out loud. We arrived in Bandle City five minutes ago. There was some bad news though. The car ran out of gas, I am hungry, and Yasumi is still knocked out. I sighed and walked into the city. Bandle City seemed pretty friendly, there were tall buildings, the sun was out, and every kid had a smile on their face. Problem was… Everyone looked so short. I thought I was a shrimp compared to Vi, but these people were worse. The roads were painted yellow, and a lot of shops were around. I walked around until my stomach started rumbling. I quickly found the nearest person and tapped on his…uh… this blue kid had strings coming from his head. "Excuse me uh… what's your name?" I asked the small blue kid. He turned around and he almost looked like a fish that turned human.

"The name's Fizz! And you are, no wait, you are Yasuo!" he said. My hunger went away when he spoke my name.

"You know my name?" I got on the ground to his height. "Please tell me who I am!" I asked. Fizz rubbed his chin and smiled.

"Okay!" he suddenly grabbed my sword, and ran off with it.

"HEY YOU LIITLE RUNT!" I ran towards him until he took a turn into a very small house. I had to crawl to get inside of this house, but the inside was fucking huge. I couldn't explore the house because I found the blue runt again.

"Catch me if you can!" He yelled. I ran after him, running through different hallways, until he crawled through another door. I ran straight through the door, but only to find more people like him, but actually have human skin colors.

"I got him Captain Teemo!" Suddenly Zac morphed to his original size. He must have jumped from my head.

"Thanks Teemo. My client needs the stuff." Zac said.

"What stuff? And who's Teemo?" I asked. A small flurry creature with little arms and legs jumped from a throne like seat.

"My name is Captain Teemo, the King of the Yordles. Fizz is my prince. My queen Tristiana is currently out on training missions. So you must be Yasuo. Zac has told me quite a lot about you. You lost your memory correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well we can't fully restore your memory, but we can give you some stuff to make you "see" it." I nodded but a loud noise came from behind me. I was pushed to the back of the room, knocking over Teemo's throne.

"YASUO! I WANT TO FUCK NOW!" Yasumi yelled. Oh shit, she must of went through another phase. "Who the fuck are these people? Doesn't matter, Yasuo meet me outside NOW." She said madly.

"What is wrong with her?" Fizz asked. I sighed.

"It's a long story…" I said. "Let me clam her down." I got up and walked outside. I saw Yasumi standing in front of Teemo's house. I tapped her shoulder.

"Yas- mmph!" Yasumi turned around kissed me. I pushed her away and she lunged at me again. "Look! I don't want to have sex with you!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah!" I'll make you fucker!" she yelled back. Yasumi took out her sword by was again knocked out by Zac.

"Thank you again Zac." I said, with my breathing on the heavy side.

"The bitch is crazy, but anyway I'll take her body to Teemo's room so she can be safe. Yasuo, get ready for the stuff." I nodded. We walked back into to Teemo;s small house. We walked to his room and I sat down on the couch. I took a deep breath while Zac and Teemo chatted. After a few minutes. Teemo and Zac came back.

"Alright Yasuo, I need you to put this in your mouth." He handed me a circle brown tube that seemed to be twisted a lot. I put the tip of tube in my mouth. "Now I am going to light it. I need you to suck the tip to release the "stuff" into your body. then afterwards push the smoke out of your nose. Got it?" I nodded. We did exactly as he said, but I didn't feel anything.

"So is it suppppppppp tooooo wrooooooooook…." I mumbled. My vision started to blur and soon… no… NO…. NOT AGAIN…. THE WHITE LINES.

I awoke in a forest. I rubbed my head and tried to speak, but no words came out. I stood up and walked out of the forest. As I was walking I heard shouting. It sounded like two men arguing. I quickly ran to where the voices were coming from. I pushed through trees and leaves, and almost tripped on the ground. Once I pushed through the forest, the sun nearly blinded me so I put my arm in the way. I focused my eyes in front of me to see two people standing in an open field. I ran up to them and… it was me talking another man. He had a similar pony tail and was shorter then me. we had the same tank skin tone, and he had the same sword as the other me. I waved my hand in their face but it looked like they couldn't see me. The other me sighed and started to talk.

"Yone please listen to me, I didn't do it!" he stared at the other man with tears in his eyes. I can actually hear their conversations this time.

"Liar! Our elder was killed using a wind technique! You're the only person who knows how to use the legendary art Yasuo. Quit your lying brother, fight me! I won't lose to you again!" **BROTHER? **I thought to myself. This must be the past yet again. The past me walked close to our brother and without any hostile actions Yone let him hug him. "Yasuo I looked up to you, you were always a rebel to our master. I wanted to be like that! I wanted to follow my own path just like you brother. Yasuo, why did you kill him?" He asked. I rubbed my chin, I killed an elder?

"I didn't kill him brother, please believe me. I left him to fight for Ionia, when I came back he was killed." The past me pleaded. Tears started flowing through my eyes at a very uncontrollable rate.

Yone pushed him away gently and started to laugh. "Even if you killed him or not, I still want to fight you brother, this fight will be for the code of honor we signed in blood." The past me tears started to come from his eyes as well. Yone took out his sword.

"Yone, fuck the code, help me find the real killer, my brother. We can prove my innocence together!" The past me said, Yone shook his head and laughed while the tears were flowing heavily from his brown eyes. My legs started to feel weak as hell, and I fell to my knees. I started to feel an intense pain in my chest, and I couldn't even watch the rest of the scene.

"I can't believe you brother no matter what you say to me. I know I will lose because you were always the better half, but at least I will die trying." Yone said. I looked up and Yone took a stance while the past me didn't even bother to take his sword out. Yone dashed to him and it was over. Yone fell over, spitting out blood. I stood up, slowly, and walked to my past self. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to the sky. My past self did the same. In union we said: "I will find him, and I will avenge you brother." My past self used his wind technique of some sort, and made a burial for our brother. He put him in the ground and covered his body. he put his sword into the ground, and ran off. The white lines appared and soon I was back on the couch with Teemo.

"Did my memory weed work?" he asked. I nodded and gave the little shrimp a hug.

"Thanks Teemo. I now know some of my past. But please, I have a question. Are you a league Champion?" I asked. Teemo shook his head, and Fizz jumped on the couch beside me. "We all are. What do you need?" he asked.

"Why did I come to the league? Do any of you know?" I asked. Zac walked towards me and morphed his hand into a big brown book.

"Let's see, let's see, Yasuo… Yasuo… Yasuo… AH here we go. Yasuo A.K.A Yasuo the unforgiven, is indeed broke-urrr is very over po-" Zac coughed, "Shit something in my throat. As I was saying, it says in this big ass book, you came to the league because you wanted revenge on whoever killed your brother. The killer of your brother… oh boy. Yasuo are you sure you want to hear this?" he asked. I nodded.

"Okay, you were framed for the murder of your elder during the Ionia war. After wards you came to the league of legends to find said killer. The killer is Riven." He said. My stomach dropped.

"She framed me? She is the one why I killed my brother? But I thought I was in a relationship with her!" I yelled. Zac sighed.

"Bitches these days man." Zac said. "The good news is you are recovering some of your memory. Now on wards to Shurima. If you use the crystal ball thingy, then you can get your full memory back!" Zac explained. "Oh and please. Fuck Yasumi man, she needs it." I rolled my eyes.

"I am not having sex with her. Also thank you again Teemo. I will be leaving now with her sword." I said. I stood up but someone grabbed my hand.

"Well I need help too! Can you help me Yasuo?" Fizz asked. I smiled and took a knee.

"What do you need?" I asked. Fizz smiled very widely. "I need help talking to a female. Well I guess you can call her half female." I rubbed my chin.

"A half female?" I said. He nodded. "Take me to her." I said. Fizz nodded again and walked out of the room. I quickly followed until someone grabbed my hand.

"Yasuo! Where are you going? Where are we?" she asked. I sighed again. Wait, she doesn't remember?

"We are in Bandle City. I am going to help Fizz with something. Are you okay now?" I asked. She had a big confused look on her face.

"How did we get here? Last thing I remember is being knocked out by something slimy as fuck." I snickered at her answer. "What's so funny Yas?" she asked. I laughed even harder when she asked that.

"Nothing, let's go. I need to help Fizz, then it's off to the next place." She folded her arms and blew one of her hairs out of her face.

"Okay, whatever you say captain." She said with a smile. I smiled back and we walked out of Teemo's house. We caught up with Fizz and followed him to the aquarium. The aquarium was a large area with a huge pool in the middle. It had diving boards around it and a place for people to sit.

"Okay, Yasuo I need help with this. I am …. Uh… a little scared to be honest. I don't know what to say…" He said sounding nervous. Fizz sat down and his flappy ears went down with him. I rubbed my chin, then scratched my head.

"Uh, well I do um…" I stammered my words, usually women come after me, not the other way around.

"Actually I can help yah Fizzie! First thing, where is this woman?" Yasumi asked. Fizz nodded and jumped into the pool. After a few minutes a woman came out of the pool with fizz on her neck. She landed in front of us. Half of her body was female, and the other half was the end of a fish. She had a tail and a trident just like fizz.

"So is this the uhh, half woman half fish that you like?" Yasumi asked. Fizz nodded.

"Her name is Nami." He said. Yasumi smiled and walked towards Nami, then grabbed her neck. She pulled her to the side and spoke with her, until they both came back.

"So fizz, confess. I told Nami how you feel. Now you just have to say it yourself!" Yasumi said. I looked around because I had the urge to lean on something. I walked to the side of the large pool and watched the events take fold.

"N-Nami, I uhh, I umm.." Fizz scratched his head with one finger. Nami covered her mouth with one of her hands and giggled. "Okay, here we go, I uh,.. I l-like you. Do you like me Nami?" he asked shyly. I smiled at the couple. Yasumi walked up to me and flicked my head.

"What's that for?" I said. Yasumi smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "Umm…. What are you d-doing Yasumi…" I said nervously. She smiled again and her soft lips connected with mine. In background however, Fizz was sharing his lips with Nami. Yasumi broke the kiss she gave me, and her face was red as usual.

"Sorry Yas, I was caught up in the moment so I... Yah know…" I sighed and scratched my head.

"I understand." I said, without having any feeling towards it. Yasumi leaned her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. I looked over towards Fizz and they were nowhere in sight. I looked up and a familiar voice whispered in my head.

"Fuck her already. She is begging for it. Well if you aren't going to do it then I will!" Zac said. He must have climbed on my shoulder when I wasn't looking. I ignored Zac and looked at Yasumi. She looked so peaceful resting her head on my shoulder. I sighed and gave in. I really didn't want to do this, but I know what she wants. Maybe it can solve her mood swings.

"Yasumi, I uhh…. Do you want too umm…" I said nervously. Yasumi opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hell yeah we can fuck! I wanted to eat you up since I saw your sexy ass!" I laughed at her words. She has the "Vi Personality" and I actually didn't mind. But Sadly, I needed to get to the next city state before we uhh, do the thing.

"Sure, at the next hotel in the next city state." I said. Yasumi smiled and grabbed my neck.

"Fuck yes!" she yelled.

After a few minutes of saying goodbye to Teemo, and getting gas from a little guy called Rumble, I looked at the map and the next place, was… Wow the next place is Shrumia. I guess we will be on our way.

"Zac we are almost there. I can finally get my memories." I said.

"Haha, you ever wondered what the plot would be if you had your memories?" he asked. I rubbed my chin.

"Plot?" I asked.

"Yeah the, never mind. Onwards." He said. Zac is a very weird friend. Next stop Shriuma. Yasumi and I got into the car, and we were off.

A Few Hours Later

It was getting dark and I actually got tired of driving and I haven't gotten a good night rest in a while. Zac programmed the GPS and there was a hotel nearby on the next exit. We drove until we reached a very nice tall hotel building. It was named "The Bird Hotel." Zac laughed at the name for some reason, saying it was a pun on a guy named "Azir". We walked into the hotel, cheeked in for the night, and went to our room. I was so tired that I didn't even care for how the hotel looked, just to get a room. Our room was two beds, a kitchen on one side and a bathroom on the other. I went to the bathroom but someone closed the door behind me.

"Remember what you said?" it was Yasumi, and she was… completely naked, and holding… handcuffs?

"Where did you get those…" I asked. Yasumi laughed and using one of her hands, she grabbed the end of my pony tail.

"You are my bitch tonight." She said.

"Oh shit, I can't wait until the next chapter!" Zac yelled.

* * *

**Sorry for the long ass wait. I can't make it up to anyone. But I am sorry... Enjoy! **

**Thank you for everything. **

**Also everyone who is still reading my older stories you are the shit! **

**-_Later. _**


	15. You Like Being The Bitch?

Chapter 15

Her grip got tighter as Zac was yelling in my ear. "You are going to let her touch you like that? Show this bitch some respect!" He yelled. Yasumi released my hair, but with a hard shove, I was against the wall.

"Shit!" I yelled. Yasumi laughed and using her Wind Technique, she turned me around. She took my wrists roughly and put me in handcuffs. Yasumi leaned her body onto my back, and put her lips near my ear.

"We have a visitor." She whispered. Visitor? Who could be with us? Yasumi grabbed my arms and pushed me out the bathroom.

"So look what we have here, how yah doin' Yas?" My eyes widened at who was in front of me. It was Vi and she was completely naked.

"Damn, Vi is a bad bitch." Zac said in my ear. I stared at Vi, and soon drool came from mouth. From her very round orbs, to her shaved pussy, my dick immediately got a hard on. Vi licked her lips slowly, and walked to me. She grabbed the cheeks of my face and squeezed them. Seeing her do this made me… even hornier.

"I didn't expect us to be in the same hotel. Ahri and the rest of the crew are downstairs. I won't let them know I found you but let's get some shit straight first. Tonight you are going to be our little fuck boy!" Vi nodded her head, and Yasumi put force on my shoulders. I fell to my knees, and Vi pointed to her pussy.

"Eat, you fuck boy." She said. Hearing her disrespect me and domaninte me… made me want her to do it even more. What the fuck is wrong with me? Do I… So I like being treated like a fuck toy?

"YASUO! Bro! Stop being a bitch! Fuck these girls up man!" Zac yelled. Yasumi pushed my head into Vi's pussy, and soon my tongue slithered inside of her. I licked Vi slowly, and she tasted… fucking good. It tasted and smelled of apples. I licked faster around her womanhood, exploring the inside of her lips. I felt someone pull my hair back, and I was looking up. I was looking at Vi's blue eyes and her smirk.

"Awe look at my fuck boy. You know, it is really embarrassing to see you like this. Haha." I swallowed my spit but Vi pushed me back into her womanhood.

"YASUO! Fuck this." I felt something jump off of my shoulder, and I heard gasps.

"Zac! Wh-" I was pulled away from Vi' delicious pussy and fell on my ass. I shook my head and looked up. Zac was holding Yasumi and Vi.

"Yasuo, I want you to show these whores a lesson!" he yelled. Zac lifted them both in the air then slammed them on the bed. While holding them with his hands, Zac shoulders started to make tentacle like limbs, which both launched directly at Vi and Yasumi's wrist. They morphed into handcuffs then Zac let them go. "Yasuo, fuck the dog shit out of them!" he yelled. "Make these bitches your whores for tonight!" Zac morphed back to his smaller size and jumped back onto my shoulder. I stood up and watched the girls struggle to get out of their handcuffs.

"Argh! What the fuck are these cuffs made of! Shit!" Vi yelled.

"I can't use my wind powers!" I yelled. I watched them struggle, shaking their bodies back and forth, watching their big tits shaking madly. I gulped at this sight, and soon Zac had to close my mouth for me. I had them where I wanted, but I couldn't move myself to fuck them.

"Yasuo? What the fuck are you waiting for? Didn't they fuck you over and over again?" he asked. I nodded but I still couldn't bring myself to rape them. It just didn't feel right…

"Zac let them go man…" I said. "I don't care if they dominate me… I… I like it…" I said, swallowing my spit which felt like a damn rock.

"YOU WHAT? You like it when they call you a fuck boy, bitch, etc?" he said. I nodded. I can't believe I like this.

"You have to be kidding me. Honestly… you really like that shit?" he said. I nodded again, but a thought popped in my head.

"I have an idea!" I said.

"What?" Zac said. Yah know, since Vi and Yasumi can't see who I am talking to, I must look really stupid right now.

"Haha, I have no fucking idea." I said. "But I will take advantage of them, and please them I guess, before I please myself." Zac hit his forehead with his hand, then rubbed his hand down his face. Zac then sighed and waved his hand while back into my hair.

"I don't care anymore man. This story is so overrated. Do your thing." He said. I smiled and walked to the beautiful women in front of me. They both looked at me with angry and frighten faces.

"Yas, what are you going to do to us?" Vi asked.

"Please you." I said back. Both of their faces looked very confused.

"So…. You aren't going to rape us?" Vi asked. I nodded. Vi giggled, then she smiled. "Yas, you are something else. But then again the old… never mind, you both are the exact same, with or without memories." I smiled and got on my knees. I raised Vi's legs and resumed my licking. Vi's breathing started to get heavy, and she moaned a little.

"Ooohhh… shhhhhitttt…." She moaned. I smiled and closed my eyes, licking every opening I could find. "Yas! Baby! Lick me!" she yelled. I raised my head and put two fingers inside of Vi's pussy. Her pussy was so fucking wet, that every time my fingers came out, her sweet juices would spurt out, some would land on my nose or forehead. I moved my head up and licked her clit. "Oooooo Yas! Lick my twat!" Vi yelled.

"The fuck is a twat?" Zac asked. Zac must of came back to my shoulder to watch the show. "Anyway, Yasuo, are you having fun?" he asked. I nodded in approval. "I don't understand you. Why do you like this type of shit?" he asked. I took a breather from Vi's pussy but continued to fuck her with my fingers.

"I don't know why I like being dominated by them. It's not like it's any then me dominating them. We are still going to go through the same phases of sex." I explained. I out Vi's legs down and stood up. I walked over to Yasumi and looked at her handcuffs. "Zac, give me the key." I said. Zac threw a small key, which morphed to fit my hand. I unlocked her hand cuffs and unlocked Vi's. "You guys can have me." I said. I gulped to see what tould happen, only to see Vi stand up and rub my hair.

"You didn't take advantage of us. You are like, the biggest pussy I know haha. Want a treat?" she asked. I nodded and she gave me a kiss. It was a short peck, but then she did the unexpected. She took one of her hands and slapped my ass. I yelped, but she kissed me again.

"She slapped your ass. What type of fuck shit is that?" Zac said. "If you enjoyed that, you are better of having Taric fuck you." Zac said in my ear.

"Lay down Yas, Yasumi and me will take good care of you." Vi ordered. I nodded and laid down on the soft bed. I looked up, then looked down to see both women at my dick.

"Vi, has horrible grammar." Zac said, laughing.

"Yasumi what do you want? Balls or his small dick?" Vi asked, which made Zac scream in my ear.

"HAHAHAHA she said you have a small dick!" he laughed, while I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take the balls." Yasumi said. I looked back up and felt something wet slilther over my balls. The felling felt very… ticklish. My legs twitched at this, then while one was licking my balls, I felt someone's mouth fucking swallow my dick like a shark swallowing his prey. I looked down to see the women at work, but they were both fucking looking at me! Those blue and purple eyes, staring me down. As if this didn't make me come, Yasumi did something much, much worse.

"Daddy! Is mommy making you feel good?" she asked. Hearing this made my mind go blank, and I came in Vi's mouth several times.

"Ah! F-Fuck!" I yelled. Vi swallowed it all, but continued to suck me. She put one of her soft hands on the base of my dick, and jacked me off, real slowly.

"The bitch is milking you man. LIKE A FUCKING COW. I can't watch this. Please skip this horrible lemon already!" Zac yelled.

"Is that all _daddy?_" She said, having a smirk on her face. I nodded, but Yasumi tongue slithered in between my balls, then she licked my dick with Vi. "Let's make daddy feel good Yasumi!" Vi said. Yasumi nodded they both licked done side of my dick, which made me grab the bed sheets. I looked up at the white celling and soon felt saliva flow down to my balls like a river.

"F-F-F" I couldn't get my words out anymore. I loved everything these women were doing to me. From the sucking, to calling me daddy, made heart jump.

"Come for me Yas. Come for mommy." Vi said, with her tongue sticking out.

"This shit is sick. I like it. Let me grab some popcorn." Zac said. For some reason I heard a microwave go off, and then a bag being opened in my ear. "That's right you whores, suck the shit out of his dick." Zac said, while crunching on something.

"Daddy! Mommy said come!" Yasumi yelled. Vi put her mouth back onto my dick, but only sucked the tip. Yasumi licked the rest of my dick like a fucking ice cream cone. My heart jumped again, and I felt something rush out of my dick. The pressure I felt was unreal, and I arched my back when I came. I shot my come into's Vi mouth. She swallowed it all without even choking.

"Mmm, Mommy likes it when daddy comes. Yas, beg for me to ride you." she said. I gulped and looked away, while my cheeks felt hot. "AWWWW! Yas is blushing! Are you embraced?" she asked. Zac slapped his fore head again.

"Only in dumb shit like this, you see the main male character blush like a school girl. When she designed this plot, she really loved femdom." Zac said. At this point I ignored all of Zac words and focused on the women who were pleasing me.

"Beg! I know you want my dripping hot pussy on your dick , daddy." She said, her words sounding more and more vulgar as time went on. I nodded but Vi laughed. "I want you to beg. Don't you want me to swallow you up?" she asked. I turned the other way while my dick loved her words. Yasumi stood up and walked to the head of the bed. Her tits were jiggling with every step.

"It's okay daddy! She wants to make you feel good." Yasumi said, while rubbing my chest.

"Yasumi, sit on his face, maybe that will make him beg." Yasumi face turned red but she nodded. She twisted her legs and climbed on me slowly.

"Can I-I sit on your face daddy?" she asked, in a nervous tone. My mouth was wide opened when she asked me that. Yasumi was rubbing her face with one finger, while Vi slowly up to the head of the bed.

"Can she Yas?" Vi asked. I nodded but slapped me. It was a painful slap, more so on the playful side.

"Beg! Ask her!" she said. My face felt even hotter than before. I gulped and my dick felt like a god damn rock.

"Yasumi, can y-you please s-sit on my f-face. I'll l-lick you g-good." I said sounding just like Zac said.

"This fucker just begged for that…. I am so done! Holy Morgana can this lemon stop man!" Zac yelled, with the sound of a bag falling. "Shit I dropped my popcorn!" he yelled.

"Thank you daddy." Yasumi shyly said. Yasumi slowly crept onto my face and my tongue was in the perfect spot to like her. Yasumi was dripping wet, that it felt like her own pussy was begging me to lick her. I pushed my tongue inside of her with no hesitation, and my reward was a scream from Yasumi. Her scream was cut off for some reason, until I looked up to see Vi kissing her.

"YES! SOME LESBO ACTION!" Zac yelled. Yasumi moaned and Vi broke there kiss with strings of spit connecting them.

"Ride your daddy's face." Vi said, then took one of hands and fondled with Yasumi tits.

"Yes mommy!" She said. Vi smiled Yasumi started rocking her hips back and forth. Back and forth she went, but her wetness started to stick, and my tongue stayed in one spot. "Do you like that daddy? Do you like it when I ride your face?" she asked, with no trace of her recent nervousness.

"Please say no." Zac said.

"Yasumi lifted her ass off of my face and I answered with a simple yes. Vi giggled and Yasumi continued to rock her hips on my face like I was the ocean and she was the boat. I felt someone else straddle my waist, and then a glob of cold split fell on my dick.

"Yasumi turn around and face me." Vi ordered.

"Yes mommy!" she said. Yasumi turned around and now she was facing me. I continued to wiggle my tongue inside of her until she started to ride me, but slower this time.

"Kiss me, bitch." Vi said, her tone very aggressive.

"Damn, she just called her a bitch. That was low." Zac said, with sounds of something dinging.

"Am I mommy's bitch?" she asked. Hearing them talk like this made my dick scream to be played with.

"Yes you are. Kiss me, and let's all come together." Vi said.

"Look at them kiss! O-M-K do you see that shit? DAMN they busted a spit bubble." Zac yelled. All of sudden I felt a something swallow my dick whole, and immediately I came hard. It was Vi's pussy, and it felt like she didn't care If I came. She went up and down slowly. Then she positioned herself to where her legs were beside my thighs. I could feel her hands by the sides of my chest.

"Mommy! I can going to come! Can I come on daddy's face!?" she screamed. Vi laughed and her tempo went even faster. Her pussy was sucking the dear life of my dick, and she was getting wetter by the second. I could feel her slimy juices slowly run down my dick, and this made her ass cheeks make squishy noises when she touched my waist.

"Come on his face!" she yelled.

"At this point I am surprised they didn't make you do anal." Zac said, this time with him slurping from a cup. I felt Yasumi tasty juices flow into my mouth, and she slowly go off of me. I was face to face with Vi, and she was sitting straight up. Her tits were bouncing in a perfect straight line, and her pink hair was constantly getting into her left eye, which made her hair constantly cover it. I grabbed the bed sheets but Vi quickly grabbed my arms. She leaned down wards, and from this angle I could see her very large ass giggle every time she bounced on me. Her pink nipples were touching my chest, and the sweat from her body mixed with mine.

"V-V-V" I moaned. Vi covered my mouth with hers, kissing me passionately. I felt her tongue demanding entrance into my mouth, and I let come right in, she explored every inch of my mouth, showing complete dominance. I closed my eyes and let Vi take me in any way she wanted. I was hers, and loved every fucking minute of it. She broke out kiss, but gave me a present. A slob of spit came out of her mouth and fell into mine.

"You are m-mine right Y-Yas?! She said, while moaning. I nodded and swallowed her spit. It didn't have a taste to it but I didn't care. I wanted to lick, touch, kiss, every part of her body.

"You are fucking NASTY." Zac yelled. "Can't even eat my damn popcorn after that nasty shit." He yelled again.

"Come in me. I want you to shoot everything you have inside of me. I want you to love me tonight. I will show you everything. You are my bitch and my lover tonight Yas." Vi leaned her head onto my neck and bit me hard. I moaned, and she took my hands and made rub her ass cheeks. Vi leaned back from my neck and the sweat was coving her forehead, and was flowing down her face. "You afraid to rub me Y-Yas?" she asked. I couldn't even speak, the pleasure from Vi was amazing. Her pussy was close to making me cum inside of her. Vi slapped me again, this time it was a light slap and I didn't make me flinch.

"I asked y-you a fucking q-question." She said. I swallowed my spit and opened my mouth, but moans came out instead. "So Pathetic! Haha! C-come!" She yelled.

"Yah know, What the hell happned to Yasumi?" Zac asked. On Que, Yasumi came into view.

"What's this mommy?" she had something strapped to her waist. It was a pink fake dick.

"Put that in mommy's ass while she fucks daddy." My mouth dropped, and the sound of a bag dropped in my ear.

"PLEASE STOP THE LEMON! SHE IS ABOUT TO FUCK HER IN THE ASS!" Zac yelled. "I need extra butter for this." He said, at his normal tone. Yasumi got up and climbed on the bed. She put two fingers inside of Vi's pussy, then rubbed them the false dick she was wearing. She then inserted the dick inside of Vi's asshole. Vi's head flicked upwards, then she screamed.

"FUCK!" she yelled. Vi started riding me faster, and I started moaning like moaning both of their names.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Yasumi moaned.

"Yasuo! Yasumi!" Vi moaned.

"Vi! Yasumi!" I moaned.

"THIS POPCORN IS THE SHIT" Zac yelled. In unison we all came together, and eventually Vi laid on my chest while Yasumi cuddled up beside me. I started at the celing and my eyes started to close.

"I love you Yas." Vi whispered.

"I…." I said before going to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter a little early before Sunday. I tried my fucking best with this lemon. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I thank you all so much for reading this! Any questions you have or flames, please tell me! Again thank you! **

_**-Later**_


	16. Done

Chapter 16

I slowly opened my eyes to the white ceiling. I moved my eyes around until my nose started to smell a familiar scent. I looked down to see Vi resting peacefully on my body. I looked to my left to see Yasumi doing to same thing. I sighed under my breath and looked to my right. There was a small window with sunlight gloaming out of it. It was a clear blue sky, and the sunlight made our room light up a little bit. I turned my head and looked back at the white ceiling.

"_What the fuck is wrong with me…" _I thought to myself. "_Is this what I did all my life? Fuck girls and kill people?" _I asked myself.

_"__It wasn't without a good cause bro." _Another voice popped in my thoughts. It sounded very familiar. _"I might as well tell you who you are. I had my fun watching you fuck everything up." _I smiled and gave a light chuckle to myself.

_"__You green bastard, you knew all long didn't you?" _I said. Zac laughed at my response.

_"__Well, if you think about it, only thing that really changed is your personality. With your memories, you were a ruthless samurai with the softest heart." _He explained. I understood what he was talking about. Question is, how is he talking to me?

_"__How am I talking to you?" _I asked. Zac sighed.

_"__Well I was created a long ass time ago. I actually gave myself powers and what not. I am the smartest non-human if that makes sense. We are talking through our minds. I put some goo in your brain so I can communicate with yah. I'll take it out when you get your memories back." _He explained. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

_"__Why does every girl with me want to fuck me?" _I asked. Zac laughed and it sounded like he slapped one of his body parts.

"_Think about it. You are the only guy here, they dominate you, and on top of that, you don't know who you are. Why not fuck with you? It has been six days. They haven't seen there lovers in a WHILEEEEEE. So they fuck you and what not." _He explained. I sighed. Vi moved her head to the side and moved her hands around my body. _"Also, I just thought about it, when you get your memories back, you won't be "this" Yasuo anymore. You will be the same pushover samurai at the beginning of this story or when you left the league to be more specific. One thing to note, isn't it odd as fuck that none of these woman got pregnant? I mean, as far as I been with you, it seemed like you came into Vi at least three times. I bet before your memory got fucked, you had sex with them at least once." _Zac explained. I moved my hand carefully to scratch my head.

_"__Yeah you are right. But I think it would be best if we didn't think about that. The real question is, where exactly is this crystal thing? Also, what will happen if I get my memory back, wouldn't Yasumi disappear?" _I asked. Zac made an hmm sound and it sounded like he was rubbing his chin.

_"__Well it's all on how long the spell lasted. Since you fucked her library, I couldn't take a look." _I snorted a little too loudly to his response. Vi moved her head a little, then slowly opened her eyes. Vi yawned and smiled. Her smile felt sweet and her eyes were glowing a little in the barely lit room we were in.

"Good mornin hehe." Vi sighed and her smile slowly disappeared. "Umm… Thank you Yas. I… I needed that. Sorry for calling you all those names. I took it a little to far when I called you a fuck boy. I am a very dominate person Yas, I can't help it." Too bad I actually liked when she dominates me. I nodded and she continued. I also want to talk to you about something. Is Yasumi sleep?" She asked me. I gave Yasumi a nudge and she didn't respond.

"She is asleep. What do you want to talk about?" I asked. For some reason Zac actually stayed quiet this time.

"I um… I…. shit this hard…" she stammered her words. This was very unusual for her to do. I stayed silent and watched Vi as she sat up and straddled my waist. "I fuckin love yah. I… You don't remember me all that much but… there is some things that need to be said. It's about your memory." Vi sighed, then continued. "I lied to you… I fuckin made everything up. I just… I missed my cupcake and you are the only guy here that actually interest me. I used you… I used you for my pleasure. My cupcake is a League champion just like us. Your actual girlfriend is Riven. That sword over there is hers. I…. I broke your sword Yas..." My eyes widened at Vi. Not the fact that she used me, but the fact she actually told me the truth. I had a hunch she used me when I heard her on the phone that night when we got to Noxus. Also, Riven is my girlfriend? But she is the one who framed me… Why would I love her? So many questions… "I am sorry Yas… So sorry. I let my lust take control of me." Vi rubbed her shoulder then I started to feel drips of water on my chest. I looked down to see where they were coming from, then I looked up.

_"__Even the toughest bitch in the league is crying." _Zac said in my mind. I sat up and hugged Vi. I rubbed her back and faced her. I smiled like an idiot. The tip of Vi's hair was covering her eye, and her head was down. I opened my mouth but Vi raised her head and her blue eyes were sparkling with tears.

"You are one of the coolest, bad ass, person I have ever met besides my sister and my cupcake. When Ez told me I was going with you but I had to leave cupcake… I had to get my hands on you. I just didn't think you were such a push over haha. I took advantage of you Yas… I couldn't see you as a friend. I know you don't remember but… all of those times we shared in the league. When you were turned into a female, when you always wanted to have me on your team, when we used to have drinking contests at Gragas bar. I loved it. I felt wanted… That night when we played Uncle, when you fucked me, licked me, loved me, and you screamed my name… I… I fell in love with you. I know you don't remember any of this shit… but when you get your memories back… I am going to say all of this again." My heart moved after she made her speech. She felt all of this for me even though she is in a relationship. Why I couldn't I fall for Vi instead of Riven? She made me kill my brother. Vi didn't make me feel any pain. All I felt was love and compassion.

"Vi… I didn't know you felt this way…" I rubbed Vi's face and removed the tears from her eyes. "If I can only remember… wait… Vi how did I lose my memory?" I asked. Vi sniffed and smiled.

"When you tried to kill me." she said. I swallowed my spit and repeated the same words in my head. Why would I kill Vi? Yeah she used me… but hey... it's not like she made me kill anyone. She wanted me and I gave myself to her in my own free will when I was myself. "Yes, Ahri took control of your mind, and I broke your sword so you could snap out of it. Instead you fucking went all Warwick on me and tried to fight me. We fell out of the hotel from like eleven floors. I tried to protect us but yeah… It didn't work. You hit your head pretty hard. Yas…. I got to go…" Vi kissed my lips one more time and started to find her clothes.

_"__Vi has a big ass. Like, it jiggles when she walks man… You sure you won't talk her into fucking her again? I would love a twerk session with that ass." _Zac said. I rolled my eyes.

"_Shut up Zac." _I simply said. Vi got dressed and waved me good bye before leaving my room. I finally sat up and walked to the small window.

"Yas?" I heard a soft voice behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Yasumi. Did you sleep well?" I asked. Yasumi rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms.

"Hell yeah I did. I had hella fun last night! Man when I saw Vi with her sexy ass, I had to tell her to come for a visit. Well I am going to take a shower bro, I'll be done in a minute." I nodded as Yasumi walked to the bathroom. I sighed and shook my head. Yasumi doesn't have the mommy personality right now. I looked around for my clothes and once I found them I waited for Yasumi to come out of the bathroom. I heard the shower water come on, so she shouldn't be that long. I laid back on my bed and stared at the celling.

"_Zac, this crystal can grant any whish correct? With no side effects?" _I asked.

_"__No clue, just know it can grant wishes. What is the wish you want?" _he asked.

_"__Probably my memories and my old personality, but I would love to keep memory of everything I did since I lost them. I hope the old me will understand what's going on." _I answered. I heard the shower water turn off, and the bath room door open. Yasumi came out dressed as usual and I went in after her.

_"__Surprised you didn't take a shower with her." _I laughed at his statement.

_"__To early for another lemon Zac. Haha."_ I said. Zac laughed while I took my clothes off. I got in the shower, washed up, and then turned the water off. I walked out of the shower and got dressed. "Are you ready Yasumi? We are almost there." She nodded and we walked out of our room. We made it out of the hotel and then to the car. It was very sunny outside, and everything was surrounded by desert.

"So this is Shurima?" I asked out loud.

"More like hotrima. It's hot as shit out here." Yasumi complained.

"_Zac, where is the crystal located?" _I asked.

_"__Northwest from here. Legend has it that Nasus and Azir guards it on there off days from league. Weird because they don't guard it a lot apparently." _Zac explained. I started up the car and Yasumi hopped in. Music started to play, and I drove us out of the hotel parking lot.

_"__It seems like Azir make some changes to Shurima. They actually have fucking highways." _Zac said inside my mind. We drove northwest following the GPS directions. We drove for what seemed like hours, in the middle of the hot desert roads.

_"__Yeah, thanks other Zac. I put a glob on Vi and my clone told me Vi is going northwest with her crew. We are looking for a big ass pyramid in the middle of the desert. Wait, Yasuo! Over there!" _I looked "Over there" and like he said, there was a big pyramid in the middle nowhere.

_"__How hell are we going to get there?" _I asked Zac.

_"__Shit, ask Yasumi." _I nodded and stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"Yasumi, do you see that pyramid? We need to get over there. I have no Idea how to get in that direction." Yasumi nodded and gave me one of her really big grins.

"Looks like we fly!" she said. My stomach sunk as she made her idea come to life. Yasumi stood still for a moment, then the wind around her started to get stronger and faster. Yasumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_"__This shit looks like something out of a Naruto episode… Whoa…" _Zac was amazed by her power.

"Okay Yas! Hold my hand tightly." I did what she said and grabbed her hand. She held it tightly and the wind pushed us forward. We floated in air and soon, we were flying to the pyramid. "Yas! Don't look down! It's gonna fuck you up." I nodded and kept my head straight, but curiosity killed the cat, and I looked down. We were so far up that if we felt we could, holy shit! We can die from this height!

"HOLY SHIT! LET ME DOWN!" I screamed. Yasumi laughed and let… she let my fucking hand go! Everything was falling, and my breathing got heavy as hell. "Zac! Shit! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled.

_"__hahahahahahaha! She just dropped your ass!" _Zac laughed at my distress. I closed my eyes and waited for my death. Suddenly I felt still, and flying at a slower pace. I opened my eyes and Yasumi was holding my hand.

"Such a big baby haha. Look we are almost there." I sighed.

"I hate you Yasumi." I said.

"Sure kid. I rode your face remember? So I don't think you hate me a lot Yasssssssssie." She giggled. I rolled my eyes as we finally landed in front of the pyramid. The pyramid was huge, and gave us shade from the sun. There was a set of metal double doors with a huge red fist in the middle. It had the words "Riot was here."

_"__HAHA, Riot games. Funny."_ Zac laughed. Yasumi and I walked to the metal doors.

"Hmm, how do we…"

"HEY FUCK HEADS, OPEN UP WILL YAH!?" Yasumi yelled while banging on the metal doors.

"Yasumi! Calm down, you can get us killed!" I yelled. Yasumi rolled her eyes. The doors suddenly opened. I sighed and Yasumi pushed me into the pyramid. We walked in, and soon I saw the rest of my crew.

"YASUO!" Ahri screamed. Ahri ran to me and tackled me to the ground. She kissed my cheeks all over, until Kat pulled her off.

"Glad to see you Ahri, and Katarina." I said while getting up. Ekko, Ezreal and Vi were standing near another huge ass door. "So what's next?" I asked.

"We have to find a way to get this damn door open." Vi said. As she as she said door, the huge door opened slowly, then wind started to pull all of us inside. We were swallowed by the door, and all of us were screaming until we landed on another concrete floor, which… didn't hurt us at all. We stood up slowly until we saw two creatures sitting in chairs, with a door behind them. They both were reading, and had tea cups in their hands.

"YO COURAGE! BIRD FEED! HOW YAH DOIN!" Vi yelled, making them stop sipping there tea.

"About damn time you guys made it. Welcome to Shurima." Nasus yelled. Nasus looked almost identical to a dog, but he was standing on his legs. Azir… looked like a bird that can walk. "Hold on let me get, ah here it is." Nasus pulled out a white piece of paper. "Is there a Yasuo in the house?" I raised my hand and stepped forward. Okay, Glad you are here. Now I will need Vi also." Vi stepped forward.

"Both of you will need to go through that door, beat the trials of Shurima, then you will be able take the crystal to the league. I mean honestly, that old ass ball could be taken ANYWHERE." Nasus sighed. "As for the rest of you, you can take this teleport thing back to the institute. Katarina and Ahri can't take the trials because apparently it they don't have any fears or regrets. Ezreal can't take the trials because he… really Ez, did you already take the trials a long time ago on one of your adventures?" Nasus asked. Ezreal nodded and grinned.

"I am only here because I love exploring the outside, But It was fun, Lux has been texting me for the past few days." Ezreal ran up to the teleport and was zapped away. Nasus rubbed his eyes and continued reading. "Katarina and Ahri, Thank you for doing this favor for me. (Give the paper to Ahri and Katarina.) Also if you had fun with Yasuo, while his memory was wiped, then please keep it to yourselves. (Please don't read this out loud because that will…..) Oh shit. Whoops." Nasus smacked himself in the face while Azir continued to read and sip his tea.

"None of my business." Azir said, and sipped his tea again.

_"__Oh shit… how does whoever wrote this know you got your memory wiped?" _Zac asked. Come to think of it… Was I supposed to get my memory wiped?

"Excuse me Nasus, how the hell do you know I got my memory wiped?" I looked around and everyone else except Vi and Ekko looked away. "Answer me…" I said, as I tightened my fists. Vi was the first to speak up.

"Yas… We were supposed to do that. Kolminyke gave me a drug that would wipe your personal memory clean so… so we can have our way with you… Ahri just took it a little far with her bullshit spells. When we fell off of the building that night… I knocked you out and drugged you when we fell. I shielded the both of us. That's why you didn't have any major wounds. Kolminyke knew about our needs, and she didn't want us to do the deed with the normal citizens. It had to be with a Champion or Summoner. So we uh… yeah…" She said nervously. So in the bitter end… I was being used this whole time… as a fucking sex toy… No one cared about me… Vi… She lied to me… She doesn't care about me… I tightened my fist even more, and Riven's sword pulsed on my hip.

Everyone lied to me… These women… used me… For their own fucking pleasure… Fuck… Fuck…. FUCK. FUCK EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE. SICK OF BEING USED! Wind started to form around me out of nowhere.

"Yas… Please calm down." Yasumi said, while getting closer to me.

_"__Oh Shit… if your hair turns yellow I am so done." _Zac said in my ear.

"Man, well fuck the trials, Shit is getting real up in here. Azir, mind just deactiving the trials?" Nasus said. I ignored everyone as the winds were all around my body.

"I am going to find that fucking crystal, and wish… NONE OF YOU EXISTED!" I yelled. I smacked Yasumi in her face and jumped into the air. Wind was swirling around me, and even though I couldn't control it, it protected me. The winds started to get heaver and faster, eventually hitting Katarina and Ahri. They fell to the ground knocked out and I took Riven's sword off of my hip and turned around. The sword started to have wind flow around it, then it grew three times its size. I was hovering in the air, and pushed forward, in the barely lit room. I crashed into the giant door and flew through the darkness.

"YASUO!" I heard someone scream my name but I didn't fucking care. The wish I was going to make will make shit right.

Done with this bullshit.

* * *

**Updated in Sundays now, this chapter is a little late. Shit is getting real, and I am loving this story the more I type it. Thank you all for reading. I love you all. **

_**-Later**_


	17. NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

Chapter 17

What the fuck is wrong with him! Shit I have to chase him. I looked around and Ahri and Katarina were knocked out cold. "Ekko! Take Kat and Tails to the league, I'll stop Yas, before he hurts him or himself. Yasumi, I need you to come with me. We need to take Yas down." Yasumi shook her head and closed her eyes. She started humming like a crazy person, then wind flowed around her. She started floating into the air, and opened her eyes.

"Come on Vi, I need you to hold onto my hand. I can take us to him." I nodded and walked to Yasumi. I grabbed her hand. We started floating in the air. We then started to fly forward at a slow speed, then we were off.

"I hope Yas is okay Vi." Yasumi said, the look in her eyes was full of worry. I smiled and rubbed her head.

"Yas is cool, we just gotta to find him. Look! Speak of the Morgana, I see Yas." I looked straight ahead inside the dark cave we were in. Yas still had wind around him, but Riven's sword wasn't active. Yasumi let us down in front of Yas, but the crystal thing was in the middle. I looked around in there was no fucking light in the cave. Only light was from the light blur crystal floating in the middle of us.

"Answer me. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BITCHES USE ME? HUH? AM I SOME KIND OF SEXUAL FUCKING TOY?" Yas yelled at me. I sighed and looked down to the cracked rocky ground. I looked back up and Yas was standing in my face. "Answer me VI!" His wind powers blew in my face when he screamed my name. I looked the other way until Yasumi jumped in.

"Yas! I don't know what is wrong with you, but you are acting like a big baby over nothing. Yes they used for sexual shit, but you are the one who gave YOURSELF to them with or without your memories." Yas didn't like that response so he pimp slapped the shit out of Yasumi. Seeing this made me tighten my fist, but without my gloves I was a sitting duck.

"Like I fucking care! I gave them myself because I thought they LOVED ME. I thought they CARED for me. They are just WHORES! ALL OF THEM!" Yas yelled. I felt some type of way when he said that, and my heart felt like it got hit by a damn arrow. What Yas doesn't know is… I do love him… I have to tell him before this shit fucks up.

"Yas! Listen to me! I LOVE YOU! I fucking do! I care about you bro! I know, I fucked up, but don't tell me it felt like I was USING YOU! We fucked with and without your memories! I know damn well you LOVED IT." I couldn't fight Yas, I didn't have my babies with me, and he looks fed as shit.

"Fuck you vi! I don't believe your damn LIES. I am taking this crystal, and I am going to wish you bitches didn't exist! Then afterwards, I am going to slaughter that bitch! I AM GOING TO KILL RIVEN!" Yas yelled. Yasumi finally got up from being pimp slapped and charged at Yas.

"Quickly Vi! Give him his memories! It's the only way to fix this!" She yelled. I nodded and ran towards the shiny crystal but I felt a big ass force push me back. I quickly rolled and got back up, but Yasuo was standing… he… Riven's sword was inside of Yasumi's chest…

"Dumb bitch, I think I'll just kill you all myself." Yas threw Yasumi's body towards me and her eyes were closed. Seeing this made me fall to my knees… Tears started to fall from my eyes… Yas is a fucking monster… This isn't the Yas I love… This is a fucking monster… and it's all my fault. I couldn't control my lust… I should just die right here…

"VI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" wha? Who is talking to me? "VI ITS ME ZAC! You have to fight!" Where is the little glob anyway? He sounded so close. "I did research on Yasumi, You need to take her wind technique! That's the only way!" Zac yelled. I looked up with my teary eyes and Yas was standing above me.

"What are you going to do now you pink headed dyke? HUH? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW BITCH!" he yelled. I looked down and Yasumi sprang to life, and pushed Yasuo back with her wind powers.

"Mommy! We need to fight daddy together! Here grab my hand mommy!" she said. Yasumi had smile on her face. I nodded and grabbed her hand and she slowly disappeared. I felt energy course through my body, and it felt fuckin great! Wind started to flow around me, and my clothes changed. I was wearing Yasumi clothes, and her sword appeared on my hip. My head started to hurt, and everything Yasumi knew about fighting I took into my memory. I pulled out Yasumi sword and faced Yas who was just getting off the ground.

"Yas, I don't want to kill you man… I really don't but please, please control yourself." I pleaded.

"Vi We need to get the crystal!" Zac yelled.

"No! We are going to do this my way!" I yelled.

"You think you can fight me? Let's go bitch." Yas said. Yas jumped into the air and slashed forward. I quickly dodged and his sword got caught in the ground. I dashed to him but his fucking wind knocked me back. I slid on the rocky ground, but took another stance.

"You think you can get near me? Hah! I knew you couldn't fight!" Yas taunted. I blew the hair out of my face and lunged at him again. He parryed my attack and kicked me in the gut. I staggered a little bit, then he went for a left look. I ducked and slashed at his stomach, but his sword clashed with mines. We stood there, having a power struggle until our swords flung from our hands, and landed far away from us.

"Oh hell yeah!" I yelled. It was going to be a fist fight. Yas made the first move and suing at my face. I put my fist up and blocked his punch. I grabbed his left arm and swung his ass to the other side of the cave. I chased after him and tacked him into the hard ass wall. We started into each other's eyes for a minute until he yelled with a grunt and his wind pushed me off. I flew back, but maintained my balance. I was floating in the air until he dashed to me. Yas threw another hook, but I dodge it and punched him dead in his face. Yas laughed it off, and spit onto the ground. Yas dashed at me again, until I ducked and tackled him to the ground. "GET DUNKCKED" I yelled. We fell straight to the ground, until his annoying as wind pushed me off. We quickly got our swords and took a stance.

"You think you can get near me? Hah! I knew you couldn't fight!" Yas taunted. Damn he is annoying as fuck. Wait, ooo I have a good idea. Since there is no way to fight Yas with that wind around him I needed to calm him down. I put my sword away and crossed my arms. Yas looked at me and pointed his sword at me. "Are you fighting? Or are you going to die like the dirty bitch you are!" He taunted. I laughed at Yas.

"Really? Really babe? You are going to say all this shit, but you know damn well if I put the moves on your ass, you would love it." Yas shook his head and loss focus for a minute.

"I can't believe this might work." Zac said in my ear. I snickered and wait for Yas response.

"S-Shut up." He said. Oh I got him now.

"Awe! Are you thinking about me riding you? Huh? You miss me fucking you don't you yas?" I said.

"I said shut up!" he yelled. His wind started to calm down but he was still ready to fight.

Yas leaped at me but I quickly pulled my sword out and challenged his hit. Our swords collided but we were faced to face. I looked into his black eyes and smiled.

"Give Vi a kiss." I said, licking my lips. Yas shook his head but kept his focus. "I'll just take it." I leaned in and Yas eyes widened. I kissed his soft lips and he soon dropped his sword. "That's right, you know I love you and would never hurt you Yas. I didn't use you, please understand that. Come on Yas, let's go back to the league. You can fuck me all you want when we get back." I said with a seductive tone. I kissed Yas again and while he wasn't looking I knocked him out with my other hand. I gave him the ole "pinch your shoulder" technique.

"How the fuck did that work?" Zac said. I laughed and walked towards the crystal.

"I mean whadda yah expect? A big ass fight? I couldn't even touch him! I had to charm him the only way I knew how. Now let's give him his memory back." I grabbed the crystal but suddenly everything stopped.

"Wha… wh… the… fu…. K…k…." I was spitting out blood, and when I looked down, Riven's sword was threw my chest… the sword was pulled out of my chest, and I fell to my knees. I coughed up blood, and I felt someone lift my chin up.

"You think that shit would work bitch? Huh? Are you fucking stupid?" it was Yas, and he spat in my face. "You really are a dumb bitch, I hope you rot here." Yas slapped my face and threw me to the ground. Yas pulled his sword up and swung it down. This is it… I had a good life… I closed my eyes and waited for death.

But it never came. I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is a green blob on top of me. Zac saved my damn life.

"What the fuck! Zac why are you saving this piece of shit!" Yas yelled. I looked at my stomach and green blobs were healing me up.

"Yasuo! Stop this madness! Get your memories back already! Don't you miss Riven?" he asked.

"RIVEN? I HATE RIVEN! I AM KILLING HER NEXT." He yelled. I didn't feel any pain anymore in my stomach and I wasn't coughing up. "If you want to defend her, then so be it, I'll destroy you too!" Yas yelled.

"Bring it kid!" Zac yelled. Zac's blob jumped into the air. "BUNGEE TIME!" he yelled. His globs smacked hard to the ground, and soon Yas was lifted into the air.

"Quick Vi, Make the wish!" Zac whispered. I nodded and took the crystal.

"I wish Yasuo had his memories back!" I yelled. I smiled but I heard a scream in the distance. I turned around and Zac was gone. I turned back around to… MPPMPH, FU… SH…. MY ….

"You think you can simply wish my memories back huh? You really think I was clueless this WHOLE TIME?" Yas said, while my vision was blurry.

"Wh…. Dd… the… crystal… wok…." I said, while holding my stomach.

"Because you dumb fuck, I already HAVE my memories. I trapped the good side of me within, so I can finally take REVENGE on EVRYONE! Before you got here, I already made my wish, and now, it's time to KILL." Yas pulled Riven's sword out of my roughly, and I fell to the ground.

"Nighty night BITCH!" he yelled. Yas brung Riven's sword up again, and this time… everything went black… I couldn't feel my body at all… I was dead… My eyes stayed open… and I saw Yas run with the crystal. Please… everyone… be safe…

* * *

**That Surprise, short, asshole update. Yep Vi is dead boys. GGWP.  
**

_**-Later**_


	18. I am Yasuo You Bitch!

Chapter 18

"Where… Where am I?" I said out loud. I was sitting in a… white abyss. It was just white everywhere. I yelled and my voiced echoed. "What the fuck is this place? Only thing I remember is Ahri fucking me, then after words, it was black." I said, talking to myself. I looked down and I was wearing my clothes, but my sword was gone. "Weird, My sword is missing. Also, Riven's sword is missing as well." I rubbed my head, and stood up. "So am I dead? Or is this the afterlife?" I asked myself. I walked around the white abyss talking to myself. "I wonder if anyone notices I am gone." Suddenly I heard a low humming sound in my pocket. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the phone Vi gave me.

"Hey Babe! Sorry I couldn't make it to the league! But hey at least I am in a better place now right? I love yah Yas. You probably have no idea what am I talking about, but at least I could say I love you before I left. See Yah!" I raised an eyebrow at the text message. "A better place?" I said. I pushed the down button and… what the fuck? There was a picture with me… Killing Vi with Riven's sword. I pushed the down button and… it was Vi laying on the ground, with her pretty blue eyes staring at something. This doesn't make any damn sense. Why Would I kill Vi?" I ignored the message because I thought it was some prank. I walked in the white abyss until I received another text message.

"Hey Yas! I just wanted to tell you that you were actually better in bed then Garen lol. You are an awesome friend! Hey maybe we can train in the afterlife! I am glad I got to meet you." My eyes widened when I pushed the down button on the message from Katarina. It was me, on top of her, r-raping her…. I pushed down again, and then I was… NO…. NO! IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE? I… was cutting her throat… I hesitated for a minute. I received another message… it was from Ahri.

"Hey baby! Man! I had fun with you at the swimming pool! I am glad I got to teach you how to swim! Sorry I fucked with your brain tbh. I am such an idiot. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I moved on to the afterlife! Hopefully I can become full human there! Kisses!" I dropped the phone when I tapped the down button. My eyes started to water. Why the fuck am I killing them? Yeah they were very sexual, but killing them? WHY? I picked the phone up and stared at the picture. Ahri had her tails cut off, and some of them were in her mouth. She was laying on a table, with me… on top of her. This picture had a picture of my face. I had red eyes, and a very manic smile. The next picture was of me… PLEASE. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAYLE… PLEASE. NO NO….. NO. I dropped the phone… I lost my footing and fell on my ass.

"I CUT OFF HER DAMN HEAD! WHO THE FUCK IS SENDING ME THIS SHIT!" I yelled. Covered my eyes and wiped away my tears. Maybe someone is playing a cruel joke on me. Probably Wukong I hope. I am going to steal his bananas when I get back to the Institute. I stood up but I received another message.

"Hey Yas! Thanks for teaching me how to fight! I finally can make tornadoes! I feel like a bad ass! I even yelled Sorye when I launched them from my sword! Jinx and I miss you man! I hope you visit us in the afterlife!" It was a message from Anthony. I pushed the down button… Please… I can't take any more of this shit. Oh what the fuck… I was drowning him in the god damn tub…. The next picture had me… oh WHAT THE FUCK. I STABBED HIM IN HIS DAMN CHEST… WAIT.. SHIT! Jinx was behind him… I killed both of them… My sword went through both of their bodies… and the next picture was… all of the bodies I killed. On sticks outside of the League.

I can't take this…

WHY THE FUCK AM I KILLING MY FRIENDS! I threw my phone down and smashed it with my fist. I didn't feel any pain. Suddenly I felt another vibration. I felt my pocket and it was another phone. I looked down and the phone I just destroyed was gone. I swallowed my spit loudly. I took my phone out and it was a message from… ZAC?

"YASUO WAKE THE FUCK UP! YOUR BAD SIDE IS KILLING EVERYONE! HE KILLED ALL THE WOMEN YOU WERE WITH. I TOOK THOSE PHOTOS! HE EVEN KILLED YOUR BEST FRIEND. HE IS AFTER RIVEN! WAKE YO ASS UP YASUO!"

"Wake up?" I said to myself. I put my phone away and tried to think. What did Zac mean by wake up?

"IT MEANS WAKE THE FUCK UP YAS!" I gasped and looked around.

"Vi? Where are you?" I asked.

"GET UP YAS! WE NEED YOU." I held my head and looked around.

"Katarina?" I said.

"YASUO! PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU ARE KILLING US!"

"Ahri? Please? Show yourselves!" I asked. My head started throbbing. I fell to my knees. The pain was fucking unbearable. "Where is everyone…" I said. My phone hummed again. I pulled my phone out and the message was from Riven.

"Hey Yasuo. Did my sword come in handy? I know you must have had to use it at least once? Anyway, I wanted to tell that I am expecting! I didn't even know I was pregnant until now. I have a great name for our child! Is Yasumi okay? I like that name. Too bad I had to go to the afterlife. Hey maybe you can visit me sometime!" I dropped my phone. I couldn't even see how… OH KAYLE! RIVEN IS DEAD! I threw my phone and banged my fist on the white abyss.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME GO DAMN IT!" I punched and punched and punched until cracks were visible. "A crack?" I said. I punched again and it got bigger. "That's it! I need to break out of this place! I am coming everyone!" I focused my wind technique and my hands were powered up. I punched until my damn fist started to bleed.

"HELP US YASUO!" The voices screamed.

"SHIT! Why am I not getting closer?" I said, sounding frustrated.

"Maybe you need some help?" I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was… Vi.

"V-V-" Vi put a hand on my mouth.

"You have to save me remember? Come on Yas, let's get out together." I nodded and she powered up her gloves. "Alright Yas! Let's get crackin!" she said. We punched the white ground several times until we saw a white bright light stream through the cracks. "Hell yeah Yas! Now go get them tiger!" she said. Vi leaned in and kissed my cheek. I stood up and tried to grab her hand but she slowly disappeared. I smiled and held a thumbs up.

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled. I punched the white ground one more time and I jumped into the white abyss. I fell for what seemed like ages, until I opened my eyes. I was outside the League of Legends. I looked around and until I smelled smoke. I looked in front of me and the institute was on fire! I quickly got up and ran straight inside.

"ETOUGH!" Someone yelled. That sounded like Lee Sin! I ran in that direction, but at the same time, shooting wind to calm down the fire. I was at the elevator when… Lee was thrown off of the top floor… and fell on broken spikes that impaled his body. Seeing this made me tighten my fist. I have to kill this imposter! I quickly put my wind in my feet and sprung forward. I put wind around me like a shield and went through all of the floors of the institute. I finally reached the top and landed on top of the roof. It was very smoky up here that I had to cover my mouth up. I heard a laughter in the distance.

"HAHAHA" It sounded like Zed before her used his death mark.

"YOU FOOL!" Someone yelled. It sounded like me. I heard a few slashes, then someone being impaled with a sharp object. I ran in that direction, and pushed the smoke away to see Zed, with Riven's sword inside of him.

"MMMPH… THCH… UHH…" Zed body was lifeless, and soon the impostor threw him over the roof. The impostor looked at me with those evil red eyes.

"So, it seems you broke out of my spirt Yasuo. So glad you can join me. I killed all of your friends, and once I killed you. Valoran will be mine!" he yelled. I spit in his direction and reached for my sword. "You have no sword Yasuo! How can you fight me?" he said. I smirked and reached my hand out. A few seconds later my sword flew in my direction and I caught the handle of it. The impostor looked at me and his eyes widened. "How the fuck, never mind, my sword is better in strength." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**We bring you an important message brought to you by Zac.**

**Whoever is writing this damn story, made Yasuo broken as fuck! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! Didn't his sword get broken like TEN CHAPTERS AGO? NOW HE CAN CALL THE SHIT BACK LIKE DAMN THOR? FUCK THIS STORY. Ahem, carry on.**

* * *

"Bitch please, my sword has the wind by my side!" I said. "With that, I never lose!" The impostor looked at me and laughed.

"Bring it!" I took a stance and leaped at him. I gave an attack to see his fighting style, but a furious wind pushed me back. I fell on the glass roof of the institute. I rolled quickly and dodged his attack. I stood up used sweeping blade too go through his body and appear behind him. I quickly stabbed forward but he moved fast as hell and dodged my attack.

"Ton!" I heard someone yell behind me. I was too late and I was impaled in my chest.

"This battle is over." The impostor said. Blood came from out of my mouth but I gave a chuckle. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"I learned this from Zed." My body disappeared and faded away like the wind. In realty I was watching the whole thing from the other side of the roof. "It's called substitution, and I think time this battle is over."

"Yah know, Yas you are one broken dude. Like honestly, substitution Justu, really?" I heard Zac's voice in my ear. Ignored the voice and walked slowly to the impostor. "Tsk, If you are me, then while haven't used the original move yet." I silently focused my wind and soon it surrounded my body. The impostor looked at me with a confused look on its face.

"What original move? I am You! I know all of your moves!" He yelled. He leaped forward and we exchanged a few blows. He found a weak spot in my defense that I wanted him to find. He hit my side, but again my body turned into the wind itself and disappeared. "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!" he yelled. I appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Boo." He got frightened and dropped Riven's sword.

"What are you…" he said. I smirked and threw a tornado.

"I am Yasuo you bitch! And this is your LAST BREATH!" I yelled. ""Sorye ge ton!" I yelled again. I slashed the impostor three times in all of his vital areas. I smashed him to the ground and slashed his throat to make sure he was dead.

"Now that was a good damn line!" Zac said in my ear.

"Zac, were are you?" I asked. Suddenly he morphed to his original size. "Zac! Thank Kayle you are alive!" I said. I sighed and looked around the burning building which used to be my home. "Everyone is dead…" I said. Zac walked to me and put his glob hand on my shoulder.

"Look man… I honestly have to everything, I am kinda like Skipps yah know? But even I don't know what to do." Tears started to come out of my eyes. I sniffed a little, but soon dropped to my knees. Everyone is dead… All because of this impostor! Why couldn't I save ANYONE! JUST LIKE YONE! WHY… WHY…. WHY FUCKING ME! I quickly got up and grabbed my sword. "Yasuo!" Zac called. I ran to the body of the impostor and raised my sword in the air.

"YOU. PIECE. OF. DOG. SHIT!" I yelled, while stabbing him in a consecutive strikes.

"YASUO! STOP MAN!" Zac yelled. Zac stretched his hands around me and tried to restrain me.

"Why me Zac? Huh? Why me damn it!?" I said.

"I don't know man…" Zac said again.

"I wished they were all alive… I miss everyone… I even had a daughter… Her name would been Yasumi…" I said. Suddenly a white flash started glow from the inside of the imposter's body. It grew and grew until it swallowed me in the bright light.

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling. I moved my head until I noticed I had blue covers on me. I sighed and laID back on my bed. "Shit… I had that dream again…" I heard knocks from my white door. It slowly opened and I saw my older brothers face.

"Little brother, It's time for school man! I guess you didn't set your alarm huh?" he asked me. I smiled and laughed but it soon disappeared. "What's wrong brother?" he asked.

"I keep having this damn dream. I was in this place called the League of Legends. I killed you for some reason, and I had so many weird friends." Yone walked up to me and sat on the bed. He rubbed my shoulder and sighed.

"Yasuo, listen to me, It was just a dream. Now let's go brother. We can't be late for school. When we get there, how about some good ole fashion Cheese cake from Morgana's bakery huh?" he asked. I smiled and yawned.

"Hell yeah bro!" I said. We got up and got dressed. We left our house and as usual my brother would drive us to school. It sill kills me that our parents died in a car accident… but life still moves on I guess. I wonder how school will go today? I hope I get to talk to Riven today! Awe man, I hope Anthony brought his GameCube so we can play Smash together with his girlfriend Jinx. Oh jeeze… Wait if Vi bullies me today, last time she kissed me in the locker rooms after Gym class… I have to say I really did enjoy it. I sighed after thinking about school. Then something hit me. Why do their names sound so familiar… So familiar that I met them all before…

Wait… thinking on this subject….

Why does Yasuo, The Unforgiven sound so familiar…

* * *

**The updates are real huh? thank you for reading my friends. Also to my guests that Review, you are awesome!**

**Also these guys: sevey01,Hero LumiEre Lumanite, PaisleyBread, TheLastYukami and just another average reader for reviews for like every chapter! Thank you man, means so much to me. **

**Thank you guys, the story is just beginning! **


	19. Shit Doesn't Make Sense Anymore

Chapter 19

We made it to Piltover High on the usual time. School starts at 9 a.m so we had thirty minutes to get to class. It was a very sunny day today, with not a single cloud in the sky. It was fall time, so leaves were falling from the trees. Piltover High colors were blue and pink so all the students had to wear school color clothes. You could choose which color out of the two you wanted so we kind of had a choice. I choose blue so my uniform was a regular blue T-shirt with dark blue shorts. I had a long pony tail reaching my back, and I had a clean face. I had blue sneakers on to complete my outfit. Yone had on his blue button down varsity jacket with a huge P on the right side of it. His hair wasn't as long as mine, but was laid down. He was wearing blue sneakers as well, but had blue jeans instead of shorts. We parked on the side of the school and got out. I looked around and no one was outside. We walked to the front of the school and Yone opened the door first. I followed him inside to the very painted hall way. The lockers and students crowded the hallways as normal so it was very hard to get to class.

"God how much I hate this damn school. Good thing this is my last year." Yone said, while almost bumping into a tall kid with a green hat on.

"It's okay brother! At least we only have like four more months right?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. Yone smiled and closed his eyes.

"We have four months? You still are a junior little brother!" he laughed and rubbed my head, making my hair messy. I moved his hand away as we turned the corner. "Well brother I will see you later." Yone waved goodbye as I approached my blue locker. The school walls are painted white, while the long lockers were painted blue and pink. There was various posters and promotions around the school for students who were in clubs or running for things like prom queen or king. I turned to face my locker and stuck my tongue out when I was fiddling with the lock. I got the lock open and opened my locker. I had the normal stuff in my locker, books, pencils, book bag, and… Suddenly my vision flashed of a closet with swords and three different outfits. I blinked and it was gone. "Weird…" I said out loud. I grabbed my textbooks for math class and a few pencils. I closed my locker and out the corner of my eye… Riven was walking towards me. My heart started to beat fast as hell, and my lips started to get moist with sweat. I gulped as she turned and opened her locker. I took a deep breath and turned my head.

"H-Hi Riven…" I said nervously. Riven turned and smiled. Her light brown eyes felt as if they knew what I was thinking… so fierce and calming at the same time if that makes any sense. Her outfit was… My eyesight flashed again and it was the same outfit Riven wore in my dream! I blinked twice and she was wearing her normal school uniform. A pink skirt and her blue shirt with a pink tie going down the middle. I tried not to look but her short was either too little or her chest got bigger that it poked out a little. She was wearing pink sneakers and had a blue bow in her black hair.

"Hey Yasuo! How are you today?" she said with that smile that would turn my words into gibberish. I scratched my head and smiled.

"I-I a-am doing great R-Riven." I said, cursing at myself for studding like an idiot. Riven opened her pink locker and pulled some supplies out. She closed it and held her books in front of her.

"I am going to class Yasuo. I will see you later." She said. Time started to go slow and a quick thought popped into my head.

"Wait! C-Can I walk you to c-class?" I said. Riven smiled and held her hand out.

"Sure!" she said. I grabbed her hand and she guided me to her class room. Her creamy white hand felt soft in my rough hands. I looked around and all of the students had jealous looks in their eyes as Riven was holding my hand.

"Come on Yasuo! Stop being a slow poke!" Riven said, with a cute giggle at the end. We reached her class after going through the waves of student's in the hall way. "Thank you Yasuo. So sweet of you to walk me to class." I felt heat rush to my cheeks. My face turned red as Riven did something I would least suspect.

She kissed my cheek.

Holy shit.

I stood there rubbing my cheek like an idiot. I was rubbing my cheek until the bell rung for class. I quickly ran to my class and got there before Mr. Ryze closed the door. I took my seat in the back of the class beside my friend Katarina. She was wearing all black as usual. Black t-shirt, gym shorts, and slippers. Seriously, how does people get away with this stuff? She had red hair and…

Again… My eye sight flashed to what she wears in my dream… I blinked and she was back to normal. What is going on? Mr. Ryze turned the lights off and turned on the projector.

"Okay class, today we will be talking about …" I started to zone out after a few minutes.

"Psst, Yas." It was Katarina trying to whisper to me.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Hi." She said, giggling. I smiled and sighed.

"Hey." I said back. Katarina blushed and covered her smile. I looked back to the front of the class to see what Mr. Ryze was talking about.

"Today we will be partnering up. Choose your partner everyone. After wards I'll hand out your assignment. I stood up to find my partner until I felt someone grab my shirt. I looked down and Katarina was smiling. I smiled back and sat down.

"Yeah?" I asked. Katarina blushed and scratched her head with one finger.

"Would you like to be my partner Yas?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. Katarina smiled and gave me a hug. This threw me off a lot. Katarina never gives me hug. She also never blushes either. I grabbed Katarina shoulders and she blushed even more. I felt her forehead to see if she was running a fever.

"Are you okay? You don't usually act like this. Normally you would be teasing me now about my hair style or about my crush on Riven." Katarina eyes widened and she put out a hand in defense.

"No! I would never do that Yas. Also I don't even remember when I did that before. I act this way because I kinda have a crush on you." she said. Now things don't seem normal anymore. Katarina never even heard of the word "crush". She thinks it's a waste of time. I don't know, maybe I am thinking weirdly today. I think that dream drove me off. Mr. Ryze gave us our assignment and told us we have to finish it before class.

"Okay, so if X equals, fuck. I hate math." I held a hand on my forehead trying to figure this shit.

"DONE!" Katarina held her paper in my face. I raised an eyebrow and took her paper. "I know right, I am a bad ass." She said smiling.

"Okay, I have no clue how this makes any sense. But… wait a minute. You hate math! How come today you love math all of sudden?" I asked. Katarina put a finger to a lips.

"Ever sense I knew I had a crush on you. Which was, I don't know, ever sense I met you?" she explained. I sighed. Something weird is going on but I guess it will pass tomorrow.

"I guess. Sorry I asked you those questions. Maybe I stayed up to late." Katarina smiled and took my paper. She wrote all of the answers down and stood up too gave it to Ryze. I looked back at Ryze and noticed he was wearing a blue hat. His black beard was the same, and his glasses which were a little too small for his face. Katarina came back and sat down. The rest of the class period was us talking about the dream I had, and she kept thinking I watched a little too much Anime but her character in my dream sounds bad ass. The bell rung and it was off to gym class. I walked to my locker and opened it to find my book bag. It had my normal gym clothes in it so I took them and closed my locker. I headed straight for gym class until I walked by a guy that looked familiar. He was wearing a green hat that had the words "Rito plz.". He had brown hair and…. Yellow eyes and no pupils? He was wearing green sneakers and blue jeans. I ignored it and continued to gym class. I opened the door to the gym and sat down on the brown bleachers. As the students were coming inside of the gym… oh god… it happened again.

I blinked and Vi was playing basketball with Darius. But something weird happened at the same time. Behind them was… Anthony, Jinx, and me… I was wearing this really cool blue samurai outfit. I had a sick sword and bad ass genie pants. I blinked and the vision was gone. I rubbed my chin. Maybe this is happening for a reason. Am I supposed to see these things? I sighed. This dream I had is really fucking with me. Eventually the gym was filled up with my class mates. Our teachers were Mr. Lucian and his wife Mrs, Vayne. As usual they told us to make sure we do our normal pushups and what not then its free time until the class period was up. I looked around to find my gym partners Wukong and Zed. Once Mr Lucian blew his whistle, we proceed to do the easy warm ups then it's off to… oh shit… this is the part where Vi sneaks me off and gives me "the treat meant."

After doing the warmups I looked around to find Zed and Wukong, while avoiding Vi. I couldn't find those jokers anywhere in the gym, but I found someone else. Vi was sitting on the bleachers…

Alone. Weird as fuck.

She is one of the most popular girls in this school. She was sitting there in her gym outfit. She was wearing pink shorts and shoes. Her blue shirt was trying to contain her large chest and her pink bang was covering one of her blue eyes. I walked to Vi and sat next to her. I must have have smoked weed with Yone because I would never sit by Vi. I am always running away from her. Vi looks so lonely today that I couldn't help it.

"Hi Vi." I said. "You okay?" I asked. Vi looked at me but quickly looked away.

"Y-Y-Yes I-I am okay." She said nervously. I raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You aren't ever nervous. Usually you would be chasing me around the gym by now. Yesterday you kissed me in the locker room." After saying this Vi looked at me and she had the cutest blush ever.

"I-I k-kissed y-you?" she asked. I nodded and looked away. "I-I never d-did s-such thing." I sighed.

"Stop playing games with me. You kissed me yesterday! I even liked it." I said. Vi's face was read as a tomato. Also what is with her personality? She is never nervous at anything! She is always the leader, always wanting to do things her way, and wasn't afraid of no one! Hell she punched a guy in his face for trying to touch her breast. That guy never came back to school after that knock out.

"Y-Yasuo can we t-talk someone where private?" she asked. I nodded and she took my hand. We walked to the highest point of the bleachers to where no one can hear our conversation. When we sat down I looked Vi into her pretty blue eyes. She blushed and looked away. I sighed and rubbed my hair.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked. Vi finally looked at my face opened her mouth.

"I-I l-l-like y-y-you Yasuo… I always liked you… ever sense we met. I was always nervous around you… When you said I kissed you, are you sure you didn't make that up?" she asked. I nodded but ignored my assumptions.

"I guess I did." I said. "So… I didn't know you liked me…" Now I started to feel hot. Maybe because we were at the top of the bleachers, or because I am blushing. "I uh… I like you too…" I said back. Vi eyes or eye since I couldn't see the other all that well, widened.

"You-You-You- Like me?" Vi asked again, stuttering on her words. I smiled and held her soft hand.

"Yes Vi, I like you." I leaned in and kissed Vi on her lips. The kiss was more like a peck, and I broke it right after words. "I am going to see what I can do until gym class is over." Vi nodded and kissed my cheek. I smiled and carefully stepped down until I reached the brown gym floor. I looked around until something caught my eye. There was a fencing station set up, and I suddenly felt the urge to play. I walked up to it and there was plenty of gear and swords. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and it was Mr. Lucian.

"Need someone to play with yah?" he asked. I nodded and he left for a minute. He came back and walking beside him was the kid with the strange yellow eyes.

"Zac, do you mind fencing with Yasuo?" he asked. Zac nodded and smiled. He picked up the white fencing coat and put it on. We took a stance in the middle of the blue mat. Mr. Lucian blew his whistle and we moved around each other. I decided to take the first strike and out of nowhere I yelled this weird word.

"TON!" I yelled. I hit Zac directly in his chest and I scored a point. Mr. Lucian blew his whistle again and we circled each other. Zac went for a strike but without even knowing I moved, I countered his strike and hit him in the side. I scored another point. I heard another whistle and this was the final round. Zac didn't strike at all until I yelled something out the blue yet again.

"HASAGI!". My eyes had to be playing on tricks on me. A whirlwind came out of my sword and knocked Zac in the air. He landed back onto the floor with a hard thud. I quickly took my mask off and made sure Zac was alright. "Hey! Are you okay?" I asked. I took off his mask and opened his eyes. Zac smiled and put his hand out. I took his hand and he walked off. I felt something on my hand and looked down.

"Meet me after school." It said. I kept the note but I felt another hand on my shoulder.

"Need someone to play with yah?" Mr. Lucian asked. I raised an eyebrow and notched the fencing equipment was in the same exact spot before I touched it.

"Actually I don't just checking out the set up." I said. Mr. Lucian nodded and walked back to his wife. I looked at the note and again and walked back to Vi.

Gym class was over and I walked back to my locker. I opened it and softly rested my head on the inside of the locker. Why did the equipment seem like it was never touched? Why am I getting flashbacks of my dream? Why is everyone acting different? So many questions. I sighed and walked to my next class after getting my stuff from my locker. While I was walking to class I felt someone grab and pull my waist. I turned around and it was Ahri. I blew air out of my mouth and hung my head and defeat. Ahri was a very cheerful, bubbly girl, and always annoys me when she catches me in the hallways.

"What do you want Ahri?" I asked. Ahri covered my mouth and out of surprise I moaned into her mouth. "MMMPH!" I yelled. Ahri took me to a nearby dark class room and closed the door. She pushed me onto the floor and straddle me. "Wht the fuck Ahri!?" I asked.

"I need the answers for today's quiz! You are the smartest guy in our class! So help me! I also know you are a weak to women. So help me." she said. I rolled my eyes and tried to get up but she put me back down. "I didn't say your punk ass can get up. Now do you have the answers or do I have to beat it out of you!" she threated. I sighed and tried to get up. She pushed me down and slapped me in my face.

"Ouch." I said. Ahri smiled with her brown eyes. She was wearing a sailor outfit that was in the color pink. She had a pink hat and a blue skirt.

"Answers?" she asked again. I sighed loudly and looked at her.

"I don't have any damn answers woman. Now get off of me." I said. Ahri pouted and folded her arms.

"I guess I have to beat it out of you." she said. I raised an eyebrow until she turned around and her ass was facing me.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" I asked. Ahri unzipped my pants and took out my dick.

"Give me the answers Yasuo." she said. "Or you are just going to have the slowest blow job ever." I rolled my eyes until she actually touched my penis. I moaned slightly and this caused my dick to rise up. "Are you getting hard?" she asked. I didn't respond until she started to jack me off. "I can't hear you Yasuo." she said. I moaned again until she stood up. "Maybe you need something to do while you are moaning like a little girl." Ahri pulled her skirt and panties down and sat back down onto my face. I had to admit. Ahri soft hands felt great touching my manhood, problem is what did she mean by "Something to do?". "So I guess you don't understand English huh? Lick me!" she said. I rolled my eyes and did what she said. Maybe that can get her off of me. I licked her pussy while she was jacking me off. Ahri started to moan softly then her hips started to rock on my face. I looked up and Ahri started to bend her upper body over.

"Tch… ugh…" I moaned. Ahri put her lips onto my dick and started to suck me up. "Ahh…" I moaned. I licked her pussy even faster after she made the first move.

"Ooooohhh." Ahri moaned. Ahri stopped sucking and jacked me off even faster. "Is it a good time to say I lied haha." She said.

"What? Lied about what?" I asked. Ahri giggle and I felt a glob of cold spit slide slowly on the top of my dick.

"You are just so damn cute! I had to take advantage of you!" She said. I rolled my eyes but then a small smirk slowly spread to my face. I quickly slid my hands from underneath Ahri and pushed her in front of me. I quickly got up and put of my hands on her ankles. I dragged her to me and smacked her ass. "So rough!" she said. I smiled and spread her pussy with my thumbs. I slid my dick inside of her and it felt as if she swallowed me whole. I moaned and pumped once inside of her pussy.

I came immediately. Ahri giggled then she full on laughed.

"You are so cute! You must be a virgin?" she asked. I nodded and she pushed me off. She stood up and kissed me. "We can always continue later." She winked and pulled her clothes on. She left me in the dark class room.

What the fuck just happened?

The rest of the day flew by fast as hell. I had to skip meeting Jinx and Anthony to see Zac. I walked out to the front of the school and there was Zac leaning on the side of the school. I walked up to him and coughed. He nodded and waved for me to follow. We walked to the back of the school.

"So Yasuo. Had any uh dreams last night?" he asked. I my eyes widened. How does he know my dreams? Who is this guy?

"Yeah I had some dreams last night just like a normal person." I answered. Zac smiled and smirked.

"Did you kill the "Imposter?" last night?" he asked. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?

"Who are you?" I asked. Zac laughed and shook his head.

"I am the guy that breaks the fourth wall, says out of place things, saves people, you know the good stuff. Anyway, I bet you want to know why you just had like the worst lemon in that class room just now." I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms. "Your name is Yasuo, The Unforgiven. That dream you had, REALLY HAPPENED. This world we are in… Wait for it… WAIT FOR IT!" Zac cleared his throat and gave me a death stare.

"This world… Doesn't fucking exist."

* * *

**This Story reviews has passed my first big story! Thank you Ladies and Gents! Also sorry for the bad lemon lol. Was not planning on that to happen. I hoped you liked this long ass chapter. Ideas, or flames, want to ask questions, play League with me, Pm me. I respond to everything and anything.  
**

_**-Later**_

_**-P.s Straight Outta Ionia.**_


	20. Don't Fuck It Up This Time

Chapter 20

My lips started to shake, and my eyes widened. This world doesn't exist? That doesn't make any damn sense! I remember every damn thing I did for the past eight teen years! "You are lying to me!" I yelled. "How the fuck can this world not exist?!" I asked. Zac rubbed his chin and looked at me with his yellow eyes.

"Yasuo, What do you remember exactly about the dream you had?" I asked. I sighed and calmed down.

"I remember when I killed my brother… and when this green guy called Za-" My eyes widened again. "You… You were in my dreams!" I said, sounding shocked. Zac laughed and nodded his head.

"Exactly. In reality Yasuo, Your first time waking up in this world was today. Everything that you seem to remember are memories the crystal gave you. Now allow me to explain what the fuck is going on. Now please take a seat in this nice comfy chair." Zac pointed to a… where the fuck did that brown chair come from? I raised an eyebrow and sat down. Zac sat down in another brown chair put of nowhere and pulled out a big brown book from behind his back. He opened the book and flipped to a random page. "Okay Yasuo, I will be disappearing in a matter of minutes. I will explain everything that's going on." Zac opened his mouth and when I blinked…. This is some bullshit.

Zac fucking disappeared. I sighed and suddenly the chairs disappeared. I felt gravity drop and I fell on my ass. I got up and dust off my pants. I walked back to the front of the school to find Yone. While I was walking my mind started to wonder. If this world doesn't exist, how am I alive? Is that why everyone is acting weird? While wondering about this world, I bumped into someone's back.

"Oh, I am sorry." I said. The person turned around and it was Vi. Her face flustered and she turned the other way.

"It's F-fine Yas." She said. I put my hand on her shoulder and she actually started shaking. I turned her around to face me. She turned slowly and her face was red as hell. I smiled to let her know everything is alright.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked. Vi tried to look away, so I put my hand on her neck. Vi is taller than me so I had to struggle to reach her neck. I looked at pretty blue eyes, and her school outfit was nice too. She was wearing a pink sailor outfit with a blue tie down the middle. Her chest was very big so it poked out. She was wearing a skirt with blue sneakers. "Don't look away from me Vi, tell me why." I asked, sounding more like a demand.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She yelled, making everyone turn around to face us. I sighed and pinched my forehead.

"Vi let's take this elsewhere." I said, taking her hand. I pulled her hand and waved at everybody to look the other way. Once we were across the street away from the school Vi still didn't look at me. "Vi look at me. How long you had these feelings?" I asked. Vi finally turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Because Yas… I-I love you. I just woke up today and the only thing I can think about is you…" she said, which didn't make any sense. I raised an eyebrow.

"Vi, there is no way in hell you can just wake up and "love me." " I said. Vi sighed and grabbed my hand. Her face blushed and she let go. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because… Because…" Vi took a deep breath. "I fucking want you Yas… Ever sense I had that dream last night." I sighed, she even had the dream…

"Vi let's talk tomorrow." I said. Vi nodded and I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and turned around. I waved good bye even though she didn't see me. I turned around and walked to school. I saw Yone at his car waiting for me. I hurried to catch up with him.

"Where were you little brother?" he asked. I sighed and opened the passenger seat.

"I was talking to Vi. I honestly want to go home. Some crazy shit is happing today." I answered. Yone sighed and opened the driver seat. He started up the car and we were off.

Day Two

I was standing at my locker with a confused look on my face. Zac never explained to me what is going on at all. He disappeared before he could answer. I guess I have to figure this out by myself. So first let's test to see if this world isn't real. Before class started I walked up to the roof. I took a deep breath and ran off of the roof, heading for the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for my death but… nothing happened. I opened my eyes and I was laying on the soft grass. I stood up and brushed off the dirt on my pants. Weird, I didn't feel any pain at all. I put a finger underneath my chin. Well I just proved this world isn't real, but what about the people? Are they real? I decided to put this to the test. I walked back inside the school and decided to actually punch a student. If they flinched and fought back well, I am going to get suspended. I found a random male student and punched him in the face… except my fist never made contact. My fist went through his face like he was a fucking hologram. I pulled my fist back and the student actually ignored me. I sighed, Zac was right. I walked to my locker when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and it was Riven.

"Hey Yasuo!" she said. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hi Riven." I said. Riven smiled and took my hand.

"Walk with me to class!" she asked, well more like yelled. Again, same as yesterday, I got jealous looks from the male students. Which then made me question myself. If this world isn't real, then why do most of these students care? Is this supposed to happen? Riven pulled me down the hall until we reached her class. We ran through so many students and since they were holograms they didn't feel us. What made it even weirder is that Riven didn't notice any of this. We finally made it to her class room. I caught my breath as Riven smiled at me. "So Yas… um… are you doing anything this weekend?" she asked. I cleared my throat and smiled.

"Nope!" I answered. Riven brown eyes lit up.

"Want to go to the movies?" she asked. Now my face lit up.

"Yes!" I answered. Riven gave me a hug and gave me her number on a piece of paper. She waved goodbye and I walked to class.

Day Three

I was sitting in class listing to Mr. Ryze babble. "Psssssssst" Katarina whispered. I laughed under my breath and smiled. "Yassssss. Psssssst" she whispered again.

"Yeah?" I said. Katarina made a cute giggle and her face blushed.

"Hi." She said again.

"Hey." I said with a warm smile. Katarina giggled and put a hand over her face. After a while Mr. Ryze told us we had to partner up again and work on another assignment. Katarina surprised me again as she did our work and stood up. I looked at Katarina while she worked and noticed how much of a sexy body she has. Problem is… Katarina never looked attractive to me until now. Katarina came back to our desks and smiled.

"Yas? You alright buddy? You are kind of staring at me. She said. I blinked twice and looked the other way.

"S-Sorry. You are really pretty Katarina." Hearing me say that made her blush. Yah know, I really make these women blush a lot haha. Katarina smiled and snatched my pencil. She tore a piece of paper off from her notebook and wrote something on it.

"Here's my number. Would you like to go to the movies this weekend?" she asked me. Wait… didn't someone ask me this already? Damn… what was her name? I know it begins with an R… Ah I am just imagining things.

"Sure! I'll go! I'll ask Yone to see if I can borrow the car!" I said. Katarina smiled and reached over the desk. She cupped my face and gave me a kiss. She closed her eyes while I kept mine opened. No one looked at us, not even the teacher.

Day Four

After doing my warm ups, I went to sit down next to Vi. "Hey Vi!" I said. Vi smiled and as usual she blushed.

"H-Hey Yas." She said with that pretty smile.

"You want to play something?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"I-I don't mind." She said. I nodded and looked around the gym. There was a unused Ping Pong table next to the opposite side bleachers.

"Up for some Ping Pong?" I asked. She nodded and I took her hand. We walked over to the ping pong table. "Do you know how to play?" I asked. She held the paddle weirdly then looked up at me.

"Yeah." She answered. I shook my head and picked up one of the small white balls.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and I served. Vi immediately hit the white ball fast which made it bounce on my side which then made the ball have a curve. I couldn't hit it in time so she scored a point. I picked up the ball and walked back to the table. "So you can play huh? Show me watcha got!" I challenged. Vi smirked and I served again. She hit the ball with the same speed, making me fall trying to hit the ball back onto her side.

"All right! That's two points!" she yelled. I got up and laughed.

"I suck at this haha." I admitted. Vi giggled and got ready for another serve. We played and eventually Vi beat me with me not scoring at all. We walked back to our side of the bleachers and sat down. I looked at Vi and she looked away. I put a hand around Vi and cupped her cheek. I slowly turned her face around and kissed her lips softly.

"Mmmmm." Vi moaned. I broke our kiss and looked at blue eye since her bang was covering the other one.

"Want to go to the movies this weekend?" I asked. Weird… suddenly I remembered asking two other girls to the movies. What were their damn names? Maybe I am losing it. I ignored it and looked at Vi.

"I would love to…" she said. I smiled and kissed her again.

Day Five.

I was walking to my last class of the day when I got pulled out of nowhere into a dark class room. I was then manhandled to the wall and when I struggled to find the light switch my attacker smacked my hand away. The lights cane on and it was Ahri staring at me.

"You are attacking me?" I asked. Ahri giggled and pulled out her phone.

"Me. You. Movies. Weekend. Good." She said. Ahri walked out the classroom leaving me confused as hell. Then I got the feeling that I asked…. Fuck it. Looks like I am going to the movies.

Weekend.

"So who is it going to be Yasuo?" Asked Riven. I was standing in the middle of four beautiful women. They all had their arms crossed and there foots impatiently waiting for my answer. We were in the waiting line outside of the movies, where since this world isn't real, no one payed us attention. Riven yelled. "PICK!" she yelled again. I sighed and looked at the women in front of me.

Vi.

Katarina.

Ahri.

Riven.

All of them want me.

I want all of them…

Who do I choose? I sighed…

My heart beat started to get faster.

I looked at the women again.

I walked up to her…

I kissed her…

Everything flashed.

I was standing in a white abyss. I was wearing my school uniform as usual. I looked around until I saw someone walking in front of me. I ran to that person and tapped their shoulder. The person turned around and smiled.

"Well look at that! I look young as hell wearing a school outfit." He said to me. It was the Yasuo from my dream.

"Where am I?" I asked. Yasuo raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"We are in… uh… some type of white place haha." He said. I groaned at his answer.

"No seriously Mr. Smart Ass, where are we?" I asked again. Yasuo laughed and shook his head from side to side.

"I just told you, some white place haha." He answered again. I tighten my fist and punched him out of anger. Yasuo moved like the wind itself and next thing I know he was behind me. "Can't take a joke huh?" he asked.

"Joke my ass! I am tired of jokes! Do you have any idea what I been through fool?" I asked, which again Yasuo just laughed at me.

"Let me guess, you just had to choose which girl you want huh? Then when you choose said girl some type of holy light flashed you here right?" he said. I spat at the ground and turned away.

"Yeah… so." I said. "How do you know this?" I asked.

"Because I am your conscience knucklehead. Let me guess. You kissed Vi didn't you?" I felt guilty as charged.

"Look, I like Vi a lot! And I recall in my dream that it was Riven's bullshit that made me kill Yone! So hell!" I yelled. Yasuo laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Well if you didn't like her… Why do you nervous around her?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I am a shy person." I lied.

"Nah fam, you know damn well you like Riven." He pointed out. "Also, for the sake of the readers, hurry up and go kiss your true love!" I raised an eye brow.

"Readers?" I asked. Yasuo sighed and turned me around.

"Ignore what I said. Here, I'll take you back to the moment before you kissed whoever. This time kiss Riven." I nodded and a door opened in front of me. I walked through the white light and I was back in the same situation. Except..

I don't remember anything that happened except that I went through a door to get here.

Attempt Two

"So who is it going to be Yasuo?" Asked Riven. I was standing in the middle of four beautiful women. They all had their arms crossed and there foots impatiently waiting for my answer. We were in the waiting line outside of the movies, where since this world isn't real, no one payed us attention. Riven yelled. "PICK!" she yelled again. I sighed and looked at the women in front of me.

Vi.

Katarina.

Ahri.

Riven.

All of them want me.

I want fucking all of them…

Who do I choose? I sighed…

My heart beat started to get faster.

I looked at the women again.

I walked up to her…

I kissed her…

Everything flashed.

I was standing in front of the Yasuo from my dream.

"So who did you kiss this time?" he asked.

"This time?" I asked. Yasuo sighed.

"Yes this time. Who did you kiss?"

"Katarina." Yasuo smacked himself in the face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You kissed her twice?" Yasuo pushed me back to the door and I walked outside.

"What can I say? She has lovely lips!" I tried to explain.

"Yukami would you close the door please?"

Attempt Three.

"Who did you kiss this time?" Yasuo asked.

"Ahri."

"HASGAI!"

Attempt Four.

"This time?" Yasuo asked.

"No one." I answered. Yasuo sighed."How the fuck, you know what I don't even care." He turned me around and a door opened in front of me.

"Hero, if you could do the honors." I raised an eyebrow and tried to turn around. I was kicked in my ass and flew out of the door.

Attempt Five.

"Oh boy, who?" Yasuo asked.

"Damn what's her name? Oh right Akali!" Yasuo smacked himself in the face then slid his hand down. Yasuo turned me around and a door opened in front of me. "How the fuck you could you even kiss her? She isn't even in the damn story! Sevey, please smack him, then throw him out like Jazz." I was smacked in the back of the head, thrown into the door, and it closed behind me.

Attempt Six

"Please, I am losing patience." He said.

"Singed." I answered with a smile. Paisley and Yasuo sighed.

"Get the fuck out."

Attempt number 6512584

"I kissed Riven!" I said. Yasuo put his hands in the air then ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Praise the fucking Sun! Now finally your heart is at peace. Shake my hand." I raised an eyebrow. Yasuo put his hand up and I grabbed it with mine. "Let's say… your wish had little catch to it. Things will be different… Later." A light flashed from Yasuo's hand. It started to get bigger and bigger then it engulfed us.

Some Time Later.

I woke up in my camping site in the middle of nowhere. Woah what a dream I had. I was in high school, Yone was alive, and a lot of pretty women loved me. Suddenly My ears started to straighten as I heard rustling coming from the trees.

"There is the fucker! You trader!" I quickly grabbed my shorts, sword, and ran out of the forest leaving less important things behind. I quickly ran through the trees, cutting anything that was in my way. "You can't run forever!" I heard. I quickly slid down hill and jumped into the trees. I jumped from tree to tree, and eventually I made it to the city. I didn't heard any footsteps behind me until a rather large guy turned the corner. He was holding a weapon with a huge ball at the end. "Time for you to die!" he said. The shadow of the alley covered his face. I smirked and took out my weapon. He ran after me with the mace but something weird happened.

I remember this…

I am going to lose this fight.

This time I won't!

I dodged all of his moves and killed him after launching him the air. I did some type of move pure out of instinct to where I hit his vital areas. I took a deep breath and sat down.

Where the fuck did I learn a move like that? I stood up after catching my breath and started wondering around this city I was in. It was late at night, and the moonlight was shining bright. The city had tall buildings and a car would pop up every now and then. Suddenly my head started to hurt.

I remember this…

Why do I remember this?

I am looking for the killer of my elder and nothing else.

I have never been to this place before…

So why do I remember it?

Actually… I don't even know what a car was until now.

I kept walking and the pain wouldn't stop. I eventually passed out on the side of the street.

Five Hours Later

I woke up in a rather comfy bed. I looked around and there was pictures with different women around it. One was a pink headed woman with a tattoo on the side of her cheek. Next was a red headed women with green eyes and a scar on her left eye. I didn't look at the rest of them as I got out of the bed. I walked out of the room which seemed to be a guy's room. I opened the door and what I saw next made my head hurt.

I remember this…I walked straight to the Flat screen T.v and ignored the rest of the room. I pushed the white button on the side of the T.v then picked up a GameCube controller. I turned the little purple box on, then the T.V showed a purple cube making another purple cube. After words different characters started to show until I pressed a button which made it skip.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! MELEE!" The T.V yelled.

Oh hell yeah! I remember this a lot!

"So you are up?" asked someone behind me. I turned around and it was a light skin bot with a afro. He had brown eyes, wearing a T-shirt and blue jeans. He wasn't skinny, but was far from huge.

"Your name is Anthony right?" I asked. Anthony took a few steps back.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. I laughed as a pushed a few buttons on my controller.

"Just know you are my first best friend. So you want to play smash? I will choose Marth." I asked. Anthony looked confused but took some steps forward. He sat down on the soft couch and picked a blue GameCube controller.

"I'll choose fox. So what's your name?" he asked.

"Yasuo, the Unforgiven." I said, smiling.

Heh, the name has a nice ring to it.

THE END?

(Just kidding lol.)

* * *

**Hello Everyone! As always thank you for reading my story. Also Yukami is the name of one of my loyal Reviewers so don't mistake it for a typo. Yasumi is dead and long gone folks. **

**Next to the guest that asked for my league info. I play on the NA server, name KingPiece. I don't use Skype or Teamspeak, sorry about that. **

**Thank you! Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Any questions, P.m me. I answer everything. **

**_-Later_**


	21. Welcome to The League of Legends!

Chapter 21

"So, you are from Ionia, and you are on the run?" Anthony asked me. We were sitting in his living room, playing Smash Brothers. I nodded as I killed his character, making our stocks tied at three.

"Yes, I was framed for killing my elder. My elder gave me direct orders to help in the war. When I came back, he was ripped open with a wind technique. I am now on the search for the killer. It's a long shot but do you have a clue to anyone that has a wind technique?" I asked. Anthony paused the game and scratched his chin.

"Wind, wind, well there is this really cool place called the League of legends!" he said, sounding amused. League of Legends huh… sounds very familiar.

Too familiar to be exact.

"Is there any way you can show me such a place?" I asked. Anthony nodded but started the game again.

"After this match, you are really good Yasuo!" he said with a warm smile. I chuckled and smiled back.

"Well I did learn from the best." I said, which made Anthony have a confused look on his face. We continued playing until I won with one stock left. I did this cool move where Marth jumped slightly off of the stage and spiked his opponent, but stayed in the area where he could grab the edge. Anthony called this move edge guarding and tap jumping. We stopped playing Smash Brothers and went inside of his room. In the corner of the room was a device that..

Weird, it's a computer. How the hell did I know that? I ignored it and Anthony started up the computer. After a few moments, his screen came on. He clicked the E button on the computer, and then typed in some words. After a few more clicks a video started to play.

"This is the League of Legends. What you are seeing right now is Demacia Vs Ionia. Apparently the match is over a conflict that the two city states can't solve." After a few more clicks Anthony sighed. "The city states are arguing over… the amount of doughnuts each city state gets in the morning. Apparently Ionia gets a few more then Demacia and now they are fighting over it haha. I can't believe I am currently studying on how to be a Summoner for this. Hopefully one day I can be one! Enough about me, let's study most of the champions. I am going to search up Champion abilities." Anthony hit a few buttons on his key board and searched up the word wind. A few pictures came up showing different Champions. "Any Champion look familiar?" He asked. I touched the screen and looked at different Champions. One Champion caught my eye.

"Riven, click on her." Riven…

Riven…

I started to get a nervous felling in my stomach. Looking at her picture, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful this woman is. Her snow white hair, to those fierce crimson eyes, holy shit. Did this woman kill my elder? It's a shame I will have to cut her down to receive my honor back.

"Riven is a fighter from Noxus. She was in the Ionia invasion and after a chemical blood bath on Ionia grounds. She became an exile to her city state. She now wishes to change Noxus in their ways. A short summary for her personality." So she was in the war. I have a few questions to ask this Riven.

"Thank you for your help Anthony. I will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Sorry for causing trouble." I said. I turned around but Anthony spoke up.

"Hey… Yasuo… Do you mind if I tag along?" he asked. I chuckled and shook my head. He is only a kid.

"I don't think so. You are just a kid." I said. Anthony groaned and stood up.

"Well this kid just solved your murder problem! So fuck it. I am coming along. Besides you don't even know where the League is do you?" Now it was my turn to groan. The kid was right.

"Fine. But if I leave you behind don't blame me. Where is it located exactly?" I asked. Anthony smiled and sat back down in his chair.

"Beats me haha, but I can figure it out. I will have to talk to sheriff Caitlyn tomorrow. She is a champion of the League." I nodded and ignored the fact that every name I come across with, they sound so damn familiar.

"Sure kid. Hmm question, where is the nearest bar? I need a drink." I asked. Anthony rubbed his chin, then pulled out his phone.

How I knew it was a phone? I will never know.

"Down the street, five minutes. It is call Piltover Nights." I nodded and he yelled catch. I looked up and he threw me his keys.

"If you need help, call my cell phone. Just look on the keys and it has the number on the neck part. You look like the type of guy to get drunk and pass out on the side of the street." He said, laughing. I laughed with him as I put his keys in my pocket.

"Sure, haha. Thanks again." I said, while waving good bye. I exited his room, then went out the front door. I walked until I reached the… elevator. Again, how do I know this stuff? I sighed and pushed the button to go down. In Ionia we live the simple life. Horses, boats, and slay animals for food. How do I know all of the latest tech in this city state? Did it have something to do with my dream? The elevator came up and I stepped inside. The doors closed in front of me and it started to go down. As I was getting closer to the first floor, I heard shouting.

"Ah! Who the fu-" A guy screamed. "Ji-Jinx! Wh-What do you want!" he yelled.

"Did a light brown guy come in here today?" This time it was the voice of a younger girl.

"You m-mean Anthony? Yeah he lives on the fifth f-floor. Please don't hurt me!" The guy pleaded.

"Thanks bud!" she screamed. The door opened and in front of me was a very pale skinned, skinny girl wearing a pink and blue bikini. Her hair was blue and it was braided all they down to her lower back. She had belts with bullets around her hip, and purple jean shorts. She had a long purple sock on one leg, while the other leg seemed to have no socks on. She had on two big black boots that were really huge for her feet. I stared at her pink eyes while she stared at my black ones.

"Sup." She greeted. I nodded and minded my business.

"Hello." I greeted back. I walked out of the elevator and it closed behind me. Anthony is going to have a nice night, heh. I stepped out of the building and the streets were lit, but the color of the lights made the street had an orange color to it. It felt very windy out, but it wasn't cold. I walked up the street, and soon made it to a bar. It was called Piltover Nights, with the letters colored pink. I opened the double doors and the place actually looked clean. The hardwood floors were the color brown, and the rest of the place was white. The bar had a dark blue light shining on it, and the rest of place had one light and it was coming from the ceiling fan. There was three tables around the bar and a upstairs leading to another place. There was a few people drinking, some were talking, while others seemed depressed. I walked to the bar and a middle aged man came up to me, wiping a glass with a white cloth.

"Sake." I asked. The man nodded and came back with a shot glass. I raised an eyebrow and picked up the glass. "Is this all I can get?" I asked.

"You want the whole bottle of that crap?" he asked. "That drink is old as hell. You are actually one of the few people that orders it. I'll give it you on the house." I smiled. People don't know what they are missing. He came back with a whole bottle. "Enjoy." He said.

"I plan to." I said, with a smile. I pulled the cork out of the bottle using the cork screw and poured me a shot. I sipped it and as usual it burned my throat but the after taste felt refreshing. About three shots in, someone kicked the door into the bar.

"Alright fuckers this is a stick up!" A young woman, with very pretty blue eyes, held a gun in her hand. Everyone froze put their hands up. I on the other hand, was getting a little tipsy that i didn't care. The woman started to laugh and put her gun away. "Yall know I am just fuckin' around guys. Enjoy your selves." She said. Everyone started to laugh and resumed their normal conversations. "Yo Willie! Give me the Piltover Finest please! And make is snappy for momma!" she yelled. I was on my fifth shot and soon my eyes could not stop eye balling this sexy young lady. Her chest and her ass caught my attention the most, as they seemed to be the prime attraction to her body. Half her hair was low cut, while the other was pink and shaped like a Mohawk. On her face was black writing that had the letters "V-I" Her outfit was like a police stripper, but since she had a gun, she meant business. I was staring so much that I didn't know she was looking at me. "See somthin' you like hun?" she asked. The woman got up and walked towards me, with her black heels clicking to the floor. Her waist was switching back and forth, and I knew her ass had to jiggle in her outfit. She sat down beside me and I was dumbfounded. Close up she was wearing makeup, but it wasn't much. Just res lipstick and whatever females use for their eyes.

"It depends… Who… Burp… Who's asking?" Oh shit… I am drunk. How many shots did I fucking have? I looked at the table and noticed I had one shot glass. I looked at the bottle, and the bottle was half empty.

"Ooh, you sound drunk honey. I think I should arrest you for drinking uncontrollably without supervision. How old are you? By the look of your face you have a little stubble under your chin. I think that's sexy." She licked her lips and my dick couldn't control itself.

"Burp… arrest me…. fo… wha… Do… I… Look… oh shit…" The woman giggled and took my bottle.

"Sake? How old are you haha?" she asked.

"I… don't… my age…" I said in a druken slur.

"You don't know your age?" she asked. "Are you that drunk?" Damn it… since I am drunk, the truth is going to come out.

"Oh please… burp… hiccup…. I am a samurai… can't you see… by the sword?" I slowly said.

"I didn't ask you that." The woman giggled. "Well it looks like you are too drunk to even flirt with. I think Imma have to take yo ass home." Then she sighed. "You are a sexy motherfucka too." The woman got up and walked behind me. "Alrighty, let's get a movin." She said. I got up, then almost fell on the floor. "Damn son, I hope we can get to the front door befo' you bust yo big ass noggin' on somthin'" she said, laughing behind me. The officer helped me walk until we were out of the bar. Once we were out I felt something come up and I dropped to the ground. I threw up and soon I passed out.

Some Hours Later

I woke with a massive headache. "Fuckk, My head is killing me." I whispered under my breath. I looked around the room and it looked like I wasn't in the same room as before… I sighed and looked to my left. There was a window letting the sunlight come out of it. The walls around me were white, and the ceiling was white. I leaned over the bed to my right and the carpet floor was riddled with old pizza boxes and power tools. On behind me was a flat screen T.v on the wall. Suddenly I felt something move beside me. I looked over and it was a woman with pink hair. My heart started to race because as she moved, the pink covers moved off of her body. Her big round orbs were shown in their full glory, and she had on panties that showed her ass cheeks. Seeing this made me cough a little loudly, making the lady open her eyes slowly. When she saw me, she smiled and stood up. Her boobs giggled a little as she looked out the window. I looked at her back and she had black writing on it.

"Number Six, Victoria." It was very small, and it was on the back of her neck. She turned around and smiled. I blushed at this and looked away. When I looked away… I saw a opened condom wrapper on the brown dresser. Why the fuck I didn't notice this before?!

"Hey Hun. You slept alright?" she asked me. I gulped and sat up against the wall.

"I have no idea what happened last night." I said. "What did happen?" I asked. The lady giggled and put a hand on my chest.

"How about I show you…" she said. Those were the magic words as my dick sprang to life. "The name's Vi by the way." She said. Vi rolled on top of me and straddled my waist. "Let's skip the foreplay huh?" she asked.

"Wait… What's that?" I asked. Vi was about to kiss me until she had a confused look on her face.

"Fore play? Yah know, when I suck you up or you eat me out? Wait, if you don't know what that is, then are you a Virgin?" she asked. I looked the other way and blushed. "Aww! And since you don't remember last night, you technically still are haha! Weird though, for a bad ass swords man, you should be swimming in pussy." Hearing this made me feel a little embarrassed.

"My past didn't have time for it…" I admitted. Vi smiled and leaned on my neck. Her pink nipples touched my chest which felt very cold.

"Well your present has time for it." she said. I opened my mouth but Vi slammed her lips into mine, making me moan a little. Her tongue demanded entrance into my mouth and I let it. She licked all around my mouth, then broke the kiss. Vi looked behind her and smiled. "Hard huh? Want to feel a real woman's pussy?" she asked. My head shook yes and Vi granted my wish. She first slid her panties off and then took my hands and guided it to her vagina. Vi leaned forward onto my shoulder as she took one of my fingers and put one of them inside…

The feeling was fucking great. My one finger felt as if someone was sucking it and didn't want to let go. "How does it feel?" she asked. I pulled my finger out of her folds and stuck it right back in. Vi gasped, and kissed my neck lightly.

"It… feels… wonderful. Can… I stick another finger in?" I asked, sounding like a child. Vi nodded and kissed my lips. Her kiss had a little force to it as I put another finger inside of her pussy.

"I am gettin… wet… You never told me your name…" she said. I smiled but it quickly vanished when Vi kissed my neck again… then she started to fucking nibble on it.

"Tsh…" I moaned. Vi leaned outwards and kissed my lips. Once she broke the kiss I opened my mouth to speak. "Yasuo… My name is Yasuo." I said.

"Sorry we had to meet like this Yasuo. My real name is Victoria. I like it when people call me Vi." She said with a smile.

"It's okay… It's normal for this to happen after a night drinking." I said, trying to comfort her. Vi got off of me and walked over to the brown dresser. She pulled out a condom wrapper and gave it to me.

"After this, let's be friends. If we fuck again… well… haha. It happens." I nodded and looked at the condom paper confusingly.

"How do…" I said before she softly took the paper out of my hand.

"Like this." She instructed. She took one of her hands and held the wrapper. Her other hand ripped a piece of paper off of the top right of it. She pulled a green like ring thing out of it. "This is the condom, it goes around the base of your dick. Now we can't use this because it is your responsibility to put it on. If you ever have sex with a female or a bitch who puts the condom herself, take that shit off Understand?" I asked. I nodded and Vi threw the condom wrapper away. She pulled another one out and gave it to me. I mimicked what she did and pulled the condom out. I put the ring around the base of my penis, and it stretched I pulled it down. Vi clapped her hands which made me roll my eyes. "Now I get to take you…" she said licking her lips. Vi walked to me and climbed on top. Vi held my dick straight and slowly consumed me.

"Ahhh…. S-s-s-.." I couldn't even get any words out. Vi's womanhood felt amazing… My dick felt as if it was the prey and she was my predator. Her folds around my dick sunk in, and my manhood had no escape. I looked down and she took my whole penis inside her… "F-F-" I moaned. It felt as if the condom wasn't even there.

"Shhhhh…" she said. Vi leaned to me and bit my bottom lip. She let go and leaned her face back beside my neck. "I am going to go slow okay hun? Afterwards… I am going to speed. If you feel like you have to pee haha, go ahead okay?" I nodded and looked at her back side. "It's okay to touch me babe… Go ahead and give my ass a good smack. You don't have to be shy hun." She said in her soothing soft voice. I nodded and smacked her left ass cheek with my hand.

It fucking jiggled.

I am in love.

Vi started to move her hips and I felt her ass smack against my waist. As time went on she started to ride me faster and harder, but it felt as if she didn't even moan. I was the only one moaning into her ear. Vi was taller than me so it really looked like she was my predator. Most of her toned body covered mine but it didn't bother me. "Fuckkkkk, Viii…" I moaned, sounding like a little girl.

"You…. like… that…" she said, in-between breaths. Every time she came down on my waist, the bigger gasps I would take. It didn't hurt at all, but the pleasure was taking my damn breath away. "Mmmmm, Yasssss." She moaned. I started to feel a little sweat go down my neck, and when Vi leaned in to kiss me, sweat was making her pink hair go down on her face. "Time to make my baby come." She whispered in my ear. Vi started to nibble on my damn ear as she rode me faster. I held on the bed sheets as first until my hands found there on both of her ass cheeks. Then my hands found their way onto Vi's back. I held onto her back a she stuffed on of her tits into my mouth. "Suck it babe!" she yelled. I sucked the tip of her nipple as her riding started to reach its peak. I was getting ready to "Pee" or "Come" as Vi laid her head on my neck on last time. I let go of her nipple as I had to scream out her name.

"VIIIII!" I yelled.

"YASSS!" I yelled.

We came together as Vi finally started to slow down. Our heavy breathing was interrupted when Vi kissed my lips softly. She broke our kiss, but slob came out of her mouth and fell into mine.

"Ewww… Nasty… haha…" she said. "Fuck me babe." She asked. Vi slowly got off my dick and with a plopping sound she was off of me. Vi slowly took the condom off as and tied a knot around the white stuff that was in it. "This is your Come Yasuo. Never let this shit spill inside of woman, or else you might have little Yasuo's around the place." I chuckled at her joke. Vi gave me her hand and she pulled me off the bed. She pulled me closer to me and then a deep kiss right afterword. She let my lips go and smiled. "I am taller than yah haha." I rolled my eyes as we held each other.

"Not that tall haha." I said. Vi giggled and smiled. All of her shiny white teeth showing.

"Yes I am haha. You mad or naw?" she asked.

"Naw, I guess." I answered. Vi kissed me again and took her place on the white bed. She got into a position where her ass was facing the air and her face in the covers. It was very sexy the way she looked, and my dick was ready for round two. "Come here Yas…" she whispered. I gulped and crawled onto the bed. "If you need help babe, ask okay? Don't be ashamed to ask fo some help hun." She said which made me calm down a bit. I got behind her and tried to use common sense on where to put my throbbing manhood at.

"I need help…" I said, blushing. Vi giggled and reached behind her. She grabbed my dick and guided me on where to put it. With Vi's help, I finally put it in the right hole.

"Ohhhh…. Shhhhiiiittttt." Vi moaned.

"Ohhh… fuccccckkkk.." I moaned. On instinct I pushed forward, making my whole body shiver. In this position, Vi's pussy felt even tighter on me. I pulled back and Vi gasped. I pushed forward and I was rewarded with a moan. I repeated the process until I had a steady rhythm going. I grabbed onto Vi's rather big rear, and gave it a few smacks as I was speeding up.

"Oh! Oh! YASSSS! Fuck my pussy baby!" Vi yelled. "Tear me up!" she yelled again. Hearing Vi talking like this made be blush and but it's didn't stop me from going faster.

"Shit… Shit… Gonna…" I moaned.

"CUMMING!" Vi yelled. I reached my peak as I was pounding the shit out of Vi.  
"Yas!" She yelled.

"V-Viiii" I yelled. We came at the same time and I pulled my dick out of Vi's pussy. I was breathing hard… and when I finally caught my breath Vi stood up and grabbed my neck. She pulled me down with her and my chest was laying on her tits. Vi rubbed my neck and with one hand, and my back with the other. "I haven't felt like that in a while… Maybe we can… do this again sometime…?" She asked. I leaned in and nibbled on her ear. Vi moaned softly and cuddled her face onto my neck.

"I would love too…." I said with a smile.

Three Hours Later.

Vi dropped me off in front of Anthony's apartments called: "Old Heights Apartments". Vi explained A lot of things to me, and I told her my story. She told me she is a champion in the league, but right now all of the champions are on vacation. I can still go there and become sworn in but I would have to prove my worth. It was sunny outside, but there were a few clouds in the sky. I walked into the apartments, got on the elevator, then walked to Anthony's door. I opened the door after a few attempts with his keys. I closed the door behind me until a figure outside the window. I opened the window and it was the same girl from yesterday.

"Hey watch it bulb!" She yelled.

"And you are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl flew inside with some hover board and landed on one of the couches.

"The names Jinx old man! And where is Anthony? Its… four o' five! " She said, folding her arms.

"So you're the young lady from yesterday. He should be on his way. Also my name is Yasuo, and I am not old. I just haven't shaved today." I said, with a smile. I rubbed my chin. I haven't shaved in months.

"Well nice to meet yah, do you mind if I rob the kitchen?" she asked. I had a confused look on my face.

"Rob the kitchen, it's a phase, I am really saying can I get something to eat." She explained. I shrugged my shoulders an sat down.

"Urrr… right." After a few minutes I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. It was Anthony, but I felt someone push me out the way. Jinx hugged Anthony hard. I have to say, it was kind of cute.

"I found uh, Jinx at our window." I said.

"Hey Jinx." He said to her.

"Hi." Jinx said back. I sighed and went to lean on the wall.

"Anthony I think we should head to the League." I said. Anthony nodded and softly pushed Jinx off of him.

"Wheeeeerrreee areeee you goooing?" Jinx whined.

"I am going to the League with Yasuo. I am going to become a Summoner while he becomes a Champion." Jinx had an "I don't care look" on her face.

"Ugh, fine, but when I get there, we better go a date like you promised!" she yelled. Anthony nodded and gave her a hug.

"We will. Ready Yasuo? I got the location." I nodded and after a few minutes of packing, we were off.

Four Hours Later.

We were in a cave, surrounded by darkness. "So are you sure this is where we are supposed to be?" I asked. Anthony sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah." He said. We walked forward until Anthony tripped in fell.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Suddenly orange flames lit the in front of us as a stairway was discovered. "Well, looks like you found us the way. Good job kid." I said. Anthony made a toothy grin as we walked up the black stone stairs. We finally reached a huge stone door.

"So… do we knock?" Anthony asked. I took a guess a knocked once. No answer. I knocked three more times, still no answer. I sighed, why would there be a door here and no one to answer it? I knocked on more time and the stone door slowly opened. A flash of white light blinded us, and a woman called out.

"Welcome to the League of Legends."


	22. GG Easy

Chapter 22

"So what interests you Mr…." the woman called out. We were in a dark, rocky, room with four different colored circles in the middle. The colors were Red, Blue, Yellow, and Orange.

"Yasuo." I said. Suddenly a woman's face appeared, in front of us. It looked like a green hologram.

"And your friend?" she asked.

"Anthony." He said calmly.

"Summoner? Or Champion?" she asked.

"Summoner." He answered. Even though I only remember him being my best friend and nothing else, I have to say I like this kid. He gives short answers.

"Very well. If you would proceed to the door in front of you." she asked. Anthony and I looked at each other and nodded. We walked to the big double door. We reached the door and thinking alike, we put our hands on each side.

"Push!" I yelled. We pushed and slowly the door opened, with dust and rock pebbles falling from the top. We slowly stepped through the door and yet another dark room awaits us. We walked through the darkness in silence until I said the obvious. "Yep… Dark as hell in here, heh." I said. Trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I heard a snicker in the darkness.

"Yasuo, grab my hand." Anthony asked.

"Give me a tug on my shirt." I asked. "I don't know where you are." I felt someone tug my hair instead. "Hey! Watch the hair!" I yelled. I heard Anthony laughed and soon I felt his hand. We walked in unison together until we saw a little light at the end of the tunnel.

"Just a little further." He said, trying to give spirit. I sighed as we continued walking to the white light in front of us. "Yas… I don't feel good…" I looked beside me to see Anthony collapse. I panicked and grabbed his chest.

"Anthony! An…the… f… fuck…" Soon I blacked out as well.

I opened my eyes slowly, and I was outside on grassy land. The wind was blowing slightly and the sky was filled with clouds. I was wearing my outfit as usual, sword by my side. I stood up slowly and brushed the grass off of my body. "Where am I?" I asked out loud. I walked forward into the windy grassy field, soon finding a lone figure standing in the distance. I walked faster to the figure, until the person's face started to get clearer. It was a female that had white skin. She had fierce crimson eyes with Noxian body armor. Her chest had ripped white clothes covering it, and left over green armor on her shoulder. Her shorts were white with a brown belt around her waist.

Her name was Riven… I finally found you… I pulled my sword out and pointed at her. "Ready to die, bitch?" I said, holding the handle of my sword tightly.

"Please…. I am sorry…" Riven… was crying. I loosened up for a second before I noticed I was dealing with a Noxian assassin. She was playing games with me.

"Save the tears, time for your life to end here. Now either fight me, or for your sake, I'll make the shit quick." I said, again keeping my anger. Riven eyes started to leak tears. Riven grabbed her broken sword and threw it on the ground. She then got on her knees, the tears dripping to her legs.

"KILL ME! I ONLY DID WRONG TO PEOPLE!" she yelled. My heart started to feel heavy, but I had to stay focused. She could have people wanting to kill me.

"hmmph. So pathetic. For a Noxian bitch, you sure are a cry baby. Tears won't save you." I took a deep breath and raised my sword. I swung it down.

I stopped.

I fucking stopped at her neck.

What the hell is wrong with me? I quickly raised my sword up…. But as I was about to strike again… Tears fell from my eyes.

I haven't cried since Yone died. Why the fuck do I feel sympathy for this dirty bitch? She has done nothing but wrong! I raised my sword again for the third damn time and suing it down fast.

Again I fucking stopped.

My heart was heavy and the tears were falling from my face. "Is this magic? Are you controlling my movements!?" I yelled. Riven didn't respond. "Answer me! Why do I feel sympathy for you!?" I yelled again. Again Riven didn't respond. I raised my sword… but it dropped… and my knees as well. "Why… Why! WHY!" I yelled. Riven lifted her head, those eyes filled with sorrow.

"Kill me… Please…" She whispered. I sniffled and looked away. "End it here… right now…" she begged. I looked back at her and threw my arms around her.

"I forgive you…" Once I said those words… Riven smiled.

"Thank you…" she whispered into my ear.

I slowly woke up in room, with Anthony already awake. We were sitting in a square room, a huge desk in front of us. We were in a purple painted room, and the carpet was purple as well. The desk was black, with different pictures of Champions and people wearing black and red coats. On the desk was a name tag with the name "Mrs. Kolminyke" on the front. I looked straight ahead and there was a white woman, white long hair, red lipstick, and very big breasts sitting in front of us. She had black eyes and red lipstick, and professional clothes on.

"So I see you gentlemen passed!" she said with a smile. I was confused at this. What did we pass?

"So, what did we pass?" I asked. Kolminyke looked at me and smiled.

"Well you were under a spell. Remember the spooky cave with the light at the end? Well when you got closer to the light, the spell took its toll on your body. You then had a hallucination of your biggest regret or fear. Apparently Anthony's heart is pure, so he wasn't affected and woke up five minutes later. You on the other hand were knocked out for two hours. Of course the spell could tell if you passed or not. Also you won't remember your hallucination so you don't have to worry about that. Now onto business gentlemen. I already spoke with Anthony so there is only you. Yasuo why have you come to the League?" She asked. No point of lying here. This place seem to have magic that can possibly read all my thoughts.

"I am branded a traitor by Ionia. I was framed for killing my elder. The murderer is here, and that's why I am here. I would like to speak with her." I said. Kolminyke tapped her fingers on her desk.

"Well that seems fair. If you do join, and you find the murderer, there will be no violence. Only violence that allowed is on the rift and… sexual violence." I raised an eyebrow but she continued. "Yasuo would you accept being into the league?" she asked. I sighed.

"If I accept, is it possible to leave when I get my answers?" I asked.

"Yep. But your memory will be wiped to where you will forget everything that happened here." I sighed, tough bargin.

"Then Yes." I agreed. Kolminyke smiled and she stood up.

"Welcome! I will buzz Irelia so she can show you to your rooms." She pushed a red button on her desk and spoke at it.

"Mrs. Irelia, I have two new guests that will be joining us. If you aren't busy, will you kindly take them to their rooms?" she asked. This woman is very nice, also her breasts are nice as well haha.

"Yes! I will be there shortly." A woman spoke.

"Okay, now tomorrow will be your practice match together. Since you came with each other, we have special rules… that I just made up! For the next week, Anthony you can only guide Yasuo into battle. Yasuo you can only be guided by Anthony. I would like to see how well you boys can perform together. Also this does not mean you have to spend the day with each other like lovers or anything… wait are you two in a relationship?" she asked. I pinched my forehead as Anthony sighed. "I'll take that as a no. Just to remind you, we approve all homosexual relationships. Just to put that out there." She said with a smile. I sighed this time as Anthony pinched his forehead. There was a knock at the door, followed by someone opening it.

"Are these the … Why the fuck are you here!?" I turned around to see floating knives at my neck. "Traitor!" she yelled. I stayed calm and looked at the angry woman in front of me. She had purple hair, red circle things on the side of her head, and green eyes. She was wearing a red T-shirt, and white pants. She looked more like an old hag rather than attractive.

"Irelia, calm down." Kolminye said softly. The blades lowered themselves from my neck, and hovered to her head. "I see you know Yasuo?" Kolminye asked. Irelia folded her arms and looked away.

"He killed Elder lchigaya! Then ran away instead of taking his punishment!" she yelled. In a split second I had her neck in my grasp, her body against the wall.

"I didn't kill him! I didn't run away either! I was chased! I had to murder my brother because of that bitch who framed me! Don't you ever speak of me as a fucking coward you old bitch! You got it?" I yelled. I leaned closer to her ear, her body trembling in fear. "Or I will cut off your breasts and feed them to fucking dogs." I let her go, and took a seat. "Yeah… I don't like her, can we get another escort?" I asked, my voice sounding as if I didn't threaten the woman behind me. Everyone looked at me with fear and confused looks. "What? She needs to watch her mouth." I said.

"I-it's fine… I'll escort them. My apologies Yasuo…" she said, her voice trembling in fear, just the way I like it.

"Fuck you." I said.

"Watch your mouth! I understand you are angry because of your past, but please Yasuo. I let you have your little rant, but enough is enough." Kolminye said to me. A smirk slowly spread on my face.

"Tch, fuck you too." I said. Kolminye gasped, her face turned red. I closed my eyes, but suddenly I felt something choking me. I opened my eyes and a blue whip was around my neck. The whip started to crackle with electricity, then my neck was hit with electricity. I was then pulled out of my chair and half of my body was on her desk.

"I said watch your mouth." she whispered. "I am a champion too you know. I will gladly protect my children. So try me if you want." She said. The same smirk that gets me in trouble, came back. Let's see how far I can get.

"Fuck. You." I said again. Soon her face had a smirk as well.

"A rebel huh? I like that. Irelia show Anthony to his room, I will have to deal with Yasuo." She said. Irelia called Anthony, and they left the room. The whip around my neck slowly took its grasp off of me. "Yasuo please follow me." she said. I smiled and stood up. Kolminye stood up as well and walked seductively to the front door. "Do you wish to fight me?" she asked. I rolled my neck and folded my arms.

"Sure as hell beats just standing here." I said. Kolminye moved her hand to a random spot on the wall, and pulled it. I heard something open behind me, and she pointed at it. "Follow me." she ordered. She walked again, switching her hips back and forth, to the newly opened part of her office. I stepped inside and the second part of the office was a training room. The room was a big square room, with white color everywhere. The walls were cut in squares, and the floor had the same design. "Allow me to change." She said. She went back to her office. I decided to stretch and took a few practice hits with my sword. I heard heels clicking as she… oh help me Ionian ancestors… Kolminye had purple lingerie on, and her woman hood was barely covered by a purple thong. Her breast were showing, and the nipples were covered by very tight bra. Purple heels, purple tight pants, and her whip now purple.

"How the hell can I fight you? You are practically naked!" I yelled. She laughed and whipped the ground under my feet, making me jump.

"Try." She said. I groaned and pulled my sword out. I made the first move. I used sweeping blade to get behind her, but she jumped, landed on the wall, and then jumped again, her whip circling my neck. She landed on the floor in front of me, pulled her whip, and kicked me in my gut.

"Shi-" I felt her slap me in my face, then kicked me down to the ground. I looked around for my sword, but she kicked it away.

"GG, Easy." She said. "Do you surrender?" she asked. I nodded no, but that only made her kick me in my side. "Now?" she asked. I smirked.

"Not until I am dead." I said. She raised an eyebrow, then laughed. She pulled her whip upwards, which pulled my up. She then threw my body against the wall.

"Fuck… Ah!" her whip grabbed my leg, then raised my upside down.

"Surrender?" she asked.

"Heh, never." I said again.

"I have all day." She said. I was threw against the wall, picked up again by my legs, and threw against the wall again.

"God damn it!" I yelled.

"Awe! Does it hurt my widdle, little, swords man?" she asked, taunting to me.

"Nah, I am not felling a thing!" I yelled. I have to find a way get my damn sword!

"Oh you won't feel nothing when I am done with you handsome." She said. OH boy here we go, first my legs, then slammed against the wall. Maybe if I time it right, I can Wind wall off the wall, grab my sword, and disarm her. She did as I planned, and quickly, I made a wind wall to blow me away from the wall. I rolled, grabbed my sword, and stood up. Kolminye waved at me to attack, and I did. I dashed to her, turned into the wind itself, then appeared behind her. I slashed in front of me, only to be tripped up by her whip before my sword could make contact.

"Damn it!" I yelled, becoming frustrated. I fell to the ground, and I reached for my sword, but yet again it was kicked away.

"I am only playing with you Yasuo, but you have very interesting techniques. I would like for you to apologize to Irelia, then find your own room. Understand?" she asked. I stood up and looked at her eyes.

"I will never apologize! She called me a traitor! I am not traitor! You have no damn idea how it feels to be called a disgrace by your own country!" I yelled. Kolminye looked at me with a blank expression. "Why the fuck am I even talking to you? I am here to find Riven, not talk to some fighter who dresses like a whore!" I walked away from her, but only to be pulled back to her by her whip.

"Watch. Your. Mouth." she said. She slapped me in between words. "You will apologize right? Or would you like to receive punishment?" she asked. I stared at her for a few seconds and decided to give up. I wasn't going to find Riven like this.

"Fine. I will apologize to the old hag." I said, only to get slapped in my mouth again.

"Irelia, and very well. Proceed." She said, pointing to the door. Instead of walking to the door, I was thrown, and my sword thrown with me.

"At least let me walk!" I yelled.

"Apologize!" She yelled.

"I don't even know where to damn go!" I yelled back.

"Floor five, the same floor your room is on!" she answered. I sighed and walked out of her office. I walked forward in the dark hall way until a door with flames beside it came into view. There was writing on the door that read League Central hall. I opened the door and was amazed at how central hall looked. It looked like going into the richer part of Ionia. There was a big chandler with diamonds and lights around it. The floors were painted gold and the walls matched the floors. The floor was in a tile format, and there were so many humans and creatures that were socializing, laughing, and just having a good time. I walked down the steps and soon made another left to an elevator. The elevator opened and I got in. I pushed the button with a number five, and the elevator started to go up into the air. I stopped on the fifth floor. I left the elevator and walked down a hallway with only a few doors. I looked for Irelia's room and knocked on her door. I heard locks being opened and the old hag opened up.

"What do you want?" She asked. I sighed and scratched my head.

"I apologize for my actions. I shouldn't have lashed at you like that…" I said. I feel weak for doing this. Irelia opened the door fully and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I guess we can squash this. I apologize as well. If you see me at all, ignore me and I will ignore you." she said, which I would like.

"Agreed." I answered.

"Asshole." She said, and slammed the door in my face. I ignored it and continued to my room. I opened the white door to my room and walked in. I closed the door behind me and looked around. My room wasn't anything special, A bed, bathroom, etc. Everything in my room was colored blue, and the walls were decorated with wind patterns and white clouds. Since I am on the fifth floor, I had a balcony I could stand on that was outside of my room. To my left there was a door leading to a washing room where I could clean my clothes. "Well at least I can call this my home now." I walked straight to my bed and timbered onto it. I fell straight to sleep without taking off any of my clothes.


	23. My Girlfriend Told Me

Chapter 23

I heard a knock at the door, awaking me from my slumber. I wiped off the slob off of my mouth and walked through the darkness of my room, almost tripping before reaching the door. I felt around the door to find the handle and when I did, I pulled the door open. The light from the hall way blinded me until my eyes focused.

"Sup Yas, so when did yah' start livin' here babe?" It was Vi, and seeing her body immediately woke me up. She was wearing a white tank top and black shorts. Her nipples poked through the shirt she was wearing. I cleared my throat but Vi crashed her lips into mine. My face blushed, as she broke the small kiss. "I just wanna give yah a little lovin' befo' yo' practice match. Can I come in?" she asked. She licked her lips and put her hand on the top of the door. I nodded fast like an idiot, and she let herself in. "The hell is the lights?" she asked. I yawned and switched them on, my room lighting up. "Nice room, but I anit come fo' that." Vi turned around and waved for me to get close. I smiled and closed the door behind me. I walked to her and she put her arms around me. She slowly felt my back and while I was looking at her body, she tilted my head up. She softly kissed my lips, then while still kissing me, raised my arms up. She took off my shirt, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the bed. She landed on top of me and took off her tank top.

"Ahh.." I moaned. Vi leaned in and nibbled onto my neck before pulling out a condom. She slipped me the condom and got off of me. "You kno' what to do." She said. I nodded and pulled off my pants. I opened the wrapper and slid the condom on my dick. Vi smiled and pulled her black shorts off. I gulped yet again and started to get sweaty when she didn't have any panties on. Vi reached over the bed and straddled my chest. "Ready babe?" she asked. I nodded and soon I was in heaven. Her pussy swallowed me whole and I think my eyes rolled back because I was stuck staring at the celling. "Fff… ssss.." I moaned. Vi giggled and rode me even faster, her ass slapping my thighs.

"Ohhhh…." She moaned. I finally looked at her and Vi was biting her bottom lip. "Yasssss." She moaned. Her eyes closed, she leaned her whole upper body onto mine. "Mmmmmm…. Kisss meeeeee.." she moaned. Vi moved her head to face mine, and her face was red from either being hot or embarrassed. I kissed Vi lips with passion, our tongues sliding onto each other. Vi bit my bottom lip and grabbed my hands with her soft ones. "Let's come togethea babe…" she said with a shy smile. Vi used her strength and pulled me up with her, then held me in her arms. She was at my neck and I was at hers, moaning into each other's ear. "You mine right?" she asked me. I nodded but she bit my neck softly. It felt good more than it hurt.

"Fuck Vi!" I yelled.

"I asked you a question. I want a answer not a nod." She asked, her voice fierce but soft.

"Yes.." I said. Vi smiled and licked the place she bit, and bit me again.

"Don't make me ask again…" she said. Oh man… the way she is taking control is blowing my mind… I like that… I like being controlled by her…

"Vi… Yes Vi I am yours! Tch… I am Cumming!" I yelled. Vi licked her lips and pressed them to mine. I shot loads of cum into my condom, and soon Vi slowed down her riding.

"Have fun babe…" she said before kissing me again. "After your match, I want to talk to you in the League Gardens about your past. Understand?" she said. I nodded, my body in too much pleasure that I couldn't even talk. Vi gently pushed me onto the bed and kissed all around upper body.

I am hers… No one else's.

Three Hours Later.

I remember this… "Leona, Malphite, Jinx, and Wukong?" I said. My teammates looked at me in a confused matter.

"How do you know who we are?" Leona asked. I laughed and rubbed my head.

"Really big case of Dejavu haha." They all laughed and we were teleported to the Rift.

_"__Yasuo! Can you hear me?" _It was Anthony, and his voice was in my head.

_"__Yeah." _I answered.

_"__Okay Yasuo, let me explain –"_ I cut Anthony off, after buying a Doran's blade and a potion.

"_Yeah ,Yeah, shooty minons give you three extra gold. I know how the Rift works strangely." _I answered. "_I also know you can only guide me, I control my movements. Just flash me out when I am in danger okay?" _I said, sounding arrogant as hell. Anthony sighed.

_"__How do you know this?" _he asked. I was walking to lane when Wukong waved at me to guard blue.

"_I don't know… When I woke up from that dream a few days ago… I started to get flash blacks." _I explained. Anthony made a hmm sound. After waiting for a few seconds, Minions started to spawn.

_"__Explain to me your dream." _Anthony asked.

_"__Simple dream really. I was eighteen. I was in some kind of school where all of the people were fake. There was four girls who liked me but I can't remember their names. Somehow the women I just met here look familiar and have familiar names. Now everywhere I go, I remember little things. I even remember that you are my best friend." _I explained.

_"__Weird. It's not like it's a bad thing, but still, weird." _He said. The minions crashed into each other and they started fighting. I gave each one that seemed damaged a light slash which then gave me gold. Suddenly, a knife was thrown at my face. "Shit!" I quickly ran out the way, the knife hitting my shoulder armor.

I looked up, and it was the woman from Anthony's poster.

Katarina, the Sinister Blade.

"Looks like I missed your face." She said to me. She was wearing a tight black suit, and knives all around her belt.

"You can't aim." I said, having a smug look. She didn't like my response and vanished in red smoke.

_"__Yasuo! Behind you!" _Anthony yelled. I felt someone latch onto my shoulders. I felt two knives jab into my shoulders, then the weight was lifted. I fell to my knees, then black boots was in my vision. The boots lifted up, then I was kicked in my face. I fell to the ground, the knives going through my shoulders.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled. "TCH… TCH…. F…" I felt another kick to my side, and another knife jabbed through one of my legs.

_"__How the fuck is she allowed to do this shit? Oh god I can't watch…" _Anthony said.

"Pfft, all of you Ionians are fucking pathetic." Katarina bent over and I was looking directly into her green eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yelled, but she quickly slit my throat. Everything went black, until I "Respawned" at the fountain.

_"__Yasuo? Yasuo! Are you all right! Look I think we can get her i-"_Anthony's words started to fade out as my heart started to erupt with memories of my past…

**_"_****_Ionian scum…"  
"Pathetic…"  
"You KILLED him!"  
"Brother!"  
"Go Save Ionia Yasuo… I will be here when you return…" _**

_"__Yasuo? I think we-" _The anger, sadness in my heart… the Noxian that just killed me in battle… It was all going to my head… Then my mouth started to say shit I didn't even mean…

"_SHUT THE HELL UP! I WILL KILL HER!" _I yelled…

_"__Yasuo… I didn't mean…" _I heard from Anthony. Instead of saying sorry, I ignored him and quickly ran to lane, without buying any potions or items to help me fight. There she was, Katarina. She was slaying minions until I came into her view.

"Awe, I see you didn't quit." She said calmly. Without thinking, I quickly ran to Katarina, and sliced her body, but she quickly disappeared.

"Where the fuck did you go!" I yelled.

"Angry?" I heard behind me. I turned around and I was stabbed in my stomach. I spat blood, as she quickly punched me in my face. I fell to the ground and as I was looking up, I saw the sinister looking green eyes again.

"I see why you lost the war and come to think of it, I think I recognize you. Your name is Yasuo right? The one who killed his brother? The one who betrayed his country? You are nothing but a pathetic piece of shit. You couldn't even protect your silly elder from one of our lower class soldiers."

All I could see was red. I was slit in my throat again, but when I respawned I heard Anthony's voice again.

_"__Yasuo, please Yasuo, listen to me…" _I tighten my sword as filthier, angrier thoughts crowded my head.

**_"_****_You lost the war! Pathetic!"  
"Lower class warrior like her killed your silly elder!"  
"You deserve your treatment!"  
"Piece of shit!"  
"You killed him!"  
"It was your fault our parents were killed! Nothing but a coward!"  
"Leave my school!"  
"Traitor!"_**

"Fuckkkkk!" I yelled. Again, I ran straight to lane…

I fought her…

Died over and over…

Until the match was over.

We were teleported back until the enemy team came back in the same room. I scanned the room for Katarina until she said something to set me off.

"Ionian Trash." I pulled out my sword and ran straight after her, until a beam of light held me back. It was Leona, and she was trying to calm me down.

"Yasuo! You need to calm down!" she yelled. Katarina smirked and flicked me off.

"I'll kill all of you worthless bastards! You heard me!" I yelled. "Argh! Let me go damn it!" Suddenly wind started pulsing threw my veins, a storm cloud appeared over me. "I said…. LET ME FUCKING GO!" I yelled. This time my whole team was holding every part of my body. The storm cloud above started to provide rough and harsh winds, which knocked everyone back. I ran to Katarina, and tackled her to the ground. I turned her over and punched her dead in her face. "Say goodnight bitch!" I yelled. Suddenly my vision started to get blurry, then everything started to flow slowly… then I fell to the ground.

Some Hours Later,

I slowly opened my eyes, and I was laying in my bed. I didn't feel any pain at all, but my door opened up. It was Kolminye and she was holding Katarina on her arm.

"Apologize! Now! There will be no fighting or shit talking unless it's in the rift!" she yelled. Katarina spat in my direction, but received a very hard smack that was very enjoyable to watch across her face. "What did I say?" Kolminye said.

"Sorry!" Katarina yelled. Kolminye pushed Katarina out of my room, then sighed.

"Sorry for her rude behavior. She took the shit talking to a whole another level. Soraka healed you up. Are you feeling fine?" she asked. I nodded and stood up. I was still in my normal clothes.

"Yes… I, apologize for lashing out at my team and Anthony." I said, my eyes low. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and Kolminye was smiling.

"It's fine. It seems you have a bad temper. I know she set you off, so it's fine. I will leave you to your quarters. If you need anything, just ask." I nodded but a thought popped into my head.

"Do you know where Anthony is?" I asked.

"Park area, with Jinx. Also Vi would like to meet you at the League gardens at seven." She answered.

"Thank you." I said.

"Sure kid." She said back to me. I rolled my eyes and tried to find my sandals. Once I found them I headed out the door.

"She is mine!" I heard. Upon reaching the park, there was Anthony in front of Jinx, and a kid that was a similar age to Anthony in front of him.

"I told you Ekko! I don't like you! I like Anthony!" Jinx yelled. There was no one else in the park except these three. I decided to sit down on a bench, and waited for there argument to become over.

"I was there with you throughout our shitty past! I comforted you! I loved you! God damn it you loved me to! Now you are just going to leave me for this boy? You just met him a week ago!" Ekko yelled. Ekko had a white Mohawk, black skin, and various tools around his belt. He was wearing a tan shirt, with a red bandanna across his neck. His pants and shoes were black.

"She said she doesn't want you Ekko, now please leave us alone." Anthony said calmly.

"I'll fight you for her, in the training rooms." He said, his face having a fierce look to it.

"He won't be fighting you. He doesn't have to prove shit to you Ekko. I told you, over and over, I don't like you. You are a friend to me." Jinx explained. Ekko sighed.

"I guess you really have lost it. Yah know, before you talked to your guns, you had a damn heart. Peace." With that Ekko took his leave. I stood up and walked over to Anthony and Jinx.

"Yo." I said, waving my hand. They both turned around and smiled.

"Hey." Anthony said, still smiling. Even though I wrongfully yelled at him yesterday, he still smiles.

"Hi old man!" Jinx said, waving. I pinched my forehead and smiled.

"Hey Jinx." I said. Jinx smiled and walked to the sliver bench behind her. I rubbed my head and cleared my throat.

**"**I apologize for my actions yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you. My past keeps catching up to me. You are a great person Anthony and I respect you. Again, I apologize and would still appreciate you guiding me into battle." I said. Anthony smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Yasuo!" he said.

"HAAAA! GAAAAEEEEEYYYYYYY!" I heard Jinx say in the background. I rolled my eyes and embraced Anthony as well.

"Haha. I have to go Anthony. I will see you later kid." I said, rubbing his hair. Anthony had a toothy grin. I waved goodbye and headed back into the institute.

Seven O' Clock.

The sun was setting, and the sky had an orange color to it. I walked outside and passed the park. There was a golden gate with plenty of different flowers behind it. The League Gardens was right behind the park. I walked up the grassy hill and opened the gold gate. I closed it behind me and walked on the yellow brick type of side walk.

"Vi!?" I called out. No answer. "Vi!" I yelled again. Still no answer.

"So you are Yasuo." I heard a voice say. I heard footsteps coming from behind the huge statue in front of me. "Nice to meet you, I hear you got a problem with me." The voice came into the light and it was the woman I hated the most.

"Riven…" I said. Riven had a different hair style then in her picture. She had a string of hair was covering her left eye. Her outfit was green sweat pants, and black shirt. She had on green shoes as well. There was earrings on her mouth, with red lipstick. "Yeah I got a problem." I said. Riven sighed, but sat at the brick circle under the statue.

"What's your problem tough guy?" she asked. Her attitude, she didn't seem like a Noxian warrior. She is more like a smug kid.

"Do you remember the Noxian Invasion?" I asked. Riven put a finger to her lips.

"Yep. The day those bastards almost killed me. Yeah I remember." She said.

"Almost killed you?" I asked. Riven stretched her arms then put them back on the circle garden under her.

"Yep. My own army betrayed me. Left me to fucking die." She said. Her own people? Nonsense, she is lying to me.

"Liar. Why would your own people chase after you?" I asked. Riven smirked and stood up.

"The same reason your people chased after you." She said. My eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked. Riven giggled but stepped closer to me.

"Because I killed your elder. Sliced his pathetic old ass up. Too bad his loyal guard wasn't there. Oh yeah that's right. You left him to fight for your city state right?" she asked. What a ungrateful, foul mouthed, piece of Noxian shit. I reached for my sword but it wasn't there. Shit, I can't cut her down for disrespecting my elder.

"Fuck you." I said coldly. "Don't you ever disrespect my elder! I had to leave! It was under direct orders!" I yelled in her face.

"It was under direct orders to slice him up to. So I guess we are in the same boat then haha." She said. My eyebrows started to twitch. This playful woman was in the war. She doesn't even have regrets! "Yep. I am traitor to. The whole plan was for everyone to die. It was a noble sacrifice. I exiled from country. Same as you. The reason why your mad is because after wards, your brother tried to kill you but you killed him instead." She explained.

"How the fuck do you know this?" I asked. Riven giggled and walked back to the circle garden in front of her.

"My girlfriend told me."

* * *

**One hundred fucking reviews. Holy shit. I love all of you... Thank you so much. I am sorry this seems rushed, but this story is just now hitting the halfway point. Sorry for the wait. **

**Again thank you for reading my story. Thank you so damn much. **

_**-Later boys and girls.**_


	24. The Fucking Feels

Chapter 24

"Your… Your girlfriend?" I asked. I gulped as another shadow figure came out of the distance behind Riven.

"I am her girlfriend Yas." It was Vi and she was wearing the same outfit from earlier today. "I told her to visit you today. Now that you have, you need to calm yo ass down and think." She said to me.

"Calm down? For what? And Girlfriend? So I was just a fuck toy?" I asked. Vi giggled and shook her head. Riven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Nah, you wasn't a fuck toy. You are mine, just like Riven. I want the best of both worlds and it took me a long ass time to find a guy. I actually like you Yasuo so don't think you just a fuck toy. We can talk about this relationship thing later. Right now you need to think." I sighed. I like that I am hers, but hate it that she would like that Noxian scum.

"Think about what?" I asked.

"Think how stupid you are haha." Riven said. I groaned and ignored her. How can Riven be so playful?

"Think about the war. I want to know what happened. Start from the beginning." She asked. I sighed and took a seat on the small circle garden. Away from Riven.

"Awe, don't wanna sit by me Yasuo?" she asked.

"Shut it!" I yelled. Riven giggled as I sighed.

"Haha awe you too are so cute." Vi said. I sighed even louder.

"Come on! Act serious please." I said.

"Right! Serious mode Activate!" Riven yelled. Vi laughed and sat down in between us.

"It started like this…"

_The Past._

_Looking in the mirror, watching our troops fight while I was protecting Elder Ichigaya, I let out a small sigh. _

_"__Something the matter Yasuo?" Asked my elder. _

_"__I have nothing against protecting you, but I could be in the war fighting!" I protested. My elder rubbed his long white beard and laughed. _

_"__Nothing is stopping you Yasuo." He said. I sighed and looked back at the window. "Why don't you help? I heard you were an amazing student in the Academy. I also heard you learned the ancient wind technique. Something that I myself couldn't learn." I continued to look out the window, but listened to his words. "Yasuo, do you know who also learned the wind style, but could never learn it to the fullest?" He asked. _

_"__Who?" I answered. The elder smiled, his wrinkles rising up on his face. _

_"__Your father." My eyes widened. _

_"__You know my father? I always heard he was a great man." I said. _

_"__Your father was my student. In fact, your father is almost one thousand years old! Haha, but he could be lying, he has a bit of a humor. His style is another legend, Wuju Style." I rubbed my chin but another question popped into my head. _

_"__Elder, are my parents alive?" I asked. _

_"__Your mother both had you and your brother the same night your father's village was destroyed. Your father protected your mother until they were free of Noxian forces. Afterwards they dropped you and your brother here with me. They couldn't take care of you both in their condition. After that day your parent's never came back for you. I never seen your parents after that day." He explained. My eyes hung low again until I asked another question. _

_"__Elder, I would like to know about my mother." I asked. _

_"__Your mother was a student as well, after her father died from a terrible disease she and her brother trained under me until her brother went to serve for the Ionian army. When your mother was a kid, she used her father's sword to defend her homeland until she was almost killed but was saved by Ionian forces. She then came to me to train with her sword until she met your father." I nodded and looked at the window. "The wind style was passed down to you and your brother. Your brother learned your mother's style while you learned the Wind style. Your father knew you would learn it, and you did. Your brother didn't like the Wind style because his state of mind wasn't for it. The wind style is a style that can't be controlled. Your nature, personality fit that style perfectly. In school you were an uncontrollable, rebellious kid. Challenged everyone, always had a mind of your own, Even challenged your master. No one can control you, just like the wind." I smiled and laughed under my breath. _

_"__Even though I never seen him or my mother. I thank them both." I said. _

_"__Yasuo, go save Ionia. I will be here when you get back." My elder said. "Direct orders." He said with a big smile. I stood up and grabbed my sword. _

_"__Thank you Elder Ichigaya." I gave him a hug and quickly ran out of the castle to join the fight._

The Present.

"Wow… That was some deep shit yo." Vi said. I nodded. "Tell me about your bother." she asked.

"You have a brother?" Riven asked.

"I rather not speak of him" I said. "It's heart breaking to go back to that day."

"I lost all of my fucking friends to that bastard's poison! But you can't tell us about your brother?" Riven said. I quickly stood up but Vi grabbed my arms.

"I had to kill him with my own two hands you bitch! You think I want to talk about that?" I yelled. Riven jumped up and got into my face. Vi held me back from her.

"Yasuo! What did I say? Calm yo ass down!" Vi said to me. "We can go to another side of the garden if you can't talk about it in front of Riven."

"You think I don't fucking feel pain? Huh? Do yah? I lost EVRYONE I LOVED in that war! You don't think I feel sadness? Just like your brother, I had to MURDER everyone affected by Singed poison! They begged me to kill them!" She yelled.

"YOU'RE THE REASON MY BROTHER DIED!" I yelled. I started to get angrier, but the winds didn't come out this time.

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" She yelled.

"Riven!" Vi yelled. "Both of you calm the fuck down!" Vi yelled. I pushed Vi off of me and sat back down. Riven sat down as well.

"Tell me Yasuo." Vi asked. I took a deep breath.

"Fine. Here we go.

_The Past._

_I was standing in a grassy field, the wind blowing softly in my direction. My older brother staring at me with a fierce look in his grey eyes._

_"Yone please listen to me, I didn't do it!" I pleaded. I stared at my brother with tears in my eyes, knowing this would be our last moments._

_"Liar! Our elder was killed using a wind technique! You're the only person who knows how to use the legendary art Yasuo. Quit your lying brother, fight me!" He demanded. I walked close to my brother and without any hostile actions Yone let me hug him. "Yasuo I looked up to you, you were always a rebel to our master. I wanted to be like that! I wanted to follow my own path just like you brother. Yasuo, why did you kill him?" Yone asked me. _

_"I didn't kill him brother, please believe me. I left him to fight for Ionia, when I came back he was killed. I was ordered!" I explained. Yone pushed me away gently and started to laugh._

_"I can't believe you brother no matter what you say to me. This fight will be for the code of honor we signed in blood." Yone said. My tears came back to my eyes as my older brother took out his sword. _

_"Yone, fuck the code, help me find the real killer, my brother. We can prove my innocence together!" I asked. Yone shook his head and laughed while the tears were flowing heavily from his brown eyes._

_"I know I will lose because you were always the better half, but at least I will die trying. Prepare to face the Hiten Style!" Yone yelled. Yone took his stance while I didn't even bother to take my sword out. Yone dashed to me and it was over. I killed my brother before he could even strike me._

_"Why Yone, why…" I said before digging up a burial for him. _

The Present.

"Yas… come here." I had tears in my eyes as Vi put an arm around my shoulder. "It's okay to cry." I sniffled but took her arm off of my shoulder.

"I am okay…" I said. I wiped my face of my tears and stared at the ground. "Yasuo, one more question, I understand your story… it's sad as hell but why are you mad at Riven?" she asked me.

"She caused this!" I yelled, my anger rising.

"How did she cause this?" Vi asked.

"She killed my elder and framed me." I said. Vi rubbed her chin.

"She followed orders Yasuo. Just like you right?" Vi asked. I started to calm down and listen to Vi. "Under direct orders, you left. Sounds to me like you had no otha choice right?" she asked.

"Uh ohhhh…. Someone looking pretty damn stupidddd." Riven mocked me. I groaned and looked at Vi.

"If I didn't leave then I-" Vi hushed me by putting a finger to my lips.

"Did you have a choice in the matta?" Vi asked. She took her finger off of my lips.

"But! I! No…" I said. I heard Riven snicker until Vi waved he hand for her to be quiet. I looked at Riven and she stuck her tongue at me.

"Riven was under orders just like you babe. She had to fight. She was a Noxian general. She raided your temple. She killed your elder. Now Riven didn't have to say "Slice his ass up" but she is an idiot. Understand it was her orders, it was wartime. Right now city states are at peace because of the League." I sighed but listened. She was right, and the more right she was, the more stupid look. "Yasuo, you chased her because of rage, sadness, and probably loneliness. You didn't stop to think at all did yah?" She asked. Again Riven stuck her tongue at me, then flicked me off.

"No… I didn't…" I said. Vi smiled and patted my shoulder.

"About your brother. Now understand, it's hard to come to terms with it, but your brother didn't think either. He didn't believe you at all, and again, it was direct orders for you to leave. Now I don't kno shit about elders, generals, whatevs, but if you say no, you get killed or something similar right?" Vi asked. I nodded.

"Yep." Riven answered, this time flapping her hands behind her head like she was a butterfly, all while sticking her tongue out.

"Now, knowing all of this, is Riven the reason you are mad?" Vi asked. Now understanding how fucking dumb I am, I started to feel a little relieved.

"I… guess not. " I said. Vi smiled.

"But understand, everything was in the heat of the moment. Anything could of happened. Feelings can change quickly." Vi explained. This time I looked back and Riven was slapping her ass with her tongue out.

"Now Riven apologize." Vi turned around and out of a cartoon Riven zapped to sitting normally.

"I am deeply sorry for my words Yasuo. To the bottom of my beating heart I apologize." She said. "Jackass." She whispered. Vi giggled while I rolled my eyes.

"I am sorry for being a dumbass this whole time. Sorry for being angry at you and blaming my sadness on you." I said. "Asshole." I whispered.

"I accept. You are still a jackass though." Riven said. I sighed but kept my cool. There is no reason to be mad anymore… wait a minute. If she is the killer. Then…

"Vi! Where do I go to send a message to the Ionian elders?" I asked. "I want… my honor back." I said.

"Well… Right now we have two Ionian elders here. Irelia and Karma." Vi answered. "Did a little snooping before we had this talk." She said with a thumbs up.

"Well Irelia hates me because I am traitor, but I can ask Karma. Maybe she can tell me something I always wanted to know!" I said, finally cracking a small smile.

"Which is?" Riven asked.

"My Parents. I want to know who they are. My elder told me a little about them. Since Irelia and Karma are elders, maybe they would know." I said.

"Well, that makes sense. First, I need a damn drink!" Vi yelled. "Yas, Riv, coming?" she asked. Riven yawned.

"I am going to pass on that. I have matches tomorrow. One of them against this punk ass Yasuo over there." She said, with a smile.

"Can't wait to whip your ass." I smirked. Riven laughed and stood up.

"Stop looking at my ass." She said, laughing. Riven walked away and it was just Vi and I.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and we walked away from the garden.

"So, about this relationship." I said. "Did you only get us along because you wanted both of us?" I asked. Vi laughed.

"Your story sounding fucked up, but weird as hell at the same time. I asked Riven first because she is a Noxian. She told me what she went through, she cried, I held her, then we fucked. But her story matched with yours." I rolled my eyes but listened.

"I understand." I said. We reached the Central hall, and it was empty except a few people walking around.

"Here we go, Gragas Heights!" she said. The bar was right beside the front doors. We walked through the front brown doors and the bar wasn't too packed. There were booths in the back of the bar, while the bar itself was in the front. There was mini steps in front of the door, and a ceiling fan in the middle of the ceiling. It was turning slowly, and the lights were dark, but a few lights were shining on things from the walls. There was music playing that I couldn't describe but the words kept saying "We Rise, We Fall." I looked around and out the corner of my eye, Irelia and another man was drinking together. They were laughing and smiling. Irelia noticed me but looked away quickly. "Let's head to the bar, get drunk, and fuck tonight!" Vi whispered into my ear. My face turned red as she laughed.

"You love sex huh?" I asked.

"Love it! Since we got all deep and shit, Yas, you know you were the first guy I had sex with right?" she said.

"Well… I feel honored about that haha." I said. Vi kissed my cheek and took a seat on the red bar stool.

"You should. I never had a good experience with guys." I took a seat and there was a lot of drinks to choose from on the glass bar.

"Not a good experience?" I asked.

"In my young days, I always saw men beating women all the time in Zaun. Then afterwards my father used to come home drunk and beat my ass for no reason. I killed him with a knife though. Eh, I didn't care about him at all."

"What's good Vi!" a large man, with a round belly, orange beard, was standing in front of us.

"What's up…" Vi said, putting her arm in the air.

"Gragas." I said, at the same time Vi did. They both stared at me awkwardly. "Sorry! Lucky guess…" I said, scratching my head.

"Anyway, this is Yas. He just joined the league. Give me the usual, and whatever he wants." She ordered.

"Sake." I said. Gragas was pouring Vi's drink and stopped when I said sake.

"A real man's drink. I already like this kid!" Gragas yelled.

"Ewww!" Vi yelled. "Sake is nasty." She said with disgust. While into their conversation, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wuju, pass me that glass?" A older man asked. I turned around and… his name was Yi. He didn't have has mask on, and had… strange. His hairstyle is the same as mine. His is a little skinner though. He had grey eyes and tanned skin. Same color eyes as Yone…

"What's good homie!?" Vi yelled. Vi put her knuckle up and Yi touched her knuckle with his.

"Hello Vi." Yi said. "Thanks for the glass Mr…" Yi said. I was too busy staring at Yi's face.

"Yasuo." I said back, pushed out of my thoughts. Yi smiled and walked back to his table.

"You iight Yasuo?" Asked Vi.

"iight? You mean all right?" I asked.

"Whatevs." She said back.

"Yes I am, I was stuck inside my thoughts." I said. I turned around and stood up. This man… his eye color, where is he from? "Vi, give me a minute." I said. Vi nodded and talked to Gragas. I walked over to the table with Yi and Grandma Irelia.

"Yi, may I have a word with you?" I asked. Yi looked up and put his glass down. "Outside." I said.

"Sure." He said, with a smile. Yi stood up and Irelia followed suit. "Why are you coming?" I asked.

"Make sure you don't stab him in the back…" She said, her black eyes looking at mine.

"Whatever, wait until I talk to Karma." I said.

"Please, keep the peace. Let's walk outside." Yi intervened. I nodded and walked of the bar. We walked outside in front of the League.

I turned around and looked Yi directly in his grey eyes.

"Yi, Where are you from?" I asked.

"Piltover." He answered.

"Bullshit." I answered back. "Don't lie to me…" I said. Yi chuckled and smiled. He loves fucking smiling man. How can he be so nice to a stranger?

"I am from Ionia." he said. My heart sank a little bit. I noticed he had a sword on his hip.

"You have a sword, do you fight?" I asked. Yi nodded.

"I am the master of Wuju style." He said. No… this can't be… to much is making sense…

"Do… Do you remember what happened on the night of your village…." I asked, my voice breaking. Yi noticed this and stepped forward.

"The village was being attack by Noxians. I quickly protected my wife from the Noxian forces. How do you know I was in a villiage?" he asked. I took a breath, but almost ended in me choking. Tears were beginning to fall.

"Elder… Elder… Elder Ichigaya told me!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh… oh… oh my god…." Irelia said, as she got closer to me.

"I didn't kill him! I have proof! I even have proof you are my damn father!" I yelled. Yi quickly put his arms around me.

"My son…" Yi said. Irelia quickly came around and hugged me on the side.

"My baby!" Irelia yelled.

_"__But understand, everything was in the heat of the moment. Anything could of happened. Feelings can change quickly." _Vi thoughts ran through my head.

"Mother! Father!" I yelled. All three of us stood there, in a group hug, with me crying in the middle.

My parents…. Are alive…


	25. Baby Won't You Come My Wayyyy?

Chapter 25

We were sitting in one of the booths, my parents sitting across from me. My father and Mother both had confused, but happy faces. I, on the other hand, felt very uncomfortable. I needed to know everything about my parents, as far as I know. They were killed in an accident. I sighed, and fiddled with the salt thingy.

"Something the matter, my son?" asked my father. I looked up into his grey eyes and scratched my head. I looked at my mother, her face having a warm smile.

"Father, Mother, please tell me everything." I paused. "Why did you never visit?" I asked. My parents looked at each other and my mother nodded. My mother spoke first.

"Twenty three years ago when we gave you and your brother to elder Ichigaya, we were planning on coming back. A week later, the league was formed. We were told to stay at the league, becoming the voice for Ionia. Yi, Karma, and I became Elders. The league became our new home, and we never had any time to visit Ionia." She explained. I looked at the table until my father spoke next.

"I passed down the wind technique to you, while your mother passed down her weird ass style to your brother." My father chuckled as my mother hit him in the shoulder. "Anyway, I could never master that style because I was much disciplined, although I used some of my learnings to enhance my body." He explained. "Son, where is your brother?" he asked. I took a deep breath and looked them both in their eyes.

"I can't and will not lie to you. My brother… I… I killed him." I said. My mother gasped and covered her mouth. My father on the other hand rubbed his chin. "When I was framed for killing Elder Ichigaya, Ionia sent their best swords men to fight me. I had to fight for my life, and when I killed them… Yone decided to hunt me down for Ionia. It was either die to my brother and let the murderer run free, or kill my brother to prove my innocence. I had no other choice…" I said. I looked up and again my father was smiling.

"It was for honor. Your brother, he didn't trust you." he said. A small smile spread onto my lips as my mother started to smile.

"At least… At least you are here baby. We won't let no one else harm you. We are horrible parents for letting you live in war time. This isn't the only time we were at war. In our days, our own city state was in turmoil. We are sorry Yasuo. Speaking of your name, who named you?" my mother asked.

"My sword master in the Ionian academy." I said. They both nodded.

"It's a nice name." My mother said.

"I like it." My father said. A bigger smile was on my lips. "Son, Yasuo, I am sorry. Please tomorrow or any day this week, would you like to sit with me and your mother for tea?" he asked.

"That… that would be nice." I said, with a big grin on my face. "Thank you, mother and father.

"Thank you, my son, for becoming a great swords man, and learning something that I, myself could never learn. You are an honorable man in my eyes." My father said. "I love you, my son. I am a terrible man for leaving you." My father said, which made the tears fall yet again.

"I love you too my baby! Since you are here, I will shower you with all the love that I have been holding in. You're still young, so I will always call you my little baby." My mother said, with a big smile.

"Tha… thank you… all I ever wanted was… was to be loved. This place… is giving me everything I need. I… I just want my honor back. Mother, father, please, can you or any other elder, please tell Ionia, that I have found the murderer. I will get her to tell her she did it herself!" I said, sounding excited.

"Yes Yasuo. I will let Karma know. Who is the one who killed him?" She asked.

"Riven." I said. My mother nodded, but still smiled.

"Riven huh? I didn't know she was in the Noxian war. I knew she was a Noxian, but not in the war. Maybe I just need to read up on everyone's lore. I will let them know." She said. I sighed. Finally… It will be proven I wasn't the killer. That's all I ever wanted.

"Thank you mother and father. Thank you so much." I said.

"Well It's getting late, I have matches tomorrow. I will be taking my rest. Irelia, would you mind coming with me to bed sweetie?" My father asked. My mother blushed and put out her hand.

"Yes darling. Goodnight my baby." My mother said to me. I nodded and they were both off. I looked at the front of the bar and Vi was still there. I stood up and walked to her and sat on the bar stool beside her. Vi was drooling on the glass bar haha. I slightly shook her back and she waved my hand away.

"Vi? Vi! Get up." I said. Vi snorted, and rose her head up. Her drool was sliding out of her mouth until she wiped it off.

"Oh shit, its mornin' time?" Vi asked. I gave a light chuckle and laughed.

"No, it's still nighttime. I am sorry I took so long Vi." Vi stretched her arms and scratched her back.

"Eh, I'll be iight. Let's head back to my room. That's where yo ass stayin tonight. I need to talk to you babe." She said. I nodded and Vi stood up. I followed suit and we walked out of the bar.

"Goodnight Gragas!" I yelled.

"No, you have a good night Yasuo! hahaha!" he said. I blushed when I noticed what he meant. Vi grabbed my hand and we walked to the elevator. "Vi… You have really soft hands…" I said. Vi turned around and her face turned a little red. She scratched her face with one finger with her other hand and turned away.

"Thanks…" she said. "Sorry for makin yah go to my room tonight. Riven never wants to come to my room unless we fuckin. Othawise we don't be sleepin together. Pisses me off sometimes yah know?" she said.

"I never slept with anyone, so I wouldn't know the feeling. It must be nice to sleep with someone every night." I said. Vi shrugged her shoulders, but smiled.

"Yas… Can you… uh… sleep with me sometimes…" she said, her voice shaky a little bit. I smiled and stepped inside the elevator when it opened.

"Anytime you want." I said. Once I said that, Vi walked into the elevator, and pushed me onto the other side of the glass elevator. She pushed the six button and slammed her lips into mine. "Mmmph!" I moaned. Vi's soft, moist lips felt so damn good on mine. She had alcohol on her breath, but I didn't care. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"Your breath smells like shit haha." She said.

"Look who is talking?" I said, with a smirk. The elevator opened and Vi took my hand. She led me to her room, but she stopped to flick off another room.

"Don't talk to this bitch, don't even look at her at all Yas." I looked to my left and the door had the name "Caitlyn" on it. "I fuckin hate her." Vi said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She is my boss, and all she does is fuckin bosses me around like I am her pet. Then one night, she made me have sex with her! It was either have sex with her, or get kicked out of her apartment. I didn't have money at the time so I had too." Vi sighed as we reached her door. "Bitch fucked me good too." She said, which made me have a confused look.

"Wait, if the sex was good, why are you mad?" I asked. Vi turned on her lights, and the room lit up. Vi's room was painted pink, and it wasn't the same design as mine. Hers had a huge T.V on the side of the wall in front of me. There was a door way beside the T.V. there was a mini kitchen right in front of the door, and the floors were carpet with the color pink. I walked forward and there was different pictures of various naked women on her walls. She had a big bed in front of the T.V. which of course is pink.

"You not understandin Yas! I am nothing but a pig to her! All she does is sit down on her fat ass, sign papers, and tells me what to do! That's it! Then this bitch has the nerve to fuckin tell me that I need to stop talkin "ghetto." Bitch called me ghetto Yas! Drives me up the fuckin wall! It got all the way up to the point to where she can fuck me when she wants. Yes the sex is good, but damn, she doesn't even eat me out! It's always her getting her pussy licked, and me getting fucked with stupid ass toys. I don't mind bein dominated but at least give me mines. But thank god for this fucking Institute! The only place where I have my own place!" Vi yelled. Vi slit off her black shorts, and had a pair of pink panties showing. I gulped as I stared at her ass. Her booty giggled every time she walked, the more I looked, the more spit was coming out of my mouth. "Come hea' Yas." Vi asked. I slipped off my sandals, and walked to her. Vi turned around and put her arms around my neck.

"Let's watch some episodes of this cool ass anime from my collection. We don't have to fuck tonight. I kno I been using you like a sex toy lately." She said. I smiled and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"It's okay." I said. Vi nodded and took her arms off of my neck. "Before we watch the movie, come check out my garage!" Vi grabbed my hand and almost pulled me off the ground. We ran into the door way and Vi flipped on a switch. It was cold, but Vi walked to the other side of the room and pushed a button. The room started to heat up a bit. I looked around and the room was bigger than her bed room. There was tools everywhere, square boxes with grease stains in them, and workout stuff. It was carpet floors, but was a brown color instead of pink.

"How can you fit this in your room?" I asked.

"Well understand, just because the doors are side by side, don't mean the room aint big. Hell you might have a secret part of your room you haven't looked at yet. Yes I found the DVD!" Vi ran up to me and showed me a small rectangle box. "I don't know if you guys have Anime in Ionia, but have you ever watched Samurai Champloo?!" she asked. I nodded no and she pushed me out of her garage. Vi pushed me onto her bed and looked around for the remote. When she found it, she changed the channel and smiled. "This is the definition of bad assery!" Vi said, her face lit up. Vi opened the box and put a disc inside another black box under the T.V. "XBOX ON!" she yelled. The T.V lit up and had the words "Hello Victoria." On it. "PLAY DVD." She said. She hopped into bed beside me and snuggled her head onto my neck.

After watching the (Very good surprisingly) Anime. Vi turned off her T.V. Vi turned off her light and got back into the bed. She pulled the covers over us and I felt her lips on my neck. The only light that was coming out was from the balcony door. It was the moon giving us a little of light. The shades behind the glass door made lines of light on the walls.

"Babe…" Vi whispered. "You ready to talk?" she asked. I put my arms over her and pulled her closer.

"Yeah." I said. My dick started to get a hard on as soon as I lightly touched her ass.

"After your match tomorrow, can you come with me and Riven to my concert?" she asked.

"Concert?" I asked. I turned my head and Vi's blue eyes were making a low glow.

"I… I am big rapper in Piltover…" she said, sounding embarrassed. I, on the other hand, have no idea what is a rapper.

"What's that?" I asked. Vi giggled which made me have a embarrassed look on my face. She is so damn cute…

"It's a music genre. I kno in Ionia you guys have like… soft music right?" she asked.

"Well I play my flute slowly, so I guess it's soft." I said, sounding confused.

"Rap, Hip Hop, Gansta Rap, Trap, however the fuck you want to call it, is music where the artist makes rhymes with their words. Let me spit something real quick for yah babe." I raised an eyebrow as Vi took a deep breath. "Me and my babe layin, cuddlin in my bed. All caked up, holding each otha head. We might fuck, we might chill, I don't care, he gives me thrills." Vi laughed while I was staring at the wall confused as hell.

"I have no clue on what you just said." I said. Vi laughed even harder and kissed my cheek.

"Haha, your so damn clueless. It's slang. Right now we are cuddling and laying in my bed. All caked up means, we are talking to each other. Holding each otha head means we are holding each otha. We might fuck, we might chill is somethin I'll let you think about. Give me thrills mean no matta what we do, I love it. Got it?" she asked. I nodded even though it went through one ear and out the other.

"I guess. Sounds to me like you have a talent." I said. Vi kissed my cheek this time, and put her arm around my chest.

"Thanks Yas." She said. A few minutes later she was sound asleep. I looked up to the ceiling and I was fast asleep.

The Next Day.

The league gardens was a wonderful place to sip tea with my parents before my match. There was not a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining bright as hell, and all of three of us was sipping tea surrounded by flowers.

"This is lovely. My two handsome men, sitting here slipping tea with me!" My mother said, her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Yi chuckled while I smiled back.

"I am enjoying myself. Mother, I do have a question. How did you meet father?" I asked. My mother put her tea down and put a finger to her lips.

"Let's see. Ahh! I beat his ass in school. Oh you should have seen the look on his face! He was so mad at me." she said. My father laughed and kissed my mother on her cheek.

"Yeah, she did beat me a lot when we were in Ichigaya's school. Too bad she doesn't want to tell you how embarrassed she was when I whooped her ass when I learned Wuju style. But that's none of my business." My father said while sipping his tea. My mother looked a little mad when my father made that comment.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO NOW OLD MAN?" she yelled in his face. I looked at both of them and busted out laughing. I see where I got my temper from. My father laughed and put his tea down.

"Oh we can go all right. We can actually go in these bushes." He said. My mother started to blush hard and looked away.

"Shut up Yi. After all these years you still are a damn pervert! Yasuo, let me tell you how your perverted father asked me out. After we were training, he visited me in my quarters. He asked me to take me to the Blood Moon Festival. I thought your father was very cute, and we did get along so I went. It was fun yes, but this IDIOT decided to slap my ass when we got back. So I slapped him in his face." She explained.

"Wurf." My father said while drinking his tea.

"Any who, I didn't tell him I liked that he slapped me on the ass, so I just went along like I hated him. That hate turned into very strong love after we spent even more time together. Eventually he asked me out, then a year later you and you brother was born." I put my team cup down and smiled. Being around my parents gave me a very good vibe, such cheerfulness and peace.

"Yasuo, I have a question for you." asked my mother. "Who is the lucky lady or…. Lucky guy?" she asked me. I blushed and scratched my head. "AWWWWWWWEEEEE! Are you blushing Yasuo!?" she asked.

"M-Mother! I am not blushing… Also it's a woman." I said, with a sly smile.

"Don't worry, your father blushed hard as hell when we made love. He was so inexperienced and what not haha." My father choked on his tea but acted as if he was coughing.

"Yes… There is someone I am fond of. She is a champion in the league." I answered. My mother's face lit up when I said that.

"Tell me!" she yelled. "I bet it's Ahri. She is such a nice girl after she turned into a human. Wait, is it Sona? She is a beautiful woman, even though she is the youngest out of all of us. She has the biggest rack haha." My eyes widened and my father and I spit our tea out at the same time.

"MOTHER!" I yelled. I didn't know my mother was so honest. My mother laughed at us spitting our tea.

"Don't worry, I catch Yi staring sometimes. I give him a hard smack on his ass every time to remind him who he is dealing with." She explained.

"Don't worry, I smack her ass when she is eye balling Darius, Tryndamyre, and Jayce." My mother made a pout face which made me laugh.

"You guys are a great couple. How long have you two been married?" I asked.

"Eh, I lost count." My father said.

"You got that right." My mother said. "Probably, I don't know, fifteen? I am forty four. And Yi is like, forty two?" she asked.

"I am one thousand years old hehe." My father joked. Haha my elder was right about my father.

"Anyway, Yasuo, who are you fond of?" she asked. I gulped and looked away.

"I… I like Vi…" I said, hoping they would approve. Not that I am embarrassed to be seen with Vi, just hope they are okay about it.

"Vi, hmmm, she is a nice girl. Her slang is hard to follow sometimes." My mother said.

"I like it. Sweet girl, still can't out jungle these old bones." My father said. "I don't see a problem with it, but you are a grown man my son. Do your thing." My father said, which gave me a smile on my face for the umpteenth time. My parents are so damn cool.

The next few minutes were filled with me telling my parents my life, what happened with my elder, and my love life. It was a very great conversation, but it was soon ended when Anthony came to get me for my match.

"Yasuo… we are up against fucking gods." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Gods?" I asked. Anthony sighed as we reached the Summoning chambers.

"High level Summoners. Apparently Mrs. Kolminye thought it was a good idea to see how well we can fight under a lot of pressure." I patted Anthony on his back.

"We got this kid. Don't worry about a thing." He nodded as we opened the door to the Summoning chambers.

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM ZAC!**

Hi boys and girls! It's me Zac! I bet you all miss me huh? Well here I am to break the sixth wall! Now I am breaking the story just for a little bit to tell you guys that the next scene will have only dialogue in it. The characters will speak on what's going on, and you have to uhh… shit… LINE! GIVE ME THE DAMN PAPER. I don't pay you enough money Anthony to just stall while I talk to your "Loyal Fans." YOU DAMN RIGHT I DON'T PAY YOU! HEY ENOUGH LIP AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! Ahem… (Whispering gibberish) ,… right…. Ahem. The people in this broken story will just talk and nothing else. Enjoy. ANTHONY! I NEED MY POPCORN! (Chair drops.) DON'T MAKE ME DROP KICK YOUR ASS!"

* * *

Summoners Rift Match Info.

Blue Team: (Real Names)  
Anthony, Mid Lane: Guiding Yasuo.  
Paisley, Top Lane: Guiding Darius.  
Yukami, Jungle: Guiding Rengar.  
Sevey, Bot lane: Guiding Kalista.  
Hero, Bot lane: Guiding Thresh.

Red Team: (Summoner Names.)

Dunkey, Top Lane: Guiding Riven.  
Redmercy, Mid Lane: Guiding Zed.  
Ichigaya, Jungle: Guiding Udyr.  
WaddleBuff: Bot Lane: Guiding Sona.  
Hide on bush: Bot lane: Guiding Caitlyn.

Match Start.

Anthony: Yasuo, We got this.

Yasuo: I hope so. I have no idea how to fight Zed.

Anthony: Easy! Just dodge his all of his attacks!

Yasuo: Sigh, if it was only that easy.

Yukami: Need help leashing grump.

Paisley: Why the fuck are we going against high level Summoners? These Summoners are fucking challenger!

A: Because we- (Gets cut off.)

Y: Because we are the shit.

P: I can't even get out of sliver. Then we have a fresh Summoner! He is going to fucking feed.

Yasuo: feed?

A: Slang for getting killed to many times. No we aren't going to feed. Just chill bro.

Sevey: We got this. You guys have the best duo in town!

Hero: Just because we have two champions that are dating doesn't mean we are duo. I told you this SHIT dozens of fucking times.

S: Report Hero for being an asshole.

Yasuo: Haha.

Darius: Kids.

H: Hey! Shut up, we have a lane to win.

Kalista: Oh brother.

Thresh: Let's get this match over with, I am missing my soap operas.

First blood!

A: Good job Darius!

Darius: To easy.

An ally has been slain…

Yasuo: He makes shadows! This is why I hate fucking ninja's man.

P: Told you he was going to feed.

Yasuo: you mind shutting up?

A: Ignore him Yasuo.

Yasuo: (Groans.)

An enemy has been slain!

Double Kill!

S: This bot lane though!

H: Good job, keep it up!

An ally has been slain…

Yasuo: What the fuck! He made three shadows then all of them threw ninja stars or whatever the fuck you call them.

A: Calm down Yasuo! You need to focus. Yukami, we need a gank. Zed is playing aggressive as fuck!

Y: I got you.

An enemy has been slain!

An ally has been slain…

Darius. I got too cocky. Jungle is dead.

Y: Time to take his blue hehe.

Yasuo: I need help fighting this fucker! He is just laughing at me every time he lands an attack.

A: Calm down, focus.

Yasuo: Huh, Where did Zed go? He was just here.

An ally has been slain!

Enemy double kill!

H: Where the fuck is the mia?

S: Yasuo! Pay attention!

Yasuo: How the fuck is it my fault?

A: Maybe if you two could yah know… FUCKING WARD then you wouldn't have got ganked.

Yasuo: Zed came back into lane. Where did he go exactly?

H: He came to bot lane and tore a hole in our asses.

Y: Coming to mid lane to gank. Get ready Yasuo.

An ally has been slain.

Enemy double kill!

Yasuo: He… killed us both…

Rengar: This is going to be a long match…

Yasuo: Is there anyway where I can fight him without being killed by his ninja shit?

A: Hmm. I have an idea. When Zed marks you for death, he puts a paper bomb on your body. The longer he fights you while the bomb is active, the bigger the explosion will be.

Yasuo: Can't I take the bomb off?

A: Nope. Guys is there any item to where we can take magical stuff off?

P: Or… we can surrender at twenty.

H: Why the fuck are you so negative?

P: Why are you so ugly?

S: Calm down! We still have a chance.

P: Zed is fucking fed. He is too far ahead with his gold. He can but a tactical fucking nuke if he wanted too.

S: Umm…. He can do that?

H: Ignore him.

P: You need me! I am the only one who won my lane.

An enemy has been slain!

Darius: Thanks for using ignite Summoner. She almost got away.

P: No problemo.

Thresh: Darius we need you in the other lanes. Did your Summoner bring teleport?

Darius: Yes. I prefer flash but for this match it seems I won't be needing it.

Rengar: Bot lane, ward the dragon pit for me. I haven't seen Yi in a –

The enemy team has slain the Dragon!

Rengar: Fuck.

Kalista: I had a ghost patrolling the river. How did she not see him?

Rengar: Because your ghost friends suck! Harhar!

Kalista: (Groans) Whatever.

Thresh: Darius they are pushed up. Easy kills in bot lane for you. I have a ward in the bush by dragon on their side.

Darius: Summoner, Teleport me to bot lane.

P: Say please.

Darius: I will stick my basketball goal so far up your ass, that you will become a replacement goal. I will dunk in your mouth for the next few years.

P: Shit… Y-Yes sir…

An enemy is god like!

Yasuo: Fuck this guy.

A: Yasuo! I have an idea.

P: Stop feeding?

S: Too late for that haha.

H: You need to buy Quick Sliver Slash Yasuo.

Yasuo: What does that do?

Thresh: It will make Zed worthless.

Yasuo: Really?

Thresh: Trust me.

Yasuo: Okay.

Y: Dragon up boys. We need this.

Rengar: Darius teleport down here will yah?

Darius: Coming now.

Your team has slain the dragon!

Yasuo: Woah… I feel power coursing through my veins….

Top lane turret destroyed.

Bot lane turret destroyed.

All: Wurf!

Y: Let's take this fucker down! Yasuo, mid lane with me. Anthony make sure to use ignite.

Anthony: Got it.

Shut down!

Mid lane turret destroyed.

Yasuo: Yes!

Rengar: Good job.

Yasuo: Thank y- (Gets pulled) AH FUC… ugh….

An ally has been slain!

A: Shit! We need vision in the mid lane!

Killing spree!

Darius: We are on a roll!

P: Nicely done Darius.

Darius: No (Gets pulled) SHIT! HELP!

An ally has been slain.

S: We got bot lane turret!

Bot lane turret destroyed!

P: The most hated part of this. In order to win we need to team fight. Let's all go mid and see if we can win.

All: OKAY!

Ace!

Yasuo: Holy shit… I am the only one alive?

A: Yasuo! Quickly push mid lane!

Yasuo: On it.

P: Still a feeder in my eyes.

Darius: Shut up kid. Yasuo just saved our asses.

H: I agree with Darius.

Kalista: I applaud Yasuo's performance, even though he messed up in the early portion of the match.

Thresh: Whatever she just said, I agree with.

Yasuo: Thank… Thank you.

Rengar: Match isn't over yet. Dragon is up. Let's secure it.

Your team has slain the dragon!

P: Let's regroup, we need to win one more team fight.

All: Got it.

H: I suggest we bait the fuckers.

P: Hide in the baron bush. They might come to think we are doing it.

H: Thresh, You think you can ward the bushes for us.

Thresh: Sure. If I get caught, baby can you pull me out? Hahaha.

Kalista: Awe, stop it thresh.

Yasuo: Haha. Pull out… haha.

Darius: It's not the time to laugh! Look here they come. Thresh we need to kill Zed.

Thresh: Got it. (Throws hook) CAUGHT HIM!

Ace!

P: Yes! We need to end the game!

Victory!

We were all teleported to the Summing chambers. I took a breather and leaned against the wall. I saw a bandaged hand in my face. I looked up and it was Darius. "Even though you are a Ionian, you are definitely not weak. I always hated you people, so much forgiving and peace in your land. I was wrong. I give you my hand in respect and forgiveness. The way you just busted your ass in that match was unbelievable." I smiled and stood up from the wall. Darius was taller than me so I had to look up.

"I hate Noxians as well. Power doesn't always win. Sometime wisdom and planning can win as well. I respect you. I look towards fighting with you again Darius." I shook his hand with a firm grip and he walked off. Not all Noxians are bad it seems. I stretched my arms and walked out of the Summoning chambers.

"You guys got lucky." I heard from behind me. It was Riven with her usual smirk.

"Nope, we won because of teamwork. Something your team didn't have." Riven laughed and patted my back.

"You are the biggest dumbass ever. Did you really believe any of those people tried but Zed and his Summoner? We told him to try so you guys can practice under pressure. I have to say you guys came back on our mistakes." I sighed and put my hands in my pockets.

"We still won. I don't care about anything else. Have you seen Vi?" I asked. Riven shook her head no. "She wants me to go watch her perform at her concert." I said. "She also said you are going as well." Riven nodded and pulled out her ticket.

"Yep. I get VIP access! You should check her room. She might be practicing." Riven suggested. I shook my head and walked to the elevator. I pushed the button on the elevator. While waiting I turned my head and saw Anthony holding Jinx's hand. I smiled and walked into the elevator. I hit the six button and the elevator door closed. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and the doors opened. A woman, same height as me, wearing a purple skirt and T-shirt stepped in. she had a long top hat and purple eyes to match. Her body wasn't skinny but had a little weight to it. She had long brown hair, and was wearing purple sneakers. We made eye contact for a few seconds and immediately I knew who she was. She was in my match that I was just in.

"Hello Caitlyn." I said.

"Hello Yasuo." she answered. The elevator fell in a comfortable silence as we went to the six floor. We stepped out when the elevator opened. I heard a door open and Vi was coming out of her door. She was wearing a black jacket that didn't cover her belly button. She had on a black cap with her name on the front in pink letters. Her jeans were tight around her waist, and she had on black sneakers to match her jacket. She had on a white shirt underneath her jacket, and a lollipop hanging out of her mouth. Vi started to walk forward while I waited for her.

"Bitch." Vi said to Caitlyn when they got close enough.

"Riven didn't say that when I fucked her last night." Caitlyn said. Damn I even felt that one.

"The fuck yo ass just said bitch? I swear to fucking GOD I will rip your throat out!" Vi yelled.

"All that bark and no teeth. Such a shame." Vi flicked Caitlyn off and shoved her aside. Caitlyn made a smirk and opened the door to her room. Once Vi saw me her face lit up with happiness.

"Hey babe!" Vi yelled. Vi ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "How was your match?" she asked me.

"It was great. A little shaky at first but we won." I said. Vi kissed my lips and grabbed my hand. We need to meet Riven at the teleporter gate." She said. I nodded and we walked in the elevator.

Piltover Concert. Ten P.M

So many people… It was night time in Piltover Square. Riven and I had exclusive seats on the side of the concert. We were on stage behind the curtains.

"Ekko, you ready breh?" Vi asked. Ekko nodded yes and picked up a microphone. Ekko was wearing a red bandanna over his mouth, with gold gauntlets on his wrist. He was wearing white pants with a blue ripped up shirt showing his stomach. He was wearing blue sneakers and a black hat with his name on the front.

"Yeah Vi. Are you ready? We never rapped this song before." Ekko asked. Vi picked up her microphone.

"pfffft. I am hella ready fo this shit. Let's do this." Vi said. They nodded heads and went on stage. The crowd outside roared when they got on stage.

"ARE YOU READY PILTOVER?" Vi yelled.

"I DON'T THINK THEY ARE READY VI!" Ekko yelled.

"THEY BETTA BE READY! DROP THAT SHIT SONA!" Vi yelled. The bass on the stage felt like it dropped.

"Holy shit! That beat is fire!" Riven yelled. I had no idea what a beat was haha. But for some reason I couldn't stop bobbing my head. Vi put the microphone to her mouth and closed her eyes. Vi turned her head and pointed at me and started to rap.

_Baby, won't you come my wayyyyyyyy!  
Got something I want to sayyyyyyyyyyy!  
Cannot keep you out my brain.  
But first off I'mma start by saying this, ayy.  
All headshots if you think you could take my bitch, ayy.  
And I'm too turnt, when I shoot, swear I won't miss, ayy.  
Ba-Baby, won't you come my wayyyyyyyy?  
Baby, won't you come my wayyyyyy?_

_Ba-Ba-Baby  
This is something you should knowwwww, I don't ever chase no hoesssssss.  
I spotted you, you had that glow, watch me pull out all this dough.  
Take you where you want to go, flexing on your ex, I knowwwwww._

I have no idea what the hell Vi was saying but it did sound good. After a while Ekko started to rap.

_All I gotta do is put my mind to this shit.  
Cancel out my ex, I put a line through that bitch.  
I like all my S's with two lines through them shits.  
Everybody tryna fuck you but I'm fine with that shit.  
I never mind, girl that's just you.  
I know you work hard for your shit.  
You know they gon' hate.  
Just don't play no part in that shit._

I was really into the song that I noticed Riven wasn't sitting near me anymore. I looked around and she was nowhere in sight. After a few more minutes the song was over and Vi and Ekko came back behind the curtains.

"That was really good Vi." I said with a smile. Vi kissed my cheek and put her microphone down.

"Thank you Yas." She said. "Where is Riven?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and had a confused look on my face.

"Let's go look for her, knowin her she is prob got lost somewhere." Vi said. I nodded and we all go up to look for Riven.

"That was the concert?" I asked.

"Nope. We got one more song to play." She said. We walked down from the stage to the back entrance. We found Vi's car but the windows were up. "Didn't we leave the windows down?" I asked.

"Yo, who the fuck in my car?" Vi asked. On cue, the doors opened and Riven got out of the car, her shirt missing. The other side of the car door opened and… Caitlyn? "THE FUCK IS THIS? WHY ARE YOU KISSING THIS BITCH FOR?" Vi yelled. Vi dashed towards Caitlyn but Ekko and I pulled her back.

"VI! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" I yelled.

"CALM DOWN!" Ekko yelled.

Riven looked Vi with a sad face, tears forming in her eyes.

"Nah bitch! Don't start cryin now! Fuck you! You can have that piece of shit you call a female! I have a show to do. Don't even come near me when we get to the league. Vi broke our hold and went back to the stage. Ekko gave one last look before going back as well. It was just me, standing in front of Riven and Caitlyn.

"Why are you still here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Why… do you put Vi through so much shit?" I asked, folding my arms.

"It's not fault she is weak. I run this town, and Vi is nothing but a puppet to me." Caitlyn answered.

"Vi is the sweetest person I know, and you do this? You are really are a pathetic bitch." I said before turning around.

"Coming from a traitor?" she said. I smirked and walked forward.

"I'll rather be a traitor then a lying whore." I said.

* * *

**I apologize for the long chapter. League got me distracted... **

**Thank you for reading boys and girls!**

_**-Later.**_


	26. Promises

Chapter 26

I walked back to the concert and took my seat. I sighed as Vi and Ekko walked up.

"Ekko, let me do this song breh. I got somethin' to say." Vi picked up her microphone, and Ekko sat down beside me. Vi took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. The crowd roared as she put the microphone to her lips.

"Oh boy… I can't tell this is going to be a diss rap…" Ekko said while scratching his head.

"Diss rap?" I said.

"Listen to her words." Ekko said. I nodded and looked at Vi.

"SONA, DROP ME A DOPE ASS BEAT! I GOT SOMETHIN TO SAY!" Vi yelled. "THIS IS FOR THEM BITCHES IN THE BACK, FUCKIN IN MY CAR!" Vi yelled.

"Oh boy…" I said.

_Bitch where the fuck were you Tuesday! With who you say?  
I wasn't at the League bitch! what'cha do screw Cait?  
You went there looking for me? Boo that excuse is to lame!  
Keep playin' me, you gon' end up with a huge goose egg.  
You fake lyin' slut you never told me you knew Cait And Jayce?  
You wanna lose two legs?  
You tryin' to flip this on me? If I spent more time with you, you say  
Ok, yeah and I'm coo-coo, ay?  
Well screw you and I'll be the third person who screwed you today  
Oh, fourth- Cait, Jayce, Janna ooh touche\  
Well you're too two-faced for me thought you was my number one true blue ace_

_But you ain't  
And I can't see you when you make that wittle boo-boo face  
'Cause I'm hangin' up this phone, boo you make my fuckin' blue tooth ache  
You feelin' blue, too late  
Go smurf yourself you make me wanna smurf and puke blue Kool Aid  
Here's what you say to someone you hate!_

I started to shiver at the words Vi was saying. She is hurting so much inside…

"Damn! She going in!" Ekko yelled.

_My life would be so much better, if you'd just drop dead!  
I was layin' in bed last night thinkin' and this thought just popped in my head.  
And I thought, wouldn't shit just be a lot easier if you dropped dead? I would feel sooooooooooooo muchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh betterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_And I'll have a whale of a time being a single sailor.  
For the night, bitch on a scale.  
One to ten shit I must be the holy grail of catches.  
I might hit the club find a chick that's tailor.  
Made for me say fuck it kick some shots back git hammered and nail her.  
These bitches tryin' get attached but there failin' to latch onto the tail of my bumper.  
They're scratchin' at the back of my trailer.  
Like I'm itchin' to get hitched, yeah I'm rich as a bitch.  
But bitches ain't shit I'd rather leave a bitch in a ditch  
Bitch you complain when you listen to this.  
But you still throw yourself at me that's what I call pitchin' a bitch.  
That's why I'm swingin' at these chicks on-site.  
Long as I got a clit and two tits it's 'foul' but my pussy on 'strike'.  
So all that love shit is null and void, bitch I'm a droid.  
I avoid Cupid stupid wasn't for blow jobs you'd be unemployed.  
Gettin' sick of these girls-girls-girls, oink oink oink.  
You fuckin' pigs all you're good for is doink doink doink!  
I got 99 problems and a bitch ain't one.  
She's all 99 of 'em, I need a machine gun!  
I'll take 'em all out, I hope you hear this song and go into a cardiac arrest!  
Have a heart attack and just drop dead and I'm a throw a fuckin' party after this!  
Cause yes!_

Once Vi was finished with her song, the crowd was litterly screaming her name. Vi! Vi! They yelled. Vi waved good bye as the lights shut off on the stage.

"Damn Vi! When did you write that song?" Ekko asked. Vi sighed and put her microphone down.

"A long time ago. It's not important man. I had to rap it because I am tired of getting hurt." Vi said. I got up but I heard a gun go off in the distance. I looked in front of me and it was Caitlyn, with a swarm of officers behind her.

"Vi, you are hereby under arrest for disturbing the peace." Caitlyn said. Vi took out her cell phone and had the same lovable smirk on her face.

"Bitch please! You can also move my shit out of your office. I quit!" Vi yelled. "Hey baby sis! I need some help. You mind giving me a hand? I am in Piltover square. You were here? Thank you! Okay!" Vi pushed a button on her phone and slid it in her back pocket. "Jinx said that you betta wish you aint fuck with me." Vi said. Suddenly Vi dashed back and tackled me to the ground.

"BYE BYE!" I heard a voice yell in the distance. Before I knew it, a huge missile flew past us, then a big explosion was heard.

"Yas! Use your wind wall to blow these fuckers away!" Vi yelled. Vi jumped off of me and I quickly took out my sword, made a line in the stage, and a strong wind current pushed us back, while pushing Caitlyn the opposite way. We flew across the stage and landed in another dark alley.

"Breath slow." Ekko whispered. I controlled my breathing as we heard footsteps quickly run past us.

I felt a rumble beside my shorts, and a hand rubbing off of my pocket.

"Relax Yas, it's only me." Vi said. "We are clear." Vi said as Ekko rose up first.

"Clear." He whispered. Vi grabbed my arm and pulled me up with her. I patted myself off and walked behind Vi and Ekko. It was almost pure darkness in Piltover, expect the occasional street light here and there.

"She sent the goon squad after us haha." Vi said.

"Wonder why…" Ekko said, giving Vi a look. Vi shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. We made it to her car and all got in. Riven wasn't nowhere in sight, and Caitlyn wasn't following us. I sighed and laid my head back on the nice leather seats in the back seat of Vi's car.

"You iight Yas?" Vi asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine. Are you and Ekko okay?" I asked. Ekko gave a thumbs up and Vi nodded her head. "Good. Where are we going from here?" I asked.

"Back to the league." Vi answered. "You and me need to talk Yas." She said, which kind of made my stomach sink a little.

"Ooooo, someone is in trouble!" Ekko said, sounding like a little kid. Vi laughed as well. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

Vi's Room.

Two Hours Later.

I closed the door behind me as Vi kicked her shoes off. I turned the lights on and walked towards Vi but she put a hand on my chest.

"What I say?" she asked. I looked at her with one of my eyebrows raised.

"We are going to talk." I answered.

"So why you walkin on me then?" she asked. I stepped back and she put her hand down. "What were you about to do Yas? Try to kiss me?" she asked, making me feel a little nervous but annoyed.

"No. I was going to lay down." I answered, knowing damn well that was a lie. I was going to give Vi a hug for the stuff she went through today.

"Why the fuck you lyin Yas?" she said, her voice sounding a little angrier then before. I sighed and leaned onto the door. Vi walked up closer and we were in each other's face, her blue eyes staring into my black ones. "I am going to ask one question Yas, and you betta not fuckin lie. Was you knowin that Riven was cheatin on me?" she asked. Why does she think that?

"No. I haven't talked to Riven at all lately." I answered truthfully. Knowing Vi, she is probably thinking I am lying to her.

"You talk to Caitlyn lately?" She asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Liar." She said.

"Explain to me how am I lying Vi?" I said, folding my arms.

"Who the fuck you talkin to?" she said back.

"You." I said, this time keeping my face clean of fear.

"Don't make me whoop yo ass Yas. Have you been talkin to Caitlyn?" she asked again.

"No, and why are we arguing?" I asked.

"Because people keep fuckin hurtin me and I am sick of it." She answered. He face still close to mine. Oh shit… My smirk was on my face. Someone please tell me not to say what I am about to say.

Too fucking late…

"Well next time, you should pick your relationships wisely." After saying this, Vi slapped the taste out of my mouth. I touched my face to check if I was bleeding, but Vi grabbed my jaw.

"Don't fuckin get smart with me Yas." She said. I pushed Vi off of me and she fell on the carpet ground.

"The fuck is wrong with you Vi?!" I yelled. "Why did you slap me?" I asked.

"You deserved it. You talkin that shit." She said back.

"That doesn't make any fucking sense. Don't blame me for your mistakes. It's not my fault that you're too fucking weak to where you can't defend yourself." I am so dead… The words just slipped out of my mouth. Vi eyes widened as she stood up.

"Come hea." She said, waving her finger at me.

"Nah, I'll think I will head to my room." I said. I turned my head and I felt someone wrapped their hands around my neck.

"URGH!" I yelled.

"I'll make you regret what you just said Yas. I AM NOT WEAK!" Vi yelled. Vi threw me onto the ground. Vi pounced on top of me and tried to punch my face. I quickly caught the first punch and when she readily her second fist, I kneed her in her stomach.

"Shit…" Vi said, coughing up spit. I quickly tossed Vi to the side and rolled on top of her.

"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled.

"WHY DO I GET HURT ALL THE DAMN TIME?" she yelled. The tears began to fall from her pretty blue eyes. I didn't want to yell at Vi… But it was the only way to make her listen.

"VI! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" I yelled. Vi rolled me over to where she was on top of me.

"HOW IT'S NOT MINE? RIVEN LOVED ME! CAITLYN LOVED ME! THEY BOTH USED ME? IT'S MY FAULT! I AM WEAK JUST LIKE YOU SAID YAS! Vi yelled. I tried to move but Vi held my hands down.

"VI! LISTEN TO ME! It's not your fault because you didn't cheat!" I yelled. "You just chose bad people! You loved them both and they lied to you. Caitlyn is a user, she is trying to break you apart so you can become her puppet! She used Riven as well. It's not your fault at all! The only weak part about you is… you let that shit get to you! STOP!" I yelled.

"HOW WILL I KNO IF YOU GONE LEAVE ME?" Vi yelled. "Huh…. Aren't you going to leave me Yas? Everyone else did…" Vi said. Phew… she finally calmed down… It feels as if Vi is going through a mental break down. I need to know why.

"Vi, are you calm?" I asked. Vi released my hands and laid her head onto my neck.

"Yeah…" She answered.

"Tell me everything." I said, while rubbing her back slowly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to know. Who hurt you so much? Why do you feel this way?" I asked.

"I want to get in the bed. Let's cuddle Yas. I'll tell you everything. " she said. Vi got off of me and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back, wearing black shorts and a white tank top. I slipped off my sandals and took my blue shirt off. Only thing I was wearing was my blue genie pants. Vi climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. I walked to the light switch. I flipped it off and as the night before, the moon made lines of light in the room. I walked towards the bed and climbed on the opposite side of the bed. I pulled the covers over me and pulled Vi closer.

"Tell me." I said. Vi sighed and wrapped one of her arms over my bird chest.

"Back in the day, when I was beatin people up in the streets for crimes. Caitlyn came along and asked me to become a cop. Now I didn't trust her at first but she did give me a offer I couldn't refuse. It was either go to jail, or become a cop. She had hella officers behind her and I didn't have my babies so I had to join. At first I didn't like it. Paperwork, rules, authority, everything I hated in one place." Vi paused, but continued.

"I loved catching the bad guys. It was a rush to me! Beatin people asses for breaking the law, then get payed for it! Man that was the shit! It was good until… I started catchin feelings for Caitlyn. I moved in with her from the start, and it was nice. I had my own room, my own T.V, my own eveythang. She got me up in the mornin, cooked me eggs and toast, ironed my clothes, just straight up wifey type shit. We worked togetha, caught the bad guys, went to the flyest restaurants, just doing it up. She was my numba one, until… she raped me. We got home one night after a big drug bust. I was playin my Xbox until Caitlyn came into my room." Vi took a breath and continued.

"She said somthin about me not cleaning up her house and what not. I told the bitch I did clean up but she anit listen. After that, late in the fuckin night, she bust my door open, turned on the lights, and had a belt in her hand. She told me I need to wash my dishes I left in the sink, but I told this bitch I am tired and I need sleep." I laughed a little and Vi softly smacked my chest.

"She actually hit me with her belt, and I jumped up and did the dishes. While I was doing it, Caitlyn came into the kitchen and felt all over my body. She kept sayin shit like "I am your mistress, you are my slut," shit like that. I was too busy doing the dishes that she stuck her fingers inside of my pussy. I yelled and completely stopped what I was doin. She slapped my ass and told me to finish. After the dishes were done, she fucked the living hell out of me. After that day, she bossed me around the office, makin me do her shit, putting me as bait for bad guys, makin me become a prostitute for undercover jobs, just straight up using me. I got sick of it that I ran away to my baby sister hide out."

"Jinx?" I asked.

"Yep. She stopped doing crimes after we told her she can blow up buildings waiting to be demolished. She told me about the League, and I could get my freedom here. I did my judgement, then met Riven. About six months later, you came. I started feeling lonely because Riven would barely hang with me anymore. She didn't kiss me like she used too, when we have sex, it felt more like sex, instead of the feeling of makin love. Riven kept sayin she still loved me, but that was a damn lie. I knew she was lyin so I decided to say fuck that and move on. I found you at the bar, we fucked, and now… we are here. Before my concert, Riven came up to me, said she loved me and what not, and we had sex before your game. Riven didn't mind that we have a little threesome relationship, but whaddya know? She fuckin Caitlyn." Vi sighed. Wow. She actually been through a lot over the past year.

"Vi… Why would you think I would hurt you?" I asked. Vi sighed yet again.

"Because I all got left is Ekko and Jinx. They are my babies. I took care of them before I left Zaun, but that's a different story. All I want is someone who will take care of me for once. Someone who got me. Someone who won't fuckin lie to me. That's why I thought that Yas. You might hurt me…" she said.

"It seems you don't trust anyone. Mind if I tell you about my travels?" I asked. Vi nodded in approval.

"It's short. In my wandering days, I didn't trust anyone. I was on the run, anyone could stab my back. I felt eyes all around me. One day I was traveling in the woods. I hadn't ate in days so I was desperate for food. I looked all over for some type of animal to eat. Moments passed by and my body started to get slower and slower to the point where I passed out. I awoke in the same forest but a pair of yellow eyes were looking at me. A strange woman, black hair, white skin, and a chest that would make men crazy, gave me a basket full of food. She then took me in to her home, where I stayed for two days. I felt as if I could trust this woman, but I could not stay with her, because eventually my pursers will come and kill both of us. She gave me another basket of food and told me to be safe. A woman I never met, and she has never met me, but only knows of my past, still treated me as a person of need." I said.

"She seems like a nice woman." Vi said.

"With that being said, how do you know if I will hurt you or not Vi? I know of your past, you have been through shit, so why would I make it worse? Do you think I will treat you like a dog on a leash? Just like that woman, I didn't know anything until I let her take me in. I had to trust her, and I made the right choice." I said..

"I… don't know Yas…" Vi said, nervously.

"Then let me love you Vi… Let me watch your back, let me take care of you. Just like you took care of me. You took me in when I was drunk. You let me sleep in your bed, and I was nothing but a stranger to you. If you will do that, why won't you let me love you? Why can't I return the favor?" I asked. I felt tears fall on my chest from Vi.

"I don't know Yas! I just don-"

I slammed my lips into Vi's. I broke the kiss and rubbed her hair.

"I love you Vi. I won't hurt you. I promise."


	27. I thought You Promised

Chapter 27

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I felt something move beside me, I looked to my left to see Vi snuggled up beside me. I smiled and softly kissed her forehead. I slowly moved off of the bed, and Vi rolled over. I tip toed to my sandals, but stubbed my toe on the foot of the bed.

"SH-" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth and looked at Vi. She was still sound asleep, with a small smile on her face. "Phew…" I whispered. I slipped on my sandals, my shirt, and quietly sneaked out of the room. I closed the door gently and walked down the hallway. It was ten in the morning, and I reminded myself that I will never do this shit again. I was closing my eyes while walking, and almost slammed into the elevator doors. "I need sleep, but she is so wurf it man." I said out loud. I pushed the button for the elevator, it opened, and closed when I got in. I looked out the glass walls of the elevator and noticed not a living soul was up. The elevator opened and I walked out. I walked to the double doors with the words "Breakfast Hall." On it. I slowly opened the doors and the whiff of breakfast food flowed in my nose.

"Yasuo? Why are you here so early?" It was my mother, and she had sleepy eyes as well.

"Mother, I am sorry to bug you, but I would like a cart please." I asked. My mother smiled and put a finger up.

"One second." She said, then stepped down from the front desk. The breakfast hall was a simple design. All the food in the middle, and all of the tables around it. Not enough description? Well fuck off, I am sleepy. My mother came back with a nice sliver cart.

"Fill it up as much as you want my baby." My mother said. I nodded and filled up the cart with almost anything I can find. I came back with stacks of food, and my mother smiled.

"Hungry this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, didn't eat all last night. Mother, why are you here this morning?" I asked.

"One of the Summoners called in sick today. I am taking over until two." She answered. I nodded and gave her a hug. I waved good bye and headed back to my room. I quietly opened the door and pushed the cart inside. Vi was still soundly asleep. I took off my sandals, my shirt, and walked to the side of the bed she was on. I rubbed her pink hair and kissed her cheek. Her blue eyes slowly opened, and she yawned. Her morning breath was fucking awful…

"Hey baby." She said.

"Hey, I got some breakfast fo yah." I said, raising an eyebrow on my speech.

"You talkin like me haha." She said. "Thanks babe." She said. Vi started to get up but I gently pushed her down.

"Don't get up, this is breakfast in bed." I said, which made Vi blush. "First, a little snack before breakfast." I said. Vi had a confused look on her face, until I walked to the foot of the bed. I smirked and pulled the covers up to her chest.

"Babe… What you bout to do?" she asked.

"Don't worry." I answered. I pulled Vi pink panties down and put her legs on my shoulders.

"Wait…. Yas!" she yelled. I quickly pushed my tongue inside of her pussy, and even though she didn't take a shower, it still smelled like fresh apples. "FUCK!" Vi yelled. I swished my tongue around her pussy, trying to get as deep as I can. I licked in circles, making sure to hit all of her good spots. Spit and her wetness started to leak out of her pussy, and I made sure to swallow whatever came out. I pulled my tongue out and quickly slipped two fingers inside of her wet cave. "Baby!" she yelled. "FUCK! CUMMING!" Vi yelled to the top of her lungs. I quickly dove my tongue inside of her, and tasted her sweet cum. I slurped it all up, and kissed her so she could taste herself.

I really am a sexual freak haha.

"You enjoyed that?" I asked, with my usual smirk.

"Fuck yeah I did! I… nevea had someone do that… yah know, just straight up eatin me out without wantin somethin in return." She said, her eyes low. I kissed her cheek and pulled the covers over her half naked body.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast." She ordered. I gathered what she wanted, and tried to fit it all on one plate.

"Here you go." I said. I gave Vi the plate and kissed her on the cheek. Vi's blushed and looked away.

"Y-You don't have to treat me L-like this Yas." She nervously said. I smiled and put a ridiculous amount of food on my plate.

"It's your turn to be taken care of Vi. Now how the hell do you turn the Xbox on? I want to turn on that Anime we watched." I said. Vi giggled and pointed at the black controller on the glass table underneath the T.V. I put my plate on the bed beside Vi and got up to turn the T.V on.

"Now hit with the A button, the games and apps." She instructed. I looked at the T.V and for some reason all the letters looked… weird. Like it was in a different language.

"G…. G…." I said, trying to sound out the words.

"Oh shit… Yas, can you read?" Vi asked me. I scratched my head and swallowed my spit.

"Um… Yeah! I am totally fine." I said, sounding unsure. I looked at the T.v and tried to find the "Games and Apps" section. I was staring at the T.V for what felt like ages.

"Babe, give me the controller. It's okay if you can't read Yas. Riven can't read either." I sighed and gave up. I handed Vi the controller and sat down beside her. "You okay Yas?" she asked. I sighed even louder this time.

"I can't fucking read." I said. Vi giggled and made the Xbox play the Anime. It started where we left off.

"Yas, why don't you learn?" she asked. I opened my mouth but closed it and looked away. "Hmm, I have matches today, after my matches, we are going to sit down and I am going to teach yo ass how to read. Understand?" she said. I nodded and picked up my plate. Vi snuggled closer to me as we watched Samurai Champoo.

Three Hours Later.

League Gardens.

I decided to get a breath of fresh air and the League gardens seemed to be the best place to put my mind at ease. The air was outside was slightly cold, and brown leaves were falling from the trees. The sun was shining bright, and all of the gold paint was reflecting all of the light. The wind was very calm and it felt so damn good, I opened the gold gate of the gardens and there was no one in sight. I walked past the big statue in the center of the gardens, but stopped to take a look at it. On the bottom of the statue was writing written in black ink.

_"__Is this what you wanted? You can always go back." _The writing said. I looked up and it was a statue of Zac, and he was smiling at me. I ignored the statue and turned my head, but I felt a really strange breeze creep on my back. I turned around quickly…

The statue was fucking gone. "What the fuck… Where did it go?" I said out loud.

"Are you okay mister?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and I was staring at a very beautiful woman…. She had long black hair, yellow eyes, a red and white dress stretching down to her feet, white heels, and a chest that was incredible. She was wearing red lipstick, and had six lines on her nose, something a cat will have on its face. The woman gasped and put her hand on her mouth.

"Is something wrong Miss?" I asked.

"You… you are the man I saved in the forest…" she said. My eyes widened, It started to come back to me.

"I… I… I didn't expect you to be here…" I said, still stunned by her beauty. She saved me two years ago. It felt like those two years were grateful to her. The woman smiled and pointed at the cobblestone bench behind her.

"Come, I would like to have tea with you." she said. I nodded and walked to the bench. I sat down, and she followed suit. She poured me some tea in the small white cup. I picked it up and sipped it, but my eyes were stuck on her yellow ones. Why can't I stop looking at her? "I never got your name Mister." She said. I cleared my throat.

"Yasuo. My name is Yasuo." I said.

"Ahri, my name is Ahri. I am a Summoner here. I used to be a Champion until I was turned human." Human? She was a creature before?

"Human?" I asked. Ahri shook her head and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Yes. I was half fox before I came to the League. Once I got here, I was given a special potion, and I was fully transformed into a human. Some things still stayed the same, my yellow eyes, and my whiskers. So I guess I am not fully human." She explained.

"You are beautiful. Human or not Ahri." I said. Where the fuck did that come from? I didn't even think those words. Ahri cheeks blushed and she scratched her left cheek with one finger.

"T-Thank you Mr. Yasuo." she said back.

She is so damn sexy… I shook my head and sipped my tea. I love Vi. No one else right?

"Ahri, do you mind sitting here with me for a few moments? I would like to get to know more about the woman that saved me." I asked. WHY AM I THINKING THIS SHIT?

"I would love to hehe!" she said, with cute giggle afterwards. I gulped and stared into her yellow eyes.

"I love you…" I said, but came out as a whisper.

"Hmm?" Ahri said.

"N-Nothing! So why did you live in the forest?" I asked. Sweat coming from my forehead.

"When you met me, I was changed to a human, but I enjoyed the living in the forest because of my life as a fox. The league granted my request and gave me a home in the forest. The week you stayed with me was really fantastic Mr. Yasuo. I loved it." IT WAS A DAMN WEEK?

"I… I enjoyed it myself as well." I said, nervously. "I still am in your debt Mrs. Ahri." I said, bowing my head. Once I tipped my head up, Ahri's cute face was directly in mines.

"A kiss, to show your appreciation." She said. I gulped and her lips got closer to mine. I closed my eyes and leaned in.

_"__I always got hurt… Everyone left me… Don't you love me Yas?" _

I quickly opened my eyes and slapped my tea cup off of the bench. "SHIT! I am so sorry Ahri." I said. Ahri closed her eyes and giggled at me.

Her fucking giggle is OP.

"It's fine Mr. Yasuo." she said with a smile. I bend down and picked up the broken tea cup. Once I put my head up, I felt two soft hands on both sides of my face. My eyes were staring into yellow ones, and I was in a deep kiss with Ahri. I dropped the tea cup again and our kiss started to get rougher as I leaned towards her side. Ahri broke the kiss and smiled. Ahri turned her head and looked as if she was scared. I turned my head also…

It was Vi… and she had tears in her eyes…

"Hey Yas... I was lookin... FUCK YOU YASUO!" She yelled. Vi turned around and ran back to the Institute.

"VI! WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" I yelled.

"Did… Did I cause something?" Ahri asked.

"No…. I have to go…" I said, I quickly jumped from where I was and ran straight towards the direction Vi was in. "FUCK! WHY CAN'T I GO FASTER DAMN IT!" I yelled. I pushed the doors of the institute and the League Central Hall was crowded. I looked for Vi but I couldn't find her pink hair anywhere. "SHIT! VI! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled. I quickly ran past different Champions and Summoners, rushing to the elevator. "COME ON DAMN IT!" I yelled. I pushed the button and the doors opened. The elevator was empty. I quickly got in and pushed the six button. After an eternity, I arrived on the floor. The doors opened and I quickly ran to Vi's room. I banged on the door and no one would answer. "VI! OPEN UP DAMN IT!" I yelled. I quickly took the door knob and tried to turn it but the damn thing broke off. "FUCK!" I yelled. I have to break this mother fucker down! "HASGAI!" I yelled. The door flew backwards, and I ran inside of Vi's room.

The balcony door was open…

"NONONONONONONONO…. NOOOO!" I yelled. I ran to the balcony door and looked outside. "PLEASE! OH GOD! IF I LOOK DOWN VI…" I looked down and my sight was blurred by tears… I blinked…

Vi…

She was on the ground…

Bleeding from her mouth…

Vi…

She's….

FUCK!


	28. Fo, Somethin, Hea and Selm

Chapter 28

"Why sister!" Jinx yelled. All of the healers of the league came as soon as I saw her on the ground. I was standing on top of the balcony Vi jumped off. The healers were trying to pry Jinx off of her older sister but she wouldn't let go.

"For fuck sakes Jinx! We need to take her to the healing chambers!" Ekko yelled.

"Nooooooooooo! She is mine! There is no way you can save her!" Jinx yelled. Ekko finally pulled Jinx off of Vi, and the healers took her lifeless body away. As I watched her body getting taken away, I noticed something that make my stomach sunk all the way to my balls.

This…. It's all my fault.

I made a promise. I couldn't keep it.

I kissed another woman…

I am the lowest of the low…

I walked back from the balcony and looked around Vi's room.

We watched Anime here…

We fucked here…

We confessed secrets here… I couldn't stop the tears coming down my face. I lost my balance and fell to my knees.

"I am a piece of shit…" I said out loud. "All… All" I sniffed. "All she wanted to do was love me. I couldn't even give her that chance… Maybe… I should go join her in the afterlife…" Without thinking I walked to the kitchen slowly…

Grabbed the biggest knife I could find.

I pointed it at my chest and closed my eyes.

With all the motion in my body, I quickly pushed the knife threw my chest. Problem is, I didn't feel any pain.

"Are you fucking stupid? HUH? You think that just because you fucked up that you can't FIX it? Answer me!?" I opened my eyes to see yellow eyes with no pupils staring at me.

"Zac? Wha… What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked down and there was a piece of green stuff on my chest. It was actually holding the knife in place.

"The fuck you mean why I am here? To stop your pathetic ass from killing yourself!" he yelled. Zac took the knife from my hand and placed it in the sink. "So you fucked up YET AGAIN. At least in this timeline I can say Jesus. You know how lame it is to say "Holy Kayle!" or "What the Morgana?!"." Zac cleared his throat, opened his mouth wide, and took a deep breath. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FUCK UP!" he yelled. His yelling actually made winds come out of his mouth and pushed me back against the wall. I coughed and pushed myself off of the wall. "Now go sit in that brown chair and let me explain why you are such an idiot." He said. I looked to my left but a brown chair was nowhere to be found.

"Umm… Where is the…" Zac slapped his forehead and stretched his arm out. He quickly grabbed my shoulder, pulled me up, and stretched his other arm out. His other arm morphed into a brown chair and he sat me down in it.

"Now listen here Yasuo. What I am about to explain to you will make no fucking sense, but just go with it." I nodded and Zac took a piece of his green glob body, stretched it into a big square, and stuck it on the T.V. "Exhibit A." he said. The square he made showed a cave that look very similar to the cave outside of the league.

"This is the start of the original time line. Your dumbass made it to the league without any help." I nodded and but folded my hands when he called me a dumbass. "Exhibit A-2" he said. The screen switched like an old slide show to the same cave but this time it was Anthony and I in the same cave. "This happened in the alternative time line, which we are in right now. Now raise your hand and ask a question." I raised an eyebrow but did as Zac said.

"I am raising my hand, what do I ask?" I asked. Zac laughed and smacked my hand down.

"Nothing, just wanted you to make you raise your hand like a DUMBASS!" he yelled, again winds came out of his mouth, actually making my lips stretch over my face and make flapping sounds like in a children cartoon.

"Now let's get to the point, we all know the readers want to see what happened to Vi." Zac stopped looking at me and looked behind me, smiling like an idiot.

"Umm… Zac… who are you looking that?" I asked. Zac smacked his face, then smacked mine. "What the hell Zac!" I yelled.

"Anyway, Umm… Now remember you had that weird ass dream about you being in high school?" he asked. I opened my mouth but Zac slapped me again. This time some of his glob stuck to my mouth.

"MMPPPHPPHH!" I yelled, my mouth glued shut by his globs.

"HAHAHAHAH! Anyway, ignoring your plead of help, that dream came to you because you made a wish on that old ass crystal." I sighed and put rested my head on one of my knuckles. "EXZBIT 8445844! In this picture your bad self killed everyone, then you came in like a super sayian, kicked his ass, and then wished for everyone to become alive. Now see, we could of easily took the whole "High School"thing out and saved time, but hey! WHO CARES RIGHT?" Zac yelled.

I sighed again.

"Now After you made your wish, the crystal actually made an alternative realty of the original story line, and that's why some people are acting different. Vi is talking like she is a member of the C.W.A, Riven is a playful warrior, Caitlyn is a sexy bitch, Ahri is a human, and Kat… is umm… Kat. You get the point. Now on to your FUCK UP! WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON YOUR LOVER?" he yelled.

I sighed again. My mouth was covered by his slime.

"EXCATLY! I KNEW YOU WERE A FLTHY LIAR!" Zac yelled, point a finger at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"So now you want to know how to fix this. Well lucky for you, I know EVERYHTING that's going to happen from this point on. In this story line, I am like … hmmm… Oh! You ever seen that movie where the guy was in the sand castles, and had a blue genie? Then wished for his freedom? Well that's what I am! Your own genie, that can't grant wishes!" Zac yelled.

I sighed again, getting real tired of this shit on my face.

"Now, I don't exist in this world, so no one can see me. I only exist in your mind. So back to the problem here. You kissed Ahri because you are a piece of shit. Next you made Vi freak out, somehow she made it to her room faster than the speed of light, jumped off the roof, and smack that ground hard, killing herself. So you want her back? Well guess what?" Zac said, smiling wide like a real idiot. I started at him with a blank face. "I AM NOT TELLING YOU! HUE HUE HUE!" Zac yelled. Zac finally ripped the green slime off of my face.

"SHIT THAT HURTS!" I yelled. Zac smiled and actually smacked me with his green glob.

"Now you see how poor little Vi feels. Now she is dead and won't be coming back because you can't stop fucking other women." Zac said.

"I didn't fuck other women!" I yelled.

"You fucked her mouth with your lips hahaha." Zac laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat deeper in my chair.

"Now. I am leaving, I have a meeting with the Author. Apparently this story has a part II for some reason. See yah." Zac jumped at me and actually went inside of my head. Everything started to move backwards to where I was about to commit suicide. I quickly through the knife and stared at my hands.

"What is wrong with me!?" I yelled. I heard a knock at my door. I took a deep breath and pulled myself together. I opened the door and Jinx was staring at me with her bright pink eyes.

"MURDERER!" She yelled. I hung my eyes low and scratched my head. I looked up to see Jinx rubbing her eyes with her arm. "She… she loved you Yas! Why… Why did you do that?!" She asked. I sighed and put my arms around Jinx.

"I… I am sorry…" I said before hugging Jinx. Jinx put her arms around me and we stood there hugging each other.

"It… It's not your fault… My sister was the crazy one. I was the sane one. When we was little, she used to make her gloves talk to her like they were real beings. This isn't the first time she did this, well this is the first time she succeeded. She wouldn't tell me or Ekko why she was so fucked up in her head. I only do that to my guns as a joke, she… takes the shit to a whole another level. Thanks for the hug. Sorry for calling you a murderer. Well, you did contribute to that. Eh, we are still friends. Bye Yasuo." Jinx said. Jinx broke the hug and waved good bye. I sighed and turned around.

"No point in staying in this room." I said. I looked one more time and turned around. I closed the door softly and walked to the elevator. I pushed the sliver button, and the elevator opened.

"Hey Yasuo." Vi was standing there, with her cheerful smile.

"Vi?" I asked, but as I blinked, she was gone. "I am going crazy, I need a drink." As if drinking will make this any better. I stepped inside the elevator and hit the fourth floor. I needed to head to my room first. The doors opened and my eyes were staring into Riven's.

"Hey… Yas." She said, rubbing her arm.

"Hey." I said back.

"I heard… about Vi. That's kind of messed up…" she said. I nodded and walked passed her.

"It's all my fault to." I said, sighing as I reached my door. I opened it and closed it softly behind me.

"Hey Yasuo, would you like to cuddle with me in your bed?" Again, Vi appeared in front of me. Something was off about this. Even if I am losing my shit, something didn't seem right. As before, I blinked and the ghost was gone. I walked towards my bed and grabbed my sword that was leaning on the wall. "Just in case someone wants to fuck with me." I said out loud. I walked back to my door and opened it. My black eyes were staring into yellow eyes.

"I… I didn't mean to disturb you Mr. Yasuo. I am so sorry about Vi. I had no idea you too were dating." She said. I sighed for the thousandth time and closed my door.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't a man of my word. You didn't know we were dating, and I am the fool that I didn't take responsibility." I explained. It seemed to calm her down a bit.

"I was going to ask Mr. Yasuo, do you mind if I guide you today in my match? It's a important match for me. If I win I will be promoted to gold." She asked. I smiled at her which made her blush.

"Sure!" I said. She made a cute giggle which made me forget about why I was in my room.

"Thank youuuu!" she yelled, which then she gave me a hug. This time I blushed as I put my hands around her body. Ahri was the same height as me, and her chest was directly on mine. Ahri broke the hug and we walked to the elevator together. Ahri pushed the sliver button and once again, Vi was there.

"Yasuo, I see you moved on. I do not question your actions, even though I am quite sad." I blinked and she was gone, but something kept bugging me in the back of my head about this "Vision" I keep seeing. I ignored it and got inside the elevator.

"When is the match?" I asked.

"Umm, seven o clock Mr. Yasuo. Do you need me to come get you from where you might be?" she asked.

"No, I will be okay. I am going to the bar to get a drink." I said as the doors opened.

"Bye Mr. Yasuo!" she said. I waved good bye and walked to the bar. I opened the bar doors and it didn't have a crowd. There was two men sitting at the bar, one with a purple cloak, while the other with a cigar in his mouth.

Jax and Graves were their names. I walked in and both of them made eye contact with me. Their eyes didn't seem to have any tension in them, considering Jax had six.

"Hey! It's the new champ!" Graves yelled, with a smile. I walked down the small steps and took a seat in between them. "What's your name kid?" Jax asked.

"Yasuo." I answered.

"The names sounds familiar, were you uh, framed right?" Jax asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Okay, man my age is really fucking with my memory." Jax said, which made me laugh.

"Boy I'll tell you what, this here sake is the bomb." Graves said sipping on his shot glass.

"You drink sake?" I asked.

"Ever sense I was in diapers kid." He answered. Gragas pushed and opened the doors behind the bar and stood behind the counter.

"You boys heard the news? Vi killed her self man. Pretty bad shit." Gragas said. "Apparently, no one knows why she did it." Gragas explained.

Wait… My mind flashed back to when Jinx came to my door.

_"__She… she loved you Yas! Why… Why did you do that?!"_

How did Jinx know? Did someone tell her?

"That's fucked up right there. That woman was the life of every party we had in the league." Graves said, taking another shot. I started to feel like shit after hearing Graves say that.

"Don't look so sad Yasuo, I am an in better place now, high in the heavens!" Vi said, rubbing my shoulder. Being used to this stupid hallucination that I just waved my hand and Vi disappeared. Again, something was so fucking weird about this ghost that it is actually becoming more annoying then creepy.

"She is in a better place now." Jax said.

I on the other hand kept my eyes low.

Two Hours Later

Ahri's match.

I was teleported into Summoners Rift. I was up against a young woman named Lux. On my team was my mother in the top lane, my father in the jungle, Braum and a woman named Sivir in the bottom lane.

"No listen Sivir, I know Graves is your boyfriend, but please focus on kicking his ass instead." My mother said before grabbing five red potions. Sivir blushed and grabbed her usual stuff. I wasn't looking in their direction, more so looking at the starting items in the shop.

_"__I would like you to start a Doran's blade and a pot Mr. Yasuo." _Ahri ordered in my head.

_"__Yasuo is fine. Also sure."_ I said, absorbing the Doran's blade into my body. Man I love that feeling absorbing shit inside of me. It's like I am getting powers haha. I quickly grabbed my pot and walked to lane.

_"__You are up against Lux. She is a mage with spells that she can cast from a safe distance. I researched your abilities Yasuo. Your wind wall should be able to block her projectiles right?" _Ahri asked.

_"__Well the current of the winds is strong so it should block it, I don't know if it can block magical things." _I answered.

"_I guess it's the perfect time to see huh!" _Ahri said, giggling.

"_Stop the giggling, I can't focus." _I said which made her giggle even more.

_"__Hehe, okay." _She said. The minions started to pour out of our Nexus, and soon was in the mid lane. I started killing the minions to get my gold, until I saw my opponent. She was a young girl, blond hair, blue eyes, white skin, and light blue and silver armor on.

"Nice to meet you Yasuo! My name is Lux." She said, while keeping her eyes on the minion wave.

"Hello." I said back. We kept farming until I decided to make a move. I quickly dashed through one minions but was caught inside of a magical prison. I looked in front of me and Lux quickly waved her wand and another ball of light came at me and blew up in front of me. My clothes were ripped, and I had burns on my body.

"Direct hit!" Lux yelled. I rolled my eyes and stayed back while drunk a potion.

_"__A little to aggressive Yasuo? Did you have a plan before you attacked?" _Ahri asked.

"_I hate patience and planning. I dove in and do what is on my mind. I wanted to slash her a few times and dash to my turret but she caught me. I learned my lesson. Do you have a plan?" _I asked.

_"__You need to scare her. She is quite young so that shouldn't be a problem. I want you to dash to a minion, then as soon as she launches something, Immediately Wind Wall. Once then go in for the kill. I will ignite her if she survives. Once you are in her face she will blow everything on you, then use your original move if you have it set up." _She explained.

"_Too many fucking things to follow, why didn't you just say scare her, then Wind Wall, then use my original move?" _I said. Ahri giggled which made me miss minion gold.

"_I am a smart girl Yasuo." _She said, with a very seductive tone. I groaned and did as she said. I dashed to a minion and got in her face.

"Boo." I said. Lux gasped and threw everything at me. I wind walled and my wall shattered everything. I smirked and threw a tornado at Lux. Once she was knocked up, I dashed in the air, sliced her up, and then smacked her to the ground.

"An enemy has been slain!" The announcer yelled.

"Easy." I said out loud before walking to my turret.

_"__GG" _Ahri said in my mind.

"_GG?"_ I questuined as Ahri recalled me to the fountain.

_"__Summoner slang. GG as in good game. I am calling the match over." _Ahri explained. _"Yasuo, I would rush Shiv. It will give your sword lighting attacks." _She said. I nodded and bought the first item for Shiv. I absorbed the Zeal and bought a potion. _"Buy a ward please." _Ahri said.

_"__Why? I can take on anyone!" _I said.

_"__Okay, whatever you say oh mighty god of the mid lane." _I laughed and walked to lane.

"An ally has been slain…"

_"__The whole fucking team kicked my ass!" _I yelled.

_"__If you bought a ward, didn't over extend, then maybe that wouldn't have happened. You should listen to your Summoner Yasuo hehe." _I rolled my eyes and bought the second item for Shiv. I bought three sight wards and warded every possible way to the mid lane. _"Nice, now I can see your blind spots." _Ahri said. Lux still didn't learn from our last encounter so I took the advantage and killed her yet again.

"_I am hearing from the other Summoners, Yasuo I need you to support the bot lane while Yi goes top." _I nodded and walked through the river heading to bot lane. "_Yasuo, listen very carefully. Braum is going to go on the offensive. Only fight when you see an opening. Understand?" _I nodded and waited in the bush on the side of bot lane. As planned, Braum leaped to one of our minions, jumped into the air, and slammed his shield down on to the ground. Ice erupted through the ground like an earth quake, and soon the ice launched both Graves and Thresh into the air. I jumped into the air, and sliced both of them up in there vital areas. Sivir and Braun came from behind and backed me up. I ended up getting gold for both of the kills.

"Nice Job Yasuo!" Sivir said, giving me a high five. Braum smiled and shook my head.

"Nice job down there my son, I need all of you at dragon pit, this is a free one." My father instructed. I looked at Braum and Sivir, and we all nodded. We went to dragon pit, slayed it, and all recalled back to the fountain.

_"__After Shiv, buy Merc Treads. It will help when you are hit with magic that makes you vulnerable or take away your movement." _I did what I was told and bought the boots. I walked to lane and let lux hit me with one of her spells. The binding went away quickly and I didn't feel that much pain from her spells.

"_Great call Ahri! You are very smart." _I yelled.

_"__Awe, thank you Yasuo." _She said.

I went back to lane, killed Lux, and then traveled top. My mother was pinned down by some type of… what the fuck is this creature?

_"__That's __ Cho'Gath. He is from the Void. You will never see them in the Institute. They travel here from their own realm. They are Champions, but only high tier Summoners know how guide them. Lower class Summoners can't take their minds under their guidance." _I nodded and sat in the bush waiting for the signal. My mother saw me in the bush and nodded. She yelled and her weapon opened up, shooting blades from it. I quickly walked out of the bush and joined in fighting the beast. With several slashes, ignite, and a flash, we finally took the monster down.

"Tanky son of a bitch." My mother said. I had a confused look on my face as we were waiting for the minions to arrive.

"Tanky?" I asked.

"A tank, is someone who has abilities to increase their resistances. Also, these Champions get items from the shop to where there attacks feel like pillows, but yours as well when you are fighting them. Do not fight them when it's a Five on Five fight my son. Understand?" I nodded.

_"__Irelia is your mother?" _Ahri asked.

"_Yes."_ I answered.

_"__Wow, amazing."_ She said back.

Eventually we won by a landslide, even though my mother yelled at Yi for mis timing his smite on the monster Baron Nasher and the other team's jungler, Rek Sai, another creature from the void, stole it. We were all teleported back and shook hands with our opponents. I walked out of the Champions room and waited for Ahri. I saw Ahri yellow eyes and whiskers from a mile away. I walked to her and she gave me another hug.

"You did great!" she said.

"It was your knowledge and patience that led us to victory Ahri." I said, making her blush.

"T-Thank you Yasuo. I have a request. Do you mind coming with me to my room? I would like to show you something." She said. I nodded without thinking about what she just asked me. We walked, and soon she asked me could she hold my hand. I did, and held her soft hand. I looked away as we were walking and…

Vi was holding my hand.

"I really miss my Yasuo. I am so in love with you. Do you mind if have tea together?" I blinked and Ahri was back.

Wait…

Vi doesn't drink tea.

Why does this ghost keep coming back, and what is with its personality? I couldn't put my finger in it, but it didn't feel like Vi.

"Here we are!" Ahri said. I forgot that I was holding Ahri's hand, hell I even forgot we were walking to her room. This Vi ghost that keeps coming up is really messing with my mind. "This is the room I stay in until I ask can I go to my home in the forest to get away from things." I nodded and her room wasn't too big. She had a kitchen on the left when I first walked in. On the right was a room with a big bed. I kept going straight on the carpet floor to see a big flat screen on the wall, behind a table, and a couch on the side of it. The walls were painted mostly pink.

"Yasuo, I am in here." Ahri said. I turned around and walked to the room which I assumed was hers. I walked in and Vi was standing beside the bed, tears falling from her eyes. "Would… would you be my first Yasuo? I really enjoyed our first match… I know Vi passed away suddenly… but I can make you forget about her…" I looked straight ahead and Ahri… was naked.

It was a sight to see… her big round orbs danced every time she took a step. She untied her hair, and it stretched to her shoulders. She came up to me and put a hand on both sides of my face.

"Kiss me Yasuo, let's enjoy each other…" She said. Ahri slowly leaned in, and the more she got closer to my lips…

My heart started to scream.

My chest started to hurt.

No…

Not again.

"Ahri… I can't…" I said, gently pushing her away. Ahri face had a sad expression, but she smiled.

"I… I understand." She said.

"I am so grateful of what you did in the past, but I can't let her go… Excuse me Ahri." I turned around but felt someone put their arms around my chest.

"I wished things was different Yasuo… I will always be your friend." She said.

"Things weren't meant to be Ahri. I will always be your friend as well. Until I can't do anything in my power to bring Vi back… Then I will move on." I gently took Ahri arms off of me and walked out of her room.

_"__Yah know, you should have fucked her anyway." _Zac said in my mind.

"Shut up Zac." I said.

I walked and the annoying Vi ghost appeared in front of me.

"Yasuo! Thank you for keeping your promise to me! I lov-" I put a hand in front of her face.

"Repeat after me. Four, Something, Here, and Seven." She said the exact words. "No, it's Fo, Somethin, Hea and Selm, Now get the hell out of my face." The ghost started to cry and it finally disappeared.

_"__Now that was bad ass." _

Kolminye Office.

One Hour later.

"I see you're here about Vi." Kolminye said. I nodded and she folded her arms.

"It seems Vi… Cannot be saved. We tried everything Yasuo. I see you two were very close."

Fuck…

"But! We have a solution. We are going to need bigger help with this. In order to restore her life, there is a crystal in the Shurima desert that has never been discovered. Rumor has it that this crystal will give anyone new found life if the user has a strong bond with that person. So, If you want to save her, I gathered a team for you." A smile crept to my face.

"Who is the team?" I asked.

"Nasus."

"Your Mother"

"Your Father"

Kolminye took a short pause to answer the phone.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"And Caitlyn."

Fuck…

Me…

* * *

**Thank you for reading boys and girls. **

**These reviews man, I love them. Thank you for taking time out of your day to make a review. I hope this story get's known haha. **

**Questions, Suggestions, etc, send me a pm. I respond to everything.**

**Again Thank you. **

_**-Later**_


	29. Booty

Chapter 29

"Is there a problem?" Kolminye asked. I looked away and folded my arms.

"I hate Caitlyn." I said. Kolminye raised an eyebrow.

"She is the smartest when it comes to strategy and planning. Why would you not want her Yasuo?" she asked.

"She is a manipulative, lying, stupid, ah just fuck the bitch." I said. Kolminye sighed and pinched her forehead.

"Well whether you like it or not she will be joining you. Understand?" she asked. I sighed and got up from my chair.

"Whatever. Tell her she needs to listen to me during the trip. I am in charge." I said. Kolminye gave me a small smile.

"Sure Yasuo." she said. I nodded and left her office. I walked back to Central Hall and sat on the steps. Central hall wasn't full today, it looked as if most of the champions were busy with matches or personal things. I sighed and looked at the entrance to the institute. It was a glass entrance, and a simple but cool looking design. It was three rows, each row had two diamond shapes inside of them. If the sun was shining, the light would go through the diamond holes. The sun was setting, and the sky had an orange color to it. I sighed and rested my body on the top step.

"I miss you Vi…" I said out loud.

"Aweeee, I miss yo ass to baby." I heard. Oh great, now I am hearing her voice. I must be going crazy. "You anit gone kiss me?" Vi asked.

"You aren't real Vi. You are dead…" I said. I sat up to see Vi sitting next to me. Her body was transparent, and she was wearing her usual. White tank top with black shorts.

"Well bring be back from the fuckin dead then. You heard the boss. This crystal can bring me back from the grave babe. Man yo ass up, do what you got to do, and get movin." I smiled and stood up. I felt someone grab my arm. I looked down to see Vi's blue eyes. Even though she is transparent like a ghost, I can still feel her. "When I come back, I want kids Yas. I mean it. Vison and Yasumi are pretty cool names. Hopefully we get a boy and a girl." I blushed hard when she said kids.

"I… need to think about that…" I said nervously. Vi giggled and stood up with me.

"Hey… I know I am a handful… but I love you so much. Yas… There is something you need to know. I didn't jump…" My eyes widened when I heard that. I turned around and Vi disappeared.

"Zac, did you see and hear that?" I asked.

_"__No shit kid, of course she didn't jump. Or hear me out, maybe you are going crazy and are hearing things._" Zac answered.

"There is no fucking way I am crazy. Vi was murdered." I said. I turned around and walked back to Kolminye's office. "I know they have cameras in this place." I said. I knocked on Kolminye's office and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Come in." I heard. I quickly opened the door and closed it behind me.

"I need evidence." I said. Kolminye looked at me with a confused look.

"Evidence?" she asked.

"Don't play stupid, I know you have cameras in this fucking place. I want to see what EXACTLY happened with Vi. Vi is too tough to just kill herself." I said. Kolminye sighed and folded her arms.

"Don't you think we looked at the footage already? She jumped off of the ledge." I raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"I want to see it for myself." I back up and locked her office door. "Show me, or you won't like what happens next." I said, my face with a serious looked on it.

"Pfft, Yasuo, I-" I quickly jumped onto her desk, pulled out my trump knife from my back pocket, and held it to her neck.

"I don't have time for your words bitch. Show me what happened, or I'll figure it out myself." I threated. For the first time, Kolminye had fear in her eyes.

"Y-Yes…" she said. I pulled my knife a little from her neck, as she reached for something in her drawer behind the desk. She pulled out a remote and pressed a button it. The wall behind her slowly opened up, and a big flat screen T.V was behind the wall. She pushed another button, followed by a series of buttons to make the T.V show Vi before her death.

"Here is the footage we got before she died. I do not allow cameras inside of everyone's room." I nodded and put my knife away. I watched the T.V to see the events take place. Vi was walking from the elevator, rubbing her eyes. When she made it to her room, another door opened up in the same hall way.

"Caitlyn…" I said. Caitlyn walked out of her room and walked behind Vi. She patted her back and since the T.V didn't have sound I couldn't hear anything. Her mouth was moving, and Vi was shaking her head. They both walked into Vi's room. A few moments Caitlyn came out of her room, but her outfit was unchanged. She then walked back to her room, then Riven walked out. Riven nodded her head to the door way, then walked to the elevator. A few moments later, I came running out of the elevator, knocked down Vi's door, and ran inside.

"That's all we have Yasuo." Kolminye said. I sighed and got off of her desk. "You will be punished when you get back for trying to kill me." She said. I opened her door and stood in the door way.

"I don't give a fuck." I said, and left her office again.

_"__You are going to find Caitlyn are you?" _Zac asked.

"You are damn right." I answered. "After I get me a drink." I said.

Caitlyn's Room.

One Hour Later.

I knocked on Caitlyn's door, no answer. I knocked on it more urgently this time, still know answer. I sighed and raised my hand to knock once more, but I heard locks on the other side of the door. The door opened and it was Riven standing inside of the door way.

"Where is Caitlyn?" I asked.

"I don't know." Riven answered. I cleared my throat and rolled my neck.

"I don't think you heard me. Where the fuck is Caitlyn?" I asked.

"Behind you." I turned around and Caitlyn was staring into my eyes. "You need something?" she asked, her face having a blank expression.

"I would like to talk to you privately." I said. My face having an angered expression on it.

"Talk." She said back. "Riven close the door." I heard a soft click and the door was closed behind me. "Talk. I don't have time for nonsense right now." She said.

"I'll make it short and sweet. Why were you in Vi's room the day she died?" I asked.

"To comfort her. It's a shame she jumped off of the balcony. She was such a dear friend to me." Caitlyn said, with a smirk on her lips.

"Don't feed me that bullshit. You killed her didn't you!?" I asked, my voice raising in volume.

"I did not do such a thing, but I would like for you to use your inside voice." She said, talking to me like a child. "It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off of other women Yasuo. Didn't she love you?" This bitch bout' to make me slice her damn head off. I sound like Vi, kinda like it too.

"Fuck you. I didn't mean to kiss Ahri. It was a mistake." I said, this time getting a little closer to the Piltover officer.

"I need personal space Yasuo. If you get any closer I will use force." She said back.

"You aren't going to do shit Caitlyn. You are nothing but a coward. You killed Vi! I saw it on the cameras. Once I prove it, I will have you punished for murder." I said, our noses touching.

"Six seconds." She said. I raised an eyebrow as Caitlyn somehow spun me around, grabbed my wrists, and pushed me against her door.

"Fuck!" I yelled. She put her elbow onto my neck and pushed my face onto the wall.

"Understand who you are dealing with little boy." She whispered into my ear. "I will have you arrested, put into a maximum security Prison in Piltover, and you will have the fear of becoming someone's bitch for the rest of your fucking life. Got it?" she whispered. The pain from her hold started to hurt, but I could care less.

"Fuck you." I said. I was lifted up and pushed against the wall again.

"You are under arrest." She said. I felt sliver cuffs on my wrist, but I quickly lifted my feet up and kicked off of the wall. I slipped out of her hold and back flipped off of her body. I landed behind Caitlyn and quickly grabbed her arms. I pushed her against the wall, my body leaning onto hers.

"What are you going to do now bitch?" I said, this time I was in her ear. I put my arm onto her neck and pushed it towards the wall.

"Oohhh, I like that." She said, which made me have a confused look on my face.

"W-What did you just say?" I said.

"I said I like this. I haven't had no one put me into a hold like this in a while." While I was distracted she broke my hold in a mere second, turned around…

Her lips were onto mine…

My eyes widened and I pushed her off of me.

"THE FUCK!?" I yelled. I backed away from Caitlyn as she stepped closer to me.

"I like a man who knows how to fight back." She said. I stepped back from her even more, her gaze, her blushing cheeks, it looked like she was about to pounce on me. I backed up until I hit the wall behind me. Caitlyn body was on mines, and for some fucking reason I couldn't resist her.

"Get… off…" I said, before I felt her hands on my face, then her lips yet again kissing mine. Caitlyn broke the kiss and turned around.

"That's the kiss of a real woman." She said before unlocking her door. "If you want more "kisses" while we are trying to save your "Lover" all you have to do ask." She said before closing her door. I rubbed my lips and looked at my fingers.

_"__I never seen a man try to take control of a woman, then gets dominated in the end. For some reason these women like you." _Zac said in my head. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the elevator.

"Let's just get ready for this trip." I said, sighing.

My room.

Sometime in the Night.

I opened my eyes slowly, wondering why I suddenly came out of my slumber. I felt my stomach rumble loudly. I groaned and walked to my kitchen. All I had on was my blue shorts on and boxers. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I stared at the fridge and nothing looked appealing to me. I closed the door and opened the cabinet beside the fridge. I pulled out bread, peanut butter, and jelly. I opened the bottom drawer for a spreading knife and a spoon. Opened both jars, put a little bit of each tasty treat on a slice of bread, slapped them together, and bit into it. I put the ingredients back where I found them, bit my sandwich, and ignored the floating ghost that looked like Kalista, and walked to my bed.

Wait…

I turned around and noticed I left the cabinet open. I closed it, took another bite of my sandwich, and walked past the ghost of Kalista, but something was bothering me.

Wait…

I needed milk for this sandwich. I walked back to the kitchen and opened the fridge, ate the rest of my sandwich, chugged the milk carton, then walked past the ghost of Kalista.

Wait…

Damn it, I left the fridge opened yet again. I walked back to the fridge, closed it, walked back to my bed, and then felt a slap on the back of my head.

"HELLO, DO YOU NOT SEE ME YASUO?!" Kalista yelled.

"Oh… hey." I said, rubbing my eyes. Kalista rolled her eyes and floated towards me.

"Yasuo, do you know why I am here?" she asked me.

"Nope, kinda don't care either. Can we like… do this in the afternoon maybe?" I said. Kalista slapped her face, then slid her hand down her face.

"Vi." She said, which sparked my attention.

"What about her." I said.

"You love her correct?" she asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Answer the question." She said.

"I did. Waiting for another question." I said back.

"I don't have time for nonsense." She said.

"Then get the fuck out of my room." I said back.

"Do you love her?" she asked again.

"I don't know, do you know if I love her?" I asked, which made her groan.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said.

"Bingo, two-hundred points go to the floating ghost in my room." I said, yawing.

"Have you seen visions of her lately?" she asked. Now we are getting somewhere, heh.

"Yes. How do you know this?" I asked.

"Your heart has a strong feeling of love and regret. It's so strong Thresh can't even sleep. From this point on you will see her often until you restore her life somehow. She can touch you, talk to you, but when the real Vi awakens from her slumber, she won't remember anything her ghost said to you. You too have a very strong bond so please restore her life." She said.

"You only came up here because of Thresh huh?" I asked, leaning on the wall behind me.

"No, I was going to come sooner but Thresh had needs." She answered.

"Yeah… I don't want to know about that. Wait… how can… Never mind. So, can I ask you this oh mighty sprit of the afterlife. Can you predict the future?" I asked.

"No, but I can see death before it happens." She said. I smirked at her response.

"Then how come you can't see your death on Summoner's Rift?" I asked. Kalista groaned yet again. Haha, I love fucking with people man.

"My powers are limited on Summoner's Rift." She said.

"Sure. So how often will Vi visit me?" I asked.

"Every time your heart expresses your feelings." She said.

"Wait, what about the ghost that was like a fake ghost of Vi?" I asked. Kalista started to laugh but she covered her mouth.

"Thresh did that so your heart can be come contained. It didn't work when you broke the spell." She answered. "Any more questions?" she asked.

"Can't you just get rid of the damn thing?" I asked.

"Nope." She answered.

"One more, so is the ghost the real Vi that like came out of her body to haunt my life, or some fake Vi that is all a part of my imagination?" I asked.

"Hmm, Good question. I need to ask Thresh." Kalista made a circle in the air with her hand. "Honey, Is this ghost real or just a part of his imagination?" she asked the circle. "Oh, okay." She closed the circle. "It's her, but not her. If that makes sense." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I will be going now Yasuo. Please save Vi, so thresh can sleep, and you can have your lover back." Kalista made another circle, this one bigger than before, and flew inside of it. I quickly got into my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

Teleporter Room.

The Next Day.

"Hello everyone, I am your leader." I said to my team. "Good to meet you Nasus." I said, bowing my head.

"You do not have to bow to me child. We are equal." I nodded and gave him a handshake.

"As you all know, my lover, Vi, was mur- I mean committed my suicide two days ago. There is a crystal in the Shurima desert that has the power to restore life. We are going to get this crystal, come back to the league, and hope this works." Everyone nodded except Caitlyn. "Now does anyone know how to use the teleporter?" I asked. Every nodded except Caitlyn. "Do you know how to use the teleporter Caitlyn…" I said, my pride taking a huge hit because I am asking this bitch for help.

"Why yes I do Yasuo. Do you mind walking with me to the teleporter?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and walked together to the colorful buttons by the huge teleporter thing. "Ask me for a kiss, and I'll start it for you." she said, her arms folded.

"Caitlyn, please just start the damn thing." I said.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" she said, jabbing my chest with her finger. "Man up and kiss me." she said. I clawed my face with my hands and gave up.

"Fine damn it. Come here." I said. While everyone was looking the other way, Caitlyn put her arms around my neck, and kissed me passionately. She broke the kiss by biting my bottom lip.

Damn that was sexy…

Ah fuck, here I go again.

"Was that hard?" she asked. I sighed and walked back over to the rest of my crew.

"All right, teleporter has started. Everyone in." We all walked inside the blue circle teleporter, and in a flash, we were in…

"This isn't Shurima. This is… Bilgewater. Did the machine not work Caitlyn?" Nasus asked.

"I put on the coordinates exactly as I was given." She answered.

"Caitlyn, a word please?" I said, with me grinding my teeth together hard like a cartoon.

"Yes Yasuo?" she answered.

"I want you to know that you are." I cleared my throat. "A worthless, piece of shit, scum fuck bastard, pile of trash, mental dick face that should be gunned down in the street like the degenerate you are." I said, which made Caitlyn giggle. My mother had her mouth opened wide.

"Yasuo! Apologize right now!" My mother yelled, my father and Nasus on the other hand found what I said quite funny.

"Sorry." I said.

"Look, yes she messed up, but we can easily ask Sarah for another ship. She isn't summoned that much in the Rift so she can help us. She is always working on her ships." My mother said.

"I am very amused by your son Mrs. Irelia." Nasus said, while we walked down the wooden steps. I looked around and it since it is my first time in this city state, I didn't know what to expect. The clouds above me were grey, no sun at all. All of the walk ways were brown boards, the houses around us were built with the same material as the walk ways. There were grey cobble stone steps, and at least ten ships in front of us. The land was surrounding the ships in the shape of a U. The hills were decorated with houses, and shops were around the ships. Merchants were selling useful things like fish, ship equipment, and gun powder.

"Ah there is her Ship. The SS Fortune." My mother directed. We followed her up the ramp to Sarah's ship.

"We are on the deck Yasuo, just in case you didn't know hun." Caitlyn said, with a smirk.

"Suck my d-" I said before getting hushed by my mother.

"Hush it Yasuo, we need to be on our best behavior." My mother knocked on a door in the back of deck, underneath the steering wheel of the ship. The door opened and a woman, tall as me, red hair all the way to her neck tied in a ponytail. She had on gold and blue hat on her head shaped like a ship, purple gloves on both of her hands, white skin, light blue eyes, and huge brown belt on her waist. Her outfit was dark blue, loose pants, and a shirt that showed half of her big breasts.

"Whaddya want Irelia?" she asked. "I am quite busy." Sarah said.

"Do you mind if we borrow your ship to… Shurima?" My mother asked.

"Hmm, it depends, what will I get? I don't want gold either." Sarah said.

"What do you want?" My mother asked. "I don't know what-" Sarah cut my mother off.

"Booty." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"B-booty?" My mother asked.

"Did I stutter? You heard me clear Irelia." I actually heard my mother gulp.

"I guess I will have to-" My father began to say.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN YI." She yelled.

"Yes dear." He said, before running behind Nasus.

"I am an animal, I can't partake in this activity." Nasus suggested. Suddenly I saw looks from everyone. You have got to be kidding me.

"What?" I asked.

"Him. I want him in my cabin." Sarah said, staring into my eyes.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You are good looking. I think your booty will be fine for me." She said.

"Wait! Look I am not gay." I said, hopefully putting me out of this situation.

"No idiot, it's slang for sex. We are going to have sex in my cabin for your ride to Shurima." Sarah said. Caitlyn started to giggle.

"I want Caitlyn too. Revenge for taking my spot as the top ADC." Caitlyn immediately stop giggling.

"Yeah Caitlyn, give her a piece of your ass." I said, this time my turn to finally laugh. Caitlyn started to blush hard.

"If you fail to please, me, I will feed yah to the sharks." She said. I gulped as I walked passed her to her office. Caitlyn following right behind me. "Weapons. Here." she said, pointing to the ground. I put my sword on the deck floor, as Caitlyn did hers. Sarah proceeded to pat me down, and she found my Trump Knife. "I wonder what you were going to use this for. "She said. She went beside Caitlyn and patted her down as well. "Both of you are clean, my cabin, now." She said. We followed her inside of her cabin, and she closed the door behind us. Her cabin was small, but enough room for it to not make me lose my mind. She had her desk in the middle, a bed on the far end of the cabin. I looked around and noticed there were "other" tools on the walls.

Lots of torture tools…

Hand cuffs,

Whips,

Oh fuck me times nine thousand.

"Damn Yas, You gettin all the bitches! I can't wait to watch this haha." Vi said behind me

Oh great, now Vi's ghost is here…

_"__I am here too you know. Hey Vi! Come get some popcorn!" _Zac yelled. I felt Vi jump into my head, luckily I didn't feel pain.

_"__Damn, it's comfy as shit in here. So what's yo name pal?" _Vi asked.

_"__Zac, and and this is about to be the best lemon ever!" _Zac yelled.

Again, fuck me times nine thousand…

* * *

**Hello Everyone! I would like to say that a big lemon is in the next chapter. Also some things i would like to point out: **

**I use the word "Said" A lot. **

**I am horrible at describing clothing and places. **

**that's it. I am trying my best to get better at these things. **

**We are about five... ten... thirty... two chapters away from the finale. **

**Vi and Zac will be narrating the lemon, but they won't "kill" the sexiness of it. **

**Thank you for the reviews, almost to 150. Thank you boys and girls. Reviews or not, I will always update. **

**_-Later _**


	30. Booty Part II

Chapter 30

"Caitlyn, come here." Sarah asked. Caitlyn nodded and she walked to Sarah. Caitlyn and Sarah were the same height. "Strip." Sarah instructed. Caitlyn nodded and started to slowly take her clothes off. "Take them all off you slut." She said.

_"__Pass the butter Zac." _Vi asked. _"Yeah, take those clothes off bitch." _Vi said, which made Zac laugh. Once Caitlyn was fully naked, Sarah put her arms around her, and smacked her ass.

"Oooh!" Caitlyn moaned.

"You like that?" Sarah asked. I gulped as I was forced to watch. I… want to join them.

"Yes…" Caitlyn whispered. Sarah smirked and lifted her chin up with two fingers.

"Who's a good little bitch?" she asked, but looked at me instead.

"I… I am… I am a good little bitch…" Caitlyn said, which she received another spank on her ass.

"Yasuo, come here." Sarah ordered, waving her hand at me. I walked slowly to her only for her to trip me and make me fall onto the bed behind her. "Whoops." She said. I rolled my eyes and sat up, but she pushed me down again. "Did I say get up?" she asked.

"You didn't say get down either." I remarked, but immediately she slapped my face.

"Don't forget who is in charge here." she said. I groaned again but Sarah leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't a hard kiss but it did feel good.

_"__Shit! Yo Zac, how the fuck you turn on the microwave?" _Vi asked.

_"__Hit the green power button, wait like five seconds, and then the light should come on. I thought it was already on?" _Zac asked.

_"__I tripped on the power cord on accident. Yo what's going on in the lemon?" _Vi asked.

_"__Yasuo got bitch slapped by Mrs. Fortune." _Zac answered.

_"__Hahahahah!" _Vi laughed. Sarah leaned away from me and kissed Caitlyn again. While she kissed her, one of her hands roamed around her body, while the other rubbed on Caitlyn's breasts. All of this started to make my dick felt like it was trying to eat its way out of my shorts.

"Mmmp… Sarah…" Caitlyn moaned. Sarah slowly put on of her hands onto Caitlyn's shaved pussy. She opened her hand and slid her palm back and fourth on her pussy, which made Cailyn shiver with pleasure.

"Is my little cop wet?" she asked. Caitlyn nodded yes and again Sarah smacked her ass, leaving a little red mark on it. Sarah left Caitlyn standing there and walked over to me. She grabbed my shorts and slowly moved them down to reveal my throbbing dick.

_"__Yas got a small dick haha. Sometimes I don't feel anything when we fuckin." _Vi said, which made Zac bust out laughing.

"Such a small cock…" Sarah told me, her soft hands grabbed the base of my shaft. "How do you please women with this?" she asked.

"How about you let me fuck you and see if it can pleasure you then?" I said, smirking. Sarah laughed and walked back to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, come ride Yasuo's dick like the dirty whore you are." Sarah said, grabbing Cailtyn's arm.

"Yes… Yes Sarah…" She said. I can't believe I am about to have my dick rode by the woman I hate the most… Caitlyn slowly walked to me, bit her lip and climbed on to the bed. "What's taking so long?" Sarah asked.

"I… I don't know what to do…" Caitlyn admitted. I raised an eyebrow as Caitlyn stared at my hard manhood.

_"__She dont know what to do? Hell she fucked me hard as shit! I know damn well she kno how to ride." _Vi said.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Caitlyn started to blush and looked away. Sarah walked behind Caitlyn, lifted both of her arms and pushed her forward. Caitlyn landed on my chest, as Sarah took my dick in her hand.

_"__Explain to me how Sarah can actually life Caitlyn up, but in the Rift she dies to minions in the early game." _Zac pointed out.

_"__Bitch probably weak as shit. HEY! I want pretzels TOOO!" _Vi yelled. I felt my dick enter the extremely tight pussy of Caitlyn. My breath was taken away as my mouth opened wide. The wetness of Caitlyn started to slide down my dick then Sarah gave her a hard smack on her ass.

"Ride Slut!" Sarah ordered. Caitlyn finally lifted her head up from my chest and her eyes were filled with tears.

"It hurts!" Caitlyn yelled. Then I noticed that it wasn't "wetness" on my dick. It was blood. Caitlyn is a virgin?

"You act like a slut, but you are a hopeless virgin." Sarah said, as she grouped her tits with one of her hands. "Ride him Caitlyn! Until we get to Shurima, Yasuo is your new daddy. Once I am done with you, you will have to listen to him." She said, which actually made me blush a little. Caitlyn shook her head, more tears falling from her eyes.

_"__This doesn't make sense. How can Caitlyn be a virgin? In this timeline, she had her first time with Jayce. I know this because Yasuo's wish gave me the power to predict the future, but at the cost of not existing. Please tell me I am not going through that DBZ episode where Trunks predicted the future wrong." Zac mumbled. _

_"__The fuck you talkin bout Zac? You ova there whisperin and shit." _Vi asked.

_"__Nothing, just thinking about something." _Zac answered.

_"__Wanna know what could go great with this?" _Vi asked. "_Some Weed. You got a lighta Zac?" _I heard sounds of something flicking on and off, but Caitlyn's pussy was driving me crazy.

"Tch…" I moaned.

"Ahh! It feels so fucking good!" Caitlyn yelled. "Fuck me Yasuo!" She yelled again.

"That's right… She's your slut Yasuo." Sarah said, giving me a smirk. "Fuck her." She said. I rose up and kissed Caitlyn's lips. I grabbed both of her ass cheeks and thrusted upwards.

"AHHHHH!" Caitlyn yelled, then she held onto my back. "HARDER!" she yelled. Caitlyn started to scratch my back, but instead of pain, I felt pleasure.

_"__He is… VI! WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU PLAYING WITH YOURSELF?" _Zac yelled.

_"__Zac, Come fuck momma." _I heard Vi say with a strain on her voice. _"I kno you anit human but shit, I kno you want this pussy." _Vi said.

"CUMMING!" Caitlyn yelled. Caitlyn bit down onto my neck as I felt juices splurge out of her wet, tight pussy. For some reason, I was very hard but I couldn't come. Caitlyn body fell on to me, and we laid down on the bed. I could feel her breathing as I stared at the wood ceiling.

"Did you have your fun little whore?" Sarah asked. Caitlyn didn't respond.

"Caitlyn?" I said. I moved Caitlyn's hair out of her eyes, and she was sleep, sucking her thumb. "Wow… She is asleep." I said to Sarah. Sarah smiled and giggled.

"Awe, I hope I wasn't too hard on her. I didn't expect the poor lassie to be a virgin." She pointed out. I nodded and slowly rolled Caitlyn off of me and onto the other side of the bed.

"_Oooooh! Why the fuck yo tongue so long Zac? Lick my snatch!" _Vi yelled. Once Caitlyn was off of me and I started to get up, but Sarah put her hand to my chest.

"We aren't done. Undress me." She said. I looked at her and the flirty smile on her face.

_"__Bruhhhh, Yo dick taste sooooo good! Like, can I eat it?" _I heard someone take a bite of something, then a loud scream. Sarah kissed me which made me ignore it.

_"__WHY WOULD YOU BITE IT? IT HURTS YAH KNOW!" _Zac yelled.

"Go sit on my desk." She said. I got up and walked over to her brown desk. I took a seat on it, my legs a little off of the ground. Sarah walked to me, half clothed, and licked her lips. "Let's see what Caitlyn tastes like." She said. Sarah got to her knees, softly grabbed the base of my dick, and took my whole member into her mouth.

"Oh shit…" I said, lifting my head up.

_"__Zac! Fuck! Jelly dick lookin ass. Feels so good! Harder!" _Vi yelled. I looked down to see black eyes looking back. She was sliding her mouth up and down on my dick, making me kick my feet under her. I felt her tongue slither around my dick, licking me up and down like an ice cream cone.

"Sarah…" I moaned. I looked down and noticed a ring around my dick. "Wha… what's that…" I asked. With a plop she started jacking me off.

"What's what hun?" she asked.

"That metal ring…" I said.

"Just know that you can't some until I say so. I slipped it on you without you knowing. I am surprised you just now realized." She answered.

_"__Wait! Did you just make two? WAIT! ZACCCCCCC! My ass isn't ready!" _Vi screamed. Sarah rose up to my face, kissed me softly, and gave me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up. She kissed me one more time and gave me her hat.

"Be my captain and fuck me." she said. Sarah walked to her desk and bent over. I smiled, licked my lips, and gave her ass a good smack. "Oh! Someone's in trouble now…" She said in a seducing voice. I put on her hat and licked two of my fingers. I stuck them inside of her wet cave, and thrusted them in and out.

"Captain Yasuo!" She yelled. I smirked and took my fingers out of her.

"What do you want Sarah?" I asked.

"Your dick captain. Have I been a good pirate?" she asked, her face blushing from embarrassment. I grabbed her ass, and slowly put my dick inside of her. Sarah wasn't as tight as Caitlyn, but I felt the same amount of pleasure. The desk started to shake, as I continued to fuck Sarah with no mercy. "Captain!" She yelled. Cum started to leak out of Sarah's pink pussy, and dripped onto the floor or stayed on my manhood. I gave Sarah's ass another hard smack, and pulled her red hair back. I didn't do it too hard, because I still have a soft spot in my heart.

"Do you like… tch… do you like it?" I asked in between moans. Sweat started to gleam off of Sarah's body, and her ass started to shine from it.

"YES I DO CAPTAIN!" She yelled.

_"__ZAC!" _Vi yelled.

"CUMMING!" Vi and Sarah yelled in unison. Out of instinct and pleasure, I pulled my dick out, and quickly put my face onto Sarah pussy. I quickly slurped up all of juices, and gave her ass one more smack. I stood up and turned her over.

"Can… I cum…" I asked, sounding like a child. Sarah giggled and reached into her shirt pocket. She pulled out a small sliver key and gave it to me. I quickly unlocked my prison and let a sigh.

"Cum… inside me captain…" She said, her hands reaching out for me. I pulled her up and lifted her up off of the desk.

_"__You fucked my ass and my pussy Zac! Nah don't go rest! Round two homie!" _Vi said.

_"__Do you understand that you made me cum three damn times bitch!?" _Zac remarked.

_"__Who the fuck you callin bitch you jello lookin ass mother fucker? I'll make yo sorry ass cum even more then that! Get ova here! Nah don't run!" _Vi yelled. I found an empty spot on the wall of Sarah's cabin and put her against it. She put her knees up and held onto my back.

"So skinny, but very strong hehe." She said. I rolled my eyes and fucked her hard on the first thrust. "Sorry captain!" She yelled. I smirked and continued at my regular soft pace. I quickly unbuttoned her shirt, and sucked her black nipples. "Fuck…" She said.

"Ah… I am…" I said, my dick was ready to explode inside of her. "Sarah!" I yelled.

"YASUO!" she yelled.

_"__VI!" _Zac yelled. I came hard inside of Sarah, and kept my head on her chest for a few minutes. Both of our chests were going in and out, but soon started to go slower.

"I… I enjoyed that…" Sarah said, breaking the silence. "Thank you…" She said, kissing my forehead.

"You are welcome…" I said back, with a smile.

"We can… do this again sometime…" She said, her cheeks blushing.

"I can't…" I answered, my face looking away.

"You are treasured by another woman huh?" She asked. I let her down, but I was a little taller than her.

"Yes. Vi is my lover. I only came here because Vi committed suicide two days ago. There is a crystal in Shurima that can bring her back from the dead." I explained.

"I see. A man going through great lengths to save his lover. That is a worthy man in my book. We are setting sail in five minutes." She said, a toothy smile showing.

"Thank you so much. By the way, I enjoyed the sex to." I said, smirking. Sarah gave me a punch on my arm.

"Haven't got fucked like that in a while. You sure do know how to have sex haha." She said, laughing. "Looks like it is getting dark, If we start sailing now, we will get to the main land in about a day tops. I need to go back to the league anyway, they are having some type of play about me and Gangplank." I turned around and yawned. I felt someone touch my shoulder. "I was serious about Caitlyn. She is yours until we get to our destination." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. "I do need to get a little shut eye." I said. Sarah nodded and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Sleep well captain…" She said, a smile on her lips. I walked forward but I felt someone smack my ass. I turned around and Sarah giggled. "Don't…. EVER smack my ass." I said, having somewhat a serious and joking face. Sarah picked up some of her clothes and put them on. She walked out of her door and closed it. I yawned one more time and walked to the bed where Caitlyn was sleeping. I sat on the bed and since there was one pillow, I had to share with her. My eyes slowly closed, and soon I was asleep.

Sarah's Ship.

The Middle of the Night.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Sarah's cabin. I looked to my side and Caitlyn was missing. I yawned and sat up. I scratched my back and noticed I was still naked. I searched for my clothes in the dark room and I found them neatly folded on Sarah's desk. I stood up and walked to my clothes. Put them on, and walked out of her cabin. The ship was moving slowly on the water, the blue night sky was out, and the air was a little warm. There was no one on the main deck, until I moved closer to the center, and I saw someone sitting down on a brown barrel. I moved even closer on the barely lit ship to see it was Caitlyn sitting down. She turned around and blushed.

"Hi… Yasuo…" she said nervously. I gulped and sat down beside her.

"What we did back there doesn't mean anything has changed. I still hate you." I said, folding my arms.

"Still hate me? Are you still stuck on the whole me killing Vi thing? Yasuo we just had sex! You are my first." She pointed out.

"You killed my lover." I said back.

"I didn't kill anyone. I told you what fucking happened. Why would I kill Vi?" She asked, her body turned to fully face me.

"You hated her, raped her, and used her. Anything else I need to add?" I said. Caitlyn started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You are such a fool. Do you just believe everything everyone tells you?" she said. I raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think Vi hates me? Ask yourself this, in bed, who dominates the most?" she asked. I sighed when Vi to mind.

"Vi does… but what does that have anything to do with it?" I asked. Caitlyn put her finger to my head and gave it a flick.

"Did Vi tell you the ole' "Caitlyn raped me because I didn't do the dishes" story?" She asked. My eyes widened at that. "Do you really believe I would rape Vi? Considering she can rip me to shreds? Do you really think Vi doesn't have the power the rip apart the whole police force?" The questions she kept asking me… "If you really believe Vi, then you are sadly mistaken." She said.

"Then who should I believe?" I asked.

"Me." Caitlyn said, then gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't you believe me…?" She asked. "When we had sex, wasn't I a virgin?" she said. Wow… She is right.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"So why don't we quit this little adventure, go back to the league, and you can use your Wind technique to help me fight criminals in Piltover?" she said, giving me another kiss. It sounded… so nice.

My heart…

My heart is hurting again.

"Damn Yas… I might be lyin… who you believe?" Vi asked me. She appeared behind Caitlyn. "I know what I said and I anit going back on it. You know who lyin." She said.

"What will it be Yasuo?" Caitlyn asked. I looked behind her and Vi was gone. I scratched my head but laughed under my breath. I smirked and leaned to Caitlyn's ear.

"Fuck you Caitlyn. I love Vi and nothing will change that."


	31. Memories

Chapter 31

"I see that nothing I say will change your mind." Caitlyn said, turning around to look at the blue sea.

"Why do you want to change my mind? What is your motive?" I asked. Caitlyn laughed and turned around.

"Because Vi doesn't deserve you. She doesn't deserve anyone. She is still a criminal. It kills me to see her with men and women who don't know how she is. She has you wrapped around her finger Yasuo, just like Riven. She steals things from my office, my home and my damn car. She even stole my first love…" She explained. I rolled my eyes at her story, but maybe if I drag this out, I can get her to talk.

"Your first love?" I asked, sounding interested.

"Yes, my first love, my job. She took the spotlight from me. Everyone loves Vi at the office. They go to her for everything even though I am the boss of the station." She said, her eyes low.

"So, you're jealous of Vi because she is a better woman then you?" I asked.

"No, I am not jealous, she is tricking these people to get what she wants. She has people do her paperwork, clean her car, and other obnoxious stuff. She is a lazy pig in my eyes, I don't know why I recruited her." she said. I raised an eyebrow at Caitlyn.

"If what you are saying is true, why didn't Vi rob me on the day we met? She took care of me, bathed me, and gave me a place to sleep." I asked, putting a hand on my knee and the other on my hip.

"She went to the bar that night because she was pissed off. I told her she needed to return her paperwork that she doesn't do, so she cursed me out and went to the bar. I followed her there, and found her dragging a man who I assume was you. She tossed you in the car and before she got in her side of the car, I confronted her. I told her that you needed to go to the hospital instead of her place. She told me that She wanted this "Easy dick" and it would help her calm down. She then gave me the finger and drove off." I again rolled my eyes at Caitlyn.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Vi say that about me?" I asked.

"Would you really believe someone who grew up in the streets of Zaun? Someone who, all of their life, had to steal and lie just to get by? She is a selfish person Yasuo. Riven noticed that on the second month of their relationship. Ever sense she has been cheating on Vi with other women, including me. She only liked Vi for her role when they had sex. Riven loved to be dominated and Vi gave her that thrill." Caitlyn explained. The more she talked, the more bullshit I heard.

"This doesn't make any sense." I said. "At this point I don't know who is lying to me. I need to hear Vi's side of the story." I said, which made Caitlyn sigh.

"If you insist. I say you are wasting your time." She said. I nodded and stood up from my barrel.

"I wasted three years of my life trying to fine the murderer of my elder. When I found out who she was, it was actually me who was the crazy one. I forgave the murderer and I noticed that I wasted my time. So this is no different." I said. Caitlyn shook her head and turned away to look at the sea.

"Such a fool." She said to me. I ignored her and walked back to Sarah's cabin.

Sarah's ship

Day Time.

"Land! Ho!" I heard. I rubbed my eyes as I rose up from bed. I was still property dressed, just missing my sword. I rubbed my eyes and walked out of Sarah's cabin. I closed the door behind me and walked to the main deck. I picked up my sword that was leaning on the other side of the ship. Once I picked it up, I put my arm in front of my face because the sun was shining bright in the light blue sky. Everyone was on the main deck, and Sarah was on the floor on top of main deck, holding the steering wheel. "Well boys and girls, it looks like this is the end of our trip. I am heading to the league." She said. We all nodded and walked down the wooded ramp. Once we were off of the ramp, I looked at my mother who was talking to… A very short blue… wolf looking ears… big wide eyes…

"_OMG! YORDLES! I JUST WANNA EAT THEM UP!" _Vi yelled in my head. I looked down and noticed the ground was painted yellow. I looked up and… The buildings were moving side to side like a children's cartoon.

"Hi Tristana! Do you know where we can go to find a map? We are going to Shurima." Irelia asked. Tristiana put a finger to her lip… then a light bulb appeared on her head… She nodded and pointed the other way.

"She can't talk?" I asked. Irelia shrugged her shoulders.

"She always talks in the rift. Tristina you can talk right?" She asked. Tristina nodded and opened her mouth. Okay now I really must be on some serious shit right now. A fucking white bubble appeared by her mouth, and words came up as her mouth moved.

"Yes Irelia! J" she said.

"Does… that always happen?" I asked. My father tapped my shoulder and nodded.

"This is Bandle city. Imagine a cartoon word come to life. We have no idea why their city state is like this." My father explained. I nodded.

"If you want a map, you need to see Mr. Teemo!" her… box read. We all nodded and looked ahead. I blinked and everyone around me disappeared.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked. I looked back to see Tristina marching in place. I walked to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked at me but her eyes were different. She had big blue eyes, crying a literal fountain of tears. She was sad.

"Please… Save us… From… THEM…" She said.

"Who?" I asked. Tristina smacked herself in the face, turned her frown upside down, and marched in place yet again. "Weird…" I said out loud.

_"__Oh boy, I love this part. Yasuo, in this time line, Bandle City is a big ass video game."_ Zac explained. I hit my forehead when Zac explained. I looked up and of course, just like Tristina, had a speech bubble. _"Also to answer your question, everyone disappeared and was put in your back pack." _I raised an eye brow until an actual backpack appeared on my back. _"Press the Up D-pad to open your back pack." _Zac asked.

"Zac, what the hell is a D-pad?" I asked.

_"__OHHHH HELLL YEAH! PASS ME THE CONTROLLER ZAC!" _Vi yelled. Suddenly my legs moved on their own.

"HEY!" I yelled. I moved back and forth, and soon I jumped high as fuck in the air. "LET ME DOWN!" I yelled. I fell to the ground… but it didn't hurt. "Woah…" I said.

_"__I gotcha babe." _I heard Vi say. I gulped as Vi controlled my movements. "_We are going to Teemo's house." _She told me. _"Enjoy the ride." _I gulped even harder this time. I started running forward until a deep whole was in front of me. _"Jump!" _My legs jumped up and I went across the black hole in the ground. I moved forward on the yellow painted floor until… The fuck is that?

_"__It says in the manual that Yasuo has a spin attack. Press the B button." _Zac explained. Since I couldn't move I had to stare at… is that… a fox? No… Ohh! That's the thing that protects the Blue Buff on the Rift! Suddenly I took my sword out and spun a full three-sixty degrees around. Fortunate for me I didn't feel dizzy. I walked up to the blue thing, and spun around, blowing it away.

_"__Sweet!" _Vi yelled. I continued walking forward until boxes started showing up. These brown boxes had yellow question marks on it.

"What…" I said before I spun around to break open the box.

"_SWEEET! EXTTTTRRAAAA LIFFFFFEEEE!" _Vi yelled. I looked down to see the box destroyed, but a floating picture of my face with my usual smirk on it. I walked to it and it blinked. It floated up and another picture of my face appeared, and it had the number six by it. My legs moved forward and I was in an area where grey steal boxes were hovering over another black hole. To make things more difficult, a tree was swinging back and forth.

"Nothing my blade can't handle!" I yelled.

_"__Yas! Stop movin!" _Vi yelled. I ran towards the log, slashed through it, but instead the damn thing pushed me back, and I fell into the dark abyss.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled, falling to my death. I closed my eyes and I was in the place right before I fell. "Am I dead?" I said out loud.

_"__Nah, but if yo stupid ass do some dumb shit like that again, I'll kill you my damn self." _Vi said. I rolled my eyes and let Vi do all the work. I walked onto the metal boxes, waited for the log to pass, and walked into the next area. Lucky for me I was right in front of a small house. It had a red roof, a sliver chimney poking out from the roof, yellow paint decorated the house from the roof all the way down. The front door was red, and two small windows were on each side of the door.

"Alright!" My mother yelled. I turned around and everyone was beside me. I also noticed my backpack was gone.

"The hell…" I said. I ignored it and opened the small house. Everyone followed me inside. Nasus closed the door behind me, but the actual inside of the house was huge. Before I could examine it, I felt something tug at my leg. I looked down to see a furry creature continue to tug at my shorts.

"DARKNESSS!" I heard. I looked around and the giant room we were in turned completely black. I looked down and the furry creature was nowhere in sight.

"The hell is going on!" Caitlyn yelled. I looked down and wind was flowing through my legs. The wind started to get stronger and stronger and started to pull me towards another side of the room.

"SHIT!" I yelled. I lost my balance and fell onto the carpet floor, only to feel someone drag me down away from everyone. "HELP!" I yelled. I looked around to see… crab like creatures take form around us.

"Oh dear Neptune…" I heard Nasus say. Before anything else happened I was sucked into the black abyss.

"YASUO!" I heard someone yell before everything went into pure darkness.

Teemo's House

Some Time Later.

I felt something slap my face repeatedly, but it felt like furry small hands. I slowly opened my eyes to see green eyes stare at me. The furry creature closed his eyes and ran off. "HEY!" I yelled. No luck, the creature ran away. I shook my head and stood up.

_"__WOAH! THAT IS A BAD ASS OUTFIT!" _Vi yelled. I looked down to see me wearing big ass yellow shoes, my hair was in dreadlocks, and I had on a leather black jacket with a black T-shirt under it. My pants were red at the bottom, and black at the top. I had on two earrings and an earring on my lip. I looked at my hands and I was wearing black gloves. Again I was still being controlled by Vi, but I had more moves to see. I walked forward in the dark cave to see a white light. I ran straight forward and saw the creature. While I was walking… I turned my head to see a grey version of me, except I was wearing my normal clothes.

"Hey you little fuckin gerbil, get yo ass back hea! The hell is goin on around hea? Also why am I dressed like a samurai? I want my dreads back fam!" My doppelganger yelled. This clone of mine is going to the same place… My clone disappeared so I decided to ignore it. I followed him into to the bright light and once I walked through it, I was standing in an all white room. It was square, and big enough to fit a reasonable amount of people. I looked around and the creature was tugging at my leg. I took a knee to finally speak to it, but he again ran away. I looked up and…

My mother and father,

Weapons ready, pointing at me.

"We come to take you down."

"Yes we have." They both said. They sounded like robots. They each had red eyes, but their clothes were the same. My clone faded back into existence, this time holding his sword. "You not real my parents! Snap the fuck back in reality!" He yelled.

"Mother! Father! Snap out of it!" I yelled, not having a clue what the fuck is going on.

"You might need a little help babe." I heard. I looked to my side and Vi… in the flesh… was standing next to me. She was wearing a yellow tight suit, her hair was blue, and sliver gauntlets and shoes to match. I was too busy drooling that I didn't notice my father lunging at me. Vi quickly pulled me to her and I landed on my feet. "Wake up babe!" Vi yelled. I nodded and…

OH SHIT.

MY SWORD!

"My sword!" I yelled. I watched Vi do battle with Yi, dodging his attacks, while he was dodging hers. I turned my head to see my mother ran straight up to me. I couldn't block her attack with my hands so I moved out of the way. I slid across the white room until I stopped myself. Again… The creature shook my pants. I looked down and he put his hand out. I touched it and he smiled. He then proceeded to run away. I rolled my eyes but still noticed I needed something to fight. My mother came back and swung her weapon at me, I quickly dodged, but she tripped me up with her foot. I feel to the ground and she lifted her weapon. She slashed down at me. I closed my eyes but I didn't feel any pain. I looked up to see…

Woah…

My sword…

It's… A key…

_"__Every time I see this part in my head, I scream like a little fan boy!" _Zac yelled.

My mother, with relentless strikes, pounded away at my key thing.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" I heard someone yell. My mother was tossed away like a rag doll, and Vi helped me up. "Yi is still fucking broken, but I have a plan." Vi whispered something in my ear, I smirked, and nodded.

"HERE WE GO!" Vi yelled. Vi ran towards Yi and jumped into the air. She clamped both of her fists together, and made her decent. She came crashing into the ground hard, and the shockwave knocked both of my parents into the air.  
"YO FUCKIN LAST BREATH!" Vi yelled. My key sword started to open up, and multiple blades slowly came out. I quickly jumped into the air, and lashed around my father and mother, making blood rain down from their bodies. I proceeded to hit them with one final blow, making them crash down to the floor. Vi caught me just in time before I hit the ground. She let me down and kissed my cheek. "See yah." She said, with a cheeky smile. I turned around and Vi faded away from vision. My mother and father, both bleeding on the floor, stared at the ceiling. I walked to them, but something jumped off of my shoulder. It was the small creature. He touched them both, healing their wounds, and soon their eyes were back to normal.

"Father? Mother?" I asked.

"Where… Where am I?" My mother asked.

"You're safe…" I said, and gave her a hug. My mother smiled and hugged me back.

"Only thing I can remember, is those… Malzahar! Those were his voiding's! Also the darkness around the room is the work of Nocturne! Why didn't I think of that before?" My father said. "They most of took over Bandle city a long time ago and we didn't know. No wonder the Yordles moved away.

"I'll take care of it." I said. I moved by was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"WE will take care of it, as a family." My father said, making me smile.

"Thank you, father." I said. My mother got up and patted my back as well.

_"__Master Yi has joined your party!"_

_"__Irelia has joined your party!" _

"Umm…. Did anyone hear… never mind. Hey look a door." I said. I pointed in front of me, a white door appeared. I walked first and opened the door. My parent's followed suit. The door closed behind us and disappeared. In front of us was a giant machine that had chains in front of it. We were in a dark cave, and the only lights were yellow lights coming from the top of the machine. Suddenly, the ground below us started to shake. Giant footsteps were heard.

"NOW WE HAVE YASUO! FIGHTING OUT PITBULL, NASSSSSSSSSSSUSSSSSSSSSS!" I heard. The voice sounded familiar.

"Baby!"

"My son!" I turned around and my parents were trapped in a glass bottle.

"THIS IS AN ONE ON ONE BATTLE!" The voice yelled. "ANIMAL VS ANIMAL." I raised an eyebrow…

"Animal?" I said out loud. Suddenly sparks came from my parent's bottle and shocked me. "AHHHHHH!" I yelled. I was being electrocuted, until…

I started growing fur…

Four legs…

A tail…

A set of long ears…

I was a fucking dog.

I couldn't speak at all, and If I tried all people could hear was a dog barking. I looked at the machine and lights were flashing. Again… another my clone appeared, lunged at air, and disappeared. He was in dog form as well. Someone started to rise slowly above the machine, and it was Caitlyn, dressed very weirdly. She was wearing… Jinx's outfit… But had her normal weapon and big hat. She had red eyes as well, and a microphone in her hand. The ground started to shake under me, and soon Nasus was stripped out of his loyalty. He looked like a wild animal, and had foam coming out of his mouth.

"KILL HIM NASUS!" Caitlyn yelled. Nasus broke his chains, and lunged at me. I quickly rolled over and made him bump his head onto the wall behind me. "YOU STUPID DOG!" Caitlyn yelled. Hmm, Nasus maybe big, but he also lost his brains. I quickly ran to the other side of the arena, turned around and smacked my ass with my tail. Nasus looked at with a confused face then ran after me. I quickly rolled to the side again, making him crash into a wall. "YOU CAN'T DO NOTIHING RIGHT! STUPID DOGGG!" Caitlyn yelled. I smirked and ran underneath the machine. Nasus ran right after me, and I jumped onto his back, and kicked off of his back. He had too much momentum that he couldn't stop, so he crashed straight into the machine. Caitlyn fell off of the stadium and rubbed her ass.

"Ouchhhhhhhh, that hurrrtttt." She moaned. I slowly morphed back into my regular old self, key thing in hand. I walked to Caitlyn and looked at her. "What.." She said before I gave her a clean slap in her face. Same as before, the creature jumped off of my shoulder and touched Nasus and Caitlyn, making them go back in their regular selves.

"Where am I?" Caitlyn asked.

"EEEEK! FOR THE GODS OF SHURIMA AND EVEYTHING HOLY! SOMEONE GIVE ME A TOWEL!" Nasus yelled. I turned around and the glass bottle broke, releasing my mother and father.

"Just know I handled it." I told Caitlyn.

"I beat Nasus old ass to sleep. Now, ah they we go! Now I can get the hell on." My clone appeared again, walking to a spot in the wall. The spot he walked through a door faded into existence. Once Nasus was finally dressed we all walked to the white door on the wall. I opened the door first and a white light flashed in our faces.

Snap.

Snap.

We all walked in and heard someone snapping their fingers. I turned around and everyone… was wearing tuxes and dresses. I was still in my same outfit. I looked forward and…

"Dance off…" My father said. Music started play and five people stood in front of us. I looked even closer and some of the "people" weren't even people. I looked on the jukebox and it read "Smooth Criminal, feat Sona and Talon."

"Cho'Gath, Malzahar, Reksai, Kassadin, and Khazix." My mother said.

"So it's you who are making these creatures lives miserable?" I asked.

"Dance, or die." Malzahar said to me, his voice was making echoes around the room." I have no idea how to dance.

"I'll take the challenge." Caitlyn said from behind me. I nodded and she got in front of us.

"Very well." Malzahar said.

"Follow my lead." Caitlyn told us.

Malzahar took the first move, spinning around in a circle, then putting his hands on knees, and making them bounce repeatedly on the brown wooden floor we were standing on. His crew followed suit and did the same thing as him. Caitlyn tipped her hat and walked up to Malzahar, grabbed her crotch, and popped herself forward. We preceded to repeat Caitlyn, and did the same motion. She then acted lifted her legs and arms up and down like she was marching, and did the same motion twice. We followed suit until Caitlyn did something absolutely cool but impossible at the same time. She turned to her left, and bent over all the wat down, looked at Malzahar, flicked him off, and leaned back up. We all looked confused until, the small creature came, touched all of our shoes, and we could do the same move Caitlyn did.

"Oh my void…" Malzahar said. "Truly Amazing." Malzahar said.

"You have bested us in one move. We will be taking our leave." A purple opened up and they walked in. The portal disappeared and soon everything around us started to change. The old looking bar we were in changed to another white room with a key hole inside. My key gun thing lifted me up in the air and shot a beam inside the hole. Everything flashed and we were all touched by the bright light.

Outside of Bandle City

Some Time Later.

"I CAN FINALLY TALK!" Tristina yelled.

"Thank you so much for risking your lives to finally help our city." Teemo said. We all bowed and he threw us a key. "You are all welcomed here anytime you want. Take care." There was a very nice looking car, in front of us. Since I don't know anything about cars that much, all I know was it was short, looked like it was fast, and was painted blue. We all got into the car and waved goodbye.

"Okay! Onwards to Shurima!" My mother yelled.

"Hey." I tapped Cailtyn's shoulder. She turned around and had a confused look on her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nice job back there, but don't forget I still fucking hate you guts." I said, but with a smile.

"YASUO! don't make me turn this car around! Apologize this instant!" My mother yelled.

"Sorry." I said. "Still a bitch." I whispered.

"Don't worry, your bitch wanted me before you." She said, which made me shut up for the whole car ride.

"BURN!" Nasus and my father yelled.


	32. I Still Love You

Chapter 32

"Shurima…" Nasus said. We were standing in the middle of the fucking desert. My sandals were literally melting in the intense heat. I was standing there, my shirt off, my hair untired, my tongue out like a dog. Caitlyn decided to be a real bitch and teased me by drinking her water in front of me.

"HOW LONG?!" I asked.

"The pyramid is here." Nasus said, pointing at the pyramid in front of us. I was so tried that I didn't even notice it. We walked to the pyramid and Nasus knocked on it with his "Pimp Cane". The front of the triangle building opened up, and it was two steel double doors. Nasus again knocked on these doors a set number of times and it opened up. We walked into the dark opening as the steel doors slowly closed behind us. Once we walked a few seconds, lights lit up the dark abyss and it was… not something expected. "Welcome to the pimp house of Shurima." Nasus said. My mother and father laughed. Caitlyn giggled on the other hand. I looked around and the inside of the pyramid was like a room in Piltover. I was expecting dust, spiders, tombs, stuff like that. Inside of this one was… A big flat screen T.V on one wall, a TON of books on the other side. The floors were painted black with white lines on it, making black squares in the floor. I looked up and the top of this room had a triangular celling, with a chandler at the center of it. Under the chandler was… a green table, six black holes on the end of it, and it had green fabric on it. On the table was two long sticks, and small round balls with different colors on it. I turned around and there was a row of arcade machines in front of the doors that we came through.

"Nasus are you still using that name?" My mother asked. Nasus chuckled and walked over to the brown chair on front of the flat screen T.V.

"Why shouldn't I? You know that I still mess around with some of the women at the League. Reksai was very interesting last night." Nasus said, laughing.

"You… had sex with Reksai?" My father asked, his face full of grief.

"Yep. Tapped her ass real good with the bow wow stick, if you know what I mean." Nasus said, which made Caitlyn giggle. "I had Cassiopeia the other week as well. Underneath that tail was the gateway to heaven!" Nasus yelled.

"I think… I might be sick…" My father said. "Where is the bathroom?" He asked. Nasus pointed to a sliver door on the other side of the room. My father walked to the bathroom door and closed it behind him. "Okay let's cut the bullshit. You are here for the Crystal of Life? The only crystal in Runterra that can that revive a loved one?" he asked. We all nodded. "Very well. In order to get this crystal, you must go through the Shurima Trials. Only one mortal has passed these Trials." Nasus explained.

"Who passed them?" Caitlyn asked.

"Ezreal. He didn't take the Crystal because he was only in it for the thrill. The nerve of that kid. He passed the Trials that I, myself, the all powerful Nasus, couldn't pass." He answered. My father belched as he came out of the bathroom.

"I am fine… now." He said.

"Now, come follow me as we begin the Trials." We all nodded and followed Nasus to another room. From the looks of it we were actually inside of the pyramid. The ground was filled with cracks and rock pebbles, the walls were crawling with small bugs, and the many sculptures of Nasus and other people were around. "Now I will raise my cane and tap the ground. Once I do so, only people who are pure of heart are allowed to enter. If you are pure you will see a door behind me. Once you pass the Trials you will see another door where it will take you to the crystal." We all nodded and Nasus mumbled in another language. He tapped his craned and blue lines circled our feet. The lines traveled to my chest, then I felt my breath being sucked away. My eyes widened as all of my memories flashed in front of me, then it felt as if all of those things were pushed back inside of my chest. I grabbed my chest as my breathing started to calm down.

"If you can see the door, walk up to it." I looked behind Nasus to see a glowing white door with a yellow knob on it. I slowly walked to it, gently moving anyone out of my way.

"Yi, do you see it?" My mother asked. I looked back to see him nod no. "YOU AREN'T PURE OF HEART?" My mother yelled. My father sighed.

"I… Cheated on you… with Karma." I turned around and I heard a huge slap.

"YOU BASTARD!" My mother yelled.

"Wait… Can you see the door?" My father asked.

"Nope. I already knew you cheated after the second week we were dating, so I had sex with Shen just to get even." My mother admitted.

"Whore." Yi said, which got him another smack.

"Wait until we get home Yi, I'll show you how big of a whore I am." My mother said.

"Not a bigger whore then Karma." Yi said, which made me laugh.

"Yasuo… Your parent's are in their forties and they still act like this haha." Nasus said which made me laugh even more.

"Who else can see the door?" Nasus asked. I wasn't paying attention until I felt a hand on my back.

"I can." I turned around… HELL NO.

"YOU MURDERED VI! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU HAVE A PURE HEART!" I yelled in Caitlyn's face. Caitlyn started to blush, and her eyes hung low.

"YASUO!" My mother yelled.

"NO! NO! SHE KILLED MY LOVER!" I yelled. Being in rage I let go of the door and tackled Caitlyn to the ground. "YOU AREN'T PURE OF HEART!" I yelled. I raised my hand to strike Caitlyn until I felt someone tug at my hand. I turned around and Nasus was holding my hand.

"Really Yasuo?" he asked. "You are making the poor girl cry." I moved my head to see Caitlyn in…

Tears…

She has tears streaming down her face. This doesn't make any sense… She killed Vi…

"No… She is faking it…" I said. I stood up off of Caitlyn's waist. "Whatever magic you are using Caitlyn, it won't fool me." I said, walking back to the door.

"Yasuo… I am not lying… I didn't… kill Vi…" she sobbed. I honestly don't care what she had to say.

"Like I fucking care bitch. You killed the love of my life. I will never forget that. You can drink piss for all I care." I said, spitting it out my mouth. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I walked forward and I noticed that my surroundings changed. I was back at Piltover. "Weird…" I walked forward and saw the same sports car Vi drove. I walked up to it and it the lights blinked twice. I stopped in my tracks as someone got out the car. It was night time so it was very hard to see without light. The person walked through a street light and it was Vi. I slowly walked behind the car and watched her fiddle in her pockets. She pulled out some keys and unlocked the door. I quickly caught the door as she pushed it and slammed it behind her to make it seem like she slammed it herself.

"Man I am tired as shit. Hopefully Cupcake made some dinna tonight." She said out loud. I followed her up the stairs until she was in front of another door. I waited for her to open the door as she took ages to find the right key. Once she did she opened the door and I followed right behind her. I closed the door and something didn't seem right.

Vi is a trained cop, how come she hasn't noticed me? I decided to test this by smacking her on the back of her head. My hand went through her head apparently.

The hell is going on? I followed Vi until she was in a small kitchen. She opened the fridge until I heard footsteps coming from down the small hallway.

"Vi?" the voice called.

"Yah babe." Vi answered. The footsteps were louder as Caitlyn came into view. She was wearing a white T-shirt with blue jeans. Her hair was tied in a ponytail fashion.

"Why are you coming home so late?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because I want too." Vi said, opening the fridge.

"Vi this is the third time this week you came home late. Is there something I need to know?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nah, everythang cool babe. You makin dinna?" Vi asked. She closed the fridge and looked at Caitlyn.

"No, I am tired Vi. I stayed up waiting for you to come home." Caitlyn said. The more I watched them talk, the more I started to understand. I am in my Trial. Is this trying to tell me something?

"Whateves, I am going out to eat." Vi said, picking up her keys. Caitlyn stepped in front of Vi and put her hand on her keys.

"Fine… I'll cook." Caitlyn said. Vi smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "If I cook, will you at least wash the dishes tonight?" Caitlyn asked.

DISHES! The Trials are showing me what really happened!

_"__No shit haha." _Zac said. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the wall.

"Sure!" Vi said. Caitlyn smiled and Vi walked to her room. I followed Vi but once she closed her door I couldn't open it. I tried to open it again but I was pushed back by an invisible force. I guess I can't go inside. I sighed and walked back to the kitchen. In a short amount of time to be possible Caitlyn as finished making dinner. It was a simple dinner: Hamburgers and fries. Vi's favorite. Vi opened her door and licked her lips. "Thank you hun." Vi said. Vi kissed Caitlyn's cheek.

"Dishes please." Caitlyn said. Vi nodded and started to eat. Once she was done she put her dishes inside of the sink.

"That was too good." Vi said. She washed her hands and went back to her room. A few mins later Caitlyn came back to the kitchen.

"I knew she would do this…" Caitlyn said. Caitlyn sighed and walked to Vi's room. She knocked on it and no answer. "Vi?" Caitlyn called out.

"The hell you want?" Vi asked. The same old aggressive Vi.

"You forgot the dishes hun." Caitlyn said.

"I am tired! I anit doin no dishes." Vi said. Same as Vi said to me. So what is this Trial to show me? Caitlyn sighed and opened the door to Vi's room.

"Vi please…" Caitlyn said.

"No bitch!" Vi yelled and pushed Caitlyn out. Woah… Didn't expect that..

"You will no-"Before Caitlyn could say anything Vi put Caitlyn in a chokehold. No… this can't be right…

"Look bitch, you are MY slut! Now do those dishes!" Vi yelled. Caitlyn started to cry as she tried to break free of her hold. Vi pushed her to the kitchen and she slammed into the stove. This can't be right… Someone is fucking with me now.

"Vi! You are drunk!" Caitlyn yelled. Vi walked to her and pulled her up by her pony tail. She slammed her head into the sink and pulled her jeans down. "VI!" Caitlyn yelled. Vi licked her fingers and slid two inside of Caitlyn's pussy. "AHH!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Cum for me slut!" Vi yelled.

This… this isn't right! I stood there dumbfounded… Vi told me Caitlyn did this…

"STOP VI!" Caitlyn yelled before Vi picked her up.

"I think you need to visit my room for tonight." Vi said. She carried Vi to her room and once she closed the door, Caitlyn voice was heard.

She was screaming for help.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! SHE IS HURTING ME!" Caitlyn yelled. Off of instinct, I quickly ran to the door and opened it. I was again in Piltover but at the bar. I was standing at the stairs, but there was a wall behind me. I walked down the stairs and I saw myself getting drunk.

Okay I remember this.

I got drunk, Vi came in, dragged me outside, but this time I can see what happened when I passed out.

"Vi! You need to come to work!" I heard someone yell. It was Caitlyn.

"Fuck work! I got me some easy dick tonight." Vi said, which made my eyes widened. No…

Caitlyn was telling me the truth…

I felt my heart but this shit isn't true… It CANT be true…Why would Vi… lie to me?

I turned around and the bar was closed. I opened the door and instead of the bar I walked into Vi's messy apartment. I walked to her bed room and opened the door. There we was Vi, Vi and I, talking. Only difference is, it was night outside.

"I never… had anyone…" I said to Vi. I leaned on the wall and watched the events unfold between Vi and my other self. This had to be the night she took me home with her. I don't remember any of this.

"No one?" She asked my past self. My past self nodded and tears streamed down his face.

"I killed my brother… I don't know my parent's, hell I don't even know my own age." My past self admitted.

"Shit man… I am sorry." Vi said, then she gave my past self a hug.

"Do you know where you live?" she asked him.

"No… People are trying to kill me… I took a boat to this city…" My past self said, burps in between his words.

"Why?" She asked.

"I… was framed… by a woman named Riven…" My past self admitted.

"Riven? I think I can help you." Vi said. "You need rest Yas." She suggested. My past self nodded his head no.

"I… will have nightmares…" My past self once again admitted. Vi smiled and gently pushed my past self onto the bed.

"Nah, I got yah. I will protect you Yas. Hehe." She said, before kissing him.

"R-Really?" My past self asked.

"Hell yeah! You went through a lot bro. I will be your friend, and the way you lookin right now, I might be mo than that. Tomorrow I will wake you up with a nice surprise to show yah everythang is okay hun." Vi said with a smile. After a few more moments they drifted off to sleep. I sighed. At this point… I don't know who to trust. I walked out of the room and finally my trial was over. I was back inside of the pyramid, but no one was there. There was a dark cave in front of me, and a flowing light inside of it.

"That has to be the crystal, I must of passed my Trials. I just don't understand something, what did I get from that." I said out loud. I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"It is…" It was a soft voice. "You passed." It was Caitlyn. I turned around she was blushing yet again. "Look I-" She began but I quickly cut her off. I put my arms around her and gave her a hug.

After my Trial I was wrong.

Vi lied to me…

"Yasuo…?" Caitlyn said. I let her go and took a deep breath.

"I want you to know that… how can I say this… I… am sorry…" I said, scratching my head.

"Sorry?" Caitlyn asked, her face looking confused.

"In my Trial, it showed me your past. Vi… raped you." After hearing me say this, Caitlyn smiled.

"Thank you." She said back. "Let's get the crystal." Caitlyn said. I nodded and we walked, together, to finally get the crystal. Once we got it, a door morphed behind us, and we walked through it. We were finally with everyone else.

"That was quick!" My mother said.

"Yes, during the trials, time goes rather slow during it. So a day in the Trials, is at least a week here." Nasus explained. "I see you got the crystal. I have a teleporter inside my room we can use." I sighed, I am finally going to see Vi again.

Wait…

She lied to me…

A Day Later

Summing Chambers

"Yasuo, in order for this to work, you need to be alone with Vi." Soraka told me. I nodded and everyone left me alone with Vi's dead body.

"Fuck…" I said out loud. "Why… did you lie to me?" I asked the lifeless body of Vi.

"I didn't lie…" Vi's ghost appeared in front of me.

"I don't have time for some bullshit ghost." I said to her, which made her put her head down.

"You will believe Caitlyn over me?" She asked.

"I have PROOF!" I yelled. "I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO FUCKING EYES!" I yelled.

"What did you see?" Vi's ghost asked me.

"Aren't you in my head? Didn't you see it?" I asked. She didn't respond.

"Exactly." I said. "I honestly want to break this crystal…" I said.

"Do it…" Vi's ghost said. "You think I am lyin? DO IT!" she yelled. I actually hesitated. I looked the other way. "The fuck takin you so long? KILL ME YAS!" Vi's ghost yelled.

"I…" I said. "I can't…"

"Nah don't be no pussy now! You think I would lie to you? I love you! It's true, I am not Vi, but you damn right I have the mind of her. VI LOVES YOU! I am done talkin to you." Vi said, before she slowly disappeared.

She is right…

What do I do? I took a look at the shiny crystal in my hand…

You lied to me… about your past…

But I still love you…

Fuck it.

I took the crystal and placed it onto Vi. The crystal started to shine as my hand stayed glued on it.

"Argh!" I yelled, as the room was engulfed in the bright light. I opened my eyes to see the crystal gone…

"I really hit my head hard as shit…"

Vi… is alive…

* * *

**More confusing and revealing stuff as we finally get to the ending. For everyone who seems confused everything will piece itself in the next chapter. Sorry for the late chapter though, I was dealing with bullshit in life. **

_**-Later**_


	33. Fluff and Agruments

Chapter 33

Vi's Room

One hour after her revival.

"Look, hey! I'll be out in a minute guys!" Vi yelled. She closed the door after all of Summoners followed her to her door. "Phew, teenage boys haha." Vi said. I was sitting down on her bed.

"You iight Yas?" Vi asked me. I sighed and got up.

"How… did you die?" I asked. "I need to know." I asked. Vi scratched her fore head.

"Heh… I uhh… fell off of the balcony." she said. Her tone of voice was making it seem like this shit is a joke to her0. "I drunk some of my booze, got drunk, then got depressed as fuck, and jumped." Vi explained. So Vi's ghost lied. Jesus she is just full of horse shit.

"So Caitlyn wasn't involved?" I asked.

"Nah, she came in for a few minutes, then she left. She asked me what's wrong and I told ha. She told me all men are the same and patted my back. After that she left." Vi explained which left me in shock. Not only she didn't say anything mean, she didn't murder her either. "Caitlyn didn't murder you?" I asked. Vi arched her eyebrows and looked at me with confusion.

"Nah, she didn't. I wish that bitch would do something stupid like that." Vi said, which rung alarms in my head. I was wrong about Caitlyn…

"She… isn't a bitch…" I said, which made me turn my head away from my lover.

"Wha… Whea did that come from?" Vi asked, stepping closer to me. "What do you mean she anit a bitch? She made Riven cheat on me babe! Don't you remember what she did to me?" Vi said.

LIES DAMN IT.

"No… You lied…" I said, my voice low like a child. I am so scared right now. Vi is indeed stronger then me so If I am not in the next chapter you know I was ripped to shreds.

"Speak up babe, I didn't hear yah." She said, steeping even closer to me.

"You… LIED." I said, staring into the most beautiful blue eyes I ever seen in my life. Vi took her hand and pointed at her chest.

"Me? What I lie bout?" Vi said, in her slang.

"About your past…" I said, looking away from her.

"Nah, I didn't lie. If I did, prove it…" She said, this time rubbing her arm in a nervous way.

"I had to go to Shurima to find a crystal that can save your life. Before I had to get it, I had to pass the Trials of Shurima. Through some type of magic, I got a look into your past Vi. YOU raped Caitlyn. YOU are only with me because I sounded so pathetic when I was drunk with you, I am only EASY DICK TO YOU!" I yelled. I hated yelling at my lover… but I had to… Vi looked away, walked to her door, and leaned on it.

"Yeah… I lied." Vi said, sounding like she didn't even care. "I also lied about you bein my first man. I also lied about me lovin you. I even lied about me and Riven bein in a relationship. To be honest I was mad that night so I needed someone to give me a good time." Vi said, which shot an arrow through my heart.

"_This is my favorite part!" _Zac said in my head.

"Yas, I raped Caitlyn, fucked that bitch in ha office, in ha car, even in the bathroom. I stole ha first man, Jayce, away from ha. Not my fault to be honest." I couldn't breathe, Vi was saying the dumbest shit out of her mouth.

"How the flying fuck is that not your fault?" I said. Vi laughed and walked to her bed, bumping into my shoulder.

"It isn't, Jayce came onto me, he had a big dick, so we had fun. We are fuck buddies. Caitlyn doesn't know that though. Riven? I only said that so I can fix YOUR problem. At least give me credit for helping your sorry ass." Vi said, which made my twitch my eyebrows.

"My sorry ass?" I said, which made her laugh.

"Yeah, yo sorry ass, just like yo sorry ass stroke game." She said. My cheeks burned red of embarrassment. Caitlyn was right about Vi all along. "Mad babe?" Vi said, laughing.

"Stop calling me babe!" I yelled.

"Haha, okay. What you want me to call you? Little dick?" Vi taunted. "Or little Yas? L-M-A-O" she spelled.

"This isn't a laughing matter Vi! You lied about everything in my face!" I yelled, stepping closer to her. Vi rolled her eyes and stood up.

"If I lied about everythang like you said, then why would I keep fuckin you? When I said I lied bout lovin you, I didn't mean it like that. I thought we would be temporary. I come to find out I actually have feeling's fo yo little dick ass." Vi said.

"Will you leave my dick out of this and actually be serious here?" I said, which made her laugh in my face.

"So what's yo point?" she asked.

"Why did you lie? About your past? About us?" I asked. Vi made a sly smile and sat down again.

"Because I wanted you to hate Caitlyn. She is slick with ha mouth so she can fuck around and land on yo dick without me knowin. Since you already kissin otha bitches around hea, you can easily fuck ha." Vi explained. "Also I don't appreciate you sayin she anit no bitch." Vi said.

"Well guess what? Caitlyn went with me to Shurima, and she told me EVERYTHING. I love you so of course I didn't believe it. Once it was proven, I apologized to her, and actually might make her a friend." Hearing this Vi smiled in a creepy way and stood up. She walked closer to me to where her breasts were touching my chest.

"So what you sayin? You soundin like you like the bitch." Vi said, staring into my black eyes.

"I don't know, maybe I do like the bitch…" I said, sounding very unsure.

"Why don't you go fuck ha." Vi said, this time her face getting closer to mine. "Just like you kissed that fox bitch. You promised me and fucked it up. So go ahead, fuck it up some mo." Vi said, her words having anger behind them.

"It was a MISTAKE." I said back, our foreheads touching.

"You put yo fuckin lips on ha's. How the fuck was it a mistake fuck boy?" she called me.

"IT WAS DAMN IT!" I yelled. The more we argued, the more my heart started to break.

"Nah, it wasn't. Now you want to be friends with Caitlyn? Go right ahead." She said.

"Didn't I bust my ass to bring you back to me, and this is what I get?" I asked.

"Bitch no one told yo ass to bring me back. You anit nothin but a fuck boy anyway." Vi said, her words slicing my heart in pieces.

"Stop calling me that Vi!" I yelled, a tear coming down my eye.

"You soundin like a bitch, cryin and shit ova me. Look at that tear comin down yo eye. You acted mo like a man when you kissed Ahri. Hell you probably had sex with Caitlyn." Vi said, her body pushing me to the wall.

"The fuck you want me to do Vi? You lied to me just so someone can't take me from you! You should of TRUSTED ME. When I was drunk that night, did you really want to help me?" I asked.

"Of course I did, I helped you didn't I?" Vi said.

"So why didn't you just say the truth? If you wanted to help me out of love, then tell me the fucking truth then!" I yelled.

"I fucking did! I told you everythang you wanted to know!" Vi yelled at me, this time tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. "Straight one huned, no bullshit. If it hurts, it hurts, just like you kissin otha bitches." She is right… but I wanted to know something else.

"Do you love me Vi?" I asked. Vi heisted for a moment and looked away. "Answer me damn it!" I yelled.

"YES I LOVE YOU! THE FUCK YOU ASKIN ME QURSTIONS LIKE THAT?!" Vi yelled at me.

"Then why don't you believe it was a mistake then!?" I yelled. I was now the one pushing back Vi, this time to her door. So much venom and anger coming from both of our words, it felt like two snakes arguing. My heart was in a million pieces at this point.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Vi yelled. "All I got is my damn family, my sis and Ekko. I WANT A LOVER! SOMEONE WHO WILL CUDDLE WITH ME AND SAY SWWET SHIT IN MY EAR." She yelled again.

"I WON'T LEAVE!" I yelled back.

"Bullshit! How bout this, you love me Yas?" Vi asked me. The answer was clear but I couldn't get it out of my mouth. It took me a few seconds, which felt like hours, to say my answer.

"Yes…" I simply said.

"It took you a long time to say that." Vi said. "If you don't love me, then it's okay. I don't mind bein alone until I die." Vi said.

"Don't say that to me. I never want you to be alone…" I said.

"Then why you actin like you want to fuck Caitlyn!" Vi yelled in my face, now she is pushing me back to the other side of her room.

"Because she isn't the wrong on here! YOU ARE!" I yelled back, which made Vi slap the shit out of me.

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled. "I DON'T WANT HA TAKIN YOU FROM ME!" I LOVE YOU YASUO!" Vi yelled. I fell to the ground and stared at Vi. Her eyes were matching mine, full of tears. Vi fell to the ground over me. "GO! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME… JUST FUCKIN GO!" Vi yelled.

"I DON'T!" I yelled. "I AM STAYING RIGHT HERE WITH YOU!" I yelled back. I held onto Vi but she took my hands off of her.

"Leave…. Just fuckin leave… I lied to yah… I know you don't want a liar. Just like I don't want a cheatin fuck boy like you. JUST LEAVE!" Vi yelled in my face.

"FINE THEN" I yelled. "I'll leave, and never speak to you again damn it. To hell with you Vi. You lied to me, then tell me to leave? Well fucking dandy." I said. "Hell at least I didn't lie to get myself to where I am." I said, pushing Vi off of me.

"At least my lying didn't get my family killed." This bitch done crossed the line…

"_DAMN." _Zac said.

"What… did you just say to me…" I said. I turned around and wind started to flow around me.

"You… heard me…" Vi said, sounding nervous.

"I didn't quite FUCKING hear you." I said, the winds getting stronger. Vi stood up and smirked.

"Yeah… yo lyin got yah brotha dead. Yah lyin made you cheat on me. You anit no honorable samurai, just some big ass bitch who plays with his sword." Her words, the more she talked, the angrier I became.

I just couldn't bring myself to hurt her. Maybe…

Only my slick mouth can get through this. The winds started to calm down as I walked closer to Vi.

"Maybe I did want to kiss Ahri, she does have bigger tits then you." I said, which made Vi ball up her fists. "I also had sex with Caitlyn too, while you were dead. She had a tighter pussy then you. She even said my small dick was the perfect size." This was making Vi's eyebrow twitch. "I'll can't bring myself to strike you Vi because I still love you, but don't ever say shit about my past. Especially if your past is nothing but a whore who uses sex to get what she wants." I said, making Vi releases her fists and her tears came back.

"Ass… Asshole…" Vi said.

"Can't take it? You can talk such a big game, but you can't even take it huh? That's why you jumped off of the balcony. Did you see me commit suicide because I went through hell? You took the coward way out, so who is the "big ass bitch" here?" Vi had her head down, tears dropping on the carpet floor. "You don't want me Vi? FINE. You want me to leave because I made a SMALL mistake? FINE THEN. You… don't want… me to love you… FUCKING FINE." I said, my tears coming right back when I said love.

"GET OUT!" Vi yelled, pushing me to her door. "GET THE FUCK OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Vi yelled.

"F-Fine…" I said and turned around. I made sure I had all of my things and opened her door.

"I hope you don't commit suicide again, because I am not bringing you back. Stay fucking dead." I said and opened the door. I stood in the door way and looked at Vi one more time. She was standing there, her head down, tear marks on her black T-shirt. I sighed and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

The Next Day

Gragas Bar.

I didn't see or talk to Vi for the whole day after yesterday. She was still on my mind, so much I had a headache. Of course going to drink it off wouldn't make it any better. I opened the double doors to Gragas's bar, only to scan to room, and at the back of the room. Vi was knocked out. Her head was on the table she was sitting at. There was at least sixty damn tip glasses by her body. I ignored her and walked to the bar. There was no one there since it was Two O' clock in the afternoon. I rung the small yellow bar, then my favorite fat man came out of the back door behind the bar.

"My man Yas, what can I get for yah?" he asked.

"Sake." I asked. Gragas smiled and walked to the back again. I sat there, trying so hard to not move any part of my body in Vi's direction.

Shit.

I was staring at Vi's pretty pink hair, watching her sleep. She was wearing… pink pajamas, and blue slippers on her feet.

"Yep, she came here around four in the morning." Gragas said, pushing me out of my thoughts.

"You are open that late?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Vi.

"Yep. So, why are you staring at her?" Gragas asked me. I sighed and turned away.

"I love her. So damn much. Remember when she killed herself?" I asked. Gragas nodded.

"I caused that. I kissed Ahri and she found out. She ran to her room and got drunk, only to lose control of herself. I love her so much that I went on this big ass adventure and got a crystal from Shurima. After words I bought her back to life."

"You sound like a real man." Gragas said. "A lot of respect I have for yah." Gragas said.

"We then had this big fight last night, so I don't know if she even cares for me." I said, drinking my sake.

"It seems you still love her. The way you are talking." Gragas said.

"I still do…" I said.

"Why don't you apologize?" Gragas asked me.

"I don't think I can do that… I said some very harsh things, and even Vi, the toughest woman I know, can break like she did last night? There is no way she can take me back." I explained.

"Hmm, maybe you should talk to Braum. He is a kind man, only man I know to where he can travel to the void, and make friends there." Gragas said. As Gragas said that, the door to the bar opened.

"Milk please Gragas! On the double!" A tall man, very muscular came through the doors. He had one of the best looking mustaches I have ever seen. He was shirtless, with blue jeans on. He walked to me, and this… white small animal landed on my shoulder. "He likes you I see haha!" Braum said to me.

"I guess the little guy does." I said, with a smile.

"I never seen you before, what's your name pal?" Braum asked.

"Yasuo." I answered. Braum smiled, but then it slowly went away.

"I sense… sadness in you Yasuo." He said to me. I turned around and looked at Vi's sleeping body.

"Ah, I can tell what's going here. Yep." Braum said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yep, that young lady had way too much to drink!" He said, which made him, the little creature on my shoulder, and Gragas laugh. I on the hand sighed. "Hmm, Braum thinks that young woman means something to you." Braum said, while drinking his milk.

"We are together, but had a big fight." I admitted.

"Ah, go apologize to her." He suggested.

"I can't." I said back. "I said some pretty messed up things." I said. Braum nodded.

"Ah, give it a few days. Young women always change their mind. One she can love you, next she hates you." Braum said. I sighed as she took another sip form his glass.

"I… am going to take her upstairs to her room. I… don't want her to get sick." I said, getting up.

"Awe, that's very nice of yah." Gragas said.

"I agree." Braum said. I walked over to Vi's body and focused the my chi to my hands. Vi was heavy, so I had to get a little help from the winds. Once my hands had little winds flowing on them, I quickly picked her up, and hung her around my shoulder.

"…. I…. love…. You… don't… me… Yas…" Vi mumbled in her sleep. I walked with her body to the elevator, waving good bye to Gragas and Braum. "I… sorry…" Vi mumbled, the heavy stench of alcohol on her breath. "I… take… from…. Me…" She mumbled again, We made it to the Piltover floor, and I carried my lover to her room. "Please… me… love… you… it… hurts… only… you…" Vi mumbled again. Since Vi gave me a spear key to her room, I opened it up. "Why… me… I…. loved…" she said. I sighed and put her in her bed. I pulled the covers over her, and kissed her cheek. "I… love… you…" she said, her eyes closed.

"I… love you too…" I said to her sleeping body. "I love you so fucking much…" I whispered. I slowly walked out of Vi's room, and closed her door softly.


	34. Finale (Part One)

Chapter 34

Yasuo's Room

A Day Later

"FUCK!" I yelled. "Shit, why can't I slash straight?" I yelled. I was standing in my room, practicing my sword technique. I was panting, my shirt off, and sweat dripping on my carpet floor. I took a deep breath and raised my sword in front of me. I slashed straight down in a line, but for the fifteenth time I slashed crooked. This error made my eyes twitch, so I threw my sword on the ground like a child. "FUCK." I yelled again. "I can't think straight man, why are you on my mind?!" I said to myself. "Why haven't you came back to me yet Vi? It's been a whole day…" I said. I stood up and walked to my kitchen, but stubbed my toe on the metal things under my bed. "FUCK." I said. "It's all your fault Vi! Why the hell did… you…" I said, while holding my toe with my hands. "Wow… I am… in love with this woman…" I said, the pain of my toe slowly going down. "Talking about her when I am supposed to be done with her…" I nodded my head slowly from side to side and walked to my fridge. I opened it up but I heard a knock at my door. I closed the fridge and unlocked my door. I opened it slowly and the face I saw in front of me blushed.

"H-Hi Yasuo…" It was Caitlyn. She was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"C-Caitlyn…" I said, still looking at her body. She was wearing that long top hat like normal.

"I… Just wanted to see how you were doing… after your fight with… Vi." She said.

"How did you know I had a fight with Vi?" I asked, in a calmly matter.

"It's kind of spreading around the league." Caitlyn explained. I nodded and sighed, that's I what I get for telling Gragas and Braum my business haha. "Are… you okay?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes looking all over my body.

"My face is up here Caitlyn." I said, smiling. Caitlyn blushed and crossed her arms like a little girl.

"S-Sorry." She said nervously.

"It's okay. You want to come in?" I asked. Caitlyn smiled and nodded yes. I moved to the side and she stepped in. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

"I like your room, feels, calm with all of the blue and clouds." Caitlyn said.

"Thank you Caitlyn." I said. I walked in front of her, picked up my sword, and put it back into its holder. I probably place it on the wall by the huge T.V I never use. Once I was finished with that I walked to my bed and fell on it, by body bouncing upwards from the impact.

"Hehe." I heard Caitlyn giggle.

"Something funny?" I asked, with a smile.

"You fell on the bed." Caitlyn said.

"I am tired." I admitted.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Training with my sword. A little frustrated." I said. Caitlyn made a sad face and sat on the bed with me.

"Vi is on your mind huh?" Caitlyn asked. I got up from lying down and sat up with Caitlyn on the foot of my bed.

"Yeah, we broke up after our fight, but I can't seem to bring myself to that yet." I explained. Caitlyn nodded.

"Why did you and her break up?" She asked.

"She… didn't like it that I defended you. You were right along. She lied about everything, but she didn't lie about loving me. She lied to help me with my honor, and lied about you because she was jealous." I said. Caitlyn sighed and put her hands on her blue jeans.

"Why was she jealous?" Caitlyn asked.

"She was jealous of you. She didn't want you to take me from her. So she made up the whole story of you raping her. Apparently since you know she would say that, she probably made that lie up to everyone." I said. Caitlyn nodded and chuckled.

"Haha, she doesn't trust a living soul." Caitlyn said. I laughed at that as well.

"Damn right she doesn't. I don't care about her past at all, but it would have been a little better if she just said the truth." I said, sighing.

"Women, are very strange creatures Yasuo. We will do the stupidest shit just to keep someone or something to ourselves. Do you mind if I tell you a story?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling.

"Okay, when I first met Vi, I thought she was very cute. At the time I was dating Jayce, but it wasn't because I wanted too, it's because it was for my job and to encourage the citizens they would be safe. So I couldn't date Vi, but I didn't really like the same sex until that time. Anyway, when Vi was in the force, she was such a baby that I would have to do jobs by myself. At home I would catch her and Jayce having sex, she would leave my apartment a damn mess, and never get to work on time. She drove me crazy until she finally apologized to me. Did she tell you that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Wow… She never did." I answered.

"Exactly. She apologized. Even after she raped me, she apologized after that. She was drunk that night, and even during the "Raping" she still did it sweetly. Vi and I only broke up because of you haha." My eyes widened when she said that.

"M-Me?" I said. Caitlyn nodded her head.

"Yep. Vi isn't dumb, but she does the dumbest things. She found a loophole in Jayce in our dating arrangement, but still had sex with him. She catches criminals with ease, but destroys everything in her way. I can go on and on, but I want you to understand something. Vi is a child… that never grew up. She wants to help, but can't do it without messing it up at the same time." Caitlyn explained. Wow… So much shit I didn't know about her.

"Wow." I said.

"Haha, yep. Now I want you to see something. Remember all those times she was being mean to me?" Caitlyn asked. I nodded yes. "You noticed how she never hit me at all? Exactly. She was trying to show you that she hated me, so you can stay away from me. Remember at the concert when I had men going to arrest her? That was all staged so she can say I quit so you would think she hated her job. To make a long story short Yasuo, she really loves you, but can't express it in an adult way. Oh and I forgot to explain why we broke up." Caitlyn said.

"I am listing." I said back.

"We broke up because I can't deal with a child sadly. Vi is a sweet heart yes, but she thinks to herself that she can have me, you, Jayce, and the rest of the world at once. Once she started to love you, her brain did a three-sixty and now she is starting to grow up when she saw you kiss Ahri. She always broke the rules but when someone else breaks the rules against her, she can't take it. So that's why she is so fond of you. You are the only one who can finally make her grow up." Caitlyn explained. Wow so much to take in, but questions are really buzzing in my head.

"Question Caitlyn." I said.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"Did Vi have a childhood?" I asked.

"Not one bit. Most of her childhood was running from thugs and rapists. All while keeping her sanity which she eventually lost. Once she came to Piltover she slowly started to get her sanity back." Caitlyn answered.

"I see. Why are you trying to give me advice or help me?" I said, scratching my chin in a funny manner. Caitlyn looked at me with her light blue eyes and giggled.

"Because I don't want you to give up on something you can easily fix." Caitlyn said.

"Well… Thank you?" I said. Caitlyn smiled with glee.

"No problem. That's my job." She said back.

"I think I should go talk to her." I said, standing up. Caitlyn stood up with me.

"Good idea." She said, but did something I did not suspect. Caitlyn put her lips onto mine for a few seconds before pulling away. Of course I would have felt some type of way, but I didn't. Vi broke up with me so I guess it's okay.

"Really Caitlyn?" I said, smiling.

"Eh, I helped so I get something I return. Time to go to my room and take a long hot bath before Riven comes over." She said, turning around.

"So you are in a relationship with Riven?" I asked as Caitlyn reached my door.

"Yep. Dating her for quite some time now." Caitlyn said as she unlocked my door. "Don't worry about my business Mr, worry about getting Vi back." Caitlyn said as she closed my door. I was left alone in my room, staring at my door.

Fuck it, I want Vi and I damn well will get her. After hearing Caitlyn's speech, she made me see another side of Vi that Vi herself will never show me. Vi is a crazy girl that doesn't know how to deal with her problems without causing more. I decided to take a quick shower, get dressed in my normal clothes, and visit Vi. I closed my door and walked to the elevator. I pushed the sliver button, and the doors opened.

"Sup Yas!" It was Ekko, and he was dressed in his normal attire.

"Hello Ekko." I said, my voice sounding down.

"You look down bro." Ekko said. I sighed and hit the six button.

"I had a fight with Vi." I admitted. Ekko pulled my shirt and expected it.

"Well you are still here in one peace so I doubt she really fucked you up haha. Wait was it a like… a relationship fight?" he asked.

"Yep." I said, as the door opened. We walked to Vi's room and Ekko knocked on the door.

"Why are you here Ekko?" I asked.

"Vi was feeling down the other day, so I wanted to see what was up. After a few moments we heard locks open from the other side of the door. The door opened a little and Vi's put her head out the door.

"What…" Vi said, not even looking at me. Her voice sounded like she just woke up. Her hair was a mess, and she had tear marks on her cheeks.

"Vi… are you okay?" Ekko asked.

"No…" Vi said. "The fuck you here fo…" Vi said, looking at me.

"I came to apologize…" I said.

"fo what… to cheat on me again…" she said, her voice sounding like she was going to break in front of me.

"Please Vi… Let me talk to you." I said.

"Nah…" Vi said.

"So is that why you are down? Vi we need to make new songs for Piltover!" Ekko said.

"Fuck rap." Vi told him, still looking at me. I looked away. "Can't look me in my face bitch?" Vi said, which sparked my attention.

"The fuck is your problem Vi?" I said, pushing Ekko out the way. "I want to fix things." I said.

"You can't fix shit." Vi said. "I am goin out tonight. Find me some new pussy or dick that won't leave me." Vi said, which made me push Ekko…

Way down the hall.

"HEY!" Ekko yelled.

"If you do that stupid shit Vi, I swear to fucking YONE I will kill him or her." I said, my voice rising.

"Why? We broken up right? So I can do what I want." Vi explained.

"Yes, but I know damn well You still love me and I still love you." I said.

"Sure… You sure love me all right…" Vi said. "Leave me alone…" Vi said, closing her door softly. I sighed and banged my head against her door.

"THE HELL YOU BLEW ME AWAY FOR? Ekko yelled.

"Sorry, she really grinds my gears man." I said. Ekko sighed and pulled my away from Vi's door.

"Look fam, there is no way you can talk to her. You need to speak to her another way." Ekko said.

"Another way?" I said.

"Through her language. Rap. Make her a song." Ekko Suggested. The whole idea sounded silly to me.

"I can't rap Ekko." Ekko rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket.

"Come see me when you want her back." Ekko said to me, and slipped me a small card. "I have to go back to the arcade and redeem myself after getting my ass whopped by Rumble." Ekko said, walking to the elevator. I walked with him and we both went to the first floor. Once the doors opened Ekko went left as I went right. Of course I walked to the bar to see my favorite fat bastard. I walked into Gragas's bar and it was no one there.

"Yasuo! Just the man I need to see." Gragas said, while washing down the glass bar with a white rag.

"What's up?" I said, sitting down on the red bar stool.

"You, me, Piltover club, tonight at eight." He said. "You can be my right hand man at the club serving the drinks to all of the ladies." He said.

"You sure you need me for that? I really don't drink a lot of stuff except Sake." I said. Gragas laughed and poured himself a drink.

"No, I need you because the club is going to be packed tonight. Tonight is wear most of the champions will celebrate the end of the season. You can serve the left side of the bar while I serve the right. You can meet a lot of the pretty female Champions here." Gragas pointed it out. I sighed but it does seem like something to do to pass time. It can even get my mind off of Vi.

"Sure. I'll do it." I said. Gragas smiled and smacked his large belly.

"Hell yeah! Come to my bar at seven. We can use the teleporter to get to Piltover." He said. "Oh and dress up in something nice. Like a tux or something." Gragas suggested. I nodded and left the bar. I opened the doors but something hit me. I walked back into Gragas's bar. "Umm, where do I get a uhh… tux at?" I asked.

"Hmm, ask… damn what's his name… oh! There is a Summoner by the name of Hero that can help you. Dude has wings bro." he said, I nodded and walked out of the bar. I need to find Anthony to ask about this "Hero" person. Usually he is always at the park with Jinx. I walked outside, and put my hand over my face as the sun was shining bright in the blue sky. I walked to the park to see Anthony and Jinx sitting on the park bench.

"Jinx, understand, Yoshi is like top tier in Smash four!" Anthony yelled.

"OMG! No! Rosalina is better than that green dinosaur. She has RANGE!" Jinx yelled back, but laughed after wards.

"Pfffft. Wait until we hang out with the crew today. The tournament is going to be real. I am bringing Yoshi and Roy to the table. Last time, that fucker Yukami beat me in the final set with Marth." Anthony said.

"Yo." I said, interrupting there quality time. Anthony waved but Jinx sprung up and tackled me to the ground.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She yelled.

"Will you get off of me?!" I yelled, looking at Anthony. Instead of helping me, Anthony laughed.

"What do you need Yasuo?" He asked as Jinx finally got off of me.

"Do you know a Summoner named Hero?" I asked. Anthony snapped his fingers.

"Yep, he was in our first match. We are hanging out today with the rest of the crew. You want to join us in our smash tournament?" He asked.

"Man I would love to whip some ass in Melee, but I can't. I have to help Gragas tonight with the bar. I needed a tux so he suggested I talk to a Summoner named Hero. Is that like a nick name?" I asked.

"Yep. My name is Anthony, but I have a nick name called KingPiece or KP for short. We don't call each other our real names because how lame would that be? Anyway come with me. I am going to his room." I nodded and followed him.

Hero's Apartment.

Summoner's Hall.

"Soooo… you need what again?" Hero asked me. "A Tux?" he asked again. Hero was a different looking kid, he had red hair, red eyes, black wings, and all black shirt and pants. He was a little smaller than me, and his hair was very long which covered his eyes mostly. He was skinny just like me. "I have plenty of old Tux's you can wear. Here come to my bed room." he said. I followed him through the junky, but very big, apartment.

"WHAT! WHERE YOU AT KP?" I heard someone say in another room. "PFFFT, PASIELY YOU GOT LUCKY!"

"Hmm, okay here we are." He said. He opened his door and in his room, it was different than the rest of the apartment. His room was spotless, but only had a bead and a dresser on the side of it. "Here try this on." He said. He gave me a tux, it was white, the color of the inside was purple, with yellow buttons going down it. It had a red rose on the left side of it, and a black tie going down the middle.

"SEVEY! PLEASE! YOU GOT NOTHING ON ME SON!"  
"DON'T WORRY YUKAMI! I GOT TWO MORE MATCHES LEFT!" I heard again.

"Now be very careful with this Yasuo, you can attract a lot of bad bitches with this haha." He said, which of course made laugh harder than I thought I would.

"Haha, I'll keep that in mind kid." I said. "Thank you for the tux, I will return it tomorrow." I said.

"Very well." He said to me. I nodded and walked out of the his room. Hero closed the door behind me. I heard a ringing sound and heard Hero talking to himself. "Ah, Sated Instincts, can't wait to read it. Oh! The League and Retards got another review heh. Still don't know why I would name it something like that haha." He said to himself.

"YESSSSSSSS! WHO IS YOUR TWO TIME SMASH FOUR CHAMPION! YUKAMI IS BABY!" I heard someone yell again from the other room.

"Again thank you for the suit my friend." I said.

"No problemo. Have a good night." He said to me. I nodded and closed the door behind me. All right, now onwards to Gragas.

Piltover Nights

Nine O'clock.

Damn she is fine… I was talking to Ashe, more personally this time. If I didn't love Vi I would fuck the living shit of her.

"Umm, I would like water please." She said. "You can have my… I meannnn sure." I said, which made her giggle. I quickly poured her a glass of water and she drunk it slowly. I bet she can gobble my whole… god damn it what am I thinking? I shook my head and focused. I was in a night club, where lights were flashing, people were dancing, and Gragas and I was serving way in the black of the club. In the front of the club was Sona, shaking her ass while on playing a very nice beat called "Kinetic."

"I guess this is where all of the champions actually can be there selves' haha." I said talking to Gragas.

"Yep. Even the most innocent females of the league act like a slut haha." Gragas said. "Look over there." I look where Gragas was pointing, and two young champions were making out.

"Ezreal and Lux have been dating for a while now." I looked again and the blond boy pulled lux off of the bench they were sitting on and they went to another room. "Well, she is becoming a woman tonight" Gragas said, laughing. I smiled and picked up a rag to wipe the glass table.

"Damn, is that…" Gragas said. "Yasuo you need to come over here." I put my rag down and walked over to Gragas.

"Hmm?" I said. I looked in front of me and as the lights were blinking…

Vi…

Was dancing with other women. This bothered me yes…

But…

I can't stop her. I refused to go to that side of the bar until the party was over. I continued serving the beautiful women of the institute but inside my heart was breaking.

Vi was having fun without me.

She was dancing without a care in the world. I sighed as I put cleaned another tp glass. I needed to see Ekko tomorrow.

Outside of Ekko's Apartment.

The Next Day

I was standing outside of Ekko's apartment, in the city of progress. Piltover. "Come see me when you want her back." I read out loud. I was holding a small white piece of paper Ekko slid in my hand from the other day. I took a breath and walked up the black stairs of the old looking apartment complex. I looked for the black door with the numbers "1738" on it. Once I found it I knocked on it twice. I tapped my foot on the concrete ground, and soon the door opened. A young man, same color skin tone as Anthony, black hair, same height as me, wearing a black jacket, white pants, and white shoes. He had glasses on with the lens pushed out.

"Sup. Your name Yas?" he asked me. I nodded. He smiled and raised his hand in the air. "Ready to make the most fire rap song ever?" he asked. I nodded and shook his hand. I walked inside the messy apartment and he closed the door behind me. "The name's Myles fam, I make the beats for Vi and Ekko to rap on. I also am a Summoner in the League. I don't guide champs anymore like I used too. Anyway I already got a beat for yah homeboy." He said, as we walked through the small apartment. The apartment was filled with pizza boxes, notebooks, old parts of machinery, just like Vi's room.

… I miss you Vi…

"You okay?" Myles asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded yes as we reached a room with… nothing in it. Myles walked to the end of the room, knocked on the wall three times, and the wall literally turned around. "Welcome to the studio!" he said.

"Phew! Myles, we need to call the donger so he can fix our toilet bro." I turned around and it was Ekko. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a white T-shirt.

Same as Vi…

"YASUO!" Ekko yelled.

"What…" I said, my eyes low.

"The hell is your problem?" he asked. I sighed and found a spot on the wall to lean on. "Look we are going to get the back bro!" Ekko yelled.

"What if she having sex with another guy or even another woman?" I asked. Ekko slapped his forehead. "Have you even talked to her lately?" I asked.

"She… doesn't talk about you." He explained. Damn that hurt my heart.

"Look I need… " I walked forward but Ekko and Myles put their hands on my chest.

"We gotcha bro." Myles said. I didn't have my sword so there was no way I could take them on."

"What do I have to do?" I asked. Myles and Ekko looked at each other, smiled and looked back at me.

"Let's get writing fam." Myles said.

Piltover Square

Nine O'clock.

I was standing behind the black curtain as the crowd was filling their seats up. "All right Yas! I don't know Vi is standing in the crowds but she is watching." I nodded and sighed.

"Pick your chin up Yas. We worked all night on this song." Myles mentioned. "And it was hard as hell to find your outfit." I looked down and my outfit wasn't me. I was wearing black pants, a black leather hoodie, my hair was in dreadlocks, black sneakers, and a white T-shirt underneath.

"The concert is starting Yas! Get ready and sing your heart out!" Ekko yelled. I took a deep breath and walked to the center of the stage with Ekko. "YOU READY PILTOVER! INTRODUCING OUR NEW SONG BEDROOM BLING! YAS IS READY!" Ekko yelled. I ignored the crowd and looked for Vi. She was nowhere in sight… "DROP THE BEAT SONA!" Ekko yelled. The beat dropped and I had a few seconds to get my act right, this is for you Vi. I opened my eyes and started to sing.

_You used to call me to your bed room._

_Late night when you need my love._

_Call me to your bed room._

_Late night when you need my love_

_And I know when that bed room bling._

_That can only mean one thing._

_I know when that bedroom bling._

_That can only mean one thing_

_Ever since I made a mistake, and you left._

_You got a reputation for yourself now_

_Everybody knows and I feel left out_

_Babe you got me down, you got me stressed out_

_Cause ever since I left you alone_

_You started wearing less and going out more_

_Glasses of Sake out on the Rift floor_

_Hangin' with some Champs I've never seen before._

A tear started to fall down my eyes as Ekko took over the next verse. I again scanned the crowd if young faces and screaming girls but still I couldn't find Vi….

Maybe Vi is done with me….

Once Ekko finished the chorus I continued my next verse.

_Ever since I made my mistake, you, you, you_

_You and me we just don't get along_

_You make me feel like I did you wrong_

_Ever since I left your bedroom_

_You got exactly what you asked for_

_Hanging with some Champs I've never seen before_

At this point the crowd was cheering my name, but my eyes were filled with tears…

After Ekko singed the chorus it was time for my last verse…

_These days, all I do is_

_Wonder if you're bending over backwards for someone else_

_Doing things you taught me, giving my ganks to someone else_

_You don't need no one else!_

_Why you never with me?_

_Why you always touching other Champs?_

_Used to always stay in your room._

_Used to be my good jungler._

_You was in the zone, yeah_

_You should just be mine._

_Right now, you're someone else's._

The tears were steaming down my face as I finished my last verse. I looked down at the worded stage under me and after no signs of Vi in the crowd, I thought it was over.

"Oh shit! Yas!" I looked up at Ekko and he was opining behind me. I looked to my left…

_I still call you to my bed room_

_Late night when I need your love_

_I still call you to my bed room_

_Late night when I need your love_

_And I know when my doorbell rings_

_That can only mean one thing_

_I know when my doorbell rings_

_That can only mean one thing_

Vi… was singing to me. She was wearing her stage uniform, and her smile was melting my damn heart. She walked slowly to me, her hips swaying back and forth.

"GOOD NIGHT PILTOVER!" she yelled as she kissed my cheek. "Hey, meet me in my car after this." She whispered in my ear. I, on the other hand was still glued on the stage. Vi grabbed my hand and walked me off the stage. I didn't care about anything else as Vi guided me to her car which was parked behind the concert. She was here the whole damn time…

She heard me…

Vi opened her car and pushed me in. She got in and closed the door. Vi took a seat on top of me and rested her head on my neck. Her smell, her warmth, oh god how I miss her.

"Vi… I.." I began.

"SHUT UP." Vi said, and kissed my neck. "Just… shut up…" Vi said. "You not leavin me again… no mo…. I missed you… so damn much. These three days have been hell fo me. I did so much thinkin, cryin… that it made me realize something. You were right Yas… I…. should of came clean… I fuckin love you. I understand it was a mistake… please don't do it again." Vi said, and I felt my neck getting wet.

"Vi…" I said.

"SHUT UP I SAID! I AM TALKIN!" Vi said, which made me smile. She is growing up, just like Caitlyn said.

"I need to be a betta girl to you Yas. I am a stupid… so dumb…. Don't eva think I don't love you. Yas… please… take me back." Vi said. I hugged her tighter.

"I waited three damn days for you to day that to me." I said. Vi raised her neck and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I am nothin but a jealous, stupid, dumb, idiot, and…" I cut her off and kissed her again.

"I love you just the way you are, flaws and all Vi. You are mine and I am yours..." I said before Vi completely took me.

I love you…

Two Months later

Vi's room

"Yas… Can you come hea…" Vi said. I got up from playing her Xbox and walked to the bath room.

"Yes?" I said, as I opened the door. Vi was in her white T-shirt and black shorts, but was holding a white stick in her hand. She showed me the white stick and it had two pink lines on it. I looked back at Vi and she had a very big smile on her face. "I don't understand…" I said. Vi put the stick down and kissed me.

"We havin kids…" Vi said.

"R… really?" I said. Vi nodded and hugged me. "Me… a father…" I said.

"I am goin to the doctor to see bout it." Vi said. I was still shocked at the moment that Vi stayed still for a few minutes.

"Vi?" I said again. I touched her and she fell, and her body busted like a glass. "THE FUCK?" I said. Suddenly everything around me started to fade away into dust. "THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I yelled. Once everything faded away, I was in a white abyss, that seem to go on forever. I ran in this huge white open abyss, but a few moments later…

Zac was standing in front of me.

"ZAC!" I yelled.

"Okay Yasuo… calm down." Zac said.

"THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I yelled. Zac sighed and slapped me.

"Calm now?" he said.

"Yes…" I said, rubbing my cheek.

"Now, watch as I snap my fingers, some crazy shit about to happen." He snapped his fingers as my head started to rip itself apart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. Memories, from everywhere started to cram my head.

"You are so over dramatic haha." Zac said as the pain suddenly stopped. As I lifted my head up…There was Zac, and two women in front of me.

Vi…

And…

My first love…

Riven…

Both from different time lines.

"So Yas… You want to go back to the original time line? Or stay with Vi?" Zac asked. Both women held out their hands, trying to help me out.

"Yasuo? I miss you…" Riven said. "Come back with me." She said.

"Yas, I kno you want to stay with me. Please take my hand babe." Vi said. I stood there dumbfounded as both women wanted me to go with them…

WHO DO I CHOOSE?

* * *

**The Finale is here baby! Readers, Guest, it's your time to shine. This is the part I waited for. **

**Review, P.M me I don't care, Pick who you think Yasuo should stay with.**

**Who ever you choose will determine how the ending will play out. **

**Also no this is not to get "Easy Reviews." to the people who think i am doing that. **

**Anyway. Next chapter should be up by Wednesday. **

**Tell me who you want Yasuo to end up with! **

**It's been a long ride, thank you for staying with me Boys and Girls. **

_**-Later.**_


	35. Ending and Patch Notes

Chapter 35

"I… I…" I said. Both women looked at me with confusing faces. "I love you both…" I said.

"We love you too Yasuo." They both said I unison.

"Come with me Yas." Vi said.

"Please Yasuo… I miss you." Riven said.

"Just to make it harder on you Yasuo, whoever you don't choose, you will never remember them. Everything you did, said, you or she won't remember." Zac said, which made me choke on my spit.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yes really. You have all the memories, I will give you a minute to think it over." Zac said and turned his back. I looked at Riven first, and thought back to when I first met her.

_Flashback from Misadventures_

_"Like what you see Yasuo?" she asked with a smile._

_"Tsh, you wish." I said trying to hold my smile._

_"Well, you liked the kiss I gave you, because you tried to find me afterwards." She said to me, trying to hold a giggle of course._

_"I.. Wait you were... look are you going to answer my questions or just flirt with me?" I asked._

_"Yes, I killed your elder, I am just going to come out and say it. Are you going to kill me or what? My past is something I am really trying to forget, and I really am sorry Yasuo." I looked at her dumbfounded. She didn't try to lie or anything, she just said it. I scratched my head when I didn't have anything to say._

_"My life has been a living hell because of you." I said still scratching my head. Riven walked to me and gave me a tight hug._

_"My life was a living hell to, but you know what? I got over it. I know of your past Yasuo, I know you killed your brother, but it was your brother's choice to not listen to you. I had to follow orders, just like when your elder told you to leave. We followed orders Yasuo, we were just soldiers in a war. I know I can't bring your brother back, but please, I just want you to know I am sorry." Riven pulled back and we was face to face, but I didn't realize tears was flowing from my face."I wandered for years trying to survive until I met Ahri. Noxius planned for everyone who fault in the war, would be killed with singed poisons. I barely lived, and because of that my dreams and memories are haunted ever sense that day." Riven said holding me for dear life._

_"He is gone, my brother, but this place, this fucking place taught me shit I never learned when I was a kid. I made friends here, everyone here I met so far respects me even the Noxians. Thanks to your fox friend over there I almost lost my virginity, and lastly, I finally found out what I want to do with my life. I will miss my brother, but he will always be with me." Riven eyes started to water. "Riven, all I want in life is to be happy, that's it. Here I don't have to worry about being a murderer, or being a wanderer. I can be fucking Yasuo, myself, and live a new life, but I always wanted to live a life with someone by my side." Riven put both of her hands around me and gave me another tight hug. "Fuck I can't stop the tears coming from my eyes, Riven I forgive you, or better I forgive myself. I don't have to kill anymore, I can be myself, and I want to be myself with you Riven. Your life is almost identical to mines, why not start together?" Riven pulled away and looked into my eyes._

_"Yes Yasuo, I would like that." I smiled and the tears stopped flowing from my eyes._

Present

I had tears flowing through my eyes… I remember that day like it was yesterday. If I go with Riven I can fix what I did to her. I could ignore Ahri, take my time with her, be better friends with Anthony and Jinx, hell I could even prevent from going on that trip for the crystal. I sighed and turned to Vi.

_Flashback from the alternative timeline_

_"SHUT UP." Vi said, and kissed my neck. "Just… shut up…" Vi said. "You not leavin me again… no mo…. I missed you… so damn much. These three days have been hell fo me. I did so much thinkin, cryin… that it made me realize something. You were right Yas… I…. should of came clean… I fuckin love you. I understand it was a mistake… please don't do it again." Vi said, and I felt my neck getting wet._

_"Vi…" I said._

_"SHUT UP I SAID! I AM TALKIN!" Vi said, which made me smile. She is growing up, just like Caitlyn said. "I need to be a betta girl to you Yas. I am a stupid… so dumb…. Don't eva think I don't love you. Yas… please… take me back." Vi said. I hugged her tighter._

_"I waited three damn days for you to day that to me." I said. Vi raised her neck and gave me a passionate kiss._

_"I am nothin but a jealous, stupid, dumb, idiot, and…" I cut her off and kissed her again._

_"I love you just the way you are, flaws and all Vi. You are mine and I am yours..." I said before Vi completely took me._

_I love you…_

Present

Vi took care of me when I was drunk, and my actions to her made her grow up. She even helped me with Riven. Even though she lied to me, she made it up to me, and I even had very good friends staying with Vi. I sat down and put my head on my knuckle, thinking hard.

Then it hit me like a fucking brick.

Why did this all happen? Thinking back even further, this all happened because of that crystal.

Thinking back to the beginning… I came to the League to find my elder's killer. Once I found this person…

I fell in love with her. I had my first best friend in the process. I also had a very fun time in Riven's timeline, where in Vi's time line it was more drama then anything.

I have to admit though, Vi did feel better during sex, she does have a better body, but… she belongs with Caitlyn. In Vi's time line, she was with Caitlyn first, but if I leave her, she will be alone. Caitlyn left her but the way Caitlyn is, she can easily come back.

But Riven is more mature then Vi. After my fight with Vi she went out with other women. Who knows what she did that night. Riven and I didn't have one fight at all. Riven didn't even lie to me, she said everything to my face. Vi lied to me because she didn't trust me in the first place.

If I go with Riven… I can change so much with her. I can go through my memories again and fix what I broke. I can ignore Ahri, introduce people to my favorite video game, stop having sex with every female I see, and overall just be a better man.

If I go with Vi, I can make her grow up, learn how to rap, raise our kid, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid to get herself in trouble. I stood up and looked both women in the eye. I opened my mouth until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Man you still didn't choose bro? Shit I'll choose fo yah fam." I turned around and… You have got to be kidding me man.

"You are my clone… from Bandit city." I said, to the other me who was wearing my outfit from my concert.

"You damn right I am. Actually you are my clone. You don't know what's really goin on do you?" he asked. "Exactly, I bet you are wondering where I came from? I was in yo timeline. You are in mines." What he said made me gasp, whoch then Zac turned around.

"Zac do you.." I said before he cut me off.

"Finally you arrived. He is right. You were never supposed to see him until now, but you got a little sneak peak in Bandle city. You two switched time lines when you wanted all your friends alive. The only way that could happen was to pull another Yasuo from another dimension." Zac explained.

"Fuck yeah Zac, explain that science shit." My other self said. "Also get the hell away from my Vi!" he yelled, and rushed passed me. The other me quickly grabbed her hand and Vi kissed him. I scratched my head as the new couple slowly disappeared.

"So what was the point of me thinking then if that happened?" I asked Zac.

"To build tension for the readers. Now grab Riven's hand so I can go back to my damn castle." Zac said. I shook my head from side to side and nodded. "You are welcome Yasuo. Once you take her hand… you will go back to the beginning of your story. You will go through it all again, meet everyone again, BUT you will have memory of the events that already happened. You won't remember any of this, but you will have flashbacks of the past." Zac explained as I walked to Riven. Riven placed her head on my shoulder as I rubbed her neck.

"I missed you." she said.

"I miss you too." I said back. "What a big ass adventure…" I said, as everything around me slowly faded away.

THE END

* * *

_"Man that was a great ass movie!" Yasumi said, as everyone exited the theater. "Sucks I have school tomorrow." She said, sighing._

* * *

**The ending of Yasuo's Big Ass Adventure. Thank you for reading and giving this your attention. Thank you. On to the patch notes. **

**Patch Notes .8**

**This is the ending that won the most votes. Riven won by two, and originally there was going to be two separate endings, where one was the true ending. I assumed everyone would vote Riven and I was right. I decided to scrap that idea because this one makes more sense for future projects. **

**Yasuo's other self was only going to make one appearance as a Easter Egg to the game Kingdom hearts, until I decided to bring him back, and everything fell into place. **

**I fucking hate Fetty Wap, but it really fits Vi so I used it. I actually like Drake and his song fits the story. All of the songs like "La La La" are real songs that I listen too. ****A little trivia for you to munch on.  
**

**If the votes had been reversed, then this ending would of have the same outcome, only Vi would have picked. Yasuo's other self would of have different dialogue, and Yasuo would of thought more about Vi then Riven. **

**Now you are wondering about the last line? Since Riven was chosen, in my next story, Yasumi will be the main character, but she is by herself. If Vi was chosen, Yasumi and Vison would of been the main characters. Also I am making a third and final part to the Yasuo's series. The cast will come back for the story I am still thinking of doing. **

**The third and final part of this series will be more focused on a teenagers life, so it will be rated T. **

**Don't panic, I will be updating Misadventures soon to have a back story leading up to my new story which should be out in a week or two. Misadventures will be out Sunday more then likely. **

**Also that story has fucking 100,000 views man. HOLY SHIT. It's been out for a year and it has that many views. This one has 60,000 so thank you again fam. **

**This is the end of Yasuo's Big Ass Adventure, I had a lot of fun making this for you boys and girls. Thanks a lot of the support and love. **

_**-Later, KP.  
**_


End file.
